Love Is A BattleField
by Twinmoon02
Summary: Usagi finds a Journal and is shocked to find that not only is she the main subject of the unknown Arthur's writings, but that he is madly in love with her. Also contains Senshi/Shitennou Pairings of Minako/Kunzite, Ami/Zoisite, Rei/Jadeite, and Makoto/Nephrite. Rated Mature for adult content. NC-17
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Usagi bounced into the arcade, she had a rough Friday that began with her being late again. This time she hadn't overslept, but had to battle a Youma right before school. Of course, Ami, Minako, and Makato were late as well. They all had served detention together. Despite it being a Friday, each girl had an excuse as to why they couldn't come to the arcade and hang out with Usagi. Makato said that she had to shop for groceries, Ami had to study, and Minako said she was grounded from her mother for sneaking out and had to rush home. Usagi thought about calling Rei, but quickly decided against it. The Pyro would probably make some snippy remark towards her clumsiness or her grade point average and they would spend most of the Friday night arguing. Usagi glanced around for a certain dark haired man. She didn't' feel like sparring with Rei, but she could sure go a few rounds with Chiba Mamoru! There was something about that man that caused her heart rate to increase, her skin to flush, her blood to boil, and her insides to churn. Not dissimilar to the symptoms of a heart attack! He infuriated her so much, and her body's response to him infuriated her even more. He shouldn't affect her like he did. She didn't even care for the man, even if he was gorgeous. Despite her "not caring," Usagi couldn't explain why she was disappointed when she saw that he was not there. Shrugging off the feeling, Usagi slipped into the first booth to order a milk shake, before she planned on blowing her allowance on Sailor V. It didn't look like she was getting waited on anytime soon, however as Motoki was extremely busy. Usagi sat back and signed when she felt her foot kick something underneath the table. She ducked under the table it to investigate. In the corner, she found a small, beat up looking, brown book. She slid the book over with her foot until she could grab it out from underneath the table.

Usagi stared at the simple brown leather book in her hand, wondering whose it could be. It was underneath the booth, so it must have fallen out of someone's back pack or book stack, she mused. 'I wonder if there is a name inside'. She questioned herself as she undid the buckle and opened the cover. Her hopes fell as she realized that there was no name, but a whole lot of writing. 'it's a journal!' Usagi thought to herself, surprised that she potentially held a complete strangers life's story in her hand. 'I am sure they would want it back, but there isn't a name…' she thought again as she quickly flipped through the pages. 'Maybe I know this person and can guess who it is by the context!' Usagi thought excitedly. After all, she knew most of the patrons that frequented the establishment! It wouldn't be prying if she was simply trying to do a good deed and return it to it's owner, right? 'Of course I'm right!' She finally concluded before shoving the book into her own backpack and hurrying home, all previous thoughts of milkshakes and playing Sailor V forgotten.

Usagi walked the familiar path home, thinking about her newest mystery sitting in her backpack. She couldn't wait to get home, fix her a snack, and curl up to read the potentially interesting literary article! Usagi was wondering whose it could be, secretly hoping it was someone she knew, when she collided with a hard mass, causing her to fall backwards. Bracing for impact on her bottom, Usagi closed her eyes. She never hit as she felt two strong arms encircle her waste, catching her and righting her at the same time. The hands slid back, but rested on her hips. Usagi felt the familiar twisting in her gut, and heart pounding as her body recognized who held her. Usagi didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was, but when she did, she was met with the sexy smirk of one Chiba Mamoru. 'God! Why does he have to look so damn good all of the time!' Usagi mentally wailed at herself.

"Geez, Odango Atama, watch where your going! These 'spaced out' episodes you keep having are going to cause someone serious harm someday!" Mamoru teased Usagi, still holding on to her small form. Usagi fumed at his crude nickname for her. No matter how much she would like to have a civilized conversation with the gorgeous man, he always found a way to insult her. It hurt that someone could hate Usagi as much as Mamoru seemed to.

"Ugggggh! How many times do I have to tell you, Baka, not to call me by that NAME?!" Usagi whined at him!

"I'll stop calling you Odango Atama when you stop calling me Baka!" Mamoru retorted, secretly enjoying their arguments. Usagi knocked his hands off of her hips and jabbed him in his chest before continuing.

"I'll stop calling you Baka, when YOU STOP ACTING LIKE ONE, BAKA!" Usagi screeched at him. Mamoru grabbed her hand that was attached to the jabbing finger before casually flinging it away.

"Usagi, please don't put your hands on me, there is no telling what left over food particles from pigging out that you might stain my shirt with!" Mamoru retorted while casually brushing off the place where Usagi's finger had been. "Oh, I think I see some chocolate…" He murmured, as he further inspected his shirt, knowing he was inciting her rage, waiting on her to snap. He may have taken it a bit too far this time, and his suspicions were confirmed when…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? YOU ARE SOOOOO MEAN TO ME MAMORU-BAKA!" Usagi wailed. "For your information, I am NOT that messy of an eater, and I do know how to wash my hands!" She tried to defend. "You know what Mamoru?" Usagi asked, somewhat deflated, "I may be a crybaby, and what not, but I must not be too bad because I have a lot of friends who love me! That's more than what you can say about yourself! I never see you with any friends, probably because your such a Baka that nobody wants to hang around you! One of these days, you are going to regret being so mean to me all of the time." She finished with a sadness to her voice, before walking around Mamoru and continuing home. She wished things were different between them.  
She didn't hear Mamoru's reply,

"I already do Usako…."

Usagi got out of the shower and ran downstairs to grab some cookies and milk. She rushed back up to her room with her snack and retrieved the book from her bag. Curling up on the padded window seal, Usagi cracked the book to the first page and began reading.

Tuesday February 2nd  
Dear Journal,  
Is that what I write? 'Dear Diary' seems so girlish. Anyway, I decided to give this a try since it was suggested to me by my shrink. His moving to America has left me with no one to share my troubles or talk to. Hell, it took nearly 12 years of talking to that man to finally open up to him and start telling him about me. Now he is moving away, and I voiced my concern to him that I would not be able to let my emotions out with anyone anymore, as I did not want to visit a whole new Doctor and start the process all over. After his ridiculous suggestion that I maybe get a girlfriend or a close friend, he finally came to this. I have to say, writing this out, does feel a little better. Almost like I am talking to someone. However, now that I am thinking about it, I do not want to write 'Dear Journal' either, so how about I pretend that you are someone that I wish I had the courage to talk to? I will call you Usako from now on. Until later then, my Usako.

Usagi stopped reading the page, a little shocked and definitely intrigued. So far, she concluded that the owner of this book was a man and he depressingly seemed very lonely. Usagi couldn't help but feel her heart breaking for the man. She also felt a shudder run through her when she read the name, "Usako." 'Could he be talking about me?' She wondered. It was very close to her name and even her dad called her his bunny while she was younger. Also, seeing is how she frequented the arcade so much, it very well could be her! Usagi dunked a cookie in her milk and crammed it in her mouth before continuing to read.

Thursday, February 4th  
Usako,  
As I sit here writing to you, I am looking at you from across the room. You are as usual, engulfed in your Sailor V game, and I can't help but to watch your cute facial expressions as you attempt to beat the high score. You didn't see me when you walked in. That is probably a good thing seeing is how if you had, we would have most likely have just argued. Or I would have had to endure you ignoring me on purpose, which is worse. I wish I had the nerve to tell you in person that I don't dislike you, that it's quite the opposite in fact. You are my sole purpose for even coming to this arcade in the first place. I don't know why, but instead of me telling you how beautiful you are, or how much I have grown to love you, all that comes out of my mouth are insults. Probably because I am not very good with other people. I have always been a loner, well I can't say that with conviction, because I do not know who I am, or what I was like before the age of 6. You see, I lost all of my memories in a terrible car crash when I was 6, along with my parents. I don't even remember who my parents are. What kind of a person forgets his own parents? The Doctors and shrinks tried to reassure me that I was lucky to be alive, and the massive head injury I suffered was a very good reason not to remember, but I still feel the guilt of not being able to cherish any of their memories. You, however, cherish everything and everyone around you. You have such a passion for life! That is probably why I am drawn to you so much, why everyone seems to be drawn to you. I know I could never match your passion with the dull, lifeless existence I live, and that is why I do not tell you how I feel. I do not deserve such a vibrant ray of sunshine in my gloomy world, and you do not deserve any clouds to dampen your shine. I couldn't live with myself if I dimmed your spirit, I hate myself when our arguments go too far and your feelings get hurt. Well, goodnight my dearest Usako, maybe you will visit me in my dreams, at least in them I can have you all to myself. Until then….

Usagi stopped when the words got blurry and she realized that she was crying. His words were breaking her heart and she was beginning to hope that she was his Usako so that when she found out who he was, she could comfort him. Wiping her eyes, she continued reading.

Friday February 12th  
Usako,  
As I walked through town today, I noticed all of the stores had their Valentine's day merchandise on display. Oh how I wish that you were mine for Valentines. I would take you on a romantic picnic, just the two of us. Then after we ate all of your favorite foods, I would simply just hold you and have you tell me everything about yourself. Your hopes, your dreams…We would then go back to my apartment and I would show you how much I loved you. We would be one, inseparable and maybe, just maybe I wouldn't be so empty inside. It wouldn't just be sex, I could have sex if I wanted to, because I have girls throwing themselves at me constantly. I never take them up on it, because it would be shallow, not meaning anything. What we would have would be more….it would be true love, the kind that books are written about, and songs are sung for. What dreams are made of….sadly, That is what it will have to remain…a dream.

Usagi sadly glanced at her wall calendar. It was April. She wouldn't be able to surprise this poor man for Valentine's Day. 'Not that it mattered,' Usagi thought with dread, 'I had a date on Valentine's with a boy from school.' It wasn't anything serious, but she remembered that they met at the arcade before going to dinner. He was a cute, nice boy, but the kiss at the end of the night held no passion or feelings for her. Not to mention, the end of the night came sooner than expected because of a Youma attack. Nothing else came of that relationship. She was sure she would have felt something for the mystery man, however. He wrote about not having any passion, but the way he spoke to her with his words was so full of love and passion that she was slightly overwhelmed. She was already picturing herself as his Usako. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she just KNEW he was speaking to her. His description of what their Valentine's date would have been like nearly melted her already swelling heart for him. Not hungry for the cookies anymore, Usagi put her plate on her nightstand before picking up the journal and continuing to read.

Saturday, February 20th

My Dearest Usako,  
I am sorry that I have not written to you. I could make up a bunch of excuses, but the truth was, I was in a funk. As if Valentine's Day was not hard enough, I had to watch the woman I love, you, in the arms of another man. Sure this boy seemed nice and polite, paying for your shake and getting the door for you, but the rage I felt watching him lead you out of the arcade with his hands on your hips nearly blinded me. I cannot begin to describe to you the irrational thoughts that crossed my mind at that moment. I stumbled home that night in a daze. I spent hours on my balcony thinking about you. I had almost talked myself into revealing my feelings for you the very next day, for fear of losing you to another and I probably would have; had we not had a Youma attack later that night. Oh? I forgot to mention earlier that another reason for my existence was to save a certain blonde heroine from being killed or seriously injured from this evil force that keeps attacking Tokyo. I am Tuxedo Kamen. At first, I was glad I had another purpose, that is until I realized that Sailor Moon was yet another bright, ray in my life that I would never be able to get close to. She is a lot like you in a way, the way her Senshi protect and love her shows me that her capacity for love of others almost rivals your own. The way she carelessly throws herself into battle with little regard to herself to save perfect strangers is truly remarkable. I began looking forward to saving her in battle as the majority of the time, she would end up in my arms. I could pretend that for one second, I had someone that cared for me to love and cherish. I guess I craved the human contact so much, that I almost liked when the Negaverse would attack. I liked when you and I would argue as well, because you would almost always touch me in some way. Poke my chest, grab my arm, fall into my arms. In fact, you end up on top of me so often, I was beginning to wonder if there's some ulterior motive. Anyway, after saving Sailor Moon for the hundredth time, and nearly getting killed myself, I realized that bringing another person into this life of constant fighting and near death experiences was not what I wanted for you. My Dearest Usako, I love you too much to put you through that. The worry over whether or not I would come home, the constant disappearances into battle, interrupting everyday life, and the threat of the Negaverse using you to get to me if they ever found out my secret identity. So I will continue to love you from afar, all be it the small sparring matches we may have with each other, and I will continue to do my duty to Sailor Moon, and the Moon Princess. Then Moon Princess, yet another bright spot in my life that is seemingly unattainable. I will talk about her tomorrow as it is late and I must go to sleep. Until tomorrow, my love.

"Wow." Usagi mouthed as she finished the page. She closed the book and stared hard at the cover, trying to picture Tuxedo Kamen sitting down to write in it. 'I'm holding Tuxedo Kamen's Journal!' Usagi thought to herself, 'And he is a very deep and complex man.' she concluded. "Who's in love with me…" she said out loud as realization hit her. Tuxedo Kamen wasn't in love with Sailor Moon, but with Usagi! That of course, means that he knew her and she him. She quickly reread the last page about the arguments with herself. There was only one person besides Rei that she argued with. 'Chiba Mamoru.' Usagi thought in surprise. It had to be him! She realized that even as she read it, she was picturing Mamoru. Who else was alone all of the time? Usagi blanched as she remembered what she had said to him just a few hours earlier about him not having any friends. 'That was really cruel…' Usagi thought miserably. Here she was acting like she was hurting for this man, and his lonely life, when she had insulted him not hours earlier. She was the biggest Hypocrite there was! How could she relate so strongly to his written words, yet verbally abuse him in person? Granted, she didn't realize his feelings before now, but Usagi had never made anyone feel bad about themselves before, until Mamoru. 'He's Tuxedo Kamen too!' Usagi thought, picturing Mamoru in a tux and cape easily. 'I wonder why I didn't realize it before?' she wondered, It seemed so obvious now. All of a sudden, Usagi felt as if she had to see Mamoru. Now that she knew who the journal belonged to, she could use that as an excuse to go see him, and return it. She did not have to read anymore of it, or invade any more of his privacy. She did want to continue reading it, but felt conflicted. 'Although, he is technically writing to me.' She tried to rationalize to herself. 'Maybe I will read one more entry about the moon princess!' Usagi thought, using her Senshi duties as an excuse to further pry into Mamoru's life. 'After all, any information I can obtain about the Princess' whereabouts will be beneficial to the scouts!' Usagi opened the book after almost convincing herself to the next page and began reading, this time easily picturing Mamoru writing.

Sunday February 21st

Dear Usagi,  
It is a beautiful Sunday in the park, and I couldn't think of a more perfect setting to right this tale about my dream princess. You see, I call her my dream princess, because that is all I know her as…a dream.

Usagi couldn't go further as she kept re-reading her name at the top. She knew that he was writing to her, but seeing her real name made it all the more realistic. Shaking off the butterflies in her stomach, Usagi continued reading.

This Princess began visiting my dreams not long after I became Tuxedo Kamen. I can never make out her face, but she is wearing a long white, flowing gown and has long, blonde hair. She is reaching for me in the dream pleading for me to rescue her and to find and awaken her. No matter how much I try, I am unable to do so in the dream and I wake up with her fading pleas in my ears and the helpless feeling that I have failed her yet again. I have a feeling that, once I find her, she can help me remember who I really am. Hmm…It's interesting, isn't it? All of the women that are most prominent in my life are blonde. While the other two are important to me, neither are to me what you are to me Usako. I hope I get to see you today, until then….

Usagi closed the book one last and final time. There were more entries, but she could not bring herself to read them at the moment. She was trying to think of what to do next regarding this issue. She could put the book back and hope that he found it, but she did not want to risk someone else finding it first. There was a lot of information in the book about the sailor scouts and Tuxedo Kamen, and if that fell into the wrong hands… God forbid the negaverse got ahold of it. His sheer love for her would make her their prime target. "Hah!," Usagi laughed out loud bitterly, "That wouldn't be anything new!" Except her family would be in danger then as well. "I can't have that!" She said, determined. She didn't think she could hand it back to him in person, he would know that she read it. Plus, she was sure she would want to grab him and hold him, tell I'm she was there for him and that she would love him if he would only let her. He would think that she was just doing it out of pity for him. She realized that she didn't pity him. Sure she felt sorry for his troubles and the mean things she said to him, but she didn't want to offer him her pity. She wanted nothing more than to offer him herself, and offer him her love. Lying on her bed, clutching Mamoru's journal to her chest, Usagi finally admitted her feelings for the dark-haired man. She was in love with him as well. The butterflies in her stomach when she was near him, the racing of her heart, the flushing of her skin. That was the desire that came from her wanting the man she loved and probably had loved all along. Now that she finally knew and admitted exactly what her feelings were, Usagi needed to come up with a plan to express them.

"I KNOW!" Usagi yelled, before covering her mouth, realizing that she was being too loud. "I will start being nice to him, maybe even flirt a little bit. Somehow, I will get him to invite me to his apartment, and then…before I try and seduce him and give him everything he's ever wanted, I will shove the book in his couch cushion or something while he isn't looking!" Usagi finished. Excited that she seemed to have a decent plan of action. She put the book in her subspace pocket for safe keeping, before turning out her light and pulling the covers up. As she lay in bed, she wondered how many days it would take before she was able to get into his apartment. Being the impatient teenager she was, she was hoping just one!


	2. Chapter 2

The Journal

Chapter 2  
Usagi woke up early the next day, much to her mother's shock. She was dressed and out the door before 7:30am. The arcade opened at 7, so she headed in that general direction, glad that her mom was too stunned at her early rising to remember to assign any chores for her to do that day. She wore a cute pink sun dress with a small denim jacket that had little pink flowers near the pockets. She thought she looked pretty good for a 16 year old! The dress hugged her curves in all the right places but wasn't overly obvious. One still had to use his imagination, and after reading about what Mamoru wanted for their Valentine's Day Date, she was sure he had a VERY good imagination. Smiley at herself, Usagi didn't see the man in front of her until it was too late. She collided hard into his side and her leg became tangled in his, causing him to fall back, pulling the blonde onto his lap.

"Well, well, well, do my eyes deceive me?" Retorted Mamoru, "Is this an Odango Atama up before 12 on a Saturday?" He teased, attempting to start an argument. Usagi was about to snap at him when she remembered why he insulted her and tried a different approach.

"I'm Sorry Mamoru, I was being a ditz again, I didn't see you." She said as she looked around at their position. Seeing she was straddling his waste with her dress riding VERY high up her leg, Usagi blushed madly and attempted to get up. Mamoru had noticed their position at the same time as Usagi and grabbed her arm as she was just lifting herself off of him. Usagi was pulled back onto Mamoru and her face became even with his own. 'Did he just pull me back on top of him?' Usagi thought happily, 'this is going to be easier than I thought!' "Mamoru?" Usagi slowly questioned him, afraid that if she did what she really wanted to and kissed him, he would get suspicious. No, she had to take this slow and let him make the move…well, at first anyway. Mamoru's eyes widened when he realized what he did and he quickly stood up, awkwardly standing Usagi up with him.

"I'm sorry Usak…Usagi." Mamoru stuttered out, clearly frustrated with his body's betrayal. He still had not let her go entirely as they were standing so close as to almost touching.

"Hey," Usagi said casually, "Don't worry about it Mamoru. If I had a nickel for every time my body acted out of it's own accord, I would be a millionaire!" She said, smiling sweetly up at him. Not missing his almost slip up of her nick-name. Mamoru looked down at a smiling Usagi. She had never used that smile on him before, and he felt his heart clench in his almost forgotten hope as he stared at the girl he was in love with.

"I hope you're talking about your klutz attacks Usagi and not something else…" Mamoru said, smiling back at Usagi, despite himself. Usagi, attempting her flirting, laughed out loud and playfully shook him by grabbing his jacket lapels.

"Why Mamoru!" she retorted laughing, "Don't be a Hentai!" She left her hands on his jacket for a moment as she had to tilt her head back to look at his face. Her smile slowly faded as she locked eyes with him. She couldn't help but look at his lips, all thoughts of taking things slow conveniently absent fro her mind.

Mamoru slowly leaned down towards Usagi, his eyes going from her beautiful, full lips, to her Gorgeous blue eyes. 'I bet they are soft…' Mamoru thought as he looked back at Usagi's lips, his gaze becoming heated. Their lips were centimeters apart, he could feel her warm breath on his own lips and tightened his hold on her waste. Mamoru barely brushed his lips against Usagi's lips. Usagi felt the tingle from the small contact go all the way through her body, before concentrating down south. She tightened her grip on his jacket, intent on pulling him harder into her and deepening their almost kiss.

*BAM*  
A car backfiring caused the two to jump apart. Mamoru, realizing what he almost did, put a good two feet in between him and Usagi. Not having any words at the moment, Mamoru ran his hands through his hair and stared awkwardly at Usagi.  
'Damn!' Usagi thought, 'So close…' She stared back at Mamoru, unsure of what to say to him. They technically just kissed, although it was so light that one could almost argue that it wasn't. Regardless, whatever they did just share, was still affecting her tremendously. Her heart was racing and her knees were shaking. 'Imagine if we were able to kiss for real!' Usagi thought in a daze, stepping towards Mamoru without thinking.

"Usagi." Mamoru cautioned, afraid he would lose control again and do more than just barely kiss her. 'We did kiss didn't we?' Mamoru realized in shock. 'Wait, she didn't slap me or yell at me, I think…I think she WANTED it as much as me.' Mamoru thought in hope as he studied Usagi. 'Her hands are shaking,' He noticed, 'In anger? Or something else?' he thought. Usagi took a deep breath to help calm herself. She was in trouble if she kept forgetting the plan and let her body run the show.

"Well, that was interesting." Usagi finally said in as much of a playful tone she could manage. She smiled up at Mamoru in what she hoped was a reassuring way. She had to change the subject fast, because if she knew Mamoru, and she was sure she did; he would dissect their kiss from every possible angle before trying to rationalize a reason for it as well as an excuse not to do it again. Since this process would probably involve him avoiding her for 2 weeks, Usagi could not allow that. "Hey, I was just walking to the Arcade, do you want to come with me? We can get some coffee." Usagi asked hopefully, putting everything she had into the smile she aimed at him.

"I..uh.." Mamoru began, looking around for an exit, he needed to get away so he could think about what happened.

"Oh no you don't Mamoru," Usagi interrupted, "You are not going to freak out over what just happened here." Usagi closed the distance between them and grabbed his face in her hands, forcing Mamoru to look at her. "It happened, there is no going back now and changing it." She informed him.

"Usagi," Mamoru tried to reason, "You don't understand. I can't just not think about it…We…" Mamoru was interrupted by Usagi again.

"Well, in that case, let me give you something better to think about Chiba." Usagi told him with a smirk on her face before pulling him down and crushing her lips against his. Mamoru gasped at her boldness and Usagi took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and pushed her tongue inside his mouth. It took a split second, but Mamoru was kissing her back, matching her passion with his own. He backed her up against the nearest building and continued kissing her. This is what he had been dreaming about for years, having his Usako in his arms. His hands ran down her body to cup her butt, pressing himself into her intimately and causing Usagi to moan in delight. Usagi wanted nothing more than to wrap her legs around him and grind against him, anything to relieve the almost painful throbbing in between her legs, but knew this wasn't the time or the place. Almost as abruptly as she started the kiss, Usagi ended it. She leaned her head against Mamoru's forehead as she tried to catch her breath. They were both breathing heavily, having used a lot of their oxygen in the scorching kiss. Usagi couldn't believe she was so bold with him. 'I guess since I already know how he feels about me, I don't have to wonder…I just have to get him to act on it!' Usagi thought. "See?" Usagi finally said, still a little breathless, "Now THAT is something to think about later!" Usagi laughed slightly before pulling away from Mamoru's arms. "Listen, I know that this is a little late, considering what I just did and all, but…I don't want to fight with you anymore Mamoru. Do you….do you think that we can be friends or something?" She asked him hopefully.

"Friends?" He asked her, a little taken aback.

"Yeah," Usagi continued, "You know, be nice to each other, no more name calling, that kind of thing, for starters…and who knows, I may become a great friend to you someday Mamoru!" Usagi finished, giving him her sweetest smile. Mamoru found himself returning her smile despite himself. Usagi held out her hand to Mamoru questioningly, "Friends?" She asked him again, still smiling at him.

'I could get used to seeing that smile directed at me!' Mamoru thought, 'What the hell? I can be friends with Usagi, that shouldn't put her in any danger.' Mamoru extended his hand and took Usagi's. "Friends!" He informed her confidently causing Usagi's smile to turn into an all out grin.

"Good!, Now how about that coffee?" She questioned, while taking his hand and pulling him towards the direction of the arcade, their hands still linked together.

"Sure." Mamoru replied while falling into step beside Usagi. "So…" Mamoru began, testing their new friendship. "What brings you out this early on a Saturday Odango….I mean Usagi." Mamoru corrected, cursing himself mentally for already screwing it up. He was surprised when Usagi laughed.

"Old habits are hard to break, huh Mamoru?" She teased as they walked up to the Arcade doors and Mamoru released her hand to open the door for her. "You can still call me Odango Atama if you want, I don't mind." She told him, surprised a little that it was the truth. After reading his Journal and finding out how her felt about her, the previously hated nickname seemed more like an endearment. 'Or maybe I am just a hopeless romantic.' Usagi thought. He made no move to hold her hand again as they grabbed a booth across from the Sailor V games. She had no interest in games at the moment, as she wanted to learn all she could about the man sitting across from her. "I just couldn't sleep." Usagi said, answering Mamoru's previous question. "Plus, the longer I stay at home on a Saturday, the more chores my mom finds for me to do!" She informed him. "Also, Shingo is home and sometimes he tries his hardest to annoy the shit out of me!" Usagi continued. "Oh, I'm sorry," She said realizing he probably didn't want to hear about her family problems when he never really experienced having a family, "You probably don't want to hear about my family life."

"No, no," Mamoru informed her, "I like hearing about them." 'I like hearing anything you have to say Usako.' He finished in his head.

"Regardless," Usagi said, "I talk about myself too much as it is! Tell me why YOU'RE up so early on a Saturday. Is this a normal thing for Mamoru Chiba?"

"Well, I supposed my answer is similar to yours, minus the mother and brother…I've been having trouble sleeping…bad dreams…" Mamoru confessed to her. Usagi leaned across the table and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry Mamoru, I know how that feels," she continued, "I've had my share of sleepless nights." Mamoru stared at their joined hands, before looking up at Usagi, still smiling sweetly at him from across the table.

"Thanks Usagi.." Mamoru murmured, looking back down at their hands, still connected. Usagi squeezed his hand once before sitting back up and releasing it.

"You see?" Usagi said a little smugly, "Isn't this a lot better than yelling and screaming at each other?" Mamoru laughed lightly.

"Yeah," he admitted, "but I have to say, you are pretty cute when you're angry…" He abruptly looked at her, realizing what he let slip out. Usagi was beaming at him still.

"So…you think I'm cute?" Usagi asked teasingly, attempting to lighten the mood. "Is it just when I am angry? Or is there anything else you think is cute about me?" She winked at him as she asked, leaning forward across the table towards him. Mamoru found himself staring at her lips again, and remembering the kiss they shared before they got there. He found himself leaning towards the blonde beauty without thinking about it. Intent on tasting her lips again, to hell with the consequences.

"Well…" Mamoru began in a seductive tone as he leaned towards Usagi. "I.."

"What's going on here?" Motoki asked as he came up to the couple's table, causing them to jump apart guiltily. "You two getting along now or what?" He asked, not failing to notice their proximity to each other, nor failing to notice the heated stares they were giving each other. He could have sworn the temperature was 10 degrees hotter standing near their table than anywhere else.

"Nothing!" They both answered in unison, before looking back at each other in surprise.

"I just ran into Odango here on the way and we were just talking, right Usagi?" Mamoru explained.

"Yep!" Usagi replied, "Just talking." 'Now go away so we can finish' She thought bitterly at Motoki. If he hadn't interrupted them, she was sure that Mamoru would have kissed her again.

"Well, can I get you two anything?" Motoki asked, "Coffee's fresh." he added, knowing Mamoru liked his coffee.

"That sounds great," Mamoru told Motoki, "Two coffees?" He asked, while looking towards Usagi to confirm that's what she wanted. Seeing her nod her head, he finished his order, "Yeah two coffee's please Motoki, and how about some of those cream danish's you make too, please?"

"Coming right up." Motoki informed before he left them to go and collect their order. Mamoru turned his attention to his pretty blonde companion. He was sure that he would have lost control and kissed her again, right in from of Motoki and anyone else that was in the arcade this morning. He was beginning to realize that being friends with Usagi was going to be a lot work if his body kept betraying him. At least before, when they argued, Usagi would storm off and he didn't have time to act on his urges. Now, he couldn't stop thinking about them. He supposed he could go back to insulting her and putting the distance between them. He quickly changed his mind when he looked at her again and saw her gorgeous smile, still directed towards him. 'Nope, I'm hooked. The smile alone is worth it!' Mamoru thought as he reached across the table without thinking and grabbed Usagi's hand again. Usagi looked at him quizzically as he spread her fingers out and studied her hand. She had light pink nail polish on and small delicate hands. He noticed that she did have calluses on the inside and wondered where she got them from. "How'd you get the calluses?" Mamoru asked Usagi, slightly running his fingers across the hardened skin causing goose bumps to travel up her arms.

"I…" Usagi thought for a second. The calluses were from her moon wand and tiara, but she couldn't tell him that…yet anyway. Plus, she was having a hard time thinking up a valid excuse with him caressing her hand that way. Lucky for her, Motoki took that opportunity to return with their order, saving her from lying. She pulled her hand from Mamoru's as Motoki approached their table.

"Two coffees and two danishes," Motoki said as he sat their order down. "Anything else? Need some quarters for the Sailor V game Usagi?" He asked her.

"No, Thanks Motoki, but I think we are good here." Usagi said, picking up her coffee and taking a sip. Motoki went back to the front, leaving the couple alone. "I never used to drink this stuff," Usagi said absently, "but after about the 100th time of being woken up at 2 or 3am…it becomes a necessity!" Usagi said as she adjusted her sugar and cream content.

"Why have you been waking up at 2 or 3am?" Mamoru questioned. Usagi looked up at Mamoru as his question sank in. She realized she said too much as she frantically thought of an excuse. She wasn't ready to reveal her alter ego to him just yet. Even if he was Tuxedo Kamen.

"I…uh…well you know." Usagi lied, "trouble sleeping, weird dreams…that sort of thing." 'Waking up to fight the negaverse and save the planet from utter destruction..' She finished in to herself. She wished she could tell him the second one, but the first one wasn't too far off. Like him, she had also been having dreams about the princess. Although, in her dream, she wasn't being begged by the princess to find her. Usagi was the princess in her dreams and she was usually always with a prince, sometimes they were engaged in some very explicit acts. Usagi thought of a more recent dream and then blushed. This didn't go unnoticed by Mamoru.

"What sort of dreams have you been having that make you blush when you talk about them?" Mamoru asked her, winking at her mischievously. If possible, Usagi's face turned even redder.

"Umm…maybe we shouldn't talk about my dreams right now." Usagi suggested, picking up her danish and taking a bite.

"And why is that? Maybe I want to hear about them, they sound….interesting!" Mamoru teased, enjoying himself. Usagi stared at him in disbelief, nearly choking on the Danish.

"You can't seriously expect me to go into details with you about dreams that I'm having that may or may not be sexually explicit, do you?" Usagi asked him in a hushed whisper, leaning forward as to not be overheard.

"Aha!" Mamoru accused, causing Usagi to drop her face in her hands in embarrassment, "So the dreams ARE sexually explicit!"

"Geez Mamoru Baka, will you say that a little louder? I don't think Motoki heard you!" Usagi scolded.

"He didn't hear it, but I did!" Came a voice from behind them. Usagi turned around and stared in horror at Umino. "Usagi's been having dirty dreams!" He taunted, "I bet they are about me, huh Usagi?" He asked in his commonly annoying tone. "Of course, why settle for dreams, Usagi," Umino continued, "when you can have the real thing!" He finished, both hands on his hips, and his lips puckered up for a kiss. A loud thump was heard as Usagi's head hit the table.

"Kill me…just kill me now…" Usagi mumbled into the wood of the table. Knowing Umino, the whole school would know about her wet dreams before the first bell on Monday.

"I have a better idea." Mamoru stated, a little annoyed at the small boy's interruption. "How about this, since Usagi is with ME, you quit with this nonsense and let us continue on our date." Mamoru stood up, towering over the smaller Umino. Umino held up both hands and backed away towards the door. "And I better not hear of you running your mouth to anyone about our private conversation you eavesdropped on!" Mamoru told him threateningly. He knew the kid was harmless, but he didn't want Usagi to worry about him gossiping. Umino nodded before exiting the arcade hastily. Mamoru sat back down and looked at Usagi, who was sitting up again giving him a puzzled look. "I'm sorry Usagi," Mamoru apologized, "I didn't mean for that to happen. I was just teasing you. We can talk about something else if you'd like?" He suggested. Giving Usagi the out from the uncomfortable conversation. She recalled what he told Umino about them being together and wanted to ask him about it, but they still hadn't even talked about their passionate kiss they shared earlier. Both Usagi and Mamoru had continued on like nothing happened. Usagi, just realizing this, needed to steer the conversation back towards the kiss. She had to think about a way to bring it up and ease him into talking about it. She wanted to be subtle about it, approach the subject from a distance.

"Okay, let's talk about what happened earlier, let's talk about the kiss." Usagi blurted out, before mentally scolding herself. 'So much for being subtle.' She thought as she felt the blush creeping back. Mamoru sighed and leaned back against the seat as he studied Usagi. He was really hoping that they wouldn't have to talk about it until he was able to analyze it himself. He couldn't believe he let himself go like that, pushing her up against the building and practically ravishing her. Although, she didn't seem to mind at the time. Sure she took him by surprise, but he knew better than to let his feelings rule his body, especially when it came to Usagi. He couldn't allow her to get hurt, which if she started a relationship with him, she very well could get hurt. Mamoru reached across the table and grabbed Usagi's hand again. It was about the third or fourth time in an hour that they had held hands, and it already seemed so natural, like her hand was made to fit in his.

"Look Usagi…" Mamoru began, trying to find the right words. "About the kiss…" He continued, trying to work out what to say in his head. "I'm sorry." He said, before noticing the hurt that crossed her face. "No, I take that back, I'm NOT sorry I kissed you."

"I kissed you…" Usagi reminded him.

"I'm not sorry you kissed me," Mamoru corrected, "and I'm not sorry I kissed you back…it's just…I'm sorry that I may have led you on by doing so. Usagi…I made it seem as if I am available, and I am not." He finished, frowning at the way it sounded. Usagi looked at him shocked. 'Was there another girl named Usagi? Maybe I was wrong about everything and he is in love with another girl.' Usagi thought, trying to hide the hurt his words were causing.

"You have a girlfriend." Usagi asked sadly, but it coming out more like a statement than a question.

"No!" Mamoru corrected quickly, "I do NOT have a girlfriend Usagi. I meant emotionally unavailable. I wouldn't be good for you…I.." How did he explain to Usagi that he wasn't near her level at all? "I fear I would only bring you down…I mean, I don't express myself very well. Hell, I liked you for years and my way of showing it was calling you names!" He said, irritated with himself.

"I think you expressed yourself VERY well earlier.." Usagi told him, turning her hand and linking their fingers together, secretly ecstatic as she realized it WAS her he wrote about. 'She's got me there.' Mamoru thought, as he remembered how passionate she made him feel.

"Usagi," Mamoru said a little exasperated, "That was physical, I meant emotionally…I can't express myself emotionally…I never really learned how." He told her, looking down at their joined hands.

"So, let's just start with the physical, and I'll teach you the emotional as we go!" Usagi Suggested seductively. Having read his fears in his journal, Usagi knew all of his so called rationales as to why they couldn't be together, he couldn't use his Tuxedo Kamen one yet because he didn't think she knew. 'That Tuxedo Kamen excuse won't work either, since I am already in danger as Sailor Moon.' Usagi thought triumphantly.

"Usagi!" Mamoru said, shocked at her bold statement, "I think you're physical and my physical may not be on the same playing field." He told her, trying to explain why that was a bad idea without outright talking about it. He wasn't some boy in her class, he wouldn't be able to control himself if they were alone. He barley controlled himself in the middle of the street earlier. "I don't think you're ready for that type of relationship yet." Mamoru told her, looking back into her eyes, hoping she understood.

"Sure it is Mamoru, physical is physical right? Holding hands, kissing, touching…." Usagi trailed off. Mamoru sighed at her description of physical as he picked up his coffee with his free hand and took a sip, 'She is innocent..' he thought before Usagi continued "Having SEX!" Usagi finished with a mischievous grin. Mamoru's spit out the coffee, spraying Usagi with the coffee mist. "Jeez, What'd I say?" She asked him, removing their linked hands to wipe the sprayed coffee off of her face with a napkin. Mamoru was having trouble collecting his thoughts into a coherent sentence as his mind would not come back from the image of what Usagi had suggested.

"Jesus, Usagi!" Mamoru finally said, "What do you know about sex?"

"I know a lot more than you think." Usagi told him, thinking of her 'educational' dreams of the prince and princess. Mamoru studied her carefully. 'Usagi isn't a virgin?' He was shocked as he realized what she was saying. The more he thought about it, the more the thought of another man touching his Usako infuriated Mamoru. Mamoru clenched his fists, attempting to control the surge of anger.

"Oh, I see." Mamoru stated coldly as he got up from the table and threw a couple of bills down, "Apparently, I'M the only virgin at this table then, excuse me." He spat out as he turned to leave. Usagi was shocked at what he said and it took a minute for her to register that he had left. She ran outside and noticed he was halfway down the block already. 'Damn he's fast!' She thought as she sprinted after him, Intent to set things straight.

Mamoru stormed through the doors of his apartment building. He was seeing red, He wasn't just angry at Usagi, he was angry at himself. He should have been her first, but he never made a move. 'I really am a Baka!' It's not her fault that it wasn't him, he hadn't exactly been nice to her the past 2 years. Mamoru pressed the button for the elevator and waited. 'This Damn lift is taking forever!' Mamoru thought furiously, before deciding to take the stairs. He stormed through the stairwell door and began ascending to his apartment. Climbing 10 flights of stairs did little to calm Mamoru down as he opened the stairwell door on his floor and headed towards his apartment. He stopped when he saw Usagi standing at his door, ringing her hands. He forgot that she had been to his apartment before with Rei.

"Mamoru…" She began, but was interrupted.

"No…Usagi…" Mamoru said, all of his anger deflating, leaving him feeling tired and depressed. "I don't think I can talk to you right now." He told her as he walked past her to unlock his door. He opened his door and turned around to shut it, but couldn't as Usagi stormed past him into his apartment. The thought vaguely crossed her mind that this is what she wanted all along, to get inside his home to deposit his Journal, but she was too busy trying to salvage their budding, fragile relationship. 'And boy is it fragile!' She thought bitterly.

"No YOU listen to me Chiba Mamoru!" Usagi scolded, a little peeved as Mamoru came inside and shut the door. "What the hell was that back there?" She asked threateningly. "Why on Earth would you think that I wasn't a virgin?" Mamoru looked at her surprised.

"I just assumed since you said…" Mamoru began, only to be cut off by an irate Usagi.

"I said that because of my dreams I was having you Baka!" Usagi yelled at him, "Do you remember teasing me about them earlier? It's because of my sex dreams, not because I was screwing every Tom, Dick, and Harry like you assumed!" Usagi was pacing angrily, occasionally throwing glares at Mamoru. "Baka…" She murmured to herself before coming back in front of Mamoru and stopping, finger going to his chest. "If you ever, insult me like that again, Mamoru….I'll…i'll…" Usagi trailed off, her temper leaving her as she realized she was alone in his apartment with him, and she was standing so close to him that she could feel the delicious heat from his body.

"Look I'm Sorry," Mamoru said, "I TOLD you I wasn't good with expressing my feelings!"

"Well in that case Mamoru," Usagi said as she reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, "Time for lesson number one!" For the second time that day, Usagi crushed her lips against a stunned Mamoru's.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: This Chapter (along with pretty much the rest of them) Contains SEX, if that kind of writing offends you, please do not read. If you like that sort of thing, enjoy! ;-)

Chapter 3

Once again, Usagi found herself being kissed passionately, pressed against Mamoru and a wall, the difference being that this was his living room wall and not a public building. This time, she didn't think twice about wrapping her legs around his waste, moaning as she pressed her sex against his growing arousal.

"Oh Mamo-chan!" Usagi moaned into his mouth, utterly delighted that her plan had seemed to work! They couldn't be interrupted, nobody could see them, and she was pretty sure Mamoru was completely listening to his body, and not his mind at the moment. She wasn't even sure she herself would stop to go fight the negaverse if the need arose, that is, not before she took care of a few other needs first. Mamoru's hands had found her bottom underneath her dress, and he used them and the wall to grind himself into her sex. Her dress had ridden up high on her thighs, so his pants and her panties were the only barriers in the way. They moaned in unison as he ground against her again. Usagi quickly pushed his jacket off of his shoulders, never breaking their heated kiss. She made quick work of the buttons on his shirt before sliding her hands inside, desperate to feel his skin. Mamoru shrugged out of the shirt and then ran kisses down Usagi's neck, loving the taste of her skin. He helped her push her jacket off, before he grabbed the straps to her dress and yanked the top down. Usagi gasped as her breasts were bared for Mamoru to see.

"Oh God, Usagi, You're Beautiful.." He praised before he took her breasts into his mouth. Usagi threw her head back at the sensation. Nobody had ever touched her like this before and it felt like she was going to explode; a deep coiling starting in her core and spreading throughout her body. Mamoru ground into her again and Usagi felt the orgasm tear through her as she ground wilding back into Mamoru, panties flooding with her release. She screamed into his mouth as the ecstasy spread throughout her body. Once she finally came down from her orgasm, Usagi ran her hands all over him; down his chest and over his abs, back up over his shoulders before traveling back down to his waist and grabbing his belt. She brought his mouth back to hers for a scorching kiss as she fumbled with the belt on his pants. Finally freeing the belt, Usagi didn't even try and loosen his button, before she was reaching her hand down his pants to grasp his arousal. Mamoru moaned in response and reached down to unsnap his pants, causing himself to spring free into Usagi's hands as his pants fell to the floor. Usagi stroked him, before guiding him to her sex. Usagi made an approving noise when she felt the heat of his erection pressing against her core through her panties. Blind with lust, Usagi lifted a leg up, sliding the panties down and off before letting them fall to her ankles. Without any barriers, Mamoru's erection easily slid along Usagi's wet sex, causing both to moan in need. Realizing he was about to take her against the wall of the living room, Mamoru tried to pull away. "Wait…" He said into her mouth, trying to break their kiss.

"No!" Usagi stopped him before abruptly coming down and causing Mamoru to enter her halfway. They both froze and stared at each other. Mamoru groaned as he gripped her hips harder and lifted her off of him. Usagi was about to protest when he plunged back inside her, this time all the way to the hilt. "Yesss!" Usagi murmured as he filled her completely. Capturing his mouth again for a heated kiss as he started a fast rhythm against the wall. Usagi felt the room spinning before she was laying on soft material of what she assumed was the couch. Now having both of his hands free from holding her up, Mamoru grabbed Usagi's breasts as he thrust in and out of her. Usagi was feeling the familiar build up and ran her nails down Mamoru's back, meeting him thrust for thrust as the orgasm built. She arched her back and screamed his name as she came, her inner walls clenching around him. Mamoru wasn't far behind as he came right after, buried as deep as he could go inside her as he emptied himself.

Usagi absently stroked Mamoru's back as they lay on the couch, still intimately connected.

"Did I hurt you?" Mamoru asked her softly, he wasn't exactly gentle for her first time. Although, she didn't seem to mind.

"Mmmmm…nope." Usagi answered, giving his butt a reassuring slap before giggling. Mamoru lifted his head to look at a grinning Usagi. Hardly believing what just happened between them.

"Not even a little?" Mamoru asked her, "I thought a girl's first time was supposed to be painful? Not that I want you to feel pain Usako, I was just curious."

"I don't know. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but it wasn't bad at a all. I guess all girls are different." Usagi said seriously. "Regardless of what it was, you are still my first." She told him. 'And only.' she finished to herself, smiling at the thought of forever with Mamoru. She leaned up and gently placed her lips to his in a sweet kiss that quickly heated up again. "Mmmmm Mamo-chan!" Usagi purred seductively at him as she felt him becoming hard again inside her, "Again already?" She asked as she rocked her hips up to meet his, the passion already building again. At this rate, they wouldn't even make it to the bed, let alone leave his apartment ever again. Now fully hard, Mamoru began thrusting in a very slow pace, nearly pulling all the way out before thrusting back inside. He kept that slow, torturing rhythm as he took her, driving her wild until until finally quickening the pace and taking her over the edge.

Usagi woke up and glanced around at the unfamiliar surroundings. "Where?" She began before remembering she was at Mamoru's, and then blushing when she remembered what she was doing at Mamoru's! She had no idea what time it was, having fallen asleep after they made love again, this time managing to make it to the bedroom. She looked around for a clock, and then finding one on the bedside table that read 2:43 pm. 'Wow' Usagi thought, 'Well, I can't think of a better way to spend a Saturday morning than in the arms of my Mamo-chan!' Looking around for the man who was the cause of her wonderful Saturday and realizing he wasn't in the room, Usagi got out of bed. At some point, he managed to get her dress all the way off so she was buck naked as she padded over to what she assumed was his closet. Grabbing one of his shirts, she pulled it over her head. Satisfied that it fell to just below her butt, Usagi ventured out in search of Mamoru. Not having time earlier to admire his apartment, nor really caring about the decor at that moment, Usagi studied her surroundings now as she made her way into the living room. He wasn't much of a decorator, she mused as he had pretty much the basic necessities and not many personal touches. His walls were a soft gray color, with his few furniture pieces all matching in sleek black. Usagi winced as she saw the off-white slip cover couch. 'I hope he has extra slip covers to put on while that one washes.' Usagi thought to herself as she remembered what all they did on that couch. Usagi walked into the kitchen, but was met only with only black countertops and stainless steel appliances, no Mamoru. "Where is he?" She asked out loud, getting a little worried that he began his stupid rational thoughts about what happened while she slept and she would have to endure "the talk" from him. Sighing, Usagi made her way back into the Living room, where she spotted Mamoru outside on his balcony, leaning against the rail facing the city.

Mamoru was thinking about what happened earlier with Usagi. His could accuse his body of the betrayal, using the excuse that he was lost in a passionate haze; but he knew better. There was plenty of time somewhere in between the first time and the fourth or fifth time to stop.  
Then they both had fallen asleep, utterly exhausted and yet utterly content to lie in each other's arms. He only slept for about an hour, but it was some of the best sleep he had gotten in a long time. His dream princess didn't even come, and she usually came every time he closed his eyes. He would think about that later, now he needed to think about what to do about the gorgeous blonde currently sleeping naked in his bed. 'I should go back in there and wake her up properly,' He thought before he could help himself, 'sliding into her….'

"Stop it Chiba!" Mamoru scolded himself. There was something seriously wrong with him. Usagi was his first, because he never really had the urge to have sex with anyone, before Usagi anyway. It seemed that she was the only one he ever thought about being intimate with, even when he first met her and she was only 14! Of course, he couldn't act on his feelings when she was that young. 'She's still too young.' He thought bitterly, angry at himself again for losing control like that. The other issue was that, before this morning, he could have sworn Usagi hated him. He wasn't exactly NICE to her. "How can two people go from fighting to having sex in just a few hours?" He questioned himself.

"It's called sexual tension…" Came a whisper into his ear as two slender arms snaked around him and ran up his chest before he felt lips on his skin behind his ear. Mamoru shuddered in response to Usagi's kisses, already getting aroused again. "Apparently…" Usagi continued seductively in his ear, "We've been holding in a LOT of sexual tension with each other." She ran her hands back down and into his loose shorts to grab his dick, humming in approval as she found he was quickly hardening in her hands.

"Usagi.." Mamoru began as he turned around in her arms, effectively removing her hands from down his pants. "Don't you think that you and I should talk about this?" He questioned her, even as he put his arms around her, pulling her into him.

"What's there to talk about Mamo-chan? We obviously have feelings for one another, and we acted on those feelings in a completely natural way." Usagi explained to him simply, putting her arms back around him. Mamoru pulled Usagi back a little to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah, I got that," Mamoru explained, "but there is a lot more that I wanted to talk about than just sex…like…us…and where this is going…" He said nervously, afraid she would take it the wrong way. "How far it CAN go…" Mamoru winced at how that sounded. Usagi left his warm embrace and turned around to look out over Tokyo. She knew this conversation was coming, it was inevitable. Mamoru was, after-all, very interested in her well being and safety. Even when she was Sailor Moon, although he didn't know it yet, he protected her and carried her to safety. She decided to play along and see how much he would tell her about his secret life.

"So what your saying is….that this is just a one time thing?" Usagi asked him quietly, looking at his balcony view. 'You can see the park from here.' Usagi thought to herself, a little impressed. 'No wonder he likes to come out here and think, the only thing I see out of my room is a large tree branch.'

"No!" Mamoru said, effectively bringing Usagi out of her thoughts. " I don't WANT it to be a one time thing…"

"This is where there is a big "but" comes along, isn't it?" Usagi said dryly while watching the occupants of the park.

"Well, yes and no…" Mamoru stated, "There is something I have to tell you about me that you may find shocking." He continued, grabbing her shoulders and turning her around to face him. "Please, don't freak out, and you can't tell anyone, but this is the reason we can't continue this…thing between us…" He said for lack of a better term. He backed into his living room just inside the balcony while Usagi still stood in the same place. She was staring at him intently now, sure that he was going to change into Tuxedo Kamen and curious if his transformation was similar to her own. Usagi watched in awe as he pulled a rose out of seemingly nowhere and his clothes disappeared for a brief second before a tuxedo was materializing, complete with the cape, the hat, and the mask. Usagi didn't have to pretend to be stunned, it was amazing watching him transform! Tuxedo Kamen walked back towards Usagi, gaging her reaction. "Okay, you're not fainting, so that's a good thing…" Mamoru began, "I have to say, for someone who is standing in front of the greatest hero of Tokyo for the first time, you're taking it exceptionally well!"

"Wait a second." Usagi finally began, blinking out of her revery, "The greatest hero of Tokyo?" She asked disbelievingly, "Surely you don't believe that!" She finished argumentatively.

"Of course I believe it!" Tuxedo Mask said confidently, putting his hands on his hips in his best super-man impersonation. Usagi's laughter caused him to drop his hands from his pose.

"Sorry cape boy," She said in between fits of laughter, "but I'm pretty sure that the national consensus is that SAILOR MOON is the greatest hero in Tokyo!"

"Actually," Tuxedo Kamen countered, "I always SAVE Sailor Moon, so that would make ME better!"

"Actually, Sailor Moon finishes off the bad guys with the most powerful attack, so that would make HER the greatest!" Usagi shot back, enjoying the little argument. Tuxedo Kamen opened his mouth, but shut it when he couldn't think of a reply.

"Regardless…" Usagi said as she crossed to him. She grabbed the lapels of his Tuxedo and pulled him down for a brief yet passionate kiss. "Wow," Usagi breathed as she pulled back from his lips, "I've ALWAYS wanted to do that!" She was smiling up at him with that smile that made him almost forget what they were talking about.

"You sure you don't want to do that with Sailor Moon?" Mamoru asked after he recovered from her kiss, still a little sore that he lost the argument.

"Of course, wouldn't you?" Usagi teased back, "I mean, just look at her! She's hot!" Tuxedo Kamen's mind went blank as he thought of the two hotties in his life making out with each other. Tuxedo Kamen shook his head to clear it and stared down at the woman he loved. Realizing they had strayed from the conversation.

His face became serious again as he spoke, "So you see Usako? This is why we can't be together, I couldn't put your life at risk if the Negaverse I fight regularly discovered who I was and used you to get to me." He told her solemnly. Usagi looked up at the man she had grown to love and smiled.

"That's…" She began, "The DUMBEST excuse I have ever heard." She finished. Tuxedo Kamen stared at her in shock as she spoke. "Seriously?" Usagi continued, "You're going to throw away a chance at happiness on the off chance that something may or may not happen and that if it does, I may or may not get hurt?" She was staring at him as if he had just insulted her mother.

"It sounded so much better in my head…" Tuxedo Kamen started to say. When she put it like that, it did sound stupid. "I just…" He began but was interrupted by a scream from down below. Usagi and Tuxedo Kamen both ran to the balcony edge and looked towards the park. Amongst the people running and screaming in different directions, stood a 7ft tall Youma actively draining some unfortunate bystander's energy. This one looked to be half woman, half tree or shrub. Usagi couldn't tell from so high up. "We'll have to finish this in a little while Usako…" Mamoru told her, "Stay here and DON'T leave the apartment for anything. I don't even want you on the balcony." He said as he grabbed her and ushered her back inside, giving her the rose he was holding.

"But Mamor…." Usagi tried to interrupt.

"No 'buts'" Tuxedo Kamen told her sternly as he ran towards his balcony, "Do as I say please?" He didn't wait for her reply as he leapt off his balcony and flew down towards the park. Usagi ran to the balcony and looked out. She saw Tuxedo Kamen land and take cover in the trees. 'Time to go to work,' Usagi thought her communicator began beeping.

"Youma at the park! Hurry Sailor Moon!" She heard Sailor Mercury yell. She reached in her subspace pocket for her broach, when she felt the journal in there as well. She realized that she had not given it back yet or planted it, but was suddenly feeling a little bad for not telling him that she had read it. She pulled out the Journal and glanced towards the couch. It wouldn't take but for a few seconds to go and deposit the book. 'Aren't relationships suppose to start off with trust?' She questioned herself. 'What should I do' She wondered. How could she tell him that she already knew everything after his brave act of showing her who he really was? She couldn't just not tell him though, she wanted him to know everything. She didn't want any secrets between them.  
'I know!' Usagi thought, 'I'll give it to him as Sailor Moon! Then whenever I reveal my true identity to him finally, he will be so shocked about that fact, that he wont even think about the journal! Well….hopefully.'

"It's the best I can do, I guess." She said out loud to herself, her thoughts interrupted by sounds of battle coming from below. The other Senshi had arrived already and were engaging the Youma in battle. 'Damn, how long have I been daydreaming?' Usagi thought before shoving the journal back into her subspace pocket and retrieving her broach. She shouted her familiar transformation phrase and took the same path to the fight scene as Tuxedo Kamen did earlier. Sailor Moon landed next to a winded Mars who had just used an attack on the Youma, and had it dodged.

"Damn-it Sailor Moon, about time you got here!" Sailor Mars yelled, "You know, not everyone can't spend their Saturdays in bed all day like you!"

"What huh?" Sailor Moon asked guiltily, images of what her and Mamoru were doing all morning flashing through her mind. "What makes you say that Mars?" Sailor Moon asked nervously. 'Am I wearing a sign that reads, 'I just had sex?'' She thought, surprised that she was caught.

"I knew it! So you were snoozing away all day while the rest of us actually did some work!" Mars finished angrily, pushing Sailor Moon out of the way as an attack from the Youma hit where they were just standing.

"I'll have you know, Mars, that I have been up since 7 this morning and I…" Sailor Moon retorted as she stood up but was interrupted as more barbs flew her way and she was taken up in strong, familiar arms. "Thanks Tuxedo Kamen." Sailor Moon told him when he set her down before turning back towards Mars to continue defending herself.

"Guys, do you think this is the right time to be arguing? We need to be destroying this Youma." Replied Sailor Jupiter as she flung an electric attack at the youma. "Mercury, have you found anything on it yet?" She asked the Senshi of Mercury.

"No clear weakness as of yet," Sailor Mercury replied, "but I think Sailor Moon's Tiara could kill it if we can get her a good enough shot, but she will have to be fast!" she informed them.

"That sounds like my Cue!" Sailor Moon told them before stepping out and calling to the Youma. "Hold it!" she said in the beginning of one of her famous speeches, "How dare you taint a beautiful Saturday in the park with your ugly presence! I Sailor Moon, will not stand for it! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" She finished pointing at the youma.

"How DARE you call me ugly! I bet you won't be so pretty with a bunch of holes in you!" Cried the Youma as it launched barbs towards Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon launched her tiara at the Youma before she had to dive out of the way of the oncoming barbs. The tiara sailed past the Youma, missing it by a few feet as the Youma dodged it. Sailor Moon leapt away quickly to avoid the deadly barbs, but felt a stabbing pain in her leg when she finally stood up. Looking down, she saw a one sticking out of her right thigh. As soon as she noticed it, the barb began glowing and draining her energy. Her legs gave out and she fell to her knees, hands going to the injured leg. The Youma had noticed an injured Sailor Moon and began pulling out a larger attack. It was about to throw it to a distracted Sailor Moon, when a rose pierced in between it's eyes, temporarily paralyzing it. Sailor Moon rolled into the cover of some nearby trees and once safe, grabbed the barb and yanked without thinking about it. She held back a scream as she pulled it out, the pain making her see spots for a minute. While Sailor Moon was attending to her leg, the Youma broke free of Tuxedo Kamen's rose just in time for Venus' Crescent Beam to hit her. The Youma screamed in pain, but the attack did not destroy it.

"Damn, she's strong, and fast." Sailor Venus said as she took cover from the Youma's retaliation attack on her. She ducked behind a tree just as 6 barbs imbedded into it from the opposite side. "Mercury? Anything yet? It keeps dodging our attacks and even when we hit it, it doesn't harm it enough!" She questioned.

"I got it!" Sailor Mercury cried, "If we stab it with one of it's own barbs, it should kill it!" She informed the scouts. Sailor Jupiter attempted to pull out one of the barbs embedded nearby.

"uuuugg," She grunted, "How? All of these are impossible to get out?" Sailor Jupiter finished as she gave up on the ones embedded in the ground.

"Allow me." Sailor Moon said as she limped out from behind a tree, the bloodied barb from her leg in her hand. "Yo Root face!" Sailor Moon yelled towards the Youma, ready for this thing to be dead. It had ruined her perfect Saturday and she wanted nothing more than to go back to Mamoru's and finish their conversation, before heading back into the bedroom for round five or six! "It's time to send you back to hell!" She yelled at the Youma before she began sprinting towards it, ignoring the stabbing pain in her thigh. The Youma began running towards Sailor Moon as well. The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen could do nothing but watch in horror as the two collided. The Youma was bigger and it's momentum forced Sailor Moon back, slamming her small body into a tree. Before Tuxedo Kamen or the scouts could react, however, the Youma turned to dust and all that was left was Sailor Moon holding the bloodied barb out that was just inside the Youma. "Fucking Negaverse Trash." Sailor Moon mumbled as she dropped the barb and fell to her knees, exhausted. She grabbed her sides, sure that she had some broken ribs on top of her injured leg. Her fellow Senshi ran up to her, all speaking at the same time.

"That was amazing!" Came Sailor Jupiter.

"Are you alright?" A worried Mars.

"That was pretty badass." Sailor Venus said smiling.

"You could have gotten hurt badly." Sailor Mercury scolded.

"I'm fine guys." Sailor Moon informed them as she pulled herself to a standing position again. She needed to rest, the barb took more of her energy than she initially thought and she was sure she had lost a bit of blood from the open wound. "I heal fast, remember?" She informed them. "Anyway," Sailor Moon continued as she noticed a crowd slowly venturing back, "Perhaps we should disperse?" She suggested, motioning to the people standing around, a few pulling out their cell phones to take pictures. "I'll call you guys later, I need to go rest." The girls all agreed and went their separate ways. Sailor Moon looked around for Tuxedo Kamen, but he was already gone. Cursing under her breath, she used her energy reserves to high tail it back to Mamoru's apartment, her injured leg screaming in protest every time she landed on it. She landed on his balcony and looked inside, seeing him de-transform and walk into his bedroom, probably looking for her. Sailor Moon let her transformation fade as she walked into his living room. She wanted to sit on his couch, but she was afraid she would pass out if she did and she wanted to finish talking to Mamoru.

"Usagi?" She heard him call as he came out of his bedroom. "Oh there you are." He finished as he saw her standing there, facing the couch. "Are you okay Usagi?" He asked concerned, studying her as he walked towards her. She looked exhausted, and a little pale. He took her hands in his and turned her to face him fully as he studied her more closely.

"I'm fine." Usagi told him, forgetting that she was only wearing his shirt before she transformed and had a large hole in her thigh that the shirt did not cover. Mamoru looked down and gasped at Usagi's leg, which now had blood dripping down it.

"No you're not fine!" He almost shouted as he scooped her up and carried her to his room. He propped her up on his bed and ran into his bathroom, before returning with a first aid kit. As soon as Usagi was on the bed, the room began spinning. "How did this happen?" Mamoru asked her as he wet some gauze and began cleaning her wound. Shaking her head, Usagi tried to remain conscious. She lost her chance to give him the Journal as Sailor Moon, so she was just going to have to do it herself, and she wanted to get it over with.

"Don't worry about my leg, there's something else I have to tell you." Usagi began.

"Don't worry about your leg?" Mamoru asked disbelievingly, "There's a huge hole in it, shit it's bleeding…" He said as his cleaning of the wound caused the blood to flow more freely. Usagi ignored his hysterics and reached behind her into her subspace pocket, wincing as her ribs protested. Mamoru was busy applying gauze to the would to stop the bleeding to notice.

"I found this at the arcade." Usagi began. Mamoru was still focused on her leg and didn't look up to see what she was holding. "It didn't have a name on it, so I read it to see if I could figure out who it belonged to. I stopped reading it when I realized it was yours…" She trailed off as Mamoru looked up finally to see what she was holding. He stopped cleaning her wound and stared in shock at the little brown book before looking back into Usagi's now tearful gaze. "I'm sorry Mamo-chan," she began again, "I didn't mean to pry, I swear…but In a way I am glad I did. I would have never known that you were in love with me too." She finished before looking down at her lap. The room rolled to the side and her vision began wavering. "Mamo-chan…" Usagi said as she grabbed his had, a little scared as her vision grayed.

"Too?" Mamoru said finally, "You love me?" He asked her, surprised. Usagi lay her head back and her vision cleared a little. She smiled faintly at Mamoru and lightly squeezed his hand.

"Of course I love you!" She confessed to him, "I don't just share my body with anyone, they have to have my heart too…and…You have my heart Mamo-chan…You're the only one who has ever had it, and I hope you are the only one that ever will…" She trailed off, her vision graying again. "Mamo-chan? Please…no hospitals…" Usagi asked faintly, before darkness closed in and she slumped over.


	4. Chapter 4

Big Reveal in this chapter? If you like this story, please review! I love it when I know someone is enjoying my stories!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, I am not making any money off of this...so it shouldn't matter anyway.

Still Rated NC-17!

Chapter 4

Mamoru stared at a slumped over Usagi for a split second before realizing she had passed out. He quickly put his hand to her neck, sighing in relief when he felt a pulse. 'It looks like she just fainted, But I wonder why she doesn't want to go to a hospital?' Mamoru thought to himself as he repositioned Usagi on her back. He felt torn, because she really did need a doctor, but he wanted to respect her wishes. Maybe she was just deathly afraid of them. If that was the case, he did not want her to wake up and be scared. He wouldn't put her through that if he could help it. He was in med school, he could probably attend to her wound and keep her out of the hospital and if she got worse, he could always take her in later. Satisfied with his plan of action, Mamoru began tending to her wound again. As he was cleaning the area, he found himself wondering how it happened. 'She probably didn't listen to me and followed me to the park.' Mamoru thought, a little angry with the blond beauty. The Youma was throwing barbs left and right and she could have easily been hit by one. 'She's lucky it was just her leg and not someplace worse…' He thought as he finished cleaning the wound and wrapped a pressure dressing on it. The bleeding had all but stopped, and he was satisfied with his patch work. He pulled the covers over her to warm her chilled skin and just sat there looking at her sleeping form. She could have been killed and there was no way around that fact. His hope that they could be together plummeted as he realized the danger she would be in. 'We were together not even for a day and she got hurt.' He thought bitterly. Mamoru got up and went into his living room, a wave of depression washing over him as he realized what he would have to do once Usagi woke up. They couldn't be together, and he had to break her heart with that fact. He slumped onto his couch and put his hands to his face as he thought of what she told him before losing consciousness. She loved him, the unsurpassable joy he had felt with her confession completely squashed as it was all for nothing. She was the one woman who loved him, she knew him, and had even read his most secret desires and wishes in his journal. She was his first and he was hers. His whole being screamed that she was made for him, and still, he couldn't have her. The whole thing made him want to curl in a ball and weep for the unfairness of it all. He finally found someone to share things with, to express his love with, and it couldn't be. Pushing back the consuming despair, Mamoru got up and walked back into his bedroom to check on Usagi. She was still in the same place he had left her, sleeping peacefully. After checking her pulse, Mamoru lay on the bed beside her. He just lay there, watching her sleep, dimly aware that it would be the last time he would ever do that. Her even breathing eventually caused his eyelids to become heavy, however, and he fell asleep.

Usagi awoke to excruciating pain in her sides. Whimpering, she opened her eyes to determine what was causing her the pain. The room was rapidly darkening, but she could just make out Mamoru's bedroom. The relief that she felt because Mamoru had respected her wishes of not going to the hospital was buried underneath the pain she was feeling. Looking down at herself, she saw that Mamoru's arm was slung across her, directly on her broken ribs. She quickly grabbed his arm and slung it off of herself, rolling over into a sitting position and attempting to breath through the slowly fading pain. When the sharp pain eased to a dull ache, she glanced down at her injured leg that Mamoru had apparently bandaged. She tested her leg by lifting it, bending the knee, and straightening it again. It seemed to have healed pretty well, and was only a little sore. 'Now just need my ribs to heal.' She thought as she took a shaky, painful breath. It wasn't the first time she had broken ribs, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last with her line of work. Now that her open wound felt healed up, it shouldn't take too long for the ribs to heal, a few days tops.

"Are you feeling better?" Came a worried voice beside her. "You shouldn't be sitting up Usako…Usagi.." Mamoru corrected, "You need to rest." He finished as he got up out of bed and turned on the bedside lamp. He walked around to the side where Usagi was sitting on his bed and sat in a chair facing her. 'Oh no,' Usagi thought, 'What went on in that head of his while I was resting?' She questioned herself as she studied a distant Mamoru.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you." Usagi said as she moved to get up. Mamoru rushed to her side and grabbed her, trying to gently push her back down.

"I told you that you didn't need to get up!" Mamoru scolded her. Usagi brushed his hands away and stood up straight, relieved that she didn't wobble and the room did not spin.

"And I told you that I feel much better, I'm fine, see?" She asked him, gesturing to herself standing without assistance. "I heal fast, one little barb isn't going to stop me.." She continued.

"So I was right," Mamoru accused, "You didn't listen to me and went down to the fight after all."

"Well…sort of…but it's not what you think…" Usagi began, attempting to explain, but was cut of by Mamoru who began pacing the room.

"Damn-it Usagi! You could have been killed! You see? I told you that this couldn't work out. You were with me for less than a day and you were almost killed…" Mamoru informed her, before sitting down in his chair again with his hands on his face.

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi began, "You don't understand…"

"No I understand," Mamoru interrupted, "You were hurt because you were involved with me, and I'm involved in this dangerous battle with the Negaverse…Don't you see Usagi? WE CAN'T be together…I will not have you injured again." He told her, looking into her eyes pleadingly, hoping that she would understand. Ignoring her painful side, Usagi crossed to Mamoru and grabbed his face in her hands.

"Listen to me….No LISTEN to ME!" Usagi tried again when he attempted to talk. "You are not the reason that I was hurt, I went down to that battle under my own power."

"You wouldn't have even been near the battle scene if it wasn't for me. It's too dangerous to be near me, in fact…you've spent too much time around me already…I should probably take you home." Mamoru said cooly as he brushed Usagi's hands off and stood up in an attempt to distance himself from the pain of losing Usagi. "I'll help you get dressed," He continued in the same emotionless tone, "I promise I won't look…" Mamoru trailed off as he made his way into the living room to retrieve her things, a livid Usagi on his heals.

"Stop it Mamoru," Usagi told him, as he was busy searching for her discarded clothes from earlier. He grabbed up her underwear and was looking underneath the couch for her dress. "I SAID STOP IT!" Usagi screamed at him, causing Mamoru to finally stop and look at Usagi. "Do you honestly think that I went down there just to see you fight, dressed like this no less?" She asked him, gesturing to her attire, Wincing when she forgot about her ribs. "Ow…" She moaned to herself, wrapping her arms around her ribs for support. Mamoru was at her side in an instant.

"What is it? Is it your leg? Here," he said, gently maneuvering her towards the couch to sit down, "let me have a look at it. It was a nasty wound." He continued against Usagi's protesting.

"My leg is fine Mamoru…" She attempted to tell him as he carefully undid her bandage, not listening to her as he was trying to be careful. After removing the wrap, he slowly removed the bloody gauze, and then just stared at her leg. What was a massive, bloody hole just a few hours ago, now looked like an old scar that was weeks old. Usagi, noticing his stunned look, looked away from his gaze.

"I…I don't…I don't understand." He finally said, looking up at a Usagi who seemed to find his apartment contents more interesting all of a sudden.

"I told you. I heal fast." Usagi told him, finally looking back into his questioning eyes. She had already decided to tell him that she was Sailor Moon, actually she had been trying, but the stubborn Baka wouldn't listen.

"You heal fast…How?" Mamoru repeated, looking down at her leg. "and if it's healed…why did you say ow?" He questioned. Usagi continued to look at Mamoru, before standing up.

"Help me with this," she said, gesturing to his shirt that she was wearing trying to lift it off of herself, but unable to do so with her ribs. When he just stood there, she decided to use the buttons and moved her hands to the front to work on the removing the shirt herself.

"Usagi!" Mamoru protested, "We can't do that now…Stop trying to undress yourself…" He grabbed her hands in his in an attempt to stop her from unbuttoning the last button. It was hard enough as it was to talk with her while she wore just his shirt. It didn't exactly cover her bottom completely with him getting constant glimpses of her milky white skin.

"Oh don't flatter yourself Mamo-chan, I wanted to show you why I was in pain, or still am…" Usagi told him as he let go of her hand and let her undo the last button, wincing again as she slid the shirt from her shoulders. Mamoru's mouth dropped open as he stared at a naked Usagi. Not because she had a gorgeous body, but because the torso of that gorgeous body was nearly black with bruises. Large bruises covered her abdomen along both sides, with them being more prominent on the right.

"Oh my God…" Mamoru said as he took a cautious step towards her… "How?" He questioned looking at her face for answers. Surely if the Youma hurt her this much, he would have seen it. A stray barb was one thing, this was a blunt injury. 'The only one I know that could have gotten injured like that in the fight was…' He thought surprised as the pieces fell together.

"Broken ribs…It's what I get for playing chicken with a Youma." Usagi told him, "I think she got the worst of it though." She finished, laughing lightly as she thought of the dusted Youma. Mamoru was still silent, staring at her like she had grown two heads. "So you see? I didn't go down to the battle for you…I went to the battle because it is my job, as Sailor Moon, to punish evil…you know, in the name of the moon and all that?" Usagi said confidently. "Also, you can't use the excuse that your life is too dangerous for us to be together, because as I see it…my life is plenty dangerous without you. At least with us together, you'll be in a better position to protect me better." She suggested as she closed the distance between them and took his face in her hands once again. "I meant what I said Mamo-chan, I love you, and I want to be with you. Negaverse or no Negaverse…it doesn't matter to me. Sure, we live in this time of evil and uncertainty, but that just means we should hold on tight to the one certainty that we know for sure; our love for each other." She finished as she touched her lips to his. Mamoru finally responded back and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back passionately. "Owe!" Usagi said into his lips, effectively breaking their kiss. "Maybe just a little softer?" She suggested, grabbing her protesting ribs.

"Oh I'm sorry Usagi." Mamoru said, lightening his hold on her and placing his forehead against hers. "So…Sailor Moon huh?" He asked her as she smiled and nodded. "You know, for a while there, I thought I was going to have to let you go." He informed her, relieved that he was able to keep his Usako after all and still reeling a bit from her admission to being the Senshi of the Moon.

"Never." Usagi informed him, putting her arms back around him and hugging him as hard as she could without causing herself pain. "I have a feeling that you are going to be stuck with me forever, Mamo-chan!" She told him smugly, pulling back to look him in the eyes.

"That is perfectly fine with me, I mean…Not every one can say that their girlfriend is the greatest superhero in Tokyo." he finished, winking at her as he brought up their earlier discussion. Usagi laughed, wincing a bit as the movement jarred her ribs.

"Oh? You've changed your mind about that huh?" She teased him.

"Well, after what I saw you do today, don't EVER do that again by the way, I would have to say that you are a pretty badass superhero!" Mamoru told her, still smiling. Usagi laughed again, mindful of her ribs and pulled Mamoru onto the couch in a seated position, leaning against him and drawing her legs up. "I am serious though, don't do that again, you nearly gave me a heart attack, and that was before I knew who you were. Imagine if I had to watch that again, knowing it was YOU!" Mamoru finished in a shutter as he thought of how the Youma slammed her small form hard into the tree. "It's going to be hard enough as it is to let you go into battle at all now…don't get me wrong," He continued when he caught her warning look, "I'm not going to stop you…I just, Well, you know…I love you so much, I don't want to lose you." He confessed, causing Usagi to smile sweetly up at him.

"You're not going to lose me, I happen to have this amazing man that comes to my rescue in battles…" Usagi informed him before continuing, "You know, this is the first time you have told me that you loved me."

"You knew I loved you, you read it remember? In my Journal? Which reminds me, I really need to find a better place to keep that where I won't lose it again." Mamoru said, thinking about where he could safely stash it.

"Yeah, but saying it is a whole lot different than writing it. I'd say, you are learning to express yourself very well…may need several more lessons though…" Usagi trailed off mischievously as she gently climbed onto his lap before continuing. "…and pretty soon, you won't even need to write in a journal" Mamoru grabbed her hips as she slowly began rocking into him and kissing on his neck.

"Usagi," he warned her, "I don't want to hurt your ribs." Her movements making him hard in seconds.

"That's 'Usako' to you, and as long as you let me HANDLE things," she informed him as she reached between them, into his shorts and palmed his arousal, "I should be okay." Before Mamoru could think of a response, she had pulled him out and slid him inside her in one smooth, but gentle motion.

"Mmmm….Mamo-chan…I think having you inside me is now one of my favorite things…" She told him seductively as she moved up causing his erection to almost come out, before she slid slowly back down onto him. "Do you like being inside me Mamo-chan?" She asked, while continuing her seductively slow pace.

"Oh God yes! Usako!" Mamoru managed to croak out as she touched and teased him. Usagi's rib pain forgotten, she quickened the pace, completely lost in the feeling of him.

"Touch me!" She begged as she threw her head back as she was quickly approaching the edge. Mamoru hesitated before Usagi grabbed his hands and brought them to her breasts, squeezing them underneath her hands in encouragement. "Oh God! Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried out, "I'm gonna…I'm…I'm…" She tried to talk, but was consumed with pleasure as Mamoru was now meeting her thrust for thrust.

"Cum for me Usako…" Mamoru murmured huskily, delighted when her body tensed in orgasm. She screamed out as she came, her juices soaking him as her inner walls contracted around him. Not being able to hold out much longer, Mamoru followed her; emptying himself into her wet heat.

"Yep…new favorite thing…" Usagi told Mamoru as she sat on top of him on the couch, both still breathing heavily. "That was…incredible!" She finished seductively, giving him a kiss on the lips once more. "Just one thing though…" She continued.

"Anything for you Usako." Mamoru told her sweetly.

"Do you have an ice pack?" She asked, her ribs starting to really protest what they just did. "It's funny how I could ignore the rib pain when I am about to orgasm, but as soon as that fades…" Usagi winced as she tried to sit up straight. Mamoru, stood up and carried her into his bedroom, before gently depositing her on his bed and pulling out of her.

"I'll take care of you Usako." He told her as he gave her a sweet kiss. "Do you need anything else? Are you hungry? Ha! I know, stupid question" He teased into her lips, causing Usagi to giggle.

"Actually, I am pretty hungry, and can I use your phone? I need to tell my parents I am not coming home tonight, and let the girls know I am okay." Mamoru picked up his bedside phone and handed it to her before walking out of his room.

"I'll make us some dinner while you're on the phone." He called over his shoulder. Usagi thought for a second, before dialing her parents number. After a brief conversation with her mom, she got permission to stay over at 'Rei's' house and ended the call.

"Hey Mamo-chan! I spoke with my mom. I am all your's for the night! " Usagi called to him, smiling when she heard an enthusiastic "yess!" Coming from the kitchen. Dialing the next number, she waited while the phone rang.

"Hello?" came the familiar voice on the other line.

"Hi Rei," Usagi said into the receiver. "I was just calling to let you guy's know that I am okay." She informed her.

"About damn time Odango!" Rei shot back, "We were just about to come see if you were alright."

"I know, I am sorry for making you worry Rei, I used up a lot more energy than I had originally thought and needed a lot of rest, I just woke up not long ago." Usagi told her. "Will you let the guys know I am okay?" Usagi asked her,

"Yeah, will do…but hey!" Rei said quickly before Usagi could hang up, "What are you doing tonight? Makoto is on her way over and we were going to go out or something. Do you want to come?"

"Umm…" Usagi began, trying to think of an excuse to bail. "You see Rei, I'm still really tired and…" but she was cut off when Mamoru poked his head in again.

"Hey, babe, Dinner is simmering on the stove, but I thought that while we waited we could take a shower together…." He trailed off when he realized she was on the phone still. "I'll just let you finish…" He whispered as he backed out of the room with both hands up while Usagi glared him down. 'Maybe Rei didn't hear him, after all he was all the way by the door…' Usagi thought with hope, only to have that hope smashed.

"Who was that? And WHY are you getting a shower with him?" Came an accusing Rei from the other line. "Do you have a boyfriend? Is it a secret affair?" "Are you having SEX with him?" "So is THAT why you're tired?" Came the many questions. 'I'm going to kill you Mamoru!' Usagi thought angrily towards her new boyfriend.

"No…no, that was the t.v." She tried lamely.

"Bull!" Rei quipped back, "Spill it, don't make me get Ami to track you down and find out who he is!"

"Okay Okay! No, don't do that. Yes, I have a boyfriend, and YES it's sort of a secret, okay?" Usagi finished, regretting that she called Rei. "I should have called Minako…." She mumbled to herself.

"Oh My God! I can't believe YOU got a boyfriend before me! Who is he? Is he cute? How is he in bed?" Rei asked mischievously.

"REI!" Usagi scolded. "A lady never kisses and tells, and what would YOU know about bedroom performances anyway?" Usagi asked, attempting to turn the tables.

"Uh…This isn't about me, it's about you! I'm not currently naked at my man candies house about to have a steamy shower!" Rei shot back. "Just tell me who he is, and I'll leave you alone! Do I know him?" She asked quizzically.

"What makes you think I'm naked?" Usagi asked, blushing as she pulling the covers up over her naked form.

"Palease!" Rei informed her, "If I didn't know before, You just gave it away! Now spill it, before I consult the sacred fire to find out for myself!" Rei threatened.

"You know you're not supposed to use the fire for that reason!" Usagi whined.

"I can do what I want, I'm a Miko after all." Rei informed her, "Besides, what grandpa doesn't know won't kill him…" She finished sounding not as confident as before. "Spill!" She ordered again.

"Okay okay, I'll tell you." Usagi thought frantically. "It's uh…He's uh…" She didn't know what to say, was Mamoru ready for their relationship to go public? Before she could finish, a males voice was heard over the line.

"Rei? Rei? Are you on the line?" Rei sighed before speaking,

"Yes Grandpa, I'm on a very important phone call with Usagi." She informed him angrily, pissed that he interrupted what Usagi was about to say.

"Well, get off will ya? I have to make an urgent call, now!" Grandpa told her sternly, "Plus If you're having girl friends over, you are going to need to sweep the steps to the temple!" He scolded. Rei sighed again in defeat as her Grandpa hung up the phone he had picked up in the other room.

"Don't think this is over Usagi, we are going to finish this conversation tomorrow!" Rei threatened. "You better meet me at the arcade tomorrow morning or so help me God, I will get Ami to track you down!" Rei threatened before adding, "Glad you're okay…uh….use protection." She disconnected the line to the sound of Usagi yelling.

"REI!" Usagi listened to the dial tone for a second before turning the phone off. "That was a close one." She said to herself. Usagi had forgotten all about protection, before she remembered that she was taking birth control pills to regulate her unpredictable periods. Relieved again that she was 'protected' so to speak, Usagi looked up as a sheepish looking Mamoru came back into the room. She was sure he had heard most of the conversation.

"I'm sorry Usako…I didn't realize you were still on the phone…Was that Rei?" He asked as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, offering her the forgotten icepack that she had previously requested. Usagi gingerly placed the cool pack on her aching ribs, sighing in relief, before taking Mamoru's hand.

"It's okay Mamo-chan, yeah that was Rei…She's…well, she wants to know who my boyfriend is…" Usagi told him awkwardly. Unsure of what he would say about it. Mamoru thought about it for a second before commenting.

"Then you should tell her." He suggested. Usagi looked at him, taken aback with his answer.

"Really? You…I didn't know if you were ready to come out publicly with me yet…" Usagi told him shyly, absently picking at the ice bag.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked incredulously, "I want to take out a billboard to let everyone know that you are mine!" He told her, taking her face in his hands this time and giving her a light kiss on her mouth. He pulled her into him for a hug before continuing, "I think it's safe to come out as a Usagi and Mamoru couple, but…maybe we should wait a while on the Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon couple thing? What do you think?"

"I think you are wonderful." Usagi answered him while pulling back to look him in the eyes, "and yes, I agree. I am not sure what my senshi, or even Luna would say about me being involved with the mysterious Tuxedo Kamen!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't want Rei to set me on fire!" Mamoru told her jokingly and when he saw her surprised face, "I figured out who the rest of the senshi are. It's not really hard once you know. I mean, you guys are ALWAYS together."

"Yeah, that's true…" Usagi told him. "Well, We will get to see how Rei takes it tomorrow, she wants me to meet her at the Arcade in the morning, and you are going to be there!"

"Awe…Are you sure?" Mamoru asked her pleadingly, "Rei can be a very aggressive woman…"

"Is the great Tuxedo Kamen scared of one little Senshi of Mars?" Usagi teased. "You know Sailor Moon won't be too far away, I am sure she could protect you!" She winked at him as she spoke.

"I'll be there Usako." Mamoru reassured her, "Hey speaking of the senshi, maybe one day, it doesn't have to be today, but…maybe one day you can tell me how that came to be?" Mamoru asked her hopefully.

"Of course! Mamo-chan! I will tell you anything you need to know. For starters, you should know that we ARE on the same side. Like you, the Senshi and I want the princess found and safe with the Silver Crystal." Mamoru smiled at her admission and gave her another kiss. This time it heated up a bit and he reached up and caressed her breast as he kissed her. "Mmmm…Mamoru?" Usagi asked into his lips.

"Yes?" He asked, before trailing kisses down her neck.

"Did you say something about a shower?" Not answering her, Mamoru picked her up and ran into the bathroom, the ice pack falling, forgotten, to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you all are enjoying! Please Review!

Chapter 5

Rei looked up at the sliding doors as they opened, relieved when she saw Usagi walk in. Usagi glanced around before she spotted Rei, making her way over towards the Black haired beauty. Usagi had no more sat down in the booth across from Rei when the questions started.

"So, who is he?" Rei demanded.

"Geez Rei, can I order a milkshake or something before I have to answer you're twenty questions? Hey Motoki." Usagi said, acknowledging Motoki as he approached their table. "Busy Sunday huh?" She asked him casually.

"Uh, yeah, I don't know how I got talked in to working today, but at least it's just half a day. What can I get for you Usagi?" Motoki asked her.

"How about a chocolate milkshake to start off with?" Usagi asked sweetly.

"Be right back with it!" Motoki told her as he turned to leave, "Rei, do you need anything else?" He asked the Priestess.

"Yeah, I need Usagi to stop stalling and tell me who this new mystery boyfriend of hers is!" Rei quipped causing Motoki to look at Usagi questioningly.

"No kidding? You two are boyfriend and girlfriend now?" He asked her, thinking of how her and Mamoru were looking at each other yesterday morning.

"How do you know who he is?" Rei and Usagi asked simultaneously.

"I saw them in here yesterday." He told Rei before looking at Usagi with a sly look on his face, "You two were holding hands and exchanging some pretty steamy looks! It was obvious you guys had the hots for each other. I thought the booth was going to catch on fire!" He said, causing Usagi to blush.

"Tell me who it is!" Rei asked, standing up and grabbing Motoki by the collar. Motoki freed himself from Rei's grasp before backing up.

"Whoa! Cool it Rei, I'm sure if they want you to know, they will tell you. Right Usagi?" Motoki asked, now out of Rei's range.

"Yep!" Usagi singsonged, enjoying Rei's angry scowl a little too much. Motoki disappeared behind the counter and Rei sat back down and glared at Usagi.

"WELL?" Rei finally asked, her patience growing thin.

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you." Usagi began, "My boyfriend is…"

"Invisible? Made up?" Came the teasing voice of Chiba Mamoru as he slid into the booth beside Usagi.

"Haha, Very funny Mamoru." Usagi told him playfully, putting a hand underneath the table and onto his leg.

"Mamoru! Leave right this minute! Usagi was about to tell me something important and I don't want you here starting fights with her and distracting her!" Rei told Mamoru angrily.

"Why would I leave? I just got here!" Mamoru informed her, stretching out his arms and putting one on the back of the seat behind Usagi and the other reaching into his lap to hold her hand. "Plus, I wouldn't mind hearing about Usagi's wonderful boyfriend." He added.

"Did I say he was wonderful?" Usagi asked Mamoru teasingly. Squeezing his hand underneath the table.

"I'm sure I've heard those words come out of you're mouth recently…" Mamoru told her seductively. "Wait…maybe that was 'incredible'." He said, enjoying the blush that came to her cheeks.

"Uh! Mamoru, you see, you're already distracting her when she should be…" Rei trailed off as she finally noticed the couples proximity to each other, not to mention the way they were staring at each other.

"Oh, here's the happy couple now!" Came a happy Motoki with Usagi's milkshake. "About time you made a move Mamoru!" He joked with his friend, while Rei's mouth hit the table.

"Actually, I can't take the credit…Usagi sort of made the move, but I'm glad she did." He finished, leaning into her and nuzzling her neck, causing her to giggle.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi said as his kisses were giving her a flush of a different kind. "Uh, Mamo-chan?" Usagi said again, causing him to stop and look at her. "I think we broke Rei." She stated, gesturing towards the Black haired girl who was still staring at the couple with her mouth open. "You know, I think this is the first time I have seen her mouth open and she isn't talking or screaming!" Usagi teased. "Geez Rei, don't act so shocked!" Usagi finally said, leaning into Mamoru more fully.

"But…but…" Rei began when she could finally speak, "I thought you hated each other…" She accused. "And YOU!" She said, pointing at Mamoru, "I thought you liked ME? How can you be with Usagi?"

"Look, Rei…You and I were just friends. I do owe you an apology because I initially thought that I could use you're friendship to see Usako more. When I realized that you thought it was something more, I quit hanging around you. You and I haven't hung out in months!" Mamoru pointed out.

"Awe, you really tried to see me more?" Usagi gushed as she gave Mamoru a sweet kiss on the lips as Rei mouthed "Usako?" to herself. Rei looked back at the new couple as their kiss became a little more passionate.

"E-hum!" Rei cleared her throat, causing the couple to break apart. They were still staring at each other heatedly. She would admit later that the two were a pretty adorable couple. 'After the nausea passes.' Rei thought bitterly. "So you two are an item?" She asked the couple,"And obviously you're VERY serious…" Rei continued, not really getting a response from the two as they began kissing again. She studied them for a moment longer before continuing. "HEY! can you two quit sucking face long enough to answer me?!" She yelled at the two, causing them to break apart and sit up straight.

"I'm sorry Rei…Can't help it.." Usagi said sheepishly, looking at her irritated friend across the table.

"I'm not sorry." Came Mamoru's heated reply as he stared at Usagi again. Usagi began leaning towards him smiling.

"No! Cut it out you two I'm serious!" Rei scolded, causing Usagi to look at her once more. "Mamoru, go take a cold shower or something while I talk to your girlfriend." Rei told him.

"How about I go order us some food, hamburgers and fries sound good Usako?" Mamoru asked as he got up.

"Sounds great baby!" Usagi told him happily, turning her attention back to her friend as Mamoru made his way to the front counter. Her smile fading just a little when she saw Rei's irritated expression. "I said I was sorry Rei, but you've seen him…" Usagi said, casting a quick glance behind her to look at Mamoru, "He is pretty incredible!" She looked back at Rei, ready for their conversation to be over so that her and Mamoru could go back to his place. 'Or any place we can find.' Usagi thought seductively, turning and aiming a heated glance at Mamoru across the room.

"When you're done eye fucking you're boyfriend over there, can you please pay attention to our conversation?" Rei asked dryly. "I mean, I realize how difficult it must be for you to control your raging teenage hormones, but seeing that all of this lovey dove shit is making me nauseous, do you THINK YOU COULD TRY?!" Rei finished, raising her voice an octave higher. Usagi sighed and turned her full attention back to her friend.

"Sounds like someone needs to get laid…" Usagi said, irritated that Rei killed the moment.

"Sounds like someone hasn't gotten laid ENOUGH!" Rei countered angrily. "What's the matter? He's not hitting the right spot, so you're left wanting all the time?" She accused.

"Actually, quite the opposite, he hits it so good, it's ALL I can THINK about." Usagi told her, a seductive tone in her voice as she leaned across the table at Rei. Rei blushed at this and sat back. Usagi blushed too and leaned back, embarrassed at what she had just said. "I'm sorry…that was inappropriate…" She said as she took a few sips from her milkshake, absently turning the straw around in the delicious mixture.

"Forget it…." Rei replied, "So….how did this happen?" Rei asked, a little more calmly. Glad the conversation had steered back to normal, Usagi excitedly told Rei the story of the Journal. Leaving out the Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon parts, and the extra private things Mamoru wrote. She elaborated on his feelings for her and how she had to guess who the Journal belonged to. "Wow!" Rei said when Usagi's story was finally finished. "So you basically found his LOVE letters written to you?" She asked as Usagi nodded her head enthusiastically, taking a drink from her shake. "Well, I would be all over that too!" Rei informed her, "That is so sweet, and….I'm happy for you Usagi. You look really happy." Rei told her best friend tenderly.

"Thank you Rei, that means a lot." Usagi said to Rei, reaching across the table and squeezing Rei's hand.

"I mean it," Rei reiterated, "He seems like he's a good catch…" She turned her attention to Mamoru as he approached their table with a tray of food. "But if you EVER hurt Usagi, I will throw you in the sacred fire and use you as tinder!" She warned Mamoru with a stern look as he set the tray down and slid in next to his girlfriend.

"Yes Ma'am." Mamoru told Rei, before giving Usagi a quick kiss on the mouth. "But you don't have to worry about that Rei, I'm head over heals!" He reassured her.

"Okay, and on that note, I am out of here. I have chores to finish up at the temple. I'll uh, call you later Usagi." Rei said as she got up and went to the front to pay her tab, before leaving. Usagi finished eating the food that Mamoru brought, but kept giving heated glances towards her him while she did. The food was becoming less and less appealing and Mamoru more so as she stared at him. Usagi finished off her milk shake and put down the half eaten burger before getting up and sliding across Mamoru in the booth, making sure to almost stop when she was straddling him. Once she was out of the booth and standing beside Mamoru, she leaned over and ran her lips along his neck.

"You know…I'm not wearing any panties…" She whispered in his ear seductively, "Meet me in the back room in 2 minutes." She continued, before sauntering off; making sure she swayed her hips as much as she could. Mamoru watched her walk away, trying to keep himself from running after her. He couldn't believe she had just said that, or that he had every intention of doing it. She disappeared in the back as he continued to stare at the spot he last saw her. Hard to believe that just yesterday he had never had sex, and now he couldn't seem to get enough of it. 'I suppose it's just because she's so damn amazing!' Mamoru thought heatedly, remembering how Usagi had woken him up earlier that morning, with her mouth on him. Not being able to wait any longer, Mamoru got up and made his way casually, but as quickly as he could towards the back to find Usagi.

"Mom, I'm home." Usagi cried as she came in the door to her house.

"Usagi?" Her mother asked, coming out of the kitchen. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me mom." Usagi asked, wondering who else her mother thought it could be.

"Oh hey sweetie!" Her mother said as she gave Usagi a hug, "I feel like I haven't seen you in a while!" She continued. Usagi winced as her mother's hug irritated her sore ribs, the bones still not quite healed from the battle yesterday, and they were just recently rattled several hours ago in the store room at the arcade. Twice.

"Yeah, it does seem like a while." Usagi confirmed.

"Are you okay?" Ikuko asked, pulling back to study Usagi. "You seem different, did something happen this weekend?" She asked a now blushing Usagi.

"Mom, I don't know what you are talking about." Usagi countered, "I'm still the same old Usagi," 'Minus my virginity.' She thought to herself before continuing, "Nothing bad happened this weekend"

"I didn't say something bad happened, there's just something different that I can't put my finger on." Ikuko commented, still studying her daughter, Usagi's blush not going unnoticed. 'Could my baby have found her a guy?' She wondered with mixed feelings. "So…did you have a good weekend dear?" Ikuko asked her, letting her go to walk back into the kitchen. Usagi, having no excuse but to follow her.

"Yeah, I had a great weekend mom." Usagi informed her, unable to stop another blush as she thought of what most of her weekend consisted of, ending with what her and Mamoru just did not 3 hours ago in the back room of the arcade. Ikuko went back to the stove to stir the dinner she was cooking, looking up and noticing another blush from her daughter's face.

"Well, it must have been quite a weekend if you can't even talk about it without blushing dear." Ikuko told her daughter knowingly, almost sure it was about a boy when Usagi's blush deepened. "What's his name?" Ikuko asked smugly.

"MOM!" Usagi said in surprise, wondering why she just didn't come in wearing a sign, for the good it did trying to hide things from her mother. "What makes you say that? And don't say that too loud, what if dad heard you?" Usagi said worriedly. Her father wasn't exactly too big on her dating and had voiced several times that he wouldn't mind if Usagi waited until she was forty to start!

"Oh don't worry about your father Usagi, he got called in to work tonight, so you're free to spill! Who is he?" Ikuko asked again.

"Fine." Usagi said exasperated as she took a seat at the table. "His name is Mamoru." Usagi told her mother shyly.

"Mamoru huh?" Ikuko asked, rolling the name around in her head trying to picture what he would look like. "Is he in class with you?" She asked curiously.

"Um..no, not exactly, he's a bit older." Usagi told her mother cautiously.

"Oh, so he's like a Senior huh?" Her mother teased, "Your father was a Senior when I was a Freshman, and I tell you, I was the envy of all the girls when I got to go to prom my freshman year!" She told her daughter, smiling as she thought of the olden days in her head, before frowning when she remembered what her and Kenji did on that particular prom night. She glanced at Usagi, who was nervously picking at a napkin on the table. Ikuko turned the pot to simmer, before joining her daughter at the table. "Usagi?" She asked her again. "you never answered my question dear."

"Well, no he's not a senior at my school per say." Usagi went on nervously, "He is a Senior though." She said, glad that she wasn't exactly telling a lie, because he was a Senior…in college.

"A Senior where?" Ikuko asked, no longer carrying a friendly tone. Usagi cursed herself for ever announcing she was home. She could have been in her room right now, instead of answering twenty questions with her mom about her personal life.

"He's uh…well…" Usagi stuttered out.

"Usagi Tsukino?!" Her mother said sternly, a little scared about what she was about to hear.

"He's a senior at the University." Usagi finally mumbled, looking down at her hands and avoiding her mother's eye contact.

"HE'S WHAT?!" Ikuko yelled, standing abruptly to her feet, towering over Usagi who slumped in her seat. "You're dating a COLLEGE STUDENT?" she asked incredulously. "Don't you know that they only have one thing on their minds?" She asked her daughter, thinking about Kenji's college days and blanching.

"Well…" Usagi said nervously.

"Oh my God!" Ikuko said, sitting back down in shock, "You're having sex with him! That's what's different about you, you're having sex? Usagi? Please tell me I'm wrong, and don't lie to me!" She pleaded with her daughter. Usagi glanced up at her mother, before quickly looking back at her hands. 'It looks like the cat is out of the bag.' Usagi thought to herself. "Usagi, answer me, tell me you're not having sex with some college student." Ikuko warned. "Well?" She continued when Usagi continued to be silent.

"Well, you told me not to lie to you." Usagi squeaked out, "I can't tell you that I am not having sex, because…well that would be a lie." She finished in almost a whisper, still avoiding her mother's gaze. Funny, she could take a Youma head-on, but was scared of little Ikuko Tsukino. A few minutes went by with Ikuko just looking at her daughter in shock. 'She's too young for that type of relationship.' She told herself, before blushing when she realized that she was only 14 when her and Kenji became intimate. Usagi was almost 3 years older than that. She looked at her daughter closely again, not seeing a little girl anymore. She was going to be 17 in June and a Senior next school year. Somewhere in the last few years, her little bunny had grown into a beautiful, young woman. That didn't mean that she wouldn't meet this Mamoru guy and gauge his intentions. 'If he thinks he is just going to use my baby for a fun time and then throw her away, he's got another thing coming!' Ikuko thought dangerously.

"I want to meet him." Ikuko told her daughter suddenly, causing Usagi to look up at her mother in surprise. "Your father is gone for the night, and I am cooking plenty of dinner, so call that young man and see if he would like to join us." She finished, before getting up to go stir the food. "Go, do it now." She ordered her daughter.

"Yes Ma'am." Usagi murmured before walking to the phone and picking it up. Hesitating, she dialed Mamoru's number, secretly hoping that he wasn't home yet.

"Hello." Came his sexy voice over the other line, Usagi feeling a mixture of excitement and dread with hearing it.

"Hi Mamo-chan." She said softly into the phone, her mother listening closely.

"Usako, is there something wrong?" Mamoru asked her worriedly.

"No, not really." Usagi reassured him, "My Mom wanted me to call you and invite you to dinner tonight…she uh…well she wants to meet you." She finally finished nervously.

"Really?" Mamoru asked, Usagi able to hear the smile in his voice, "You couldn't wait to tell her about me huh Usako?" He teased her.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi whined into the phone, "It's not funny, she ambushed me when I walked in and you know I can't lie!" She finished before glancing nervously at her mom.

"It will be okay Usako…wait, is your dad home?" Mamoru asked cautiously.

"NO! Thank God! So, can you come?" Usagi asked him.

"Sure thing. I'll be over in a few." Mamoru told her.

"Wait!" Usagi said before he could hang up, "Don't you need to know where I live?"

"I…uh…sort of already know…" Mamoru said sheepishly, afraid she might think he was a creeper that followed her around. 'Although, it's not that far from the truth.' He admitted to himself. "I sort of followed you home a few times to make sure you made it okay…" Mamoru told her honestly.

"Really?" Usagi asked, a little surprised as she thought it over. "That's….kind of sweet." She finally said to a relieved Mamoru. "Creepy, but sweet." She teased.

"Okay, okay, that's enough, I'll see you in a few. I love you." Mamoru told her and was met with silence. "You're going to say 'I love you too,' right?" Mamoru asked. Usagi glanced nervously at her mother. "Usagi?" Mamoru asked again teasingly, knowing her mother was probably listening.

"Fine, I love you too!" Usagi told him, trying to be curt, but it coming out sincere regardless. Usagi heard Mamoru chuckling as the line disconnected.

"So…you think you're in love, do you?" Usagi's mother asked her as soon as she hung up the phone. 'Damn you Mamoru!' Usagi thought sourly.

"No, I don't THINK I am in love." Usagi told her mother, "I KNOW I am." She confirmed.

"Usagi dear," Ikuko said as she turned to look at her daughter, "I realize that this kind of physical relationship is all knew to you, but don't go confusing lust with love. They can be quite similar."

"Mom, don't worry. I wouldn't be intimate with someone who I wasn't sure had my heart…" Usagi told her mother, blushing again when she mentioned being intimate.

"If you say so sweetie…" Her mother told her, looking at her worriedly. She didn't want her daughter getting hurt and it seemed like she really cared for this boy. 'I'll just have to determine how they act together when he gets here.' She thought to herself, turning back to the stove to finish dinner. "Go get washed up and changed for dinner dear, you want to look nice for when your boyfriend gets here." She told her daughter dismissing her. 'He didn't seem to mind what I was wearing a few hours ago.' Usagi thought, smiling at the memory as she walked upstairs to shower.

"I'll get it!" Usagi yelled as the door bell rang. She flung the door open excitedly to a grinning Mamoru. "Hey Mamo-chan!" She greeted and gave him a hug and pulling him inside. Mamoru wasn't content with a hug, however, and pulled her to him for a quick, but passionate kiss.

"Hey Usako.." He murmured when he pulled away, still holding her, with his forehead against against hers. "I missed you." He told her sweetly causing her to giggle.

"But it's only been an hour since we saw each other!" Usagi said playfully, leaving his embrace and pulling him towards the couch to sit down.

"A few minutes without you is too long Usako." Mamoru told her, pulling her beside him on the couch and showering kisses on her cheek and neck.

"Mmmm…" Usagi all but purred, "But you went almost 3 years without me." She reminded him. Mamoru stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes.

"I know, and that was the dumbest thing I have EVER done!" He told her truthfully, giving her sweet kiss on the lips. "So, what's for dinner?" Mamoru asked as he tried to compose himself. It wouldn't be a good first impression if caught him ravishing her daughter.

"I'm not sure, It smelt good though." Usagi told him, "She should be coming out any minute…oh here she is." She said as they both stood to greet Ikuko as she walked into the living room.

"Mrs. Tsukino." Mamoru said as he extended his hand to take Ikuko's. "Chiba Mamoru, it's a pleasure to meet you." He told her in his most polite voice.

"Mamoru." Ikuko greeted him, while she looked him over. 'Boy Usagi certainly picked a good-looking one.' She thought to herself. "You're taller than I would have thought." She murmured absently before continuing, "It's a pleasure Mamoru. So how long have you two known each other?" She asked, not wasting any time.

"Almost 3 years." Came the simultaneous response from Usagi and Mamoru, who looked at each other in surprise afterwards. Ikuko smiled at the couple, 'They are really cute together.' She thought a little dazed.

"Well, Mamoru, I hope you are hungry, I made plenty!" She told him as she led them into the dining room off of the kitchen. "Usagi, you'll be glad, Shingo went to his friends house for the night." She told her delighted daughter.

Usagi thought dinner went well. Her mother asked Mamoru questions about his school and his family, and Usagi was surprised when Mamoru told her the truth about his parent's accident and his amnesia. This of course, just made her mother like him even more. She seemed impressed that a child without any real guidance grew up to be such an established young man, and he was in pre-med at that. Usagi and Mamoru were sitting on the couch after dinner, despite their protests to help her Mom clean up the kitchen.

"She likes you." Usagi told Mamoru knowingly as she sat next to him, holding his hand. "Of course, it's pretty hard not too."

"You think so?" Mamoru asked hopefully. "I mean, I de-flowered her daughter, that's got to count against me!" He joked. Usagi laughed lightly and gave him a quick kiss.

"I know so." Usagi told him in between kisses, "You. Are. The. Best." Mamoru snagged Usagi and pulled her onto his lap, straddling him and deepened their kiss, running his hands up her back and grabbing the sides of her face. "Mmmmmm." Usagi moaned into his mouth, turning her head to get a better angle, their tongues tangling. Both of them momentarily forgetting where they were, too lost in each other. Ikuko, having finished with the dishes, walked into the living room and froze as she watched her daughter in a full blown make out session with Mamoru on her couch. 'Oh my God!' She thought as she watched the scene unfold. 'Kenji and I never kissed like that!' She thought amazed, 'Do they need to breath?' She wondered, thinking it was probably time to announce her presence.

"Okay that's enough." Ikuko said, blushing when Mamoru's hands worked their way down and grabbed Usagi's ass. Mamoru stood up abruptly, Usagi falling unceremoniously to the floor at his feet with a "oomph."

"I'm sorry miss Tsukino…" Mamoru began apologizing, "I didn't mean to, I mean I don't know what I was thinking, I mean I wasn't thinking…" Ikuko held up her hand to stop his stuttering excuses.

"It's okay Mamoru," she told him lightly, "I was young once, I know how those hormones can be." Her smile fading just a bit as she continued in a more serious tone, "But please, in the future, refrain from mauling my daughter in my presence?"

"Yes Ma'am." He told her, putting his head down. Usagi glared at Mamoru from her position on the floor.

"Where's my 'sorry'?" Usagi asked with a wince on her face, holding her still broken ribs. "Can you help me up?" She asked, her ribs screaming after landing on them. She was sure she re-injured the right sided ones as she landed right on them when Mamoru got up so suddenly. Mamoru quickly bent down to help Usagi to her feet, careful this time of her ribs.

"I'm so sorry Usako," He told her quietly, "I forgot." He told her, angry with himself for hurting her.

"It's okay." She quickly reassured him, aware that her mother was watching their exchange. She attempted to straighten up, as to not give anything away, but she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her right side. "Shit!" she cursed, unable to help it.

"Usagi, what's wrong?" Her mother asked worriedly. "You look like you're in pain, and what is it Mamoru forgot? Were you hurt?"

"I…" Usagi began, unsure what to say. "I hurt my ribs yesterday." She said, trying to think up a story.

"It's my fault Mrs. Tsukino." Mamoru began as Usagi looked at him in surprise. "I should have been quicker and stopped her, but Usagi here ran right into a wall yesterday." 'A wall of Youma.' He finished in his head, still not happy about her method to destroy the Youma. Usagi just nodded her head in agreement. She was a klutz, so it was a very likely story.

"Oh you poor thing, why on Earth would you run into a wall though?" Ikuko asked Usagi as she hovered over her.

"That's exactly what I said." Mamoru said darkly, still thinking at her recklessness from the previous day. Ikuko looked from Mamoru back to Usagi. 'Something more happened that they aren't telling me.' She thought, her motherly intuition spiking.

"Well, regardless, you need to ice those ribs dear. I'll get you a pack. Mamoru will help her upstairs?" She asked as she hurried off into the kitchen. As soon as she was gone, Usagi doubled over, grabbing her right side.

"Oh God, that hurts." She groaned out, "I landed right on them…" Mamoru bent down and gently scooped Usagi up into his arms, walking towards the stairs. "What are you doing?" Usagi gasped out in surprise.

"Your Mom told me to help you to your room…I'm helping you to your room." He told her simply. "I really am sorry for hurting you Usako," he told her as he carried her up the stairs, "I feel terrible. Which way?" He asked when they got to the top. Usagi pointed to her door and Mamoru pushed it open and walked inside. The first thing he noticed while walking her to her bed, was all of the pink and bunnies. "Cute room." he murmured as he gently laid her on her bed. "I can see 'Usako' was the perfect nickname for you." He told her, as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks…but you didn't have to carry me. It's not the first time I've had broken ribs." She told him, "Probably won't be the last either."

"It will if I have anything to say about it!" He told her, a little scoldingly.

"You're sweet." Usagi told him simply. Bringing his face to hers for a sweet kiss. Ikuko walked in Usagi's room and stood at the door, watching Usagi and Mamoru.

"Knock Knock." She announced after a minute, rapping on Usagi's open door. "I got your ice sweetie." She told Usagi, walking over to the bed and holding out the pack to Usagi.

"Thanks Mom." Usagi said as she reached for it. Mamoru grabbed the ice pack before Usagi could and positioned it on Usagi's right side himself, holding some slight pressure to it. Usagi sighed and laid back onto her bed as Mamoru tended to her.

"Just relax baby, I'll hold it on for you." He told her gently, wanting to help in any way he could since he still felt responsible for re-injuring her. Ikuko watched Mamoru dote on her daughter. 'He really does seem to care a lot about her.' she realized watching as Mamoru gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"How long did you say you two have been dating?" Ikuko asked them again absently as she watched the display, a little shocked at how close the pair seemed to be so quickly.

"Dating?" Usagi asked. "Well, I suppose you could say we've been officially 'dating' for two days, but we've known each other a lot longer." She sad calmly while still closing her eyes as Mamoru held the ice pack to her. Ikuko frowned as continued watching the pair and was about to say something when a loud beeping interrupted her.

"What's that sound?" Ikuko asked. Usagi's eyes snapped open and she looked at Mamoru questioningly. Mamoru shook his head, not answering Ikuko.

"No, you're not going." He told her firmly, "You're still injured…you don't need to fight. Let me and the others handle it."

"Handle what? Why does Usagi want to fight?" Usagi?" Ikuko asked, getting a little irritated at being ignored. Usagi looked at her mother, ready to just tell her mother the truth, she was tired of all of the lying. Usagi started to get up, but was met with Mamoru's arms preventing her.

"Let go." Usagi told him sternly, "It could be nothing, they may just want a meeting or something." She said before turning to her mother, "Mom, I'll tell you what's going on. It's probably time you found out anyway, just in case." She added, much to Mamoru's displeasure. Mamoru reluctantly released her and helped her sit up, she did a motion with her hand and her communicator fell into her open palm. Ikuko looked on in amazement.

"You're into magic tricks?" She asked, still confused at what was going on. Usagi rolled her eyes at her Mother's comment before pressing the 'Mars' Symbol.

"Moon here." She said into the device as her mother mouthed, 'moon?' to herself.

"We are having an emergency meeting at the temple in 30 minutes." Came Rei's voice over the device, "Can you make it?" She asked Usagi, "Minako has uncovered some information about the Negaverse that she wants to share, we are going to do some training afterwards too."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few." She informed her, before putting her communicator back into her subspace pocket and turning to look at her mother. "Okay Mom," She said as she got up. "You probably should sit down for this. Instead of telling you, I'm just going to show you." She ushered her mother into sitting on her bed. Mamoru backed up behind her, watching with a scowl on his face.

"What's going on…?" Ikuko began, but was interrupted by Usagi as she put her right hand up, a round broach in it. She looked on in shock as her only daughter began her transformation.

"Moon Prism Power Make Up!" Usagi shouted as the familiar power washed over her body.


	6. Chapter 6

This Chapter starts to delve into Minako/Kunzite's relationship. Still rated NC-17, it STILL has sexual content. I STILL do not own Sailor Moon! ;-) I STILL want reviews.

Chapter 6

Usagi sat cross-legged on the floor of Rei's room as she relayed the story of revealing herself to her mother earlier.

"So she just stared at you?" Minako asked, laughing slightly.

"Yeah!" Usagi said, "It felt like 10 minutes went by before she finally was able to say something." Usagi laughed, leaving out the part where she turned on Mamoru for not closing his eyes when her daughter became naked to transform, or the part where Mamoru transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. She wasn't ready to share that part just yet. Usagi finished laughing before stating a little more seriously, "It does feel good to know I don't have to lie anymore."

"I agree." Came Ami, who had told her mother not long after becoming a scout. "That is a nice plus to having your mom know." The girls had all just gotten there, Usagi catching them up to the evening's events.

"Maybe I should tell my Mom," Minako said solemnly, "It would be nice not to get grounded constantly…" She trailed off, thinking it over. "Or…I could just move out like I have been planning." She finished with a grin. "Which brings me to the first part of our meeting."

"What?" Came the chorus of 4 different girls, before the questions came all at once .

"Hey! I can't understand you guys when you're all talking together like that." Minako stated simply. "Shut up and I will tell you. So I had this great grandfather who died a few months back, well his will has been tied up in legal, but it has recently been released. Turns out, even though I barely knew him, he left his old business to me. He didn't get along with his kids and this was his way at getting back with them or something. Regardless, the will is ironclad and it's all mine, starting immediately! I was discussing with Artemis and Luna that since it is located down town, it would make a great headquarters as well as living arrangements for all of us. The Arcade is too busy and this would give us a lot more privacy. It has a lot of offices that can be used as bedrooms, and it's in decent shape. It wouldn't need a lot of work at all, just some paint if you wanted to paint your bedroom or whatever. Makoto, it also has a HUGE kitchen! So, what do you guys think? We are all old enough to move out…so?" Minako asked excitedly.

"Awesome! I love it! When do we move in?" Makoto replied happily while putting her arm around Minako and giving her a hard side hug.

"As soon as you want…" Minako grunted in between trying to gasp for breaths.

"Sweet! It just so happens my lease is up at the end of the month! It was meant to be!" Makoto stated, bubbling with excitement.

"Usagi? Ami? Rei?" What do you guys think?" Minako asked the rest of the scouts. "Are You on bored? I know I just got to this group not long ago, but I think that this could be a good way for me to get to know you guys better…" Usagi looked to be thinking it over. A part of her loved the idea of moving in with the girls, but another part did not want to hurt her parents. It was going to happen eventually though, and if she moved out she wouldn't have a curfew and could stay over at Mamoru's more often! With that last thought solidifying her decision Usagi answered, "I'm in! Although, I would probably have to wait until my 17th Birthday…It's only a week away though!" She said, an edge of excitement in her voice.

"Great, Ami? Rei, I know you have your temple duties….but before you decide, there is another reason that this is a good idea, and the main reason for this emergency meeting." Minako took a deep breath before continuing, "We have located the Princess." Rei, Ami, and Makato all gasped and began talking at once, Usagi sat quietly with a confused look on her face, which did not go unnoticed by Minako. Ami pulled out her computer to see if anything would show up.

"Where is she?" Asked Rei and Makoto almost simultaneously.

"Well, that's the thing." Minako began, "We can't reveal her identity yet until the silver crystal is found."

"What!?" Makoto yelled.

"Seriously?" Rei stated with irritation. "So you know who this chick is, but you won't tell us?"

"It's a little bit more complicated than that, you see, we've gotten reports that the negaverse has upped their search efforts for both the princess and the crystal. They have evil forces infiltrated into every nook and cranny, we have to be extra careful what we say. If it gets out who the princess is before she has the silver crystal then the negaverse could capture her and find a way to use her to get it. We can't let that happen…not to mention, it is best that you guys have your memories of the silver millennium to help better protect her, we think that once the crystal is in the Princess' possession, that it will happen." Artemis stated as he entered the room and the conversation.

"How did you find her?" Makoto asked Minako, a little put out.

"Well, I sort of got some of my memories back from the silver millennium and then recently I filled in Artemis and Luna." Minako told the other scouts.

"How?" Rei asked suddenly. "What do we do to get our memories back in case we don't find the crystal? How did you get them back without it?"

"I don't know…I had some of them before I even met up with you guys." Minako told them honestly. "Look, it just has to be this way until the Princess herself says otherwise." She finished, trying to sound firm.

"This is Bullshit!" Rei stated angrily before getting up and storming out. Makato looked pissed as she was stalking back and forth, Ami was still trying to uncover something on her computer, and Usagi still sat uncharacteristically quiet, seemingly deep in thought.

"Please, try to understand…this isn't personal. I almost slip up every day and reveal the princess…the more people that know, the easier it is for that to happen…" Minako tried to reason. "I don't think this will be long, but it is imperative that we all move to one location. We need to protect the princess."

"Where is she now?" Ami finally asked, putting her computer away, "I still do not have any different readings."

"All I can tell you is that she is safe." Minako said, glancing at a quiet Usagi, "Usagi…you've been really quiet since I broke the news….what are you thinking?" Minako asked a little nervously. Usagi looked up at her finally, a few moments passed before she spoke.

"I…." Usagi began. She didn't really know how she was feeling or thinking. She only just realized after Minako's confession that deep down inside, she was beginning to think that she herself was the princess. All of the dreams, they felt more like memories, and in every one of them…USAGI was the princess. She couldn't voice her concerns in front of the other scouts either, but Usagi was about 90% sure that she was the lost princess. 'I need to talk to Minako.' Usagi thought before deciding on a tactic. Finally she spoke, "I didn't say anything, because…I…I know who she is too." Rei, having calmed down enough to come back in the room heard the end of Usagi's speech and was the first to react.

"WHAT?! You told Usagi and not US?!" Screamed a re-infuriated Rei.

"Calm down Rei," Usagi told her, "Minako didn't tell me. I just have a feeling…I know who she is." She said, not quite sure how to explain it. "I haven't seen her, I just know." She said, looking at Minako hopefully. Rei stood towering over Usagi menacingly for a few more seconds before storming out again. "She will calm down eventually, she's just a little hot headed." Usagi told the rest of the scouts, not too sure of it herself.

"You really know Usagi?" Minako asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure." Usagi said as she looked at Minako and smiled.

"How?" Minako asked, narrowing her eyes at Usagi, still skeptical to whether or not Usagi was telling the truth.

"I've seen her in my dreams…or memories I should say." Usagi told her before adding with a smile and a wink at Minako, "She is VERY pretty!" Minako let out a relieved laugh before addressing the scouts that were remaining in the room.

"She knows." Minako said confidently, a little excited regardless. If Usagi knew that she was the princess, then they were that much closer to finding the Silver Crystal! "Okay, and you agree with me about not telling anyone else just yet?" Minako asked Usagi. Usagi thought for a moment while Ami and Makoto looked on in anticipation, hoping Usagi would want to tell them.

"How about, once we are all moved in to the new headquarters, we can tell them. Regardless if we have found the crystal or not." Usagi said, liking her decision.

"That sounds like a plan to me, can you girls wait 1 to 2 weeks before we reveal her?" Minako asked Ami and Makoto. The girls reluctantly shook their heads "yes"

"If we guess before then it's okay right?" Ami asked with a determination in her eyes. She was sure that after she analyzed tonights interactions and cross referenced it with what she already knew, that she could find out who the princess was.

"If you guess Ami, then yes, but I don't want to constantly be responding to random guesses." Usagi told her blue-haired friend. "That especially goes for you Rei." Usagi finished a little louder, so the Miko that was listening outside the door could hear. Rei skulked back inside and sat down roughly on her bed.

"I am moving in after the weekend so that I can find out." Rei said sourly.

"Rei, it's once we are ALL moved in." Minako told her.

"Well, let's get the ball rolling then." Rei said as she jumped up excitedly. I'll go tell my Grandpa and work out a schedule that I can stop by and help him with the temple and still be able to leave!" Without another word, she ran out of her room yelling for her Grandfather.

"Boy, she hates to be left out." Makoto stated, looking at the now closed door.

"And you? Makoto, are you okay with waiting?" Minako asked her.

"I'm cool, it bothered me a little, but I don't mind waiting a week or 2." She stated simply, gathering up her things to leave. "I have to get going though, I want to get a head start packing too! Hey, when are we all going to go see our new digs?" Makoto asked.

"I thought tomorrow we could meet at the Arcade after school and then go from there." Minako told her.

"Sounds good to me!" Usagi said excitedly.

"Okay cool." Makoto said.

"I suppose so." Ami said, wondering when she was going to fit studying in tomorrow.

"Not so fast girls." Luna stated as she entered the room with a sulking Rei behind her. "The meeting may be over, but we still have some training to do. The negaverse is stepping up their game, so we need to as well." She finished to the moans of the other girls.

Sailor Moon dove out of the way of Mar's attack, that one a little closer than necessary.

"Damn-it MARS!" Sailor Moon shouted as she landed on her recently re-injured side, rolling over to shake her now on fire boot to extinguish the flame. "That was a little close don't you think?" She gritted out through the pain. After putting out the fire on her boot, Sailor Moon lay back down, holding her side.

"We are training aren't we? Quit laying down on the job Odango, if I were the negaverse I would have killed you already!" Yelled back an infuriated Mars. She did get that attack a little too close, but she would never admit it. 'Serves her right for keeping secrets!' Rei thought bitterly. "Get your ass up and FIGHT!"

"No." Sailor Moon said quietly, "I think I am done for the night. I don't have anything left." She finished as she slowly lifted herself into a sitting position.

"Sailor Moon!" Luna scolded, "we have to be in top form for the negaverse, and you giving up after just one hour is not the way to do it."

"Yeah but," Sailor Moon continued, "I won't be in top shape if I never let my Broken ribs HEAL!" She finished irritated and in pain.

"They are still injured?" Asked a concerned Luna. "They should be faint bruises by now."

"Yeah they would have been if I didn't keep re-injuring them again and again." Sailor Moon told them, "Like I just did now thanks to the Pyro. Look, I need a day or two to let them heal up completely, I don't want to have any weaknesses when I fight the negaverse." She told them.

"Okay, go on home then, and let those ribs heal up, the scouts need you healthy." Luna told her firmly.

"Yes ma'am," Sailor Moon said as Makoto helped her gingerly to her feet. "See you guys tomorrow." She told them before limping off.

"Wait!" Sailor Venus said as she caught up to Sailor Moon. "I will help you down the temple steps. Guys I will be back after I help Sailor Moon out." Venus told the other scouts, not waiting on a response and taking Sailor Moon's arm to lead her out. They de-transformed inside the temple and headed towards the stairs that lead to the front.

"So," Minako stated.

"So." Usagi said back.

"How much do you remember about being the princess?" Minako stated, fully solidifying Usagi's previous beliefs that she was the princess.

"Bits and pieces." Usagi told her as they began slowly descending the stairs, "a lot of flashes, mainly of a faceless prince, but some of the scouts too." She told her honestly. "A lot of…uh…" Usagi began, thinking of her vivid dreams about her and a prince in bed, before blushing. "Like I said, just bits and pieces." She finished, looking away from Minako. "What about you?" She continued before Minako could question her more, "How much do you remember?" Minako helped Usagi down the last few steps before facing her at the bottom.

"About the same…a lot of bits and pieces too. I could see the princess' face clearly, but not really anyone else's. I remember other little things too…" She trailed off, thinking of Kunzite.

"I'm guessing not very happy things?" Usagi asked, noticing the saddened look on Minako's face.

"Huh?" Minako asked, coming out of her thoughts, "Oh…no, they were happy…" She trailed off again sadly.

"Well, Minako, you're definition of happy seems a lot different than mine!" Usagi teased, trying to cheer her new friend up. Minako laughed, attempting to shake off the melancholy mood that hit her every time she thought of Kunzite.

"I'm okay," Minako said, "so…do I need to walk you home? Or call someone to come and get you?" She asked Usagi.

"No. Mamo-chan should be here any minute." She told her blond haired friend.

"How do you know that?" Minako asked in confusion, "I didn't see you call him and I don't want you out here waiting…" She was cut off by Usagi.

"Minako…trust me…I can't explain it really, I just know he's close." Usagi told her, leaving out that he was probably there the whole time watching their training as Tuxedo Kamen. "Look." Usagi continued, pointing towards the road as a figure approached. "There he is!" She finished happily. Minako watched, a little fascinated as Usagi's boyfriend made his way to where they were standing.

"I have to say…pretty impressive." Minako told her, before waving at Mamoru. "She's all yours, take care of her…she uh…injured her ribs." She told him uncertainly, leaving it open for Usagi to make up her own story if she needed. "See you tomorrow Usagi." She told her as she turned and sprinted back up the temple stairs. Usagi watched Minako's retreating form disappear throughout the big double doors before slowly turning to face a sullen Mamoru.

"You're mad at me?" Usagi asked him, noticing his grim expression. "I take it you were watching…" Usagi continued when he did not respond right away. Mamoru sighed and pulled Usagi into his arms.

"I'm not mad at you Usako…but I may need to have a little talk with Rei…" He said menacingly, glaring towards the temple. He ran his hands up and down Usagi's arms before continuing. "We should probably get you home…are you okay to walk? You look like you're in a lot of pain."

"I can walk…" Usagi told him with a grimace. Now that she wasn't transformed, her ribs were really protesting. "I am in a lot of pain though…I'll be glad when these damn things heal completely." She mumbled. "HEY!" She yelped as Mamoru carefully picked her up bridal style.

"Just relax baby, I'll carry you home." He told her confidently.

"But Mamo-chan," Usagi told him, "I live clear across town, you can't carry me all the way home."

"I didn't say I was taking you to YOUR home." Mamoru informed her, "I only live like 2 blocks away. We can call your mom when we get to my house and let her know you are staying with me, it's getting late anyway." Usagi smiled and relaxed in Mamoru's arms, excited that she would get to spend the night with him. Noticing her smirk, Mamoru continued. "Don't get too excited Usako, with your injured ribs, I don't think that we should do anything…not to mention that we will have to wake up extra early to go get you a school uniform from your parent's." Usagi's grin instantly faded.

"You sure know how to bust a girl's happy bubble." She pouted.

"Oh Cheer up Usako. I wrote you another journal entry you can read," Mamoru told her as he they approached his apartment complex. Noticing her lips twitching a little at this, he went on to add, "and I'll cook you something delicious for a late supper!" Mamoru laughed when he heard her enthusiastic, yes!

Minako opened the door quietly to her Mother's house. She was hoping that she was asleep, since she was coming in so late thanks to scout practice. She paused after shutting the door to listen, but was satisfied when she didn't hear any noise. She opened the fridge to grab a snack since she missed dinner. She hoped her Mother stayed in bed, she was not in the mood for an altercation with her, and they happened every time they were in the same room. Tonight, however, she was a little bummed and didn't need the added stress. She tried to go as long as she could without thinking about him, but tonight it seemed that he kept creeping into her thoughts. 'Kunzite,' she thought again with a sigh. It seemed the more she thought about him, the harder it was to NOT think about him. She didn't tell Usagi the whole truth when she told her how much she remembered about the past. She didn't tell anyone about Kunzite, she was trying to forget him. Minako grabbed an apple out of the fridge and turned to make her way to her room. She had to be careful thinking about him so much, she always opened herself up for more memories. Memories of their time together and a reminder of what she didn't and couldn't have. She stopped and had to grip the kitchen chair with both hands for support as the sudden memory overwhelmed her vision, the apple falling to the floor with a thud as Minako watched her kitchen walls morph into the palace walls of the moon kingdom.

Venus was in her bedroom quarters of the palace, humming as she brushed her long blonde hair. She was thinking of her love and how she missed him so much. It had been nearly a week since she last saw him, and Oh how she ached to see him. She set her brush down and went to her balcony so that she could stare at the Earth. It would be nearly another week before she could get passage to the Earth's kingdom to see him. Unless Serenity snuck out again, in which case she would have an excuse to follow her. Venus opened her window and stepped out onto the small balcony. It wasn't the size of the princess' balcony, but it was still a nice area. She walked to the edge and leaned against it, looking wistfully at the Earth. Was it wrong to wish for the princess to sneak out? Venus laughed at the thought, she would not have to wish for very long if she did, for it seemed the princess could not go very long without her love either. She looked over at Serenity's balcony, which was across the courtyard from her own, half hoping to see her sneaking out. She was surprised, when she did not see Serenity sneaking out, but a man's shadow sneaking IN through the Princess' balcony doors. Startled, and intent of protecting her princess from any intruders, Venus turned to go alert someone, but was stopped as she ran straight into a muscular chest in a General's suit. Strong arms instinctively wrapped around her to keep her from falling backwards. Venus looked up and was surprised and elated to see that it was Kunzite who held her.  
"Kunzite!" Venus said breathlessly. She didn't get to say more as Kunzite's lips descended onto her own in a passionate kiss. Venus wrapped herself around the silver haired General, poring herself into the kiss. "Oh Kunzite!" She said in between kisses, "how I missed you…" She told him as he lifted her into his arms and carried her into her room towards the bed.

"And I you." was Kunzite's reply in his deep voice. "It has been too long my love." he told her as he lay her down on her bed and covered her body with his own.

"Wait…" Venus said, breaking their kiss, "the man sneaking into serenity's room was…" she asked him, her scout duties still coming before her own needs.

"It was the prince." Kunzite informed her as he trailed kisses down her neck. "We were speaking earlier tonight about how much we missed our women…so I asked the question, why didn't we just come see you? He could not think of a good excuse not to, hence, here we are." He finished as he captured her mouth again, working her nightgown down off of her shoulders. Kunzite effectively ended anymore conversation as he took her now exposed breast into his mouth, causing a moan to escape from Venus. She ran her hands across him, as familiar with his body as she was her own.

Minako attempted to fight the vision, not wanting to experience those intimate feelings. The kitchen reappeared for a brief moment before she was thrown back into the memory. Tears filled her eyes as the feelings came rushing back.

Venus unhooked his pants, having already freed him of his shirt. Kunzite had completely removed her nightgown and she was desperate for skin on skin.

"How I love you." Kunzite murmured to her sweetly as he attempted to slow down her frenzied movements. He kissed her slowly, letting the passion build and build until he himself could almost not take it anymore. Finally naked, he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed himself inside her, filling her perfectly.

"No." Minako sobbed as she gripped the back of the chair. Like always, she was overwhelmed by the feelings she held for the silver haired general. She attempted to re-focus and push the memory aside again. The kitchen coming back into focus again, along with her mother who was standing at the doorway watching her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked angrily, having been woken up by a loud thud in the kitchen. "And why the hell are you getting in so late? Why are you gripping the chair like that? Are you having flashbacks of your most recent romp?" She asked bitterly.

"Mom…" Minako said, still fighting the images from returning. The last thing she needed was to get lost in a memory with her mother watching. "I'm really not in the mood to argue with you tonight." She gritted out.

"Well that's too damn bad, because I wasn't in the mood to be woken up. Where were you?" Her mother asked angrily. "You were grounded, don't you remember? And yet, here you are sneaking in at 2 in the morning." Minako's vision blurred as an image of her and Kunzite in the throws of passion invaded her vision. She stifled a moan, and forced the images away again. She needed to get away from her mother so that she could concentrate on blocking the images. "What guy were you whoring around with this time?" Her mother accused, "I can't believe I raised such a tramp." She continued when Minako did not respond. Finally, on edge with the visions and her mother's hateful comments, Minako yelled back.

"You DIDN'T raise me!" She screamed at her mother, "I HAD to come here after Dad died, remember? It was not either of our choices."

"You're right about that!" Her mother yelled back, "You've been nothing but a pain in the ass since you came here, and to think, Grandfather left that expensive building to YOU! If he knew what kind of a whore you really were, I bet he would have changed his mind…" Her mother continued. Minako grabbed her temple, still fighting the images along with her mother.

"I tell you what, Mother, I can fix your unhappiness. I am moving out." She finished as she managed to stumbled past her mother to her room. She slammed the door in her mother's face, ignoring her and pulled the bag out from under her bed. She quickly tossed everything into the bag that she did not want to leave, and opened her window to escape. She could have walked out the door, but she did not want to hear anymore of her mother's hateful verbiage. She landed gracefully, despite her room being on the second floor and took off running.

Minako slowed down once her mother's house was out of sight. The visions had finally subsided, leaving behind the longing they always did. She sighed again and closed her eyes against the fresh tears. 'This is why I don't think about him.' She told herself bitterly. Every time she let him in, these memories would come, sometimes overwhelming her. However, they were never that all consuming before, and it scared her how powerful that last one was. Minako looked around to see where she had walked and was shocked to realize how far she had come. She was also surprised to see where her feet had carried her. She looked up into the small condominium complex with renewed longing, it had been almost 6 months since she was last here, but she could remember like it was just days ago. She had just arrived in Tokyo only a few weeks before, still fresh with grief over the loss of her father. Artemis had persuaded her to stay with her mother in Tokyo instead of her Aunt in England, because he was convinced the Princess was located here, plus he was getting readings of strong Negaverse activity in Tokyo. Minako never got along with her mother, so she was pretty much miserable. Not to mention, Artemis turned out to be right, when the second day she was in Tokyo, the negaverse attacked. One night, after dusting a Particularly nasty Youma, she was making her way home. Minako looked up at the Condo, as she thought about that night.

FLASHBACK:  
'Damn.' Minako thought to herself as she hugged her jacket closer against the cold. 'I should have stayed transformed, then I could have made it home faster. Shit, I should have worn pants.' She added bitterly as she cursed her school uniform skirt. Despite the 'winter' skirt going past her knees, it did nothing to keep her warm. She increased her pace and cursed her guardian. The least Artemis could have done was to accompany her home, instead of abandoning her in the search of another lead. Sure, he was just a cat, but she could have used him to block some wind!  
"Stupid Fur-ball." Minako said to herself as she increased her pace and put her head down, not thinking anyone else would be out at this time. She was surprised when she clipped someone solid and lost her balance, landing hard on her hands and knees. "Owe!" She said as she leaned back to see what or who she hit. She was surprised to see a tall, silver-haired man standing before her, an irritated look on his face. He extended his hand and helped her to her feet as he spoke, in what Minako would remember as the sexiest voice she had ever heard.

"I'm sorry, I was not looking. Are you injured?" The man asked her, more irritated than concerned. He was looking around as if expecting someone else to pop out at any moment, and not paying attention to Minako.

"I…I..I'm okay." Minako stuttered out, a little flustered. She stared at the tall man with interest. "I didn't think anyone else would be out this early." She told him as she looked him over. She had never seen a young man with silver hair before, but the result on this one was none other than stunning. He was tall, probably 6'4-6'5, with a muscular build filling out what looked to be a type of general's suit. Minako wondered if he was military, but she did not see any insignias on his outfit despite his commanding presence. She got to his face and was shocked to realize he was familiar to her.

"Like-wise." he stated shortly before finally looking at her, feeling her eyes on him. His eyes locked on hers and she noticed a shocked expression cross his features before his eyes narrowed. He stepped closer to her, that same puzzled look on his face. "Have we….met?" He asked her, looking her over.

"I…I think I would remember that." Minako told him honestly as she continued to study him, "Although you do seem…familiar…" she trailed off, still confused at her reaction to this stranger. 'Weird, I should be afraid or cautious, I mean he's a complete stranger and I am all alone with him on a deserted street at 2 in the morning. Yet, I'm not afraid, I feel like I know this man.' She thought to herself. "What's your name?" Minako asked him curiously. He hesitated at her question, before he spoke.

"Kunzite." He said simply, "and you are?" He inquired, raising a perfect silver eyebrow.

"I'm Minako." she told him, thinking that even his name sounded familiar. "Are you in the military?" She asked him, curious about his dress attire, "I've never seen that type of uniform before." She noticed his hesitation again, before he spoke.

"You could say that I am in a type of military, yes." He finally said, giving her the impression that the subject was off limits. Minako nodded her head and extended her hand.

"Well, Kunzite, it was nice to meet you." Kunzite copied the gesture and reached his hand out in greeting. When their hands met, it felt like a spark went through her entire body. Minako was overwhelmed by the strong physical response she was having to this man. 'Could he be someone I knew from the moon kingdom?' She asked herself as she looked up and met his eyes. A mirrored expression to her own shocked one in his. He looked down at their hands and turned hers over, examining the scraps that were now on her palms, not only from the recent fall, but from the battle with the Youma. Her Venus chain scratched her hands through the gloves sometimes.

"You're injured." He said softly. Gesturing to the buildings behind him, he continued, "Please, I have a condo just over there, allow me to attend to these cuts for you. After-all, I feel responsible for them." In a normal situation, if a stranger who is suspiciously out at 2 am, dressed in military-type clothes, asks you to accompany him back to his place, you say HELL NO. But for some reason, Minako found herself shaking her head in agreement and following the man inside his place. After she looked back on this night, she would say that the reason she went with him was that she was not ready to be away from him just yet, and wanted to explore the over powering sense of deja vu she felt around him. Once inside, he led her to his couch and instructed her to sit while he disappeared into the bathroom. Having some sense of cautiousness, Minako was ready to sprint if he came out naked. 'Although if he looks as good with his clothes off as on, I'm not sure which direction I would sprint...towards him or away.' Minako thought, surprising herself. Luckily, she didn't have to do either as he emerged carrying a white first aid box. "This came with the place, but I think it has what we need." He spoke as he sat down and opened the box. He carefully took her hands in his and began doctoring them quietly. Minako studied him while he worked, trying to ignore the jolt that was traveling up her arms from wherever his hands touched her. His expression kept changing from one of concentration to one of irritation. Intrigued, Minako finally spoke.

"Are you mad?" She asked him, after his eyebrows knitted in anger for the third time. Startled at her question, he looked up at her, meeting her eyes with his own.

"I am not angry at you, I am angry at myself. I don't…." He said, obviously having difficulty explaining himself. "I don't know what I am doing." He finally said as he dabbed antiseptic onto her cuts.

"Well, It looks to me like you're doing a great job…" Minako said, gesturing to her hands. For the first time since she they met, Kunzite smiled at her. Minako's heart pounded hard in her chest at the sight of this beautiful man smiling. She had the feeling he was not one to smile very often, but couldn't explain how she knew that. Without realizing it, she lifted her hand to his cheek. "You're beautiful when you smile." She murmured absently, fascinated with him and not realizing what she was saying.

"Isn't that MY line?" Kunzite asked her as he slowly leaned towards her. Minako smiled back at him, before realizing what she said, and what she did. She leaned back quickly, yanking her hand from his face.

"I'm sorry." She told him, while looking away embarrassed. "I didn't realize…I just…" She tried to explain, but couldn't. How could she tell a man that she just met that she felt as if she had known him for ages and felt so comfortable around him that her body just acted on it's own accord? Kunzite set the kit aside and reached up, grasping Minako's chin between his fingers and guiding her gaze back to his own.

"You don't have to apologize for touching me. I'd be a fool to shun the attentions of such a beautiful woman." He told her, the smile back in place effectively entrancing her again. His smile slowly faded as he slid his hand along her cheek, almost copying her previous gesture. Minako closed her eyes at the feeling of his caress on her cheek. "You are a beautiful woman…" He murmured, almost like he was surprised to discover this. "I don't understand…" He continued to say as he pulled her slowly towards himself.

"Me either…" Minako said quietly as she opened her eyes and met his gorgeous silvery- blue ones, now only inches away. She dropped her gaze to his mouth, before looking back into his eyes.

"I wonder…" He stated curiously, before closing the distance between them and taking her mouth in a passionate kiss.  
END OF FLASHBACK


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, I was having trouble uploading this chapter for some reason... There is a lot more to come, provided I can load them up! Thanks for the reviews!

Kunzite sat up in his bed. After tossing and turning most of the night, he had finally fallen asleep, only to be awoken to a VERY vivid dream. He threw his legs over the side of his bed and crossed to the bathroom sink, washing his face with cold water. 'What is wrong with me?' He wondered, thinking about the dream, or vision was more like it. He was on the moon, and he was making love to a beautiful woman, a woman with Minako's face. He laughed bitterly at his thoughts. 'If my brothers heard that phrase, I would never hear the end of it. Dark Generals don't 'make love,' he told himself. He looked around suddenly, his tiny quarters in the Negaverse suddenly feeling too small. Irritated, he dressed and disappeared, needing to get the hell away from there for a little while. Kunzite materialized in the park adjacent to his Condo and began walking in that direction. Why he chose to come to the condo, he did not know. He only had the place just in case he had to stay in Tokyo a night or two, or for undercover work. It was located on the nicer end of town, overlooking the park and the lake. If Kunzite was going to spend time in in the human's world, he was going to do it comfortably. He had even procured financial stability in the form of a bank account in his and his brother's names, plus a few limitless credit cards. He made sure to acquire these things just in case they needed to be inconspicuous, which having money made it very easy to do. The bank account had a seemingly endless supply of money in it too. 'If I ever had to live on Earth, I would be set for life.' He mused, 'Not that it will ever happen.' He thought, looking back towards the condo. It had been weeks since he had last been there. He had managed to stay away, but only after he spent months of coming here almost every night; hoping to see her standing outside waiting for him, and growing more enraged and hurt each night that she did not come. Thinking back, he remembered how stupid he sounded.

FLASHBACK:  
"Minako." Kunzite said as he held the blonde beauty in his arms, her back to his front. "I am so glad that I knocked you down." He told her, kissing the back of her neck.

"Mmmm…me too." Answered a sleepy sounding Minako. They were lying in his bed, having just made love again. Kunzite couldn't explain this feeling, but having her there with him, made him feel complete. Like he was missing something, but didn't realize it until she came along. He didn't want to give this up just yet, so he had to make sure he would see her again.

"Promise me, we will see each other again." He told her, hating that he almost sounded like he was pleading. Minako rolled over and faced Kunzite, placing her hands on his face tenderly.

"Of course we will see each other again!" She told him happily, giving him a kiss. Kunzite returned her kiss passionately before pulling away again.

"Then meet me here tomorrow?" He asked her as he began trailing kisses down her neck. Minako moaned into his embrace before answering.

"Yes! Tomorrow." Kunzite ran his hand down her abdomen and into her soft folds, slipping a finger inside of her.

"Promise me." Kunzite said huskily as he stroked and caressed her. Minako moaned his name, getting close to release again. Kunzite maneuvered her onto her back before saying again, "Promise me Minako, tomorrow night."

"I promise," Minako said, "Tomorrow night…" She trailed off on another moan as he slowly entered her, their conversation over as he took her again.

END OF FLASHBACK:

Kunzite scowled, as he looked at the complex as he came closer to it.. 'Of course she had not come the next night, or the next, or even the next…' Kunzite thought angrily. He wanted to know what he had done wrong, he wanted to beg for at least one more night, but he also wanted to torture her until she begged him to kill her. Then he would oblige her and finish her off, chalking this experience up to a lesson learned. 'Never let a woman get under your skin.' He thought angrily. As he approached the condo, he could almost see her standing there, like he had imagined probably fifty times before. Kunzite stopped and narrowed his eyes when he realized the small figure standing outside the complex was not in his head, but a real person. One that had long flowing blonde hair…

"Minako." He said quietly, but still loud enough for her to hear him. She spun around in shock and stared at him. He was torn between taking her and holding her, or blasting her and killing her for hurting him. Before he could decide, however, he caught a glimpse of her tear stained cheeks. 'Why is she standing outside my place, crying?' He wondered as he felt something inside him reacting to the sight of her tears. The last months he spent hating her seemed to disappear, and he found himself wanting nothing more than to hold her and kiss the tears from her cheeks. He thought he imagined the feelings he was feeling that night, maybe somehow over-exaggerated them, but standing before her again brought them all back. 'I am so screwed.' He thought as he stared at her, 'The world's most powerful underworld general, undone by a human girl.' He scowled at this thought.

"You remembered." Minako said, as she hastily tried to dry her cheeks, but then giving up as fresh tears kept falling. He looked surprised by her statement, 'did she think that our night meant so little that I would not even remember her?' He thought bitterly.

"Why wouldn't I remember, Minako?" He told her as he looked her over. She looked pretty in her summer dress and he noticed that she had a large duffel bag sitting beside her. "Are you…leaving town?" He asked her, gesturing to the bag, suddenly panicked that she was leaving forever. Minako looked confused at first, half forgetting that she had left her mother's house. She looked down at the bag before looking back at him.

"No…I just left my Mother's. It's a long story." She told him, not wanting to go into any detail. It was her turn to look him over. She had seen him in battle, but not this close up. He didn't have his arrogant stance he always took when she met him on the battle field, but he did look tense. "It's been a long time…" She told him, trying to come up with an excuse to leave. She couldn't forget that he was a General of the Negaverse and VERY dangerous.

"5 months, 2 weeks, and 3 days, but who's counting." He said absently, noticing her looking around as if to find an escape. Kunzite narrowed his eyes and continued, not ready for her to leave him again just yet. "Can we talk?" he asked her gently, "I have some questions…" Minako began backing up and shaking her head.

"I don't think that's such a great idea…" She began, bending down to grab her duffel bag. However, Kunzite was there suddenly and picked it up before she could grab it. He was really close now, so close she could feel the heat from his body, and smell his unique smell. Minako closed her eyes for a brief moment and inhaled his scent, allowing herself one moment of weakness before she fled. She opened her eyes to see him staring intently at her. "Can I have my…" she began, asking for her bag.

"Please." Kunzite asked, as he moved her bag to the side out of reach. He hated that he was reduced to begging. 'What hold does this woman have over me?' He thought angrily. "Just a few minutes of your time. I deserve that much." He told her, continuing in a low voice, "You left me…" Minako was unsure if she even heard him correctly. Was one of the most powerful generals in the Negaverse HURT by a human girl? She looked at him considerably, thinking up a plan. She could go with him and tell him why she could not be with him anymore. Then he could move on, and so could she. This wasn't the moon kingdom, they weren't lovers anymore. 'well…except for that one time 5 and a half months ago.' Minako thought with a blush. Regardless, she had to have closure.

"Okay." She finally said, gesturing towards his place. "But only for a few minutes." Happy that he had an opening, he turned with her bag and headed into his condo, Minako on his heals. Kunzite unlocked the door to his condo for the first time in 6 months, opening the door wide so that Minako could enter before him. He walked in behind her and set her bag down by the door. The front door opened up right into the living area and he gestured to the couch.

"Would you like to sit down?" He asked her. "I would offer you something to drink, but I have not been here…I doubt there is anything consumable but faucet water."

"No thank you, to either." Minako told him, standing closer to the door than he liked. Her tears had stopped on the walk up. "This shouldn't take long." She said. Kunzite balled his fists up at his sides in anger. 'This won't take long to stomp all over you're heart. Is what she means to say.' Kunzite thought, trying to keep from losing his temper. His anger instantly faded when he realized what he had just thought. In order for someone to stomp on you're heart, you would have had given it to them. He looked at Minako in surprise. 'Is that what this miserable feeling is?' He wondered. He had never felt any sort of love, nor was he familiar with the emotion. 'Is love wanting to hold someone and strangle them at the same time?' He wondered, thinking that he had heard people saying similar things before. "So," Minako began, snapping him out of his thoughts, "what questions did you have." She thought it best to just get to the point, the faster she answered his questions, the faster she could leave and the sooner this aching feeling from being so close to him would subside.

"Why didn't you come back?" Was all he asked, and Minako sighed, wanting any question but that one.

"That night after, I started to come here, but I had an emergency come up and I couldn't." She told him, thinking of the battle she had that night. "Then the next night…I was going to come, but then I saw you…" She told him, trying to word it where she didn't give her identity away. As far as she knew, he did not know that she was Sailor Venus and if she wanted to stay safe, he shouldn't know. "You were on a rampage…taking the energy of innocent people along side this ugly monster. You were terrifying…After I saw that, I knew I couldn't see you anymore…" She trailed off thinking about how heart broken she was when she realized who he was. "Kunzite you're…You're a bad guy, an enemy to humans." She finished, fresh tears prickling her eyes again as she recalled the feeling of realizing she had slept with the enemy, and the horror that she still wanted him despite knowing that. Kunzite winced as she told the story. He remembered that night well, he was so angry that she did not show up the previous night that he wanted to inflict pain on any human he could find.

"Minako…" He began, stepping towards her. "I'm sorry you had to see that…but I am not you're enemy…" He told her, "I would never let anything happen to you…I…" He tried to continue, but couldn't.

"How can you say that?" She asked him angrily, tears rolling down her cheeks again, "You were hurting innocent people…why?" Was all she could ask.

"Because I was HURT!" He yelled at her, his eyes glowing red briefly, before he took a deep breath and paced his living room. "That night we had, the night we were together." He began more calmly as he walked back to her and grabbed her hands. "That was one of the best nights of my life, you made me feel…" He said before stopping.

"Feel what?" Minako asked, looking from their joined hands to his face.

"Feel anything!" Kunzite told her honestly. "I felt. I felt emotions other than hate, anger, and greed…I didn't know what they were at the time, and I didn't realize that I liked those emotions, no craved them, until you didn't show up the next night. I thought that you didn't see what we had as anything special, I felt used…heartache being another emotion I was not familiar with. So I lashed out and those innocent humans payed the price." He finished, ashamed of what he did for the first time in his life. He looked down at their joined hands, the familiar warmth spreading up his arms that happened every time he touched her. He looked back up into her eyes, trying to gage her response. Minako shook her head, her resolve was cracking and she needed to get out of there. He was the enemy, regardless of any feelings he had for her, or vice versa, she would still fight him as Sailor Venus.

"I can't…" She began to say, backing up shaking her head, tears streaming down her face still. "I still can't be with you…" She told him, her voice breaking on the last word.

"Why?" He asked her, "I can keep my work separate from us. I promise it won't touch you." He told her, walking back to her and cupping her face in his hands. He brushed his thumbs across her cheeks and pushed away the tears. This tenderness from him only caused more to fall.

"Kunzite, please…" Minako pleaded, "That's impossible. You don't even know who I am!" She told him, half wanting to tell him that she is Sailor Venus and escape, but afraid that if he fought her she wouldn't be able to fight him back at the moment.

"Then let me get to know you!" He told her, not knowing what she really meant. "You can't think I am all that bad and scary" He continued, "You came willingly to my empty place, knowing who I was." Minako tried to shake her head, but his hands were still on her face.

"Please…" She said again, losing ground. She couldn't think when he was touching her, she couldn't tell herself he was evil while he was sweetly caressing her face. "We can't…" She tried to say, but was cut off by his lips on hers. Kunzite brushed his lips tenderly against Minako's, savoring her taste. He tilted his head and slowly deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth to tangle with hers. Minako couldn't fight her feelings anymore and as soon as his tongue touched hers, she gave up fighting and came apart in his arms. She flung her arms around him and dove her hands into his thick mass of silver hair. Delighted with her response, Kunzite slid his hands down her body and onto her butt, squeezing her before lifting her tiny frame, pressing it against his growing erection. Minako instantly wrapped her legs around his waste, moaning at the intimate contact. Kunzite carried her to his bedroom and they all but fell onto the bed, his hard body on top of hers. He trailed kisses down her neck and collar bone before traveling back up to capture her mouth again. "Oh Kunzite.." Minako said, not realizing what she was saying, "How I've missed you." She told him, working at the buttons on his General suit.

"And I you." He told her, "It has been too long, my love." He told her as he pushed the straps of her dress to the side and down her arms, exposing her full breasts. He paused a second to admire before closing his mouth over them, too lost in her to realize what he had said. Minako's heart was racing, she had heard what he said, and knew that his could only mean that he was having memories resurface as well. This gave her renewed hope that she could one day turn him back to the good side again. Smiling at this new hope, Minako grabbed Kunzite's head and brought it back to her eager mouth, kissing him with all of the pent up frustration and passion that she had been holding in. She pushed him until he fell onto his back and she was quickly climbing on top of him, her arms going back to his uniform to work on the buttons. Impatient, she grabbed the top and ripped, hearing the sounds of buttons clattering everywhere. She wanted to feel him desperately and moaned as she finally was able to slid her hands on his naked chest as she pushed his shirt all the way off. She leaned down and took one of his nipples into her mouth, moaning again at the taste of him. He had a body most men spent years in the gym trying to get, and, for right now, he was all hers. She licked her way down his abdomen to his pants, unfastening the snap and pulling the zipper down. She reached into his pants and closed her hands around his now very hard cock, as he pulled his pants all the way off. Now it was Kunzite's turn to moan as she began stroking him, before shocking him and putting him inside her mouth. Kunzite had to grip the bed sheets and fight to keep from coming right away. Once he was in control, he put his hands on her face as she slowly took him in and out of her mouth. "My God Mina," He told her, "You're magnificent." He moaned out. He took her dress and pushed it all the way down and off, delighted when he he realized she was not wearing anything underneath it. He grabbed her arms and yanked her back on top of him, their now naked bodies rubbing intimately against each other. He slid his hand down her body and in between her legs. "You're so wet…" He said huskily as he slid his fingers in and out.

"Kunzite!" Minako moaned at him as she felt the orgasm building. "Please…please…I need…" She was saying, unable to think coherently.

"I know what you need baby." He told her huskily as he removed his fingers, lifted her hips and thrusting all the way inside her. Minako bowed her back as the orgasm slammed into her, screaming his name over and over as she soaked him with her juices. Kunzite watched her in amazement, as she came. "You're so beautiful." He told her as he leaned up and kissed her. She began slowly riding him, taking her time. Kunzite gripped her hips as she moved on him, his head falling back onto the pillows as he watched her, their bodies seeming to fit perfectly together. Her movements became more jerky and she began going faster. Knowing she was close, Kunzite slid his hands to her front and brushed along her clit; delighted when another orgasm caused her to cry out his name again. Kunzite thought that he could easily listen to her call his name out in ecstasy for the rest of his life. He flipped them over to where he was on top, moaning as he slid in even deeper. He pulled out before slamming hard back inside. He was getting close, but he wanted her to have one more before he came. He grabbed her legs and spread them wide as he drove in and out of her, putting a hand in between her legs and putting the right amount of pressure to perfect spot.

"Oh My God!" Minako cried as another orgasm tore it's way through her, this one stronger than the last, she dug her nails into his back as she came apart around him. Finally letting go, Kunzite emptied himself into her, this time screaming her name.

'Oh my God.' Minako thought as she lay in bed with Kunzite. 'I can't believe I let this happen…again.' She thought, as they had just finished making love for the second time that night. He was laying half on top of her and half off, his arm and leg wrapped around her as if he knew that she would try and leave, but wasn't having any of it. He was breathing in and out evenly, peacefully asleep. 'Must be nice to fall asleep so quickly.' Minako thought as she looked at him, happy despite the messed up situation she was in. She was absently stroking his arm as she looked at his face. In sleep, he looked like he did not have a single malice bone in his body. She looked around his room, noticing it was clean and not at all dusty. 'He must have a cleaning service.' She thought, before wondering again, 'I wonder where the negaverse gets their money for all this stuff?' Not really wanting to know, Minako thought about her situation and where to go from there. She knew that the best thing would be to leave and never see him again. That of course, was not what her heart was saying. She probably would have done that, had he not said what he had said earlier. He quoted the memory perfectly, there was no way that was a coincidence. 'He had also called me his love!' Minako thought happily, before her more common sense side quipped, 'Congratulations Mina, you have the love of an evil Negaverse General bent on taking over the world.' Frowning at that, Minako shook her head. 'No, I am going to change him. Love is a powerful thing, I think I can stay undercover so to speak and still see him. The more time we spend together, the more memories he may remember!' She thought happily. She didn't see this as being anything but a win-win situation. 'Unless in one of his memories, he remembers that you are Sailor Venus and kills you in a blind rage.' She thought sourly. Shaking her head again, Minako reasoned with herself, 'He wouldn't hurt me, not once all of his feelings come back.' She would just have to keep telling herself that, trying to forget about one of the more recent memories she had of their final days on the moon kingdom, where she was killed by him. 'I have to be positive.' She thought determined. 'I WILL get him back.' intent on making it work, Minako snuggled further into Kunzite and let herself fall into a peaceful sleep.

Minako woke to warm lips moving down her neck and strong hands moving over her body. She opened her eyes to see a silver-haired adonis above her, smiling down as he slowly caressed her.

"Good Morning Love." He told her sweetly, before leaning down and brushing his lips tenderly against hers. He had been awake for an hour, worrying over what she might say once she woke up, afraid she would try and leave him again. He was pleased when she returned his kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

"Mmmmm…Good Morning." She replied sleepily, "What time is it?" She asked him, snuggling into his neck.

"It's almost 6am." He told her, leaning back to make eye contact. He wanted to ask her what next, he wanted to ask her to see him again, but he was afraid to do either. The last time he asked, it didn't go very well. "Minako…" He began seriously, but was hushed by her hand softly touching his mouth.

"Listen…I know what you are going to say…or what you want to know…and I thought about it last night." Minako told him, noticing how he tensed.

"Wait." He said nervously, "Before you decide anything, you should know that I'm…that I…I'm falling for you. I have never felt like this about anyone." He was speaking quickly, trying to get it all out. "I told you last night, that all I knew before you was anger, greed, and evil…and now, I am learning what love, hope, and happiness are. And I am starting to like those emotions Mina…" He told her honestly. "I used to see them as weaknesses to be exploited, and I've even tried to exploit them, but…now…" He cupped her face again and smiled down at her, "I feel stronger than ever, feeling those feelings with you." He leaned down and gave her a sweat kiss. "Okay, now you can talk." He told her. Minako smiled up at him, incredibly touched by his words. She took a deep breath, now wouldn't be a good time to get all sapping and start crying.

"I don't know what the future will bring, probably heartache, I hope not." She continued when she saw him frown, "our future is uncertain, so…I've decided to just live in the now. I don't like what you do, but I have hope in that area…I don't think you are all bad Kunzite….so Let's enjoy each other and what we have right now. It may only last a short while, but if it does…let's make it the best experience we can." She finished. Kunzite sighed in relief and dropped his forehead against hers.

"I don't like the part about it not lasting long, but I like the part about making it count." He told her as he began kissing her, brushing his tongue against hers. He broke the kiss to say, "I'm not letting you go again if I can help it Mina…" He narrowed his eyes and they flashed red for a second. "You're Mine" He said almost angrily before capturing her mouth again with renewed passion. Minako gripped his shoulders as he lifted her hips and slipped inside her, hoping with all her heart, that what he said was true.

Usagi woke alone in Mamoru's bed. After using his bathroom, she ventured out into his living room in search of him. She smiled when she saw him sitting on his balcony, a cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other. He looked up and smiled at her, putting the book down, getting up, and crossing over to her.

"Good Morning Beautiful." He told her as he gave her a morning kiss. Usagi frowned when it didn't heat up like she wanted. He instead sat back down and picked up his coffee. 'Since when did we become an old married couple?' Usagi thought. "How are your ribs?" He asked her sincerely.

"Oh…100% better, honestly…" She lied, "In fact, come with me, I need to show you something in the bedroom." She went on to say, winking at him and running her hands across his chest. Mamoru laughed out loud at her antics.

"Well, I told your mom that I thought you should take today off of school to stay in bed and heal completely, but if your all better now, perhaps we should take you to school?" He told her, covering her hands with his own and enjoying the irritated look that crossed her face.

"Mamo-chan! That's not fair! You're basically making me choose between staying home from school, and having sex!" Usagi whined.

"Whatever works Usagi." Mamoru told her, a little curious to which one she would choose.

"I'll need a uniform…" Usagi began, choosing to go to school if it meant being with Mamoru. Mamoru chuckled as he got up, a little amused by her decision. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. Not failing to notice the wince she gave when he squeezed on her ribs.

"You're too cute Usako…" Mamoru murmured. "But you're ribs are still injured, so go back to bed. I'll make you some breakfast." Defeated, but happy about the breakfast part, Usagi trudged back to his bedroom and climbed into bed. Mamoru followed her and helped cover her up, sitting on the side of the bed when he was finished.

"At least I get to sleep all day." Usagi told him, "It's been a long time since I got to do that!"

"Well, get some rest then, because I want those ribs healed by this afternoon! Plus, I saw Minako this morning and she is going to bring your classwork from Ami that you miss today so you two can work on it tonight, apparently she's missing today too." Usagi groaned at this before realizing something.

"Wait, tonight? I get to stay here again?" She asked hopefully.

"Well, that's the other thing, I went to your house early this morning to grab you a uniform and your mom walked in. Anyway I told her about how I thought that you needed to rest all day and maybe night for them to heal. She was all for it, told me not to let you go to school, but to make sure you get your classwork from one of your friends. So, Usagi…" Mamoru told her, lowering his voice and leaning forward. "I'm going to need you healthy by tonight…" He finished his point by closing the distance between them and giving her a passionate kiss, full of promise. Usagi grabbed his neck and tried to pull him on top of her to start the evening early, running her other hand down to his pants and rubbing his crotch, but Mamoru managed to pull away. "No Usagi…" He said a little breathlessly, "tonight…now if you excuse me, before breakfast…I need to take a cold shower." He said playfully, as he got up and backed away from the sexy blonde on his bed, adjusting himself in his pants. Usagi giggled at that and lay back against the pillows.

"Okay Mamo-chan. Wake me up when breakfast is ready!" She told him, getting comfortable and closing her eyes.

"Of course baby." He told her, walking towards the bathroom. He wasn't kidding about that cold shower.

Minako walked down the street towards her newly acquired building. She had stopped by Mamoru's to check on Usagi, but the girl was still asleep and healing. Instead, she decided that she would get an early start at her living arrangements since she was technically homeless now. 'Well, that's not entirely true.' She thought as she fingered the new key on her keyring that belonged to Kunzite's condo. He practically insisted that she stay there until she got her place ready. He was so excited when he handed her the key, she couldn't think of an excuse not to. It would only be for a week or so, and she could potentially see him every night… 'Sure! We could try and kill each other in the park, and then meet up for some of the best sex in the world back at our place.' Minako thought a little bitterly. This was going to be an experience for sure, one she could very well not survive. She wished she could talk to someone about it, but was unsure who. She thought that if anyone would understand love and what crazy things people did for it, it would be Usagi. She certainly couldn't talk to anyone else. No, Usagi was probably the only one she could talk to…Minako decided that she would speak with her tonight (she was going to go to Mamoru's and do homework with Usagi anyway since she missed school today as well). She would tell her everything then…before she headed back into the enemy's arms. Shaking her head at her messed up situation, Minako looked up to see that she had made it to her building. It really was an expensive looking building as her mother had put. Or it was when it was built so many years ago. It had housed her grandfather's lawyer's office, along with a Doctor's office and a few more different offices. It stood about 5 stories tall, and had more rooms than she could count. Perfect for a headquarters and home base. She took out her keys and unlocked the front door, ignoring the jolt when she saw Kunzite's key against her others. Pushing the door, she went inside her building. She explored the whole building thoroughly, coming to the conclusion that the top floor had the best potential bedrooms. She picked hers out, it was a huge room with a sub-room, an attached bathroom, and a small kitchen. In fact, most of the rooms on the top floor were the same. She wondered if her grandfather rented those out as apartments. There was a separate entrance in the back that would not have interfered with the businesses.

"Well," Minako said out loud to herself, "It's time to go shopping!" Thinking also of the little bit of money she received from her grandfather along with the building. It would be just enough to furnish most of the rooms.

"Nice place." came a familiar male's voice. Minako jumped, having thought that she was alone, and turned to face the doorway.


	8. Chapter 8

"Nice place." came a familiar male's voice. Minako jumped, having thought that she was alone, and turned to face the doorway.

Artemis walked through the door, looking around. "Sorry to startle you, I just thought I would get a look at this place and find a room to set up the computer equipment." he told her.

"Damn-it Artemis! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Minako complained before adding, "And I already found a room. It's in the basement, there is only one entrance. It will be perfect for the headquarter's eqipment, we can even install you and Luna a little kitty door!" she teased him, bending low to pat him on the head a few times. Artemis growled deep in his throat, he hated when she did that condescending crap. Minako laughed at him and scooped him up. "Come on! I'll show you." She said happily as she bounced out of her future room and towards the lift. Used to his Charge and her ways, Artemis just went along for the ride.

Usagi tossed and turned in her sleep, the vision invading her once peaceful dreams.

_She was on the moon, standing behind Mamoru on the palace steps. Usagi clung to his cape in fear as he faced a tall woman with red hair who was closing in on them. _

_ "Forget about that moon brat Endymion and join me!" She was saying, "We could rule Earth together, once we destroy the Moon and it's inhabitants." She aimed her sword towards Usagi, "Especially this one." She finished. _

_ "I will never join the likes of you Beryl. Please, just stop this nonsense." Prince Endymion pleaded. Beryl began cackling evilly. _

_ "I love it when you BEG Prince. If your not with me, then you're against me, but maybe you'll feel differently once that wench Serenity is out of the picture!" She said. Before Endymion could react, Beryl blasted him with a ball of energy, knocking him to the side. Once the Princess was in the clear she reared the sword back for a fatal blow. Usagi could only stand there and watch, too frozen in horror to stop her. She closed her eyes and waited for the sword to pierce her, she heard the sword tear through flesh and bone and a male grunt, followed by Beryl's cry of outrage. Usagi opened her eyes to the most horrific thing she had ever seen. Tears streaked down her face as she watched the love of her life stumble in front of her, a sword protruding through him, Beryl on the other end. Beryl pulled the sword out of the Prince and he collapsed backwards into Serenity''s arms. The wound on his abdomen was pouring blood, soaking them both. Endymion looked at his love, who was holding him and raised his hand up towards her face. However, the life left his body and his hand fell limply to the ground. The Sword clattered to the ground beside Endymion as Beryl looked on in shock. It was never her intention to kill Endymion, he was to be her King and rule along side her. Serenity felt hollow inside, like she had died with Endymion. She had nothing to live for, she could not and would not live in a world where there was no Endymion. Sobbing violently, she crawled towards the sword and picked it up off of the ground. Beryl looked on in shock, thinking that Serenity was going to use it on her. Serenity gave one last pained look towards her love, before plunging the sword deep into her own stomach. Serenity fell forward on top of the Prince, blood quickly filling her mouth and taking her breath. Her vision grayed until it was nearly black, all sound dulling until the last thing she heard was her mother's agonizing scream._

Usagi shot up in bed screaming! She was shaking violently and crying, still feeling the loss of her prince. Endymion. "Endymion!" Usagi cried, holding her midsection. Mamoru was there in an instance, holding Usagi and attempting to calm her down. "Endymion!" Usagi cried and flung herself into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. "I thought….you died…" She continued to cry with Mamoru holding her and trying to comfort her.

"Shhhhh….baby, it was a dream… that's all…just a bad dream." He tried to soothe, holding her as her sobbing eventually quieted. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her nervously. She was still crying quietly, despite being completely awake. "Who is Endymion?" He asked her, trying to get her to open up. The name sounded familiar to him.

"You are…" She said, still more Princess than Usagi. "I mean…you were. It's a long story my love…" She told him. Realizing for the first time after the dream that the previously faceless Prince in her dreams was none other than Mamoru. They found each other after being re-incarnated on Earth Centuries later. This fact should have made her happy, but she could not shake the image of what happened on the moon.

"Me?" He said confused. "I don't understand."

"Nor will you until your memories are returned to you." She told him, "for this is a story that I can not tell…It has to be shown, But…we have found each other my love." She said as she held him tightly. Mamoru was looking at the top of her head questioningly, she was speaking like a person that lived in another century. 'That must have been some dream to temporarily change her personality.' he thought, a little weary.

"Usagi, are you okay?" He asked her cautiously, pulling back to study her more closely. The tears had stopped, and there was a faint glow of a crescent moon on her forehead. Intrigued he touched the glowing spot, fascinated when it glowed brighter at his touch. "What is…?" He began to ask, before a memory of his dream princess resurfaced with that same mark. "Princess…" He breathed in awe causing Serenity to smile brightly.

"You remember!?" She asked him hopefully. Mamoru shook his head, before continuing.

"Not really…just my dreams." He told her. "My dream princess, she has the same glowing crescent moon on her forehead, she speaks like you are talking now, and she has the same long golden hair." He finished, surprised it took him this long to figure it out. Of course Usagi was his princess, how else could he explain their strong connection. Plus he quit having dreams about the princess right after he and Usagi got together! He smiled happily as he grabbed her face in between her hands. "My princess…" He stated again happily, before pulling her closer for a kiss. Serenity kissed him back passionately, entwining her hands into his hair. She pulled him on top of her on the bed and wrapped her legs around his waste. Not wanting him to go anywhere anytime soon. Mamoru was elated, the princess he had been searching for was right under his nose this hole time! She tugged at his clothes, attempting to free him, wanting to feel his naked flesh. Mamoru lifted her shirt up and off of her, returning to lavash her breasts with attention from his mouth. His princess moaned in response. Mamoru finally had his princess underneath him, but wanted to know something first. He pulled back, much to her protests. "Wait…Wait a second…" He told her. "I…I know you're the princess, but is…Is Usagi in there too?" he asked, almost feeling like if she wasn't he was cheating.

"Of course you idiot," Came the un-princess-like reply from Usagi. "The princes and I are the same person, it's not one or the other, it's just sometimes her personality shows more than my normal one. It's still me love." She finished a little more sweetly, grabbing his face and pulling him down for another kiss. Mamoru broke away again to comment.

"It doesn't show through that often babe." He said jokingly, causing Usagi to tackle him back onto the bed playfully. She straddled him and lowered herself over him to tease at his lips.

"You're going to pay for that!" She told him as she ground on him slowly. He reached up and grabbed her large breasts with his hands, kneading them, and brushing his thumb across her nipples. "mmmmm…I suppose as more of my memories return, you will see more of that side of me." She informed him, "I only just found out I was the for sure princess last night." She told him honestly, as she ran her hands down to his pants. "And that you were the Prince when I had that memory…" She trailed off, her movements stopping as she recalled the ghastly scene. She absently ran her hands across her stomach where the sword was protruding before looking at Mamoru in horror, seeing him lying there covered in blood. "Oh God!" Usagi said as she covered her face with her hands. Mamoru sat up and wrapped his arms around her small frame. "Mamo-chan, it was awful….you were killed…"

"Usagi…" Mamoru soothed. "That was in the past, and as terrifying I'm sure that must have been to see…we are past that now. Through whatever trials we may have had in another lifetime, we have found each other again in this one." He told her, pulling back to kiss her. Attempting to get her mind off of the painful memory. He rand his hands all over her body and down into her pants, brushing across her clit. Usagi gasped at the sensitive feeling, and began moving against him again. The memory quickly fading in place of the pleasure. Mamoru lay her on her back and kissed down her abdomen, slowly working her pants and underwear off of her. Once gone, he brought his mouth back to where his hands were and placed his mouth over her most sensitive spot. Usagi cried out in pleasure, placing her hands into his hair as he licked and sucked. He pushed a finger inside her while his mouth was still on her sensitive bundle of nerves causing her to erupt underneath him. Usagi felt the orgasm spread through her entire body as he continued his assault on her. Coming down from the orgasm, Usagi gently pushed at Mamoru's head. He was still licking on her clit, which was now extra sensitive. He didn't move, however, and instead pushed two fingers inside her and sucked even harder on her, before running his tongue all around it. Usagi was thrashing, the sensations almost overwhelming. "Again!" Mamoru said into her folds, "Come for me again Usako." He told her. Usagi had not choice but to obey as the second orgasm crashed into her. Mamoru quickly removed the rest of his clothes and climbed on top of Usagi's awaiting arms. He kissed her deeply as he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly began to slid into her….  
*DING DONG*  
Mamoru froze, 'surely that's not…' He thought before they were interrupted by his doorbell once more.  
*DING DONG*  
"SHIT!" Mamoru cursed, rolling off of a protesting Usagi and hunting for his pants.

"Let me get it…"Usagi said darkly, "I'll moon dust them for interrupting us." Mamoru laughed at her as he shoved his legs into his pants quickly, the doorbell sounding again. He leaned back to Usagi and kissed her passionately before heading to the living room.

"I hope you slept enough today Usagi, because I am going to keep you up most of the night now." He told her as he walked out of the room.

"I'll hold you to that Mamo-chan!" Usagi called after him. Deciding to go and see who it was, Usagi hopped up and began the search for her scattered clothing.

Mamoru ran to the door just as the bell rang again.

"I'm coming!" he called, as he unlocked it and flung it open. "What?!" he half yelled at a startled Minako, whose hand was halfway to the doorbell for another ring. She looked him up and down, amused despite herself. He wasn't wearing a shirt and was breathing heavily. Looking him over, Minako raised an eyebrow when she got to his lower half.

"Please tell me that's for Usagi and not me." She said with a smirk on her face as she gestured to his tenting pants. Mamoru cursed and turned away, adjusting his pants as he stalked towards his room.

"MINA!" came Usagi's protest as she walked into the living room.

"Sorry." Minako replied, "I take it I interrupted something?" She asked coyly, wiggling her eyebrows. Usagi blushed and looked away.

"Yeah…sort of. I guess we just lost track of time." Usagi said, turning red. Minako laughed at her friend.

"Well, do you want me to come back? I could give you like 5 minutes or so." Minako stated. "That's got to suck to shut it off right in the middle!" She said jokingly. Usagi actually thought about her offer for a brief second before answering.

"No, no…it's okay." She reassured her, walking over to the couch and sitting down. "Wait a second….what do you know about 'shutting it off'?" Usagi asked Minako suspiciously. This time it was Minako's turn to blush. "Minako!" Usagi said, surprised at her friend. "You've had sex?" Usagi asked in a whisper. "With who?" She asked excitedly, happy that she could talk about this with one of her friends! "Spill the Details!" She said eagerly, pulling Minako down on the couch beside her.

"Usagi!" Minako said, looking to see if Mamoru overheard. "Let's do this school work first, and then i'll tell you." She suggested. "I actually have something I need to talk about anyway."

"Okay, well let's get started then!" Usagi said, eagerly, "the sooner we do this crap, the sooner we can talk about whatever's been bothering you." Usagi grabbed the folder Minako pulled out of her bag and began flipping through it.

"How did you know something has been bothering me?" Minako asked her. Usagi stopped shuffling papers to look at her friend. They had only known each other for about 4 months, but she could tell that they were going to be very close.

"I can just tell." Usagi told her honestly. "I guess you could say that's one of my gifts…I can tell when someone is troubled and needs a friend! Plus, you've been holding on to this princess secret and your resurfacing memories of the moon kingdom a lot longer than I have. That has to be stressful." Usagi said before concluding, "Now let's get this work done!" Minako smiled at her friend. Pleased that she had decided to talk to Usagi after-all. She sat down next to Usagi and they opened their books, deciding to start on Math first since they both disliked it so much. An hour and a half later, Usagi slammed her Science book closed. "Done!" She exclaimed happily. Minako leaned back and stretched her back out, having gotten stiff from sitting. "So…" Usagi said, "Where should we talk?"

"Is there someplace where we won't be overheard?" Minako asked her, looking towards the kitchen where Mamoru had gone to cook supper.

"Yeah, come on." Usagi told her as she pulled her to the balcony. Once outside, Usagi closed the balcony doors. She went and sat on the lounge chair before gesturing Minako to follow suite. Minako sat down on a lounge facing Usagi and took a deep breath.

"I'm having trouble finding a starting point." Minako said, getting a little nervous about telling Usagi now that she was so close to doing it. Understanding, Usagi squeezed Minako's hand reassuringly.

"I'll tell you what." Usagi began, "Why don't I tell you about a recent memory I have had and then about a secret that I have been keeping. That way, you will have a secret of mine, and I will have a secret of yours when you tell me. I am assuming that what you need to tell me is a secret?" Usagi asked her. Minako nodded her head in agreement,

"Yeah a big secret." Minako admitted shyly. Usagi continued, sitting back.

"Okay then. Here goes; In the memory I had, I was the Princess as usual. We were facing an evil woman named Beryl who was trying to convince the Prince to leave me and join her in ruling the World." Usagi took a calming breath before continuing. "Excuse me…It's still fresh. Anyway, Beryl tried to kill me with a sword, but Prince Endymion got in the way and took the fatal blow. He died in my arms." Usagi said, tears filling her eyes. This time it was Minako's turn to grab Usagi's hand. "Long story short, consumed with grief…I grabbed the sword Beryl dropped in shock and plunged into myself, intent on following Mamo-chan into the afterlife." She finished, wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Mamo-chan…" Minako murmured, before her eyes widened. "Mamoru is your prince?" She asked surprised. Usagi shook her head yes, smiling through the tears.

"Yes. We found each other again in this lifetime." Usagi said happily.

"Wow! Congratulations! I am really happy for you Usagi. I'm sorry that you had to find out through that awful memory…" Minako told her, "Wait, so you just found this out for sure today right?" Minako asked.

"Yes." Usagi answered.

"That's not your secret that you have been keeping then is it?" She asked.

"No." Usagi said, getting ready for Minako's reaction, "the secret is that Mamoru is also Tuxedo Kamen." She told her shocked friend. "Please," Usagi continued hurriedly, "I know that it's officially scout business, but I don't think that they should know just yet until it's revealed that I am the Princess and he is the Earth Prince." She finished. "They wouldn't trust him otherwise."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense." Minako said, "Wow…So you got Mamoru, a Prince AND Tuxedo Kamen." She shook her head in disbelief. "Awesome sauce girl!" She told her friend happily. Usagi giggled at Minako's response and hugged her friend.

"Thanks Mina. Now…do you feel better about sharing your story?" She asked her. Minako nodded and took a big calming breath before beginning.

"You don't know that much about me. You know I moved here and lived with my mother, whom I do not get along with. I don't think you knew that I used to live with my Dad in England. I met Artemis there and he awakened my scout abilities. Dad knew I was Sailor Venus, and he was so proud of me…" Minako trailed off, the memories of her father causing her throat to clog with emotion. Minako cleared her throat, "Excuse me…Well, he was killed in a hit and run accident while I was away fighting the Negaverse one evening." Minako continued solemnly. Usagi grabbed her hand in a show of support and Minako continued her story. "My whole world turned upside down. Since I was old enough to choose, a judge told me I could live with my Dad's sister and stay in England, or move to my estranged mother's house in Japan. I was going to stay with my Aunt, we were like sisters and I knew it would be effortless, but Artemis had leads that other scouts had been awakened in Japan and that the Negaverse was concentrated near there/here. He talked me into moving here. When I got here, the only friend I had was Artemis, and he was at headquarters most of the time. It was very lonely. I missed my Dad terribly and also what little friends I had managed to make in England. One night, after a battle, I was walking home really early. This was sometime in January I believe. I didn't expect anyone to be out so I wasn't paying attention. That's when I ran into HIM." Usagi leaned closer to her friend, getting into the story as Minako kept going. "He was irritated at first, but then when our eyes met, some recognition happened. Like the cliche 'love at first sight' crap you here about, only this was powerful. I had never felt emotions that overwhelming before and as much as they frightened me, I craved more. We began talking and when we touched…it was like sparks flew. I know that sounds silly, but it's true." Usagi shook her head.

"No I believe you. It's like that with Mamo-chan." She told her friend, encouraging her to continue. "What happened next?"

"Well, I had some scrapes on my palms that he noticed and since he knocked me down, he offered to clean them. You see, his condo was just in front of us. I followed him into his unit, no questions asked. A complete stranger, out at 2 am. I went with him into his home. Pretty crazy huh?" Minako asked her.

"Not really. You just said you had an instant recognition to him, and it also sounds like you had a pretty powerful attraction as well." Usagi told her, surprising Minako.

"Yeah, we did. A Very powerful attraction. Anyway, he was very tender and cleaned my cuts. He seemed confused, like he wasn't used to any type of feelings, but wanted to explore them anyway. Like someone experiencing love for the first time, hesitant but willing to explore. Does that make sense?" She asked Usagi. Usagi nodded her head 'yes'. "Anyway, he was so beautiful. I had never seen a beautiful man before, but here he was. I touched his face without realizing it. I felt entranced…" She continued, "I was embarrassed, but he told me that he didn't mind and then he…he said, 'I wonder..' before he kissed me." Minako blushed as she remembered what happened next.

FLASHBACK:  
"I wonder…" He stated curiously, before closing the distance between them and taking her mouth in a passionate kiss. As soon as their lips met, the small sparks they felt touching erupted into a frenzy of feelings. Minako moaned into his kiss, as she dove her hands into his thick silver hair. Kunzite leaned her back until he was pressing her into his couch. He ran kisses down her neck while exploring her body with his hands. "Minako…" He moaned into her neck, slowing his movements. He pulled back to look at her, his hands going to her face. He placed his forehead against hers, taking deep breaths. Minako moved underneath him, wanting to feel his hands on her again.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked him breathlessly, running her hands up his back.

"Minako." Kunzite began, "I don't do this sort of thing…" Minako lifted her hips, attempting to get some friction, the aching sensation between her legs almost unbearable.

"I think we can figure it out…" She said breathlessly as her lower half came into contact again with his erection. Minako moaned his name, attempting to get closer. She could tell his control was slipping. "Look, let's not think about it…let's just enjoy each other." She offered, too consumed with need to think about anything else at the moment. She squealed in delight as Kunzite crushed his lips to hers again, this time impatiently. He suddenly jumped off of her and stood up. Before Minako could protest, he was scooping her up bridal style and claiming her lips again as he carried her to what she hoped was a bedroom. Minako felt soft sheets at her back as she was deposited carefully on his bed. Kunzite quickly pulled off his top before climbing on top of her and kissing her. He trailed kisses down her neck as he spoke.

"You…You do this sort of thing often?" He asked. Minako ran her hands up his naked back before answering.

"Never." She breathed as she grabbed his face and brought it to her lips for another passionate kiss. Minako guessed that she had said the right thing because Kunzite was suddenly everywhere at once. Somehow he had managed to remove her top and had one large breast in one hand and the other he was ravishing with his mouth. Minako moaned at the sensation, a coiling building in her lower area. "Kunzite….Kunzite….." She breathed his name. "Please…" She begged, but wasn't sure what she was begging for. She didn't remember him taking off his pants, but felt his erection brushing against her core, sliding along her folds. He lifted up and pulled her skirt all the way off before returning with his cock, sliding it along her, but not entering. Minako was thrashing on the bed, the orgasm so close. Kunzite timed it perfectly, slipping slowly into her as her orgasm hit, helping to mask the pain of losing her virginity. Minako cried at the pleasurable pain of the orgasm, craving more. She lifted her hips, encouraging him to move faster inside her, moaning when he obliged. Minako scraped her nails down his back as he took her faster and harder, the initial pain all but a distant memory as she felt the building begin again. "Kunzite!" She yelled, as another Orgasm crashed into her. She yelled as the sensations over took her, feeling him stiffen above her as he poured himself into her.

END OF FLASHBACK:

Usagi sat very still listening to Minako's story. So far, his name was the only detail she was leaving out.

"You think I'm a slut, don't you?" She asked, looking down in apparent shame, but still not able to feel any for it. What her and Kunzite had was not anything to be ashamed of. Usagi laughed at this.

"Do I think you are a slut for sleeping with a man you just met? I would if I didn't know that it was your first time ever. But since I do know that, No, I don't think you are a slut, I think that you are in love." she finished, smiling at Minako. Minako looked up and returned Usagi's smile.

"It's that obvious huh?" she asked her. Usagi nodded apologetically.

"Yeah honey, you have it BAAD!" Usagi teased. "So what's the problem with this guy? He sounds incredible. He hits all the right spots?"

"Yes." Minako answered.

"He's generous in bed. Let's you orgasm?" Usagi asked her.

"YES!" Minako said, "Multiple times…"

"So…was this just a one time thing? Is that the issue? Do I need to punish him in the name of the moon?" Usagi teased, not knowing that she had threatened him with that line not even one month ago in battle. Minako laughed nervously before continuing.

"Well..no, he didn't 'hit it and quit it' so to speak, he wanted a relationship with me. Even told me that I was his and no others." Minako told her. Usagi smiled at this.

"Ooh, so he's possessive! Nice!" Usagi said smiling, but stopped when she saw Minako's troubled face. "What is it? Why is it so wrong for you two to be together? Does he love you?"

Minako nodded, "He didn't say the words exactly, but he called me 'my love' and he treated me like I'm a fragile…" Minako trailed off.

"Flower?" Usagi suggested. Minako shook her head before dropping it into her hands.

"Human." She stated simply. "He treated me like I was his fragile human, because he is more than human. Usagi, I swear I didn't know who he was when we first hooked up…" Minako hurried on as Usagi's eyes widened in shock.

"Minako…" She asked her friend, "Are you…are you…sleeping with…with…" Usagi said trying to wrap her mind around it. Minako looked up at Usagi, a pained expression on her face.

"The enemy." she stated simply. "Kunzite to be exact." She finally dropped the bomb causing Usagi's jaw to hit the floor. She sat there, staring at Minako for the longest.

"So…" Usagi said when she was able to speak again. "That was almost 6 months ago and you have been avoiding him ever since right?…Wait, he doesn't know that you are Sailor V does he?" Usagi asked worriedly.

"No, he doesn't know I'm Sailor V and it has to stay that way, and yeah I avoided him for almost 6 months." She continued looking down at her hands. Usagi sat back in relief, before Minako continued. "Until last night." She said quietly. Usagi sat up and grabbed Minako's hand.

"What happened last night?" Usagi asked her nervously.

"Well, I got home late from practice and had a fight with my mother. I also had a really vivid vision about the moon kingdom, which is a whole other problem…but I packed a bag and left and my feet just sort of carried me to the condominium. I was just standing outside reminiscing, when he showed up…" Minako took another calming breath before continuing. "He wanted to talk, I swear my intentions were just to tell him that I knew he was an evil General and that I couldn't be with someone who was evil, but…"

"You slept with him." Usagi finished for her. Minako nodded her head. "How Minako? After you know who he is and what he's done? My God, he's tried to kill you before!" She said, still flabbergasted.

"You don't understand Usagi…the memory I said I had of the moon kingdom. The 'bits and pieces' of memories that I told you I get? They are all of me and Kunzite….together. Intimately." Minako said pained. "Don't you see? We were together on the moon…I think the other scouts were with a General too, but those memories are vague at best." She said.

"But wait, so all of you were with enemies?" Usagi asked confused.

"No." Minako told her, "You see, during that time, the Generals were to the Earth Prince what we were to you. They were his guard so to speak, and they were all good guys. I don't have the memory yet, but I am guessing that Kunzite and I met while you and the Prince snuck off on one of your sexcapades." She told Usagi, causing her to blush a little. "We fell in love thousands of years ago…he was just brainwashed along with the rest of the Earth's people. He's being used by Beryl's evil forces, but I know he is still good inside. Usagi, you should see how he treats me. He's not evil at all when we are together." She tried to explain, not realizing that she was crying. Usagi sat beside her on the lounge and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Mina…" She soothed, "So you fell in love with him in this lifetime, and have memories of loving him from our past life, and you have to hide the fact that you are Sailor Venus from him, because he may kill you?" Usagi asked, summing up her friend's messed up situation. "yeah, you are in some deep shit." Usagi quipped, causing a shaky laugh to come from Minako. "What are you going to do?" Usagi asked her, pulling back to look at her.

"Well, last night while we were….uh…you know." She continued as Usagi made a gesture for her to skip the details, "Well, he quoted what he said in the memory I had verbatim…I think he's getting memories too and I think the more time he spends with me, the more memories he gets. I am hoping that, in the end, Love will prevail, and he will choose me over the Negaverse." She told her, realizing how stupid it sounded. Usagi just sat there looking at her friend.

"Well, love is a pretty powerful thing." She told Minako, "I will be rooting for you to win in the end." She smiled at her, "but I will be watching your back just in case…and Minako, if there is anything that I can do, once I have the crystal…I will do it to make sure you get your happily ever after too." She told her sincerely. "Also, you're secret is safe with me." She finished, receiving a relieved hug from Minako.

"Thank you Usagi." She told her, "I didn't realize how good that feels to talk to someone about it. Especially someone that doesn't think I'm crazy." Minako said relieved.

"Oh I think you are certifiably crazy!" Usagi teased, "But that's what love does to you, so I understand. So…what are you going to do now?" Usagi asked her as they stood up to walk back inside.

"I am going to be careful." Minako told her.

"You left your mother's? Do you need a place to stay?" Usagi asked her, worried about where she would sleep. "I know the building isn't quite ready yet."

"They are supposed to deliver the furniture tomorrow afternoon, so no I won't be going there. I am actually staying at the condo." She told a shocked Usagi. "He gave me a key, practically insisted I stay with him there until I get on my feet…he was so happy when I took the key, I didn't have the heart to tell him no."

"Wow…I'm trying to picture a 'happy' Kunzite." Usagi said, having only seen the General sneering or angry.

"He's a different person when he is with me. I don't think Beryl would like that at all." Minako told Usagi honestly. The girls walked into the living room and were met by Mamoru.

"Dinner is ready, Minako are you staying? There is plenty to eat." He asked her as he walked to Usagi and put his arm across her shoulder. Minako smiled at how cute the pair were together.

"No thank you, I think I have a meal waiting for me already. Usagi, since your ribs had to heal and we had to play catch up with homework." Minako told her as she gathered up her books, "I told the girls we would rein check on seeing the building today. I will let you know when." She said as she walked to the door. Usagi left Mamoru's side to hug her friend tightly, worried about her.

"Okay…please be careful Mina…I mean it. If you need me, hit the communicator. I will come help you." She told her seriously.

"Yes, your highness." Minako said, while doing a small bow, "I'm being careful. I promise. Goodnight guys, Prince, Princess!" She nodded at them both when she spoke, laughing at Mamoru's startled expression. Minako closed the door behind her and began her journey to the condo. She had a hot date with a hot enemy!

Usagi stood staring at the closed door thinking. Mamoru coming up behind her and putting his arms around her.

"You okay love?" He asked her.

"Yeah." Usagi told him, still deep in thought, she smiled up at him and continued, "Let's eat!" She tried to say enthusiastically, but not quite her bubbly self. Mamoru nodded his head and walked towards the kitchen, 'She will talk about it when she is ready.' He thought, not wanting to push her. Usagi followed Mamoru into the kitchen. She really hoped that Minako's situation worked itself out, but couldn't help but wonder if the rest of her scouts had heartache in their near future as well.


	9. Chapter 9

This is a very suspenseful chapter! I hope you enjoy it! It could almost be the ending if I wanted...but of course it isn't! We still have Ami, Rei, and Makoto! Keep the Reviews coming!

Kunzite walked into the common room he shared with his brothers. Zoicite was reading as usual, and Jadeite was in a heated conversation with Nephrite about God knew what. Jadeite quit talking, however, when Kunzite walked in and made his way over to him.

"Look who FINALLY decided to grace us with his presence." Jadeite mocked, "where have you been brother? The queen have you out on some secret mission?" He asked, never wanting to be undone by anyone. Kunzite was in no mood for his brother's antics, and he simply ignored him and walked around him to sit on the lounge. Kunzite wanted nothing more than to sit back and think about his wonderful time spent with Minako. He wasn't even in the mood to try and gather energy, nor had he the urge to kiss Queen Beryl's ass. He could care a less about her ultimate goal of conquest. As long as he could have Mina, he would be happy. "Hey," Jadeite said, pissed that Kunzite was ignoring him. "I'm talking to you asshole!" He yelled, hoping to get into a good fist fight. He was bored out of his mind and had been working on Nephrite for hours, but he so rarely lost his temper and fought him. Kunzite, however, was quick tempered and usually up for a good brawl. When Kunzite continued to ignore him, Jadeite narrowed his eyes. "What's with you today? Maybe you need to go to Earth and just take one of those Earth girls, fuck her lights out until we can stand to be around you. You can clear your head, then you can use her for energy if you wanted. It's a win-win." He teased, "When was the last time you got some?" Jadeite asked, noticing a flash in his brothers eyes at the mention of this and continuing on. "Or maybe you found you a little piece of ass huh? Is that where you've been Kunzite?" Jadeite continued, "Banging some hot little human?" Seeing his brother's fist clench at his sides, Jadeite had hit his nerve. 'Time to start the brawl.' Jadeite thought happily, "Hey, maybe I'll follow you the next time you go…I'll take a turn with her when you're done! Where is she? In Tokyo?" Jadeite grinned evilly as Kunzite lunged at him, knocking him to the ground before attempting to pummel his face in. Jadeite gave back just as good and the two Generals rolled around trading punches.

"You will not touch her!" Screamed Kunzite as he connected a fist to Jadeite's jaw. Zoisite absently picked his feet up as the two rolled by him, never looking up from his book. Nephrite sighed as he finally got up and yanked the two now bloodied generals apart.

"I think that's enough, Kunzite, you know he's just trying to get a rise out of you. Poor bastard is just bored." Nephrite told him.

"Then maybe HE should go find a woman." Kunzite snapped at Jadeite.

"I intend to, yours!" Jadeite said, "You can even watch if you…." CRACK* Kunzite's fist connected with Jadeite's face once more. Jadeite went to one knee, stunned by the punch.

"I don't think I have ever seen you this riled up before Kunzite." Nephrite said as he studied his brother, "she must be something…" he said.

"She's nothing to either of you." Kunzite warned, "And if you come anywhere near her, I will do more than just punch you." He warned Jadeite.

"Jadeite! Kunzite!" came a female's voice from the doorway. "Why this nonsense? You should be fighting the Sailor Scouts, not each other!" Beryl yelled as she walked into the room. Kunzite bowed slightly, along with the rest of the Generals.  
"My apologies queen." Kunzite said simply. "It will not happen again. In fact, if granted permission, I would like to return to plan my next attack." Kunzite told her, hoping to get out of there.

"I am growing weary of your pathetic attempts Kunzite." Queen Beryl told him, "Maybe I should have one of your brothers take your place…" She suggested, Jadeite looking up eagerly.

"My Queen, that will not be necessary." Kunzite promised her, "I will get you the Silver Crystal and the Princess." Queen Beryl just nodded and dismissed him with her hand. Kunzite disappeared, leaving a pissed off Jadeite behind.

"Is there something wrong Jadeite?" The queen asked him sarcastically.

"Queen, I fear that our Kunzite has lost track of what's important. I think he has been fraternizing with a human." He told her. Beryl narrowed her eyes in thought.

"I'm well aware what and who Kunzite has been doing." The queen informed him. She threw him an Envelope before continuing. Jadeite looked at the envelope in question, before looking at queen Beryl. "Go then, see if you can gather more energy than Kunzite's pitiful attempts." She told him as she began walking out of the room, "Oh, and See if you can use what's in that envelope to get your brother back on track in the process." Jadeite watched the evil queen vanish out the door, smiling evilly as he opened the envelope and looked at it's contents.

Mamoru pushed Usagi up against the wall of the living room, not able to wait any longer. Usagi braced her palms on the wall for support and gasped as he pulled her shirt quickly over her head and leaned into her, pressing her breasts against the wall. He was kissing the back and side of her neck, murmuring incoherent sentences. He slid his hands around her front and pushed her pants and underwear down, his hands instantly going into her tight heat. Usagi could do nothing but moan as he assaulted her body, feeling as if she was about to burst. Mamoru turned Usagi to the left and pushed her over the couch. Before she could even say anything, he rammed inside her all the way.

"Oh God! Finally!" She moaned, gripping the sofa as he frantically began driving in and out of her. Mamoru grabbed her hips, hard enough to bruise, as he slammed into her over and over again. He couldn't take it anymore, she had been absently running her leg up his the whole time during dinner, not to mention the state he was left in when Minako showed up.

"God Usagi, you're gorgeous!" he told her huskily, picking up speed and going even harder. Usagi felt the coiling building, unable to say anything but half words and noises. Mamoru reached his hand around to her front and pressed on her clit as he drove into her ruthlessly. Usagi immediately exploded, her walls constricting around him even tighter. Mamoru yelled out as he came with her, the orgasm rocking his entire body. He collapsed over Usagi, panting heavily. "I'm sorry Usako." Mamoru managed to say after a few moments. "did I hurt you?" He asked her tenderly, as he slowly pulled out. He turned her around and scooped her up into his arms, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Of course not Mamo-chan!" Usagi told him, "I loved every minute of it! Literally, because It was only like one minute." She joked with him. Mamoru laughed as he carried her to the bedroom.

"I just had to get that out of the way." He told her as he lay her down on his bed and climbed on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her lips, slipping his tongue inside her mouth to tangle with her own. Mamoru pulled back from the kiss, and watched Usagi's face as he slowly slipped inside her, already hard again. "I told you," he said to her softly, "this is going to take most of the night." Mamoru didn't let her respond as he captured her mouth again, taking them both soaring.

Minako unlocked the door to Kunzite's condo, slipping in quietly. It was pitch black inside as she stood in the doorway, the sound of her breathing the only noise she could hear. She felt along the wall and was relieved when she found a light switch, the room getting bathed in light as she flicked it on. Minako took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves, she shouldn't be nervous. They had been together several times now, so she knew what to expect. That still didn't stop the pounding of her heart as she walked into the back room. He wasn't in the bedroom either. She looked around and noticed her empty duffle bag sitting in the closet. Curious, she opened the dresser to find her clothes neatly folded inside. Minako smiled, trying to picture the big bad general folding her clothes.

"You should have seen me with the undergarments." Came a deep male voice from behind her causing her to jump. She slowly closed the dresser drawer, but didn't turn around. "I kept picturing you in them and getting…sidetracked." He stated walking up behind her, running his hands down her arms. He lowered his head and kissed along her neck. Minako leaned back into him, enjoying his touch. Kunzite grabbed her arm suddenly and spun her, catching her when she was facing him. He pressed her against the dresser and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. Minako smiled into his mouth, delighted to be in his arms again. Kunzite eased back before he ended up taking her right there, and pulled back to look at her, still holding her tightly. "Hi." He said sweetly, causing Minako to giggle.

""HI!" she returned, grinning. "Mmm.." She continued, running her hands along his back and to his front, spreading her palms out on his chest. He wasn't wearing his General's uniform, but a simple t-shirt and slacks. Minako's mouth watered at how good he looked. "I can't believe I stayed away for almost 6 months…one day away just felt too long." She told him, blushing a little at the admission. Kunzite gave her one of his rare smiles, leaning down to kiss her tenderly. He pulled back again, much to Minako's disappointment. Kunzite laughed at her pout and planted a quick kiss to it before taking her hand and leading her out of the bedroom. "Um…where are we going?" She asked confused, "You want to do it on the couch?" She asked confused when they walked by it too. Kunzite laughed again at her questions, realizing that he had not laughed this much in…well he could never remember laughing this much.

"No love," He told her as he pulled her into the kitchen. "I made you dinner!" He said excitedly.

"You cook?" came Minako's stunned reply as she looked at the set table in surprise.

"Uhh…well, Nephrite is the cook of the family, but I've played around a bit." He told her. Minako turned to look at him with a soft expression on her face. He was acting more human-like the more time she spent with him, and she was falling more and more in love with him. Getting emotional, Minako turned around to try and compose herself. Kunzite grabbed her gently and turned her, a little startled to see that she was crying. "What's wrong Mina?" He asked her tenderly, pulling her into his arms. Minako was attempting to breath, the weight of what she was feeling almost crushing her. "Minako." Kunzite said, getting a little worried when she didn't speak. "Please, tell me what's wrong?" He asked, holding her by her arms to study her face. Minako looked at him, realizing the weight she was feeling was from holding it in.

"I'm in love with you…" She said almost inaudibly, watching a shocked expression cross his face, but feeling the pressure in her chest start to ease. She sighed at the feeling, she was in love with him, and now he knew. Kunzite stood looking at her, amazed at what she said. He did not see how such an amazing girl could love him. He did not know what she could possibly find about him to love, yet here she was, declaring it openly.

"Minako…" He said her name… "I…" He began to say, but was cut off.

"You don't have to say it just because I told you. I just wanted, no needed you to know how I felt…just in case. I love you Kunzite…" She said again, feeling the pressure almost completely ease. She took a big easy breathe, smiling up at him. Kunzite held her a few more seconds before crushing his mouth against hers in a desperate kiss, practically lifting her off her feet as he kissed her.

"Mina…" He breathed her name as he broke the kiss, setting her back down. "I love you…" he told her, grabbing her face and looking deep into her eyes. Minako half laughed, half sobbed as she hugged him tightly. "I didn't know what this feeling was, because I have never experienced it before, but you showed me what love is." He told her, pulling back to look at her again. He stared at her tenderly before lifting her in his arms and carrying her back towards the bedroom.

"I thought we were eating first?" Minako laughed as she asked.

"It can wait." Kunzite replied as he laid her gently on the bed and covered her body with his. "We just declared our love for each other, I think it customary we consummate!" He said excitedly as he began undressing her, running his hands slowly over her body. He planned on savoring every minute with her tonight.

'So this is love?' Kunzite thought as he held the sleeping beauty in his arms, smiling down at her. She was all snuggled close, wearing his discarded t-shirt from earlier. It fit him closely, but it adorably swallowed her whole. They had made love slowly the first time, taking the time to explore and enjoy every inch of each other. Then they finally ate the cold food, before he took her on the kitchen counter, not able to wait until they got to the bedroom. Kunzite shook his head as he thought about it, never before had he wanted to consume another person so much. He wanted inside her; body, mind, and heart. Even now, after making love a third time in bed, he wanted her again. Not just sex, he wanted her awake and talking to him…getting to know her. 'I am so screwed.' He thought happily as he looked at her. He had almost convinced himself to wake her up, when a loud boom sounded outside. Kunzite narrowed his eyes as he got up and walked to the window. He cursed as he saw his brother Jadeite and 2 Youma's crashing through a group of people in the park, taking energy. Musical Instruments scattered everywhere as it looked like he interrupted an in the park concert in search of that energy.

"What's going on?" Minako asked sleepily as she walked up behind him to stare out the window. Her heart slammed in her chest when she saw the attack. Kunzite looked at her with a pained expression on his face. He couldn't let his brother succeed, or he was as good as dead. If Jadeite did a better job, then there was no reason for him to be alive. Beryl had threatened this many times.

"I'm sorry Minako." Kunzite told her as he closed his eyes, his General uniform materializing on him. "I have to go down there." He told her. "I wish I could explain…" He said as he put his hand on her cheek. He turned to go and was stopped by Minako's hand.

"Kunzite wait.." she said, grabbing his wrist to stop him. "Please…just…" she tried to say, a sense of dread filling her. They were about to fight each other, and he didn't even know it. Kunzite stepped back to her and kissed her, putting as much emotion as he could into the kiss.

"Just remember, that I'll always come back to you." He told her, "Stay here and be safe." He turned to leave again, but was stopped again by Minako's hand.

"Kunzite….I'm…I", Minako tried to tell him, but lost her nerve, "I love you…" She told him, tears falling freely down her face. Kunzite looked at her questioningly, before another blast from below caught his attention.

"I will come back to you.." She heard his voice as he disappeared. Minako ran to the window and watched as Kunzite appeared down below. Mars and Jupiter had arrived already. She heard her communicator beeping, and opened it.

"I'm on the way." Was all she said into it before transforming. She opened the window and leaped down to face the man she loved in battle.

Kunzite materialized behind his brother.

"Jadeite! What is the meaning of this?" He asked angrily. Jadeite was watching as Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter engaged the 2 Youma's he brought. The Youma's were similar to identical, mirror images of each other. In fact, Jadeite believed they went by that name, mirror image, but he wasn't sure and honestly could care a less. They were both ugly, like every other Youma he had seen. They were dark in color, with big eyes and sharp angles. They almost flew above the ground, not quite touching and they could extend their arms into sharp razors. He laughed as one of them knocked Sailor Mars off of her feet.

"What does it look like, brother." Jadeite quipped cockily, "I am doing the job you were supposed to do, but abandoned for a piece of ass." Kunzite grabbed his brother and turned him around to face him, fisting his uniform in his hand. He was about to say something when a rush of water hit both of them and knocked them apart. Sailor Mercury landing just a few feet from them, along with Sailor Moon. Kunzite and Jadeite got to their feet, and faced the new arrivals. "You see what happens when you distract me, brother?" Jadeite said as he flung a ball of energy at the scouts, causing them to all dive separate ways. "We should be fighting THEM! Not each other!" He yelled as he sent another blast towards an unsuspecting Sailor Jupiter, who was still busy fighting one of the Youmas. The blast hit her hard and knocked her into a nearby tree, were she fell into an unconscious heap at it's base. Jadeite laughed evilly as the Youma neared her for the kill. Sailor Moon's tiara sliced through the Youma's upper arm as it neared Sailor Jupiter, causing it to scream in pain, before aiming it's attentions on Sailor Moon.

"How dare you try and attack a helpless…" Sailor Moon began her speech, but was cut off by a blast from Jadeite. She was able to just leap out of the way. "Boy, he plays dirty." She thought as she rolled behind the cover of some trees. Looking up as Tuxedo Kamen dropped down beside her.

"Are you okay Sailor Moon?" He asked her, helping her to her feet.

"I'm fine baby…" She told him, squeezing his hand reassuringly before letting it go. "Let's get us some negaverse scum!" She said as they left the cover of the trees. Sailor Jupiter was still unconscious and Sailor Venus had arrived and was fighting the other Youma along with Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mars and Jadeite were circling each other. Noticing that Mercury and Venus had it under control, Sailor Moon decided to help Mar's with Jadeite. She leapt and landed a few feet from him, Tuxedo Kamen beside her. The three of them, Sailor Moon, Mars, and Tuxedo Kamen circled Jadeite, surrounding him.

"Now would be a good time to help me out." Jadeite said to Kunzite, who so far had just been watching. Jadeite flung some random attacks at Sailor Mars that missed their mark before having to dive away from Sailor Moon's tiara. "Shit!" He said as it scraped his thigh. "Brother?" He yelled towards Kunzite.

"And Why should I help you?" Kunzite teased, enjoying his cocky brother's predicament. "You said you could do this job better."

"Because." Jadeite said, using his ace, "I have proof that cape boy here has been doing you're girl." He said as he dodged a rose from Tuxedo Kamen and flung energy at Sailor Moon, who was expecting it and leapt easily out of the way. Kunzite laughed at his brother's pathetic attempt.

"I know that is not true, you are just trying to get a rise out of me." Kunzite replied, looking back to see if the other scouts were still occupied. Seeing that they were, he looked back towards his brother, who had just taken another blow from Sailor Mars. Jadeite yelled at her.

"You're going to pay for that one bitch!" He snarled at her. "It's true Kunzite!" He yelled towards his brother, before reaching into his pocket for the pictures Beryl gave him and flung them at Kunzite's feet. "These were taken by Beryl's spies." He told him. Kunzite bent down and picked up the photos, One was of Minako hugging a black haired man in the hallway of an apartment building. Minako had stopped by Mamoru's to check on a sleeping Usagi that morning. After asking her to get Usagi's schoolwork from Ami, He had thanked her for being such a good friend to Usagi and she hugged him in return. It was friendly, but not having the story, Kunzite did not see it as such. Another was one of her sitting with him at some eating place, the photo not showing Usagi sitting next to him on the other side. The man in the pictures had the same build and hair as Tuxedo Kamen. His vision filled with red as he materialized a sword. 'Nobody touches my woman!' He thought, consumed with hate. Jadeite smiled as he saw his brother's expression. 'This is going to be easier than I thought.' he told himself as he launched an attack at Mars and then Sailor Moon right after, who was not quite ready for it. Luckily, Tuxedo Kamen pulled her out of the way just in time.

"Thanks Tuxedo Kam…" Sailor Moon began to say before seeing a flash behind him. She was unable to do anything as Kunzite appeared behind Tuxedo Kamen suddenly and rammed his sword through him. Sailor Moon screamed as Tuxedo Kamen looked down at his chest, the large sword protruding from it. "No!" She screamed again, "Tuxedo Kamen! NOOO!" She yelled in horror as she looked at him helplessly, blood gushing from his chest around the sword. Kunzite put his foot on Tuxedo Kamen's back and pushed, pulling the bloodied sword from his body. Tuxedo Kamen fell forward, Sailor Moon half catching him and lowering him to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably as she attempted to stop the gushing blood from his chest. Her white gloves quickly turning crimson in the process. Tuxedo Kamen attempted to reach out to touch her reassuringly, but never made it as the life left him and his hand fell limply to the ground. Sailor Moon looked on in horror as the man she loved died in her arms, the blood slowing as his heart stopped. She felt something break inside, like her heart stopped along with his. Sailor Moon screamed at the pain, it was like the knife was in her chest. She couldn't breath, and was suffocating with the grief of it all. 'Not again.' She thought as she looked at his lifeless body. She thought in agony at the unfairness of just finding him again, only to lose him. 'I couldn't live without him then and I can't live without him now.' She realized in horror, wishing that this was all a nightmare and she would wake up. "No! Please don't leave me!" She yelled at Tuxedo Kamen to come back to her. Kunzite froze as he felt something inside react to the scene before him. Sailor Moon was in physical agony, but was otherwise uninjured. He had obviously made a mistake, it appeared that Sailor Moon cared deeply for Tuxedo Kamen. Sailor Moon was sobbing violently, lying across his chest. Kunzite dropped the sword and backed up, shaking his head as the scene caused a strange feeling in his chest.

"What are you doing?" came the voice of Jadeite, "Finish her off!" Kunzite just kept backing away from the sobbing Sailor Moon, shaking his head in disbelief. 'Why does my chest feel so tight?' Kunzite wondered as he watched the scene. "Kunzite! You have to finish her and the rest of the scouts." Jadeite said quickly. He sent a surprise blast of energy towards the scouts that were engaged with the 2 youmas. Sailor Venus took the main blast, as she partially shielded Sailor Mercury. They were still blown back several feet. Jadeite looked at his brother, needing his help to finish them off. "You have to help me, if not for me, do it for your woman." He said, pleased when Kunzite looked at him in surprise. "If they survive this battle, they are surely going to go after her in revenge. No telling what they would do to her, torture, may even kill her." Jadeite urged, noticing the scouts slowly climbing to their feet. Kunzite looked at him disbelievingly, shaking his head. "It looks like You've killed Sailor Moon's man, surely you know they will retaliate, don't you?" Jadeite urged, flinging an attack at Mars, after dodging one of hers.

"No!" He screamed at his brother, "That won't happen." Kunzite returned angrily, the image of Minako getting tortured or killed by the scouts causing a blind rage to consume him once again.

"It won't happen if we finish them off! Kill them all before they kill your woman!"! He yelled as he began sprinting and launched himself at Sailor Mars, who was running towards him, an attack building in her hand. Kunzite watched as they traded shots at each other, and a few fists. Looking for the other scouts, he saw Sailor Jupiter was awake again and engaging one of the 2 Youma's Jadeite brought with him, and Sailor Mercury was trading attacks with the other one. Sailor Moon was busy mourning a dead Tuxedo Kamen and was not a threat. Kunzite looked over and saw Sailor Venus returning to her feet, all of her attentions on a sobbing Sailor Moon. She balled her fists up with emotions as she watched her friend mourn over the loss. 'Why?' Minako thought angrily, her love me chain coming out as she prepared to go back into battle. She stepped on something and looked down, surprised as she picked up pictures of herself. Kunzite saw her with the photos and her weapon out. 'She knows what she looks like now.' Came Queen Beryl's voice from inside his head. 'You must kill her before she kills your woman.' Consumed with a blinding rage as he pictured his defenseless Minako being beaten by Sailor Venus, he ran towards her, a ball of energy building in his hand. Sailor Venus looked up from the pictures just in time to see an enraged Kunzite slam into her. His momentum carried them back until she was slammed into a tree, cracking the base with the force. She lost grip of her chain, crying out in pain as he lifted her off of her feet by her neck, glaring at her.

"Kunzite…" Sailor Venus tried. "Don't…" She attempted to say, but her words were cut off by him squeezing her neck.

"NO!" He yelled at her, "You will NOT take what is MINE! I will destroy you first." He lifted his hand with the energy and pulled her away from the wall. "She's mine!" Kunzite told her as brought the energy towards her. "You will never have her!"

"No…please…it's me!" Came Sailor Venus' plea, too late as the energy rammed into her mid section, sending her flying across the yard. Venus landed hard, before rolling several times and settling on her stomach, unmoving. Kunzite walked slowly towards a limp Venus, pausing to pick up the bloodied sword laying beside a sobbing Sailor Moon and dead Tuxedo Kamen. He was going to make sure she never got back up again. 'One Down.' He thought as he approached her, He had to ensure Minako's safety.

Sailor Venus was in and out of consciousness, she had landed on her stomach with her head turned towards her attacker. Kunzite's boots were closer each time she opened her eyes. She couldn't let him finish her, not like this, she had to do something fast. 'He would never forgive himself for this' Venus thought, still thinking of him despite his intent to kill her. Pulling her Powers back, Sailor Venus let her transformation fade, Kunzite's t-shirt she was wearing before materializing in the place of her Sailor Fuku. Blood instantly stained the front of it. Minako watched as Kunzite's boots stopped in front of her, the sword clattering to the ground, followed by his knees. She could feel the vibrations of his voice saying something, but could not hear. She saw an outline of him as she was gently rolled over. 'Is he crying?' She thought, unable to see him clearly, gray consuming her vision. She tried to reach her hand up to his face, but was unsure if she made it. She tried to tell him she loved him, but couldn't tell if she had the strength enough to voice it. Then, Minako felt nothing more, as her vision went black and her body went limp in Kunzite's arms.

Kunzite watched as he approached a limp Sailor Venus, noticing a glow as her Senshi faded. He was almost within striking distance when the glow subsided and he saw who was lying in a pile of blood at his feet. Kunzite heard a roaring in his head, as he looked on in horror at his Minako, bloodied and beaten, by his own hand. The sword tumbled out of his limp fingers, forgotten, as he fell to his knees and slowly rolled her over, cradling her head in his lap.

"Mina!" He yelled helplessly, tears streaming unaware down his face. "No! What have I done! Please baby, Please…" He pleaded with her, not knowing what to do to save her. He watched as she slowly raised her hand up to touch his cheek, barely brushing against his skin.

"I…love…you…" Came the faint whisper from her bloodied lips.

"No!" Kunzite screamed as he watched helplessly as her eyes glazed and she went limp in his arms, her breath leaving her in almost a sigh. Kunzite threw his head back and screamed, power exploding around him briefly before he leaned over Minako's body, rocking her back and forth, her blood soaking into his clothes. He was crying openly now, like Sailor Moon was doing. 'Is this what she is feeling?' Kunzite thought, ashamed that he caused her to feel that, not wanting anyone to have to feel this type of pain. "Mina…" He sobbed into her hair, rocking her still form. She was trying to tell him before he left, and she had tried to stop him. He hadn't listened to her, instead he listened to Jadeite and Queen Beryl, getting so blinded by rage that he ultimately killed her. Kunzite held her tighter as his body was wracked with grief.

Sailor Moon slowly leaned over Tuxedo Kamen and softly kissed his cold lips. The emotions swarming inside her to the point where she felt like she would explode at any minute. She couldn't even help the scouts, so consumed with grief. 'If only I had my crystal, I could save him…' Sailor Moon thought sadly, before the realization hit her. Just as soon as she had thought about her crystal and using it's powers, it began forming in front of her. Her tears and powers infusing into it and forming it into a beautiful rose shaped crystal. Sailor Moon looked on in surprise and new hope as the crystal slowly fell into her hands. More memories rushed in as she held the glowing rock. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the flow of power from the crystal as she felt herself change into the familiar princess attire she wore on the moon. She lifted the crystal in front of her body, deep in concentration. Princess Serenity did not move, but instead concentrated on her nearly forgotten powers. 'Please.' She thought, 'Please, save my prince. Save Mamoru.' She was startled by a tortured male screaming and looked up from Tuxedo Kamen for the first time. She saw a sobbing Kunzite across the way from her holding a lifeless Minako, begging her to return to him. Serenity let out another sob as she looked at her friend, who was being rocked by a distraught looking Kunzite. Serenity hoped and prayed that she had enough energy to save the both of them. 'Please, save Mamoru and Venus!' She finished as she poured her power into the stone and felt it vibrate in her hand. She could feel the life trying to re-enter Tuxedo Kamen and Minako and she gritted her teeth in concentration, focusing all her energy into the task.

"I got it!" Sailor Mercury told Jupiter as she ran up beside her. "If they hit each other with their attacks, it will destroy them!" Sailor Mercury put her computer away as she faced the Youma's again.

"Got it!" Sailor Jupiter said as she got the attention of one of the Youma and went across the park, adjacent to Mercery. They tricked the Youmas into blasting them while they were on opposite ends, the 2 scouts leaping out of the way just in time and the Youma's screaming as their attacks consumed them. Sailor Mercury stood up after diving out of the way, looking at the piles of Youma dust. She then quickly surveyed the battle scene. Sailor Mars was still holding her own in a battle with Jadeite, both of them looking exhausted and beaten. She didn't see Sailor Venus, but stopped when she saw a glowing Sailor Moon holding the silver crystal. 'Wait, not Sailor Moon.' Sailor Mercury thought, 'It's the princess!'

"It's the princess! It was Sailor Moon this whole time!" Came the surprised commentary from Sailor Jupiter, who came up beside Mercury and was looking in awe at the scene before them. The Princess was unaware of them, however, as she was still deep in concentration.

"Let's protect the princess and the crystal!" Mercury told Jupiter as they ran up to help Mars. Jadeite knocked Sailor Mars down, and his gaze landed to where Sailor Moon had previously been. He saw the crystal in her possession and was about to make a move for it. Before he could, however, he was hit by 3 different scout attacks. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter having teamed up with Mars.

"Kunzite!" Jadeite screamed at his brother, looking for him as he got back to his feet, "Help me, so I can get the crystal!" He spotted him across the courtyard, holding what looked to be a dead girl in his arms. Jadeite looked on in shock as his brother sobbed over the girl. "Kunzite!" Jadeite yelled again, as Sailor Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter surrounded him. Realizing he wasn't getting any help from him, Jadeite turned his attentions to fighting the scouts. He couldn't defeat them by himself and was thinking of an escape plan when a large blast of energy hit the three scouts, causing them to be blown back. Queen Beryl floated down beside him, looking at the silver crystal with greed.

"Jadeite, what are you waiting for?" She yelled at him, "retrieve the Silver Crystal from the princess!" Jadeite grinned evilly and stalked towards the princess. "Kunzite!" Queen Beryl yelled as she materialized near him. "It's time to stop with this nonsense and get back to work. This is what you get when you involve yourself with weak humans!" She told him hatefully, only a few feet from where he was holding the dead girl. Kunzite slowly looked up at the queen.

"You…knew who she was?" He asked her, in surprise. "And you still let me kill her?" His voice cracked as he looked back down at his precious Minako.

"Of course I did." Beryl lied. She knew who the girl was, but her being a sailor scout was an added bonus. "Now that you have learned a valuable lesson, it is time to help me dispose of the rest of the scouts, while your brother retrieves the silver crystal." Beryl glanced over to see Jadeite getting closer to the Princess, a large energy ball building in his hands.

"Of course." Kunzite said in a dead tone. "A lesson learned." He spoke flatly, and without any emotions. He did not have any emotions left, his love was dead, killed by his own hands. All because he was manipulated by Beryl and his brother. Kunzite placed Minako's head softly on the ground before standing up. He picked up the sword and walked to stand behind Queen Beryl, who was smiling as she faced the remaining scouts. They were slowly getting back to their feet after her attack earlier.

"Finish them Kunzite, and earn yourself a spot back in my good graces." She told him, an evil glint in her eye. Kunzite took a step forward, but did not walk past Beryl. Instead, he put his left hand on her shoulder. "Kunzite.." Beryl began, but was cut off as Kunzite's sword was shoved into her from behind, coming out between her breasts. Jadeite simultaneously went for the crystal across the way, but he was blasted back by his own attack. It hit a type of shield emitted by the crystal and reflected back into him, blowing him backwards into the street and into some parked cars. The Princess never even moved.

"How does it feel to be stabbed in the back?" Kunzite asked her as he twisted the sword, blood gushing all around it. Beryl screamed and let out a final blast of energy that knocked Kunzite back, flinging him across the park where he landed hard onto his back. Beryl fell to her knees…reaching out towards the Princess, who was still cradling Tuxedo Kamen.

"So…close…." She gurgled out, blood filling her mouth, watching as the light faded from the princess. Beryl's head hit the ground, her eyes lifeless before her body dissolved into dust.

Jadeite looked up in horror as Beryl fell to the ground, the sword still embedded in her chest. Cursing, he disappeared back to the Negaverse just as she dissolved into dust.

Tuxedo Kamen came to suddenly, looking down at his chest in confusion. He could have sworn he had a large sword sticking out of it. All that met him was his tuxedo, a hole in the fabric, but no wound. Still confused he quickly looked around for his Usako, floored at what he saw. Usagi was wearing a long white gown and holding the Maboroshi No Ginzuishou, her whole body glowing from the power of it. 'Princess…She..she saved me.' Tuxedo Kamen thought happily. The glow slowly faded from her, the crystal disappearing, and she looked over at him and smiled; before her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fainted. Tuxedo Kamen scooted over and caught her just before she hit the ground, her princess dress fading along with her Senshi Fuku, leaving her in what she had on before they came to the battle, nothing. Tuxedo Kamen quickly removed his cape and covered Usagi up, before lifting her into his arms. She was still breathing, thank God, but appeared to have used up a lot of energy from the Silver crystal. She didn't stir when he lifted her into his arms. He looked around the battle scene in confusion. The Youma's were gone, along with Jadeite. He noticed the scouts making their way towards him. Wanting to get her safely away, Tuxedo Kamen turned to leap away with his princess, only to be stopped by Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mercury.

"Where do you think you are going with our princess, cape boy?" Asked Sailor Jupiter, cracking her knuckles menacingly.

"What does it look like? I am taking her someplace safe." Tuxedo Kamen said as he looked around again, finally spotting Kunzite slowly coming to. He was far away from them, but still no less of a threat. "Before things get dangerous again." He continued.

"If anyone is going to take her someplace safe, it's going to be us buster!" Sailor Jupiter continued.

"She's right." Sailor Mars added, "Hand her over Tuxedo Kamen, there's no way in hell we are letting you take her."

"With all do respect Mars, you can't stop me." Tuxedo Kamen told her, pissed that they were trying to keep him from his Usako, his princess. "I'm taking her someplace safe," He added, glancing nervously at Kunzite, who was sitting up with his head in his hands. "We could already have been there if you hadn't started this nonsense." Tuxedo Kamen said bitterly.

"You wanna bet?" Sailor Jupiter added, stepping forward. Sailor Mercury grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Why should we let you take our princess?" Sailor Mercury asked, "We don't know you, we don't even know your intentions with her!"

"We don't have much time to go into it here, but I assure you, my intentions are purely honorable." Tuxedo Kamen informed them, smirking when he remembered what Usagi and him did before the battle wouldn't be considered all that honorable. "You needn't worry, I love her…I won't let anything bad happen to her." He confessed, wishing that they weren't in the presence of the enemy and he could just tell them who he was, and be done with this whole nonsense. He wanted to get her to safety.

"Hell no!" Sailor Mars said in anger, "There is no way in hell that you can admit to having a thing for her, and running off with her to God knows where, her dressed in only your cape!" Tuxedo Kamen's gaze heated up. 'Is she implying that I'm some sort of sexual predator?' He thought darkly.

"The way I see it, Mars…" Tuxedo Kamen began before gesturing behind the scouts with his head, "…you have bigger things to worry about." He finally said, alerting them to Kunzite who was a ways behind them. The scouts glanced back, noticing Kunzite, who was just sting there with his head in his hands. 'Was he crying?' Tuxedo Kamen thought.

"He doesn't look like much of a threat to me." Sailor Mars quipped, turning back to Tuxedo Kamen.

"Let him go guys, it's okay." Came a faint voice from the shadows. Minako limped over, still wearing a blood soaked t-shirt, holding her mid-section. The scouts looked on in surprise and ran over to her, Sailor Jupiter half catching her as she stumbled forward. "Go Mamoru." Minako told Tuxedo Kamen, and when he looked at her with concern, "I'm okay, take Usagi home and watch after her." She told him, as the scout's mouths dropped open with her revelation.

"That's Mamoru?" Mars asked disbelievingly, looking at Tuxedo Kamen, who had turned to leap away. "So she get's to be the Princess, get's Mamoru, AND she get's Tuxedo Kamen?" she asked, a little jealous. Minako laughed lightly, her whole body hurting.

"Yeah…" She told Mars, "And he's a Prince too." Mars looked at Tuxedo Kamen's retreating back with a scowl.

"That's so unfair." Mars quipped before focusing back on Minako. "What the hell happened to you?" She asked, looking her over. "No offense Mina, but you look like a nice two weeks vacation in the hospital could do you some good."

"Funny…I feel about the same." Minako told her, her vision graying with every step she took. Sailor Jupiter slowly helped her to sit on the grass. Minako thanked her and the three scouts looked at her considering. "What is it?" She asked them.

"We were just wondering how we were going to get you home." Sailor Mars told her. "Jupiter is strong, but I doubt she can carry you all the way and you don't look like you are in the shape to walk. How did this happen?" She asked her again.

"It was…" Minako began, looking around for Kunzite, and spotting him 50 yards away. He had gotten up and was walking towards his sword, unaware of Minako's return to life. "Kunzite." Minako breathed as she attempted to get up and go to him, but was stopped by Sailor Jupiter.

"No." Jupiter told her, "I'll take care of him for you." She said, misinterpreting Minako's intent.

"No!" Minako told her, "you don't understand. I HAVE to do this!" Sailor Jupiter looked at her friend and nodded.

"Okay, but I have your back." Jupiter told her as she helped Minako up and walked behind her, along with Mercury and Mars, towards Kunzite. "Shouldn't you transform?" She asked Minako without getting an answer.

Kunzite picked up the sword, examining it closely. He had nothing else to live for, and wanted nothing more than the oblivion of death. He lifted the sword and placed it to his stomach, looking up as he spoke.

"Minako…This is the only way to be with you again." He stated taking a deep breath before he made the move that would hopefully end his life.

"Or…You could just turn around…" Came the weak voice of Minako from behind him. Kunzite spun around, the sword falling to his feet. Minako stood, well leaned against a tree, smiling at him, three confused looking Sailor Scouts behind her. Kunzite let out a relieved cry as he quickly crossed to her, wrapping his arms around her, before running his hands gently over her to see if she was real. Sailor Mars and Jupiter made a move towards him, but stopped when they saw he was not injuring her. 'He's not hurting her.' Sailor Mars thought in surprise, 'Oh wow…now he's kissing her…' She thought, blushing as she watched the General kiss her friend passionately. Sailor Mercury had began scanning Kunzite with her computer as soon as she saw him put the sword to himself, not paying attention to the pair making out.

"Guy's this is amazing. He's not showing any signs of Negaverse energy. It's almost as if he was completely normal, I'd say it's safe to be around him now." She stated happily before looking up and blushing as she saw Minako and him in a heated embrace. "But I see Minako has already figured this out." She said sarcastically, closing her computer. Sailor Mars cleared her throat loudly, causing the pair to break apart. Without Kunzite holding her up, Minako's legs finally gave out. Kunzite caught her before she fell, scooping her up into his arms. She laid her head onto his shoulder, exhausted and in pain.

"Guys, I'm going home with Kunzite." Minako told her scouts, taking on a leadership role. "I take it since I am alive, that Usagi found the silver crystal?" She asked them, receiving a few nods from the scouts. Minako frowned, remembering Tuxedo Kamen getting killed. "She used the crystal to bring back not only Tuxedo Kamen, but myself as well." Minako told them. "She's lucky it didn't kill her, but we may not see her for a while." Minako told them, remembering when the queen used to use too much energy and had to sleep for days back on the moon. "I'll call you tomorrow." She told them, Kunzite turning to leave with her.

"Wait! Minako!" Sailor Mars called. "HE'S the one that killed Tuxedo Kamen, and you said he killed you too…and you are just going to forgive him and run off with him…just like that? Plus, I didn't want to point this out, but…you're barely wearing any clothes…just a bloody, really transparent shirt…and…"

"Mars! Rei," Minako said, "It's okay, it's a long story, but I have clothes at his place already, and…well this is HIS shirt anyway." Sailor Mar's mouth dropped as she stared from Minako to a now smirking Kunzite. "I promise I will tell you everything…I am just not sure how much longer I can remain conscious…" She told them weakly. "Usagi must have only had enough energy to bring me back, but not enough to heal me, just the fatal wounds…" She told the scouts, worried about her princess. "I just need time to heal…..Kunzite?" Minako said, encouraging him to leave.

"But wait!" This time it was Sailor Jupiter. Minako sighed as Kunzite stopped and turned to face the scouts. "His place isn't in the negaverse is it?" She asked, confused as Minako smiled.

"No…it's…" Minako tried to say, but the black started creeping into her vision again. "I think I…I think I'm gonna…" She managed to say before her eyes closed and she became limp in Kunzite's arms.

"Mina!" He said worriedly, looking down at her. Mercury quickly scanned her with her computer, before relaying what she found.

"She's just unconscious. Her body needs to heal, she is pretty messed up. She has multiple broken ribs, oh God, a broken back too." Sailor Mercury stated as she read the list of Minako's injuries. Kunzite's jaw tightened as he listened, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Ruptured spleen…she was bleeding internally, but it looks like it's nearly stopped. She is going to need a while for all of these injuries to heal." Sailor Mercury stated, closing her computer and looking up. Startled to see the pained look on Kunzite's face.

"I will take care of her, and to answer your question Jupiter, I live just there." He said, gesturing towards the condominium complex adjacent to the park. He turned towards it and began walking there, careful not to jostle Minako and injure her more. Before the scouts could say anything to him, he got to the front of the complex and turned to face them. "It's unit 9D." He told them, trying to earn some of their trust. If they knew where he was taking her, then they could check on her if they needed to. "You can come by and check on her tomorrow if you would like." He added, as he slipped inside and out of sight.

Tuxedo Kamen slowly deposited Usagi onto his bed, removing his cape and looking her over for any wounds, before covering her up with his bedcovers. He de-transformed and sat on the edge of the bed, just staring at her, wondering how long it would be before they could talk again. He didn't have to wait long before he heard her voice.

'Hello my Prince!' Usagi's voice rang inside his head, even thought her body was unmoving. 'I seemed to have used a bit too much energy and will need to rest, but I wanted to give you one thing before I do my love.' He heard her, still amazed that she was inside his head.

'Usako?' Mamoru thought in amazement. 'How are you doing this?' He questioned.

'We were able to communicate like this a lot when we were on the moon kingdom, my mother told me then that it was something to do with our souls being so linked.' Usagi told him, 'The Silver Crystal enhances that power as well, but I must show you your memories before I lose it, for I am nearly drained.' She hurried on.

'Baby, you don't have to, it can wait.' Mamoru tried to tell her.

'No, You've waited long enough my prince. I may be unconscious for a few days, so I wanted you to know. Also, I love you.' Usagi finished.

'I love you…' Mamoru began before her crescent moon began glowing brighter until all he saw was white, memories of their time on the moon kingdom flooding back in a rush.

Mamoru's eyes shot open, tear streaks running down his face. He realized that he must have fainted, because he was on his floor beside the bed. He quickly sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed to check on Usagi. 'Usagi?' He thought to her, hoping she would reply. When he was met with silence, he reached up and checked her pulse. Relieved that she appeared to only be sleeping, he got up off of the floor and went into the bathroom. He studied himself in the mirror. Not only had Usagi given him his memories back of his wonderful time with her on the Moon Kingdom, including the not so wonderful ending they shared, but she also gave him back his memories of his parents and childhood. Mamoru ran the taps and splashed some cold water on his face. Everything seemed to be coming together for him and it scared him a little. He wasn't used to getting everything he ever wanted. He had his princess, the love of his life and soul mate, and his memories. Looking back at his dripping reflection, he smiled at the man in the mirror. He finally felt complete, finally recognizing the man that stared back at him; it was a good feeling. He hoped he would get a chance to talk to Usagi before the scouts showed up barging in to his apartment. Thinking of the situation he left them in, he wondered how they fared against Kunzite. The scouts were all banged up, but then again so was the general. Mamoru frowned as he remembered his relationship with the Generals wasn't always a hostile one. They were his comrades and used to be like brothers to him. Pushing that thought aside, he went back into the room with Usagi and climbed into bed with her, pulling her close. He felt sleep claiming him as he gave in, his princess safe in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

This Chapter continues the story, but also starts in on Ami and Rei some too. WARNING: RATED NC-17

"Wait a second." Artemis said, after hearing Rei relay the story of the battle in the park. "You're telling me that you let a Negaverse General, one that initially KILLED Sailor Venus AND Tuxedo Kamen, run off with a half naked Minako to play Doctor?" He was almost yelling, worried about his charge. "Where did he go?" He asked, his eyes narrowing, intent on going after him.

"Will you calm down Artemis?" Makoto said, as she unwrapped the snacks she had quickly made and brought to the meeting. "You'll ruffle your fur, or whatever." She said, trying to remember the phrase.

"That's feathers, Makoto." Luna replied, "And Artemis doesn't have any of those." She said calmly, happy that everything seemed to work out and the crystal was safe with Usagi and the Prince. Artemis glared at Luna.

"How can you not be worried?" He asked her, thinking of what Kunzite would want with a nearly naked unconscious, not to mention beautiful woman; before realizing what and his claws came out, sticking into the sofa. He tried to yank them out as Luna answered him.

"Oh Artemis, do you remember nothing about our time on the moon?" She asked him as he struggled with freeing his claws. Rei finally walked over to him and yanked his claws out, before dropping him not so gently-like onto the floor.

"Stay off my furniture if you can't control yourself!" She scolded him. Artemis looked back at Luna, half expecting Mina to show up and say something derogatory like, 'bad kitty!'

"I remember some things, why?" He asked Luna. "You remember more?" He hopped up to where Luna was perched on the dresser. Luna nodded.

"A gift from the princess last night. I think all of you will now begin to get your memories back slowly, but I can tell you Minako is in perfectly capable hands with Kunzite." She continued quickly before Artemis could protest, "And, I know from the past that she enjoys those 'capable hands' quite a bit!" Artemis groaned.

"That's not something I want to picture Luna!" he told her. "Fine, if you say so, but I am still going to go check on her later." He said, pouting.

"I wouldn't worry Artemis," Ami told him, "I scanned him and he had no traces of Negaverse energy, not to mention he was being really gentle with Minako." She smiled thinking of the former evil General doting on a small girl.

"It doesn't mean he still isn't a guy.." Artemis mumbled to himself.

"So, Minako was with a General back during the moon kingdom?" Makoto asked Luna.

"Indeed. Kunzite himself, in fact, you actually were all in love during that time as well." She told the scouts.

"Really?" Makoto asked excitedly. "Did ours get re-incarnated too? Is there some hot General out there for me?" Luna laughed at her question as Rei narrowed her eyes.

"Seriously Makoto." Rei told her, "Even if there was a General out there for you, he's probably evil!" She told her, "Not to mention, would you want to base a new relationship on feelings you had thousands of years ago?" Makoto thought about it for a minute before she replied.

"Yes." She said, Ami saying yes at the same time. Rei looked at a blushing Ami, before looking back at Makoto.

"Seriously? Even if he was evil?" Rei asked, not understanding.

"As long as he is as hot as Kunzite! Plus, Minako was apparently with Kunzite while he was evil and from the looks of it, she enjoyed it a lot!" Makoto stated, causing Artemis to moan his disapproval.

"It would be nice to have someone to share things with." Ami said quietly. Rei looked at her with a shocked expression.

"You can share things with us." She told her blue-haired friend. Ami shook her head.

"Not everything. You know what I mean." Ami tried to say.

"I do!" Makoto replied, Rei shaking her head, still not understanding their reasoning. Makoto got up and walked over to Rei, putting her arm around her.

"It's okay Rei, I think I know what you are getting at." Makoto teased.

"You do?" She asked skeptically, wondering where Makoto was going with this.

"Sure I do. Hey! Maybe there is a Girl General that you can love!" She teased her friend. Rei turned red in the face and shoved Makoto away from her.

"What?! I am NOT a lesbian!" She argued, Makoto and even Ami laughed.

"Rei, it's okay if you are. Nobody here is judging you for it, hell I even tried it once too." Makoto told her, laughing at her shocked expression.

"Okay girls, that's enough." Luna said, jumping down. "Makoto, quit teasing Rei…If she wants a Female General, then that's her prerogative." She said, smiling at an infuriated Rei.

"I am NOT GAY!" Rei yelled, before storming out of the room, the laughter of the girl's and 2 cats ringing behind her.

"Maybe we shouldn't have picked on her like that." Ami said, "There's no telling what she could do…like go out to prove she isn't gay or something." Makoto nodded in agreement, that sounded exactly like something Rei would do. Luna jumped down from the dresser.

"I think this meeting is adjourned," she said as she leapt to the window seal, "I'm going to go check on Usagi."

"Wait, Luna." Makoto asked her before she left. Luna stopped and looked at her, waiting. "If we all had men on the moon kingdom, who was your man? Did he get brought back too?" She asked, watching Luna. If a cat could blush, Luna did as she briefly glanced at Artemis.

"It was…nobody…" She said, "I have to go." She disappeared quickly out the window as Makoto and Ami squealed in delight and Makoto picked Artemis up.

"Oh you sly kitty you!" She said to him.

"What'd I do?" Came the oblivious reply from Artemis. Ami and Makoto both broke out in fits of laughter.

Rei walked around the temple yard, still stewing from being teased. 'Just because I don't want to win the love of some brain-washed General, doesn't make me gay.' She thought bitterly. Rei wasn't at all curious who her former flame was on the moon kingdom, thinking about the fight yesterday with Jadeite.

"Asshole." She murmured, thinking of his fighting technique, which was mostly dirty. "Jadeite." Rei sneered, shaking her head. Rei was ashamed, because while she was fighting him yesterday, she was also getting a little turned on by him. The evil General who was trying to kill her and her friends, was causing little sparks of desire to shoot off every time they touched. 'No, I'm not gay.' Rei thought, disgusted with herself, 'I'm just depraved!' "Well, I am not going to act like some love sick desperate woman." She told herself determinedly, "In fact…the next time I see that piece of shit…" She trailed off, not sure what she would do exactly. 'Maybe I'll just avoid him all together.' She finally thought, irritated with herself. She looked up to see Luna leaving through her window. Deciding that she had stewed long enough, Rei headed back inside.

Jadeite stormed into the common room, grabbing some ice and slamming the tray back after he dumped it into a bag. Zoicite and Nephrite looked up at him in question.

"I take it, the battle didn't go as planned?" Nephrite asked, a little amused.

"Of course it didn't!" Jadeite said as he sat down and put the the ice pack to his injured chest. The cold felt good against not only his bruised ribs, but the scorched skin as well from all of Mar's attacks. 'The next time I see her…' Jadeite thought, before he was interrupted by more questions.

"What happened?" Nephrite asked, "We saw that Queen Beryl left to help, but she did not ask us." He said, a little put off that his talents were not being utilized.

"Beryl?" Jadeite scoffed, "Queen Beryl is DEAD!" He said, much to his brother's surprise. Nephrite sat up and Zoicite carefully set his book down, both listening intently to Jadeite's story.

"What happened?" came Nephrite's response.

"I'll tell you what happened. 'Bros before Ho's' is apparently something that our dear brother does not believe in!" He went on to tell them how he was using Kunzite's jealousy and fear of losing his Earth woman as a weapon to get him to fight. "After I got him to kill Tuxedo Kamen, he attacked Sailor Venus and then I lost track of him, too busy fighting that pyro Scout. It turns out Sailor Moon was actually the princess and the Silver Crystal appeared. I went to get it, but the next thing I knew, I was surrounded by 3 Sailor Scouts. They all lit my ass up too." Jadeite shifted the ice and continued. "I called Kunzite for help, but when I finally spotted him, he was holding some dead chick, crying his eyes out. I knew he wasn't going to be helping me anytime soon. I figured that he had killed Sailor Venus, who actually turned out to be the same girl he has been so crazy about, bad luck on his part." Jadeite said, feeling a little bad for his brother, despite being pissed at him. He noticed his other brother's wincing at this, they saw how he was acting when Jadeite was teasing him about her earlier. "Anyway, I was about to make tracks, when Queen Beryl shows up and blasts the scouts. She told me to go get the crystal. I am guessing she went to rub it in Kunzite's face that he killed his woman accidentally. I didn't hear, I was about to blast the Princess and retrieve the crystal. My attack bounced off a shield or something and rammed back into me. I was thrown into the street and when I looked up, Queen Beryl was standing there with Kunzite's sword sticking out of her chest." Jadeite laughed as he spoke, "I guess she hit a nerve."

"Unbelievable." Nephrite said, thinking about his brother's story. "If the queen is gone, who do we take orders from?" He asked, confused.

"I'm guessing Queen Metalia herself." Jadeite said, not really liking the idea.

"Where is Kunzite." Zoicite spoke for the first time. Jadeite looked at him, as he continued. "Why is he not with you?"

"I don't know!" Jadeite stated. "He was distraught, I've never seen him like that before. There's no telling what else he did. I just got the hell out of there."

"You left your brother alone and in pain?" Zoicite asked him incredulously.

"You don't get it Zoicite. He KILLED Queen Beryl, I don't exactly think he would be welcomed back here with open arms…It looks like he is on his own." He told them, a little bummed about losing his brother. Zoicite sat looking at Jadeite a few more seconds, before he got up. "Where are you going?" Jadeite asked him.

"I know a lost cause when I see one." Zoicite said as he grabbed some books and shoved them in a bag.

"What are you saying?" This time Nephrite got up to ask him.

"I just think that if these humans were worth Kunzite killing Queen Beryl for, then maybe he was on to something. Besides," He continued, "The way I see it, Metalia will need to regroup and will be looking for another pawn to run her army. Maybe it can even be you Jadeite, or you Nephrite…I just think there is more out there than just the constant fighting for a Queen's approval, one who doesn't give a damn about us. It looks like Kunzite found someone that gives a damn, or did I guess."

"Wait…" Nephrite asked, a little shocked at what he was hearing. "Are you saying that you are leaving the Negaverse in search of LOVE?"

"No not love exactly," Zoicite said, thinking of the blue-haired beauty he had been dreaming of, "Although that would be nice to know what that feels like. I just think I was made for something more." He finished as he patted his brother's on their backs. "I'll miss you guys. Whatever you decide to do. Who knows, maybe you'll follow me. That would be nice, but if not I understand."

"Where will you go?" Jadeite asked quietly, unsure of how he was feeling about this.

"I think I will try and look up Kunzite, see if he's okay." He stated simply, "Then there's this person I have been dreaming of…I might look around to see if she exists." He said with a half smile, as he disappeared from the Negaverse. Jadeite and Nephrite exchanged puzzled looks with each other, unsure of what to do next.

"You see?" Jadeite told his brother, irritated again, ""We never should have let him read all of those Earth books. All they did was put crazy ass ideas in his head!" Nephrite just stared at the spot where his brother had disappeared. 'What now?' He thought to himself.

Zoicite looked around the busy street, receiving looks from people as they passed him. 'I suppose this isn't exactly the proper attire that one wears in this world.' He thought looking down at his General's uniform. He remembered that Kunzite had a joint bank account created for them to use here with a seemingly endless amount of money. He pulled out the plastic card that he took from Kunzite's quarters. 'Maybe I should see if this thing works.' He thought as he looked up and spotted a men's clothing store across the street. Smiling at himself, he made his way into the store.

Zoicite walked out with 3 big bags of clothes, wearing some blue jeans and a very comfortable linen shirt, the sale's woman assuring him that everything he got was the latest fashion craze. 'Like I care.' He thought as he laughed at the way she was shamelessly flirting with him. He stopped and caught his reflection in the glass front of a store. He supposed he could be called attractive, he mused, turning his head from side to side. He frowned at the length of his blonde hair, thinking that it was just a bit long.

"Would you like a hair cut?" Asked a woman from beside him, Zoicite turned to find a thick set woman with short spiky hair, the tips died blue, looking back in front of him and realizing that this was a place that did hair. He looked back over at the woman and smiled 'Not quite the blue-haired woman of my dreams.' He thought as she smiled back at him.

"Perhaps." He told her, following her into the establishment. 'What would a few inches hurt?' He thought to himself.

Ami sighed as she adjusted the load of books in her hands. Both Usagi and Minako missed the last 3 days of school and today was the finals before they got out for summer. She had managed to talk the teachers into giving her the finals for both Usagi and Minako, after telling them that they were injured bystanders in the park attack Tuesday night. She wondered if Usagi was finally awake. Minako had awakened 2 days later, starving, but otherwise okay. Most of her injuries were healing up well, although she was still sore. Usagi, the last time she checked, was still unconscious. She frowned as she thought about it, wondering if she was in some sort of coma. She knew Mamoru was probably worried sick about her. The rest of the scouts started moving into the new building, now that the rooms were furnished. Makoto had already been there for a few days and Rei was moving yesterday and today. Minako's bitch of a mom dropped off all of her things on the front lawn of the building a few days ago as well, so technically all that was left was her and Usagi. Ami had already packed, she was waiting until school was out to move. 'I guess that's today!' She thought, excited about having her own place for the most part. She had been by there to help Makoto with some heavy things and already picked out her room. It was on the other side of the hall from the others and it even had it's own entrance through the side. 'Not that I need to sneak out or anything.' Ami thought, it was just an added bonus. They hadn't heard anything from Jadeite or any of the Negaverse since Queen Beryl was killed. A part of her hoped that it was over, but knew nothing was that easy. Jadeite was still out there somewhere, after-all. Ami walked past the University, as she thought about what all she had to pack. The stack of books and papers blocking her vision from the road and she did not see the hole in the pavement. Stepping into it and turning her ankle, Ami gave a yelp as the books went flying. She stumbled, but caught herself from falling. She couldn't catch the books, however, as they went flying everywhere. She frowned down at the mess of books scattered all around. She knelt down and began the task of picking them up, she froze when a hand brushed against her own.

"Allow me to help you with those." Came a male's voice as Ami looked up at her helper and blushed. "These sure are a lot of books." He continued as he gathered up her papers and books, looking back at her and winking. Ami blushed before looking back down, concentrating on picking up the books. She gathered up a bundle and stood up, the guy standing up with her holding another stack. "How did you manage to carry all of these?" He questioned, shifting the weight to get a better grip on them. Ami just stared at him, she could have sworn she had seen him before. He was tall, but not as tall as Mamoru or Kunzite, probably only 6" or 6"1. He still dwarfed her small frame. He had beautiful Strawberry-blonde hair that came down to his shoulders, but was pulled back into a small pony-tail. He had sharp green eyes that felt like they could uncover every secret she ever had. Realizing that she had not said anything, Ami blushed before finally speaking.

"Honestly, I don't know." She told him, looking at the stacks of books. "Pure will and determination?" She asked, causing him to laugh. Ami smiled back at him in return. The man shifted the books again so he could get a better look at her.

"I'd shake your hand and introduce myself, but since both of our arms are occupied at the moment, how about I help you take these books to wherever you were heading and then introduce myself there." He suggested kindly.

"Oh…" Ami said, "You don't have to…" She started before he interrupted her.

"I insist." He said, "No one person should have to carry all of these. Please tell me it's not far." He added, in a mock pleading. Ami laughed at him and began walking.

"Actually no, I was going to drop them off at my new place for some friends of mine, it's just around the corner." She told him as they walked.

"Oh…I thought you were reading all of these books." He said, making conversation as they walked.

"Well, no…I mean, I HAVE read them, just not at the moment." She said nervously despite herself. Ami walked around the side of the building to her private entrance, deciding she did not want to answer any questions about her mystery men from any of the other girls. "You can set them out here, I can make another trip down to get them." She told him as she approached the stairs.

"Seriously? I made it this far, I can make it up some stairs." He told her, smiling at her again and causing her normally over-functioning brain to go blank. Not waiting for an answer, he began climbing the stairs, Ami shaking off her daze and heading up after him. She walked past him at the top and punched in the code to her door, the other girl's thinking it would be more convenient to have that than keeping up with keys. She walked in with him trailing behind her and set the books on her small kitchen table, turning to face him when he set his load down too. She was surprised as she looked at him, seeing him for the first time with and unobstructed view. He was very attractive, more so than she initially thought. "Nice place." He told her, breaking his gaze away from her to check out his surroundings.

"Uh thanks." She told him nervously, not unaware that she was alone with a guy in her room. "I haven't quite moved in yet, but it will be a lot nicer once I do." She told him, looking around the room herself. "So, do you go to the University?" She asked him, looking back at him curiously. She couldn't quite tell how old he was, but assumed he was college age.

"I will be soon." He told her, aiming those piercing green eyes at her again. "I was just able to register today. I had to take an aptitude test or something before they let me enroll, and some GED exam." He told her, puzzled at why one would have to take a test to go to school just to take more.

"Oh, you didn't finish high school?" Ami asked him, interested in him. He shook his head as he looked at her.

"This will be my first time in school." He informed her, noticing she was surprised. "But I always loved to read. I'll read anything I can get my hands on usually…so…it shouldn't be too hard." He smiled again as he stared at her, making her a little uncomfortable. "I'm sorry!" He told her after a moment, "Where are my manners? I still haven't introduced myself. I'm Zoisite." He told her, deciding to use his real name. "You can call me Zo, or Zoey for short, if you want… I don't mind." He continued, extending his hand. Ami's eyes narrowed as he told her his name, reaching out to take his hand.

"Ami." She replied, then gasped when their hands touched, causing a jolt to travel up her arm. She looked back up into his eyes, noticing his reaction was one of surprise too.

"Well Ami," He told her looking at their joined hands one more time before releasing hers, "This should be interesting. It was nice to meet you." He continued, before she could ask him what he meant by that. He bowed his head slightly as he backed up towards the door. "I hope I see you around!" He told her with that smile of his, before turning and jogging back down the stairs. Ami stood staring at his retreating back, before blushing. 'God, I'm an idiot.' She thought as she realized that she was so flustered that she didn't thank him for helping her. She thought his name sounded interesting, but could not put her finger on it at the moment. Trying to forget about Zoisite, Ami left to go to her mom's and start moving her stuff in, taking the front exit this time.

Zoisite walked down the street, his heart still racing from his encounter with his dream girl. 'Ami.' He thought excitedly, finally having a name to go with a face. He was beginning to regret his decision to come here, with all the problems he was facing with college. Plus, he had yet to locate his brother, Kunzite. He was feeling really lonely, the idea of going back to the Negaverse just so he could have someone even appealing. 'Not anymore.' He thought excitedly, thinking of Ami.

"Man, she's even better than in the dreams!" He said out loud, thinking of how pretty she was. She also was really friendly towards him, despite him being a complete stranger. He smiled, thinking of when their hands touched and the jolt he got. He was sure that she felt it too, after hearing her gasp. Zoisite had no doubt that she was made especially for him. 'I just have to convince her of that!' he thought, ready for the challenge.

Ami lugged the last of her things through her front door. "Where's Zoicite when you need him?" She asked herself, smiling at how nice he was for helping her earlier. 'I didn't even tell him thanks.' She thought, irritated with herself. 'Maybe I will see him around.' She thought as she dumped her things in the living room. 'Then I'll tell him!' She thought, satisfied she could make amends. Ami was going through her boxes when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in!" She yelled, just as Minako walked through the door. "Mina!" She greeted, getting up to go and hug her friend. "Where's your shadow?" She teased, referring to Kunzite, who wouldn't let her out of his site for more than five minutes at a time. Minako rolled her eyes and absently looked through Ami's boxes as she spoke.

"I had to sneak away." She told her blue-haired friend, "He doesn't seem to go a few minutes without apologizing for killing me." laughing at how absurd anyone else would find that statement.

"Trouble in Paradise?" Ami questioned, digging some clothes out of a box to take back to her bedroom.

"NO!." Minako said as she grabbed a handful of clothes and followed Ami into her bedroom, "I love him, I'm just not going to break like a fragile piece of glass like he thinks I am." She shoved the clothes in the nearest drawer, much to Ami's protest.

"Mina! I have a system!" She declared as she retrieved the clothes and put them in the drawer below the one Minako just put them in. Minako rolled her eyes and walked back into the living area to retrieve more stuff. "That makes sense, I suppose..Although it sounds pretty nice, having a big strong man waiting on me hand and foot all of the time." She confessed.

"Yeah, it's sweet I guess. Like even now, I miss him, but this will be good for him. I mean what's gonna happen when we start school again?" She questioned. "I doubt he could pass for a High school Senior!" She said, both girls laughing at the thought.

"How long have you been 'free' so to speak?" Ami asked her, folding up an empty box.

"3 hours, 15 minutes…" Minako told her, blushing when Ami looked at her in surprise. "What?" Minako asked, "It's not just hard for him, you know."

"Actually, I wouldn't know, but…maybe one day." Ami told her, wondering what it would be like to always want to be near someone, puzzled when Zoisite popped into her head all of a sudden.

"It's great!" Minako told her honestly. "I mean, the way he looks at me…at night when he takes me in his arms…" She trailed off, thinking.

"Do I need to give you a moment?" Ami asked her blonde haired friend. Minako looked at Ami, smiling.

"I'm sorry." Minako said, "I'm just happy." She told her. Ami studied Minako for a minute before speaking.

"Then what are you doing with me?" Ami questioned. "Go to your man! In fact," Ami continued as she looked towards her doorway, "I don't think you need to go very far for that either." Ami gestured towards her doorway, where an irritated Kunzite was standing. Minako squealed,

"Kunzite!" Before she leapt over some boxes and ran to him, leaping into his arms. "Baby! I missed you!" She told him, planting a big kiss onto his lips.

"You're running away, would suggest otherwise." He told her dryly, but still put his arms around her lovingly.

"I just needed a few hours, I think it was good for us." Minako told him.

"If by good for us, you mean me looking all over Tokyo for you, then okay…" He told her sarcastically.

"Please baby, don't be so dramatic, I left you a note." She told him, "What did you really do?" She asked him, still holding on to him.

"I went and spoke with Mamoru." He said, "I remembered that we were close once before…I thought, having another friend that isn't a Sailor Scout, or a woman couldn't hurt." He told her playfully. Minako laughed at this.

"I think that was sweet of you! Now, why don't you take me home and let me show you how much I missed you." She suggested quietly to him. Kunzite smiled as he bent her back for a heated kiss.

"That sounds great…" Kunzite told her when he pulled away. "Plus, I've been meaning to show you something that I found out I can still do, see you around Ami." He called to their almost forgotten audience. Minako squealed as Kunzite wrapped his arms tighter around her, both of them disappearing from Ami's room. Ami looked at the empty spot where they had just been. 'So he can still teleport.' She thought in amazement. 'I wonder what other powers he still has?' She quickly got out her computer to scan the area he just left, not seeing any traces of Negaverse power.

"Hmmm." Ami said to herself, "So these powers are his own…interesting." She glanced at the clock and noticed it was getting late. "I still have time for a late night swim!" She said as she ran into the back to get her suit. A half hour later, Ami was standing outside the popular Tokyo hotel and spa. Her mother did a lot of business with the hotel's affiliates when she traveled, so she got some perks. One being that her daughter could use the pool facilities whenever she wanted. Ami walked the familiar path into the lady's locker room, before changing into her suit. She walked into the pool house, hoping that it was late enough and nobody else would be there. She wasn't so lucky as she spotted a man doing laps. 'Oh well, we can't have everything we want in life.' She told herself as she set her towel down on the opposite end and dove into the water. She didn't know if it was her affirmation to water as Sailor Mercury that caused her to love the water so much, but she could not remember a time when she didn't enjoy a nice swim. Ami cut through the water effortlessly as she began her laps, timing her turn arounds perfectly from years of swimming. After doing her usual laps, Ami surfaced and floated onto her back, facing up, slowly relaxing in the process.

"Impressive technique." Came a semi-familiar voice from behind her in the water. Startled, Ami looked up quickly, a little surprised to see none other than Zoisite swimming across from her.

"Zoisite!" Ami said, a little breathlessly. She narrowed her eyes, "Are you following me?" She asked him suspiciously, causing him to laugh.

"I should ask you that question, seeing as how I was here first." He told her playfully. "I'm surprised you remembered my name." He told her, more seriously.

"Why wouldn't I remember your name?" Ami asked him, "I've actually been thinking about you a lot since you left." She told him honestly. Zoisite's smile widened at hearing this, as he slowly inched closer to her in the water.

"Oh really?" He said, aiming that grin at her. "How so?" He asked, close enough to touch her if he wanted.

"I forgot to tell you 'thank you' for helping with my books." She told him innocently, just now realizing his close proximity to her.

"Is that all?" He asked her, even closer now, his leg brushing against hers occasionally as they treaded water. Ami's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest, and not from the swim either.

"Um…what else should I have been thinking?" Ami asked him, curious to where he was going with this. She was slowly backing up as he inched closer.

"I thought maybe…." He began, "there was something there…" He finished quietly, reaching out and linking his hand with hers in the water. Ami looked at their joined hands, the spark still as strong as earlier, before looking back at Zoicite. Ami felt her back brush the edge of the pool, unable to back up any further. She was only a few inches from being pressed against the handsome stranger. Zoisite dropped her hand and leaned forward with his hands on the side of the pool, one on each side of her head, boxing her in. He slowly leaned towards her, pointedly looking at her mouth as he did. Ami's breath caught as he neared closer to her, her heart racing. He got centimeters away from her face, before using the edge of the pool and pushing himself backwards into the water, a good 6 feet from her now. He smiled wickedly at her, before diving underneath the water. He reached the edge and climbed out, walking over to where she was wading in the water still. He offered her his hand. "Are you done?" He asked her politely. Ami hesitated, before she grabbed his hand. She was still shocked by the warm feeling when they touched, despite expecting it this time 'I wish I could get my Mercury computer out and analyze it.' She thought vaguely. He hauled her out easily, grabbing her elbow to stabilize her once she was out.

Zoisite was enjoying this game with her. 'She blushes so easily.' He thought, looking at her reddened cheeks. He found himself wanting to know everything about her, from what she was thinking down to every inch of that cute little swimmer's body she had.

"So what brings you here?" He asked her, stepping back and releasing her.

"This is where I always come to swim." She told him before asking, "What about you?"

"Oh, I live here." He told her, then noticing her look, he quickly continued, "Well, for now anyway…You see, I'm sort of in between places at the moment, and until I find a place to stay, this is home for now." Ami looked sympathetically at him.

"You don't have any family you could stay with?" She questioned him, hating that he had to live in a hotel.

"I have some brothers…but…I don't think I will be staying with them anytime soon. It's okay," He told her, "I'll find something." She was still looking at him like she felt sorry for him, making him uncomfortable. Ami had to stop herself from telling him that he could stay in her extra room at her new place. The urge to help him almost over-powering. "What's wrong?" He asked her, wondering what she was thinking.

"I just…" She began, "I just don't like seeing anyone lonely I guess." Zoisite's smile faded a bit as she hit home with her statement.

"What makes you think that I'm lonely?" He asked her.

"Are you?" She asked him before shaking her head, "I'm sorry, I'm being rude. I guess sometimes I project my own feelings." She turned and walked towards her chair that held her towel, picking it up and slowly drying off. She felt him walk up behind her and stop.

"Are you?" He asked her softly, "Lonely I mean?" Ami slowly turned around and studied him. If she thought he was hot before, him without his shirt was absolutely mouth watering. She glanced down at his chest and abs, noticing the happy trail of blonde hair against his stomach. She quickly looked back up when she realized she was ogling him, surprised when she caught him doing the same to her. She licked her lips, her mouth suddenly too dry.

"Sometimes." She admitted, "Doesn't everyone?" She added, noticing that he was slowly coming closer to her. He stopped in front of her, his body almost touching hers.

"You don't have to be." He told her simply, putting his hand on her cheek. Ami locked eyes with him, surprised by what he just said. She couldn't help but drop her gaze to his lips, wondering if he was going to kiss her, but unsure. It seemed that he had almost kissed her several times since they met. Just when she thought he might, he dropped his hands to his side and stepped back. "Goodnight Miss Ami." He told her as he turned to grab his towel from the chair. Ami sighed, in combined relief and frustration. 'This man is driving me crazy.' She thought as she watched him towel off quickly, before hanging the towel across his neck. "Sweet dreams…" he said as he made his way towards the exit.

"Uh wait!' Ami cried before he could leave. Zoisite stopped, turning around to look at the blue-haired beauty. "Listen, if you ever get too lonely here, or whatever." She found herself saying, "I have an extra room at my new place. You're more than welcome to stay there. It's a little more homey than a hotel, plus you wouldn't be alone." She finished, wondering what the hell she was doing. Zoisite smiled at her, before turning back around and opening the door.

"Thanks Ami, that's definitely something to consider." He told her, "I may take you up on that offer." He stated, before winking at her and exiting the building. Ami waited until she was sure he was gone, before lowering herself to the nearest lounge.

"What did I just do?" She wondered. She hoped he forgot about her offer, and at the same time, she wanted nothing more than for him to accept it. "I guess we will see eventually." She told herself, finally getting up and heading home.

Zoisite lay in the hotel bed, staring at the ceiling. He was a terrible brother. He should be out looking for his grief stricken older brother, yet here he was…obsessing over some girl. 'Not just any girl.' He thought, 'Literally the girl of my dreams!' He sighed as he thought about what she had offered. Thinking that being her roommate for a little while, may give him the perfect opportunity to get to know her better. Like why a pretty girl like that was lonely, or how she would feel in his arms. Zoisite readjusted his pillow for the third time, trying to keep himself from going to her tonight to accept her offer. At the moment, she couldn't have been more right about him being lonely. 'That's going to change.' He told himself, 'Pretty soon, neither of us will be lonely.' He thought, liking the sound of that.

Mamoru walked into his room to check on Usagi. He was beginning to get really worried. She had not woken up in almost 4 days, and he had not heard her voice in his head again either. He was surprised when his bed was empty, looking around a little worriedly until noticing the light from underneath the bathroom door. Smiling, Mamoru walked to the bathroom door and, finding it unlocked, slowly pushed it open. He was met with a wall of steam as the shower was running full blast. Usagi had her eyes closed, letting the hot spray beat at her stiff muscles. Mamoru quietly took his clothes off, intent on joining her. 'I wonder how long I was out?' She wondered as she stretched into the spray.

"Almost 4 days." Came Mamoru's voice from behind her as he ran some soap over her back, massaging as he went. Usagi smiled and opened her eyes, but didn't turn around.

"I didn't realize that I projected that question." She said before continuing, "Almost four days? Wow…."

"Yeah, it was torture…" He murmured, sliding his soapy hands around to her front. Usagi leaned back into Mamoru and moaned in delight. She finally turned around and plastered herself against him, her lips claiming his. "God, I missed you Usako." He murmured into her mouth, half lifting her as he pressed her against the cold shower wall. Usagi wasted no time and wrapped her legs around him, her core rubbing against his erection. They both moaned in unison, Mamoru sliding his hands down to her hips to lift her up. He paused at her entrance, pulling back to look at her as he slowly slid inside.

"Oh My God!" Usagi cried at the feeling of his inside her, pulling him back to her mouth for a passionate kiss. Unable to go slow any longer, Mamoru took them both on a hard, fast ride against the shower wall. Usagi came hard and quick as Mamoru was not far behind, pouring himself into her.

Mamoru fell onto the bed with Usagi. He was still inside her, and they were both still wet from the shower. He rolled over until Usagi was on top of him. She leaned down and kissed him tenderly, pulling back with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Usako?" Mamoru asked her, brushing her tears away with his thumbs.

"I almost lost you." She managed to say, before losing her voice to emotion. Mamoru leaned up and kissed her, still holding her face in his hands.

"But you didn't." He told her, kissing her more passionately while thinking at her. 'You saved me, and we now have forever together.'

'I love you Mamo-chan.' She told him in his head, as she deepened their kiss, tangling her tongue with his. They had a lot of catching up to do, and hopefully all night to do it!

Ami looked around her new place, smiling at the result. It had furniture thanks to Minako, but the accents and decor were all hers. Of course, she had went with an ocean theme. 'What can I say? Blue is my favorite color.' She thought as she looked around and admired all of the different shades of blues and greens. She walked into her room, the same decor pattern flowing into it as well. She even did up the guest bedroom, but using more greens in there for some reason. She tried not to think about the fact that Zoicite's eyes were a similar green. She walked in there to look it over. It was a good sized room, although not as big as the master bedroom. It did not have it's own bathroom, but then again neither did hers. They would have to share a hallway bath that split the two rooms. 'Wait, what am I saying?' Ami thought surprised at herself. She was already acting like he was going to accept her offer. She hadn't even told the other scouts yet, afraid of why they might say about her offering to let a complete stranger live with her. "Probably that I am crazy." She said to herself. Of course, there was the option of NOT telling them. He could use the side entrance, nobody would even see him, and then after it had been a good amount of time…she could tell them. 'How long do you expect him to stay?' She asked herself, shaking her head. 'It's only supposed to be until he finds him a place.' She told herself. She tried not to picture the idea of his new place…being in her room. She was brought out of her fantasy by her communicator going off. Startled, she opened it up to see an excited Usagi.

"I'm BAAACK!" Came the excited voice of Usagi on the other line. Ami smiled brightly at her friend and Princess.

"Thank God Usagi, we were all worried about you!" She told her honestly, as she sat down onto her couch.

"I know, but I'm good as new!" Usagi stated happily. "Hey I've been making my rounds calling the other scouts and letting them know too, we are having a meeting tonight at the new headquarters."

"Yeah that sounds great," Ami told her, "but can we come and see you sooner?" She asked her.

"Oh I'll see you before then, I convinced Mamo-chan to help me move today!" She squealed happily. "I can't believe I get my own place, I feel so grown up!"

"Well, you do turn 17 in just a few days." Ami reminded her.

"That's right!" Usagi said, excitedly. "I guess with everything that happened, I sort of forgot."

"Well, we have experienced 2 lifetimes, and you've experienced enough heartache in those to cover several more lifetimes." Ami told her sincerely. Usagi nodded her head in agreement.

"You've had your share too Aimes." She told her blue-haired friend. "I hope the hard times stay in the past now. Speaking of which, have you gotten any of your memories back yet?" She went on to ask her.

"No." Ami told her, a little bummed about it. "Will it happen soon?"

"I used the crystal to open up all of you guy's locked memories, I am guessing that you just need some triggers to set it off and get them flowing." Usagi told her, "Don't rush it, it will happen, Minako has gotten a lot of hers back and Mamoru said that Kunzite told him he was even remembering his." Usagi left out the part where she also unlocked the rest of the General's memories and that hopefully the scouts would some day all have their men back. Usagi wanted her guard to be just as happy as she was. She was thrilled when Mamoru caught her up with current events and told her that not only were Kunzite and Minako an item; but Kunzite himself was the one to kill queen Beryl.

"Yeah, you're right." Ami said, feeling a little better.

"Okay, so I have to still call Minako, I will see you in a little while?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Ami said before remembering, "Oh Usagi, don't forget you have to take your finals and do the last 3 days of school work you missed. I have all of it here." Usagi's smile turned into a pout.

"Geez Ami, way to pop my happy bubble!" Usagi told her, "That sounds terrible…can you help me?" She asked her sweetly. Ami laughed at her leader. She may be one of the most powerful women on Earth, but she sure hated school work.

"I'll help you with the homework, but you have to take the finals yourself. You and Minako both." She told her, a hint of scolding mother to her voice.

"Oh all right." Usagi conceded. "Talk to you later Ami!" She finished as she signed out. Ami put her communicator back into her subspace pocket, still smiling. It was good to hear from Usagi again. Ami looked across her room at the television, which was flanked by two large book shelves. She read so much over the years, that they were pretty full with books. Getting up and walking over, Ami chose a book at random. 'School may be out for summer, but no sense in letting myself get rusty.' She thought, sitting back down on the couch and cracking open the book. She put on her reading glasses and flipped past the first few pages. She had picked one on Geology, not her most favorite subject. 'All the more reason to study up on it!' She told herself as she began to read. She scanned through the first few chapters and stopped when she got to minerals and stones, something on the page catching her eye. She quickly scanned over it before finding the word. Jadeite. She quickly read the caption underneath the picture of the green looking rock.

Jadeite is one of the minerals recognized in the gemstone jade. 'So Jadeite is a mineral. I thought that was an interesting name.' She puzzled, before getting an idea and flipping back to the index. She scanned the text and her heart began beating fast when she found the name, Kunzite. Turning the page to the last of the index, she came to the name she was looking for…Zoisite. She frantically flipped through and read the small information regarding both. All three names were from a type of mineral that could be found in stones. The rareness of the names, could only mean one thing.

"Zoisite is an underworld General." She breathed, her heart pounding in her chest causing a roaring in her ears. Even as she said this, she knew it to be true. He told her he was 'in between places at the moment' and that he 'had some brothers', when she had asked him about family. "Oh my God!" Ami said, covering her mouth with her hands. "I invited an evil Negaverse General to stay in my home!" She said, horrified. She quickly tried to reason with herself. 'Okay Ami, he didn't seem evil at all…in fact, he was really sweet.' She told herself, a little confused. "Maybe all of the general's were freed from Beryl's evil after she was killed, and not just Kunzite." She said, trying to make sense out of it all. She wished she could find a way to scan him with her computer. Trying to work it all out in her head, she couldn't help but remember her conversation with Rei and Makoto the other day. She told them then that she wouldn't mind turning an evil general good, if it meant having someone to share things with. She also remembered Luna telling them that they each had love interests on the Moon, Minako's being Kunzite, Usagi had the Earth Prince, and now it looked like, "I had Zoisite." She said out loud, wishing she could remember something from that time. It had to be him though, how else could you explain the chemistry they had whenever they were near each other. She also had a moment of recognition with the gorgeous blonde that she couldn't quite explain earlier. Now, however, it all seemed to make some sense. 'So what is he doing then?' She wondered. He could be attempting to get close to her in order for him to hurt her or get to the Princess. For some reason, that didn't seem right. 'Why would he enroll in college if he was trying to kill us?' She questioned. Plus, he had plenty of chances to kidnap or torture her if he wanted. All day yesterday in fact. When he helped her carry her books up, when they were alone in the pool house…No, he hadn't made one move in malice towards her, didn't try to kidnap or torture her either. 'Well, I'm not so sure about the torture part.' She thought bitterly, she was sure he was going to kiss her several times, only for him to pull back at the last minute. She thought about how his body felt brushing up against hers in the pool. Ami re-crossed her legs on the couch, trying to ease the ache she was having between them. She wasn't a very sexual person, she hadn't even thought about sex in over a year, but one thought about Zoisite barely brushing against her body, had her all hot and bothered. She never told the other girls this, or anyone for that matter, but she was not as innocent as they thought. She had an ex-boyfriend named David, who was an American. This was before her scout duties, and before she had all of her wonderful friends. David, at the time, was her only friend; him being a book worm as well. After a year together, David had to go back to the States, his exchange student term being up. She wanted to give him something to remember her always, both of them having never been with anyone before. So, the day before he was to leave, they had sex. Ami thought back to that time, it was almost a year and a half ago now. David was sweet, and after the initial pain, it was somewhat enjoyable. She never got wet thinking about an almost kiss from him though. Ami blushed realizing that even when she thought of her and David's intimate time together, she didn't get as turned on as she did while thinking of Zoisite. "I'm in deep trouble." She said out loud. "So what now?" She questioned herself. There was still the chance that he wouldn't take her up on her offer, but for some reason, she just couldn't imagine that he wouldn't. Ami lay back onto the couch, putting her feet up in the process. She could feel a headache brewing as she pinched the bridge of her nose and removed her reading glasses. 'I have to figure out what to do.' She thought, closing her eyes. She didn't sleep very well the night before and it was quickly catching up with her. 'Maybe I'll take a nap, wake up with a clear head.' She thought, already half asleep. It didn't take long and she was fast asleep, the memory invading her dreams.

Ami moaned as strong hands ran all over her body, she opened her eyes to be greeted by none other than her true love Zoisite.

"Did I wake you?" He asked her huskily, busily removing the night dress from her body, having already divested himself of clothing.

"Mmm… yes, but I'd wake up to you any day! When did you get in?" She asked him, moaning again as he freed her from her night gown and his hands found her wet center.

"Just now." He told her as he slipped a finger inside her, followed quickly by another. "I couldn't stay away from you my love." he told her, watching her as he took her closer and closer to the edge. "Oh my Darling, you are so Beautiful." He told her huskily, leaning down to claim her lips with his own. Ami gripped his shoulders, sliding her hands to his face as she angled her head and deepened the kiss, their tongues dueling.

"Oh God! Zoisite!" She panted, getting close. Smiling wickedly, Zoisite pulled his fingers out before she could come causing her to moan at the loss. He didn't leave her without for long, as he drove up and into her, filling her completely. Ami's nails dug into his back as he began moving inside her, the orgasm rapidly building again. He felt her walls contract around him as he pumped in and out of her, her scream echoing in his ears as she came.

"You're amazing!" He told her breathlessly, picking up the pace and slamming into her. Ami was wild underneath him, another orgasm already building.

"Zoisite! Zoisite!" She screamed, nearing her release.

"Yesssss!" He screamed as she came around him again, this time taking him with her as he emptied his seed into her.


	11. Chapter 11

Things really heat up between Ami and Zoisite in this chapter! Also, we start getting into Rei and Jadeite(who have a lot of chemistry!) Hope you enjoy! Keep Reviewing!

Zoisite knocked on Ami's side door. Leaning his head against it to see if he could hear anything. It was quiet, and he was about to check back later when he heard her whimper. Worried, he punched in the code that he watched her do yesterday, and rushed inside to see if she was okay. He dropped his bag on the kitchen floor as he followed her sounds into the living room. 'It sounds like she's crying.' He thought as he rushed in to check on her. She was lying on the couch, her eyes closed, obviously asleep. 'hmmm.' Zoisite thought as he walked over and sat down on the couch beside her, 'She must be dreaming.' He watched her as she turned her head from side to side, smiling at how pretty she was.

"Oh God Zoisite!" She said out loud, causing him to freeze. 'She's dreaming about me!' He thought, smiling widely as he watched her. He blushed as he watched her move, moaning his name again. 'Damn, this must be some dream!' He thought, wondering if it was like the one he had of her last night. He assumed it was when she began breathing heavily, her nipples hardening through her shirt. 'I shouldn't be watching this.' Zoisite told himself, but was unable to look away as her back bowed and the orgasm crashed into her. He wanted to touch her, to be the one that brought her to orgasm, and he had to ball his fists up to keep from doing just that as she began screaming his name. Fascinated, Zoisite watched as another orgasm overtook her, his name falling from her lips over and over again. He was losing control, already painfully hard from watching her, and he was about to touch her when her eyes shot open. She leaned up quickly, barley missing head butting him, and looked around in confusion for a second before spotting him. Zoisite opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced when Ami grabbed the back of his neck pulled him into her, crushing her mouth against his. She pushed him back and quickly climbed on his lap, rubbing her already sensitive crotch against his, never breaking their kiss. Zoisite moaned in delight, as her core ground against his erection. He ran his hands all over her, grabbing her breasts through her shirt, before running them over her back. He trailed kisses down her neck, before pulling her mouth back down to his for another kiss. He was meeting her thrust for thrust as she ground into him, wishing their clothes were not in the way.

"Mmm… clothes…" He tried to say in between kisses.

"Hmmm?" Ami asked, tilting her head and kissing him deeper. 'This is one realistic dream.' She thought,

"Clothes…in the way…" Zoisite managed to say as he thrust up into her again. Ami laughed before the thought occurred to her that in her dream, they were already naked. Zoisite fisted a handful of her short blue hair as he kissed down her neck again. Ami opened her eyes to take in her surroundings, noticing her apartment and not the canopy bed they were in during the dream. She quickly leaped back off of him, half falling on the floor in her retreat.

"Oh my God!" She said, covering her mouth and staring at him. "Not a dream?" She asked, "I thought I was still dreaming…" She continued, rambling. "We weren't, we were…we almost… Oh my God!" She said again, unable to say the obvious. Zoisite sat back on the couch, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He was just about to rip those offensive clothes off of her and take her when she jumped off of him. "How did you get in here?" She asked him, looking down and yanking her blouse closed again, the first few buttons having come undone.

"I'm sorry." He managed to say, "I decided to take you up on your offer so I stopped by and knocked." He got up and walked closer to her, stopping when he noticed her backing away. "You didn't answer and I was going to come back, but I heard some noises in here that sounded like you may have been in trouble. Being the Chivalrous guy that I am, I used your code I saw you use yesterday and rushed in here to save you. Turns out you were only dreaming. I was going to explain this when you finally woke up, but then you threw yourself at me." He finished, smiling at the memory. Ami's face turned white as she remembered.

"Oh my God!" She said again, putting her head into her hands. "I am so mortified. The dream, it was so real." She said, looking up at him in question.

"You were dreaming about me." He told her with a huge grin, sticking his hands in his pockets and rocking back on his heals. "You talk in your sleep." He continued, enjoying her shocked expression. He walked closer to her, pulling his hands from his pockets and quickly using them to box her in, this time against the book shelf. He leaned in closer to her, before he said seductively, "You also scream in your sleep…" Ami's eyes widened at that, knowing he must have heard her screaming his name.

"Oh no…." Ami said, turning bright red, "I am so sorry…." She began to apologize, stopping when she noticed his expression.

"I'm not sorry." He stated, almost smugly, pressing his length against her. Ami gasped when she felt his erection pressing into her stomach, he was still painfully hard. She put her hands on his chest to push him away, but instead grabbed fists of his shirt as he bent down and ground into her again with his erection, this time hitting her core. Ami's legs almost gave out, as she moaned from the sensation. "Ami…" He said longingly, brushing his lips against hers. "I've wanted this for so long. You, in my arms." He said, his turn to ramble. "I've dreamed about you too." He continued, brushing his lips against hers again, almost tenderly as he slowly ground into her. Ami slid her hands up and around his neck as he lifted her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. They both moaned when he pressed back into her, her skirt riding high up onto her thighs. "I want you Ami." He told her, taking her lips in a more passionate kiss. Ami couldn't think, there was something she was supposed to remember in regards to him, but could not think of it at the moment. The only thing she knew, was that she wanted him too.

"Yes!" She said when he pulled away from her mouth to run kisses down her neck, all the while rubbing his erection against her. Zoisite pulled back to look at her, not sure he heard her.

"Yes?" He questioned her. Ami nodded her head enthusiastically in response. "Oh thank God!" Zoisite said, causing her to giggle before he captured her mouth in a searing kiss. She pulled up his shirt, trying to get it out of his pants. Zoisite broke the kiss long enough to pull his shirt over his head, before delving back in. Ami moaned in approval as she felt his hard flesh, having wanted to run her hands all over him last night when he had his shirt off at the pool.

"You have an amazing body!" She all but purred, kissing along his collar bone and chest. Zoisite ran his hands up her body and underneath her blouse, closing over her breasts. Ami moaned as he caressed her.

"Mmm…I could say the same about you." He told her seductively, as he quickly undid the buttons, parting the blouse. They were too consumed in each other to hear the banging on the door. Ami undid his belt and his jeans, causing them to fall halfway to the floor. Not having the blue jeans in the way, Zoisite pressed into her core again, moaning at the wet heat he felt through her panties.

"Hey Ami, Your door was unlocked, so I just came on…OH MY GOD!" came the shocked cry of Usagi as she stared in disbelief at her blue-haired friend and some guy in a very compromising position against her book shelf. "I'm sorry!" Usagi said apologetically as she attempted to look away from the half naked couple. "I didn't think you had anyone in here." She said, peaking to see if they were decent yet. Zoisite set Ami down quickly, pulling his pants up. Ami hastily righted her skirt, working on the buttons of her blouse.

"Usagi, I'm sorry…I should have…" Ami began, only to be cut off be Zoisite's remark.

"Locked the door?" He said, irritated at the interruption. He half glared at Usagi, before throwing his shirt on, attempting to calm down. Having the world's worse case of blue balls was no reason to alienate Ami's friends, Especially if he wanted to get closer to her. Zoisite took a deep breath to calm himself, before studying the intruder. She was a very pretty young blond, with her hair done up in two buns on top of her head. Zoisite narrowed his eyes as he wondered why she looked familiar to him.

"Again. Truly sorry." Usagi said, looking back at the couple now that they had most of their clothes on. She was surprised when she caught a glimpse of his handsome face for the first time, recognizing him instantly. It appeared that the man Ami was about to get it on with was none other than Zoisite. Usagi grinned happily, looking from one to the other. "So…how long have you two known each other?" Usagi asked, noticing the blush from Ami's face. She wondered where he came from. 'Has Ami been keeping him a secret?' She wondered.

"Uh…not very long." Ami admitted, realizing that she was about to have sex with practically a stranger.

"Uh…" Zoisite began, looking down at his stretched out and ruined shirt. "I think I'll go and change. Ami…the offer is still good, right?" He asked her again. Ami looked at him, still dazed from everything and nodded her head. "Okay, thanks again." He said as he dipped into the kitchen briefly to grab his bag, before heading towards the hall.

"It's uh…the first one." Ami told him, receiving a nod as he entered the room and shut the door. Ami turned around slowly, her hand going to her mouth as she closed her eyes. 'I can't believe that just happened." She said, mortified. She opened her eyes to see a still grinning Usagi staring back at her. "How can you find this funny?" Ami asked her incredulously.

"What?" Usagi asked, grin still in place, "I think it's cute."

"Cute?" Ami asked her, "My God Usagi, if you hadn't walked in when you did…." Ami said, still not believing what transpired earlier.

"You'd be in the middle of some steamy sex against your book shelf with that hottie!" Usagi said, looking around Ami and towards the room Zoisite disappear into.

"Usagi!" Ami yelled, exasperated. "You don't understand. I just met him yesterday!" She said, embarrassed all anew at the confession.

"So?" Usagi said absently, "When you know you know right?" Ami looked at her in surprise before she remembered what she found out earlier. The thing that conveniently left her mind when he was touching her. Ami's eyes got huge as she looked at Usagi in surprise.

"Come with me." She whispered, pulling Usagi into the kitchen. "I have to tell you something!" She said when Usagi protested. Once they were in the kitchen, Usagi snatched her bruising arm away from Ami's death grip, absently rubbing the abused flesh.

"Geez, Ami, did you have to nearly pull my arm off?" Usagi asked her, "What's so damn important that you practically drag me into the kitchen?"

"His name is Zoisite." She told Usagi, continuing on when Usagi's expression never changed, "He's Kunzite and Jadeite's brother, and from the Negaverse!" She finished on a hushed whisper. She looked in surprise at Usagi's bored expression.

"Yeah." Usagi said, "So?"

"So?" Ami said, not believing how Usagi was acting. "So, he's the enemy!" She said, whispering again as she looked over her shoulder. "He could be here to kill us!" She finished, getting irritated when Usagi began laughing.

"Yeah Aimes, he sure looked like he wanted to 'kill' you when I walked in earlier." She told her, laughing at the blue-haired girl. "Looked more like he wanted to do something else to you." She quipped, causing Ami to blush again.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Ami asked her leader. Usagi shrugged her shoulders, before she continued.

"Because I already knew who he was, I recognized him when I saw his face." She told her calmly. "And putting two and two together, I deduced that he didn't seem like he wanted to hurt you in any way, unless it's naughty spankings." She said, laughing again as Ami blanched in surprise. "Seriously Ami," Usagi continued, looking at her friend sincerely. "Think about it, has he had opportunities to hurt you?" She asked, receiving a nod from Ami. "Has he asked you questions about the scouts or me or anything related to that life?" She asked her, Ami frowning as she shook her head no, Usagi's logic creeping in.

"But…" She told Usagi, "He is from the Negaverse…why else would he be here?" She asked Usagi confused. Usagi smiled at Ami before giving her something to consider.

"Did it ever occur to you, that he came here for you? That maybe he got some of his memories back, and wanted to find you?" She said, watching as Ami's eyes bulged as she considered it.

"He was mine." She stated quietly to Usagi, "On the moon…we were together?" She asked, but it coming out more like a statement. Usagi nodded regardless. Ami stared, thinking it over.  
"So I take it he somehow is going to be staying in your spare bedroom?" Usagi asked, wondering how that came about. Ami nodded her head, thinking about what they almost did earlier.

"He said he was in between places, and he was living at the hotel…I just…it just came out." She said, wondering why her body and mouth never did what she wanted them to when Zoisite was concerned. Ami's eyes shot to Usagi's pleadingly, "Please don't tell the other scouts!" She continued quickly, "I don't want a bunch of questions and accusations that I'm…" Ami trailed off.

"That you are shacking up with a sexy piece of Negaverse General?" Usagi asked.

"USAGI!?" Ami said, surprised at her friend's boldness. "I am NOT shacking up with him! And that's not going to happen again!" She insisted. Trying not to think of what they were about to do before Usagi interrupted.

"That's not how it looks from my Point of view." Usagi told her, continuing before Ami could argue, "Hey, if it helps, I don't blame you if you wanted to finish what I interrupted.…and your secret is safe with me." She said, watching Ami's shoulders slump in relief of her keeping her secret. "I can see that you are busy though, so I am going to get going…" Usagi said as she made her way back towards the living room, Ami on her heels.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Ami asked her almost pleadingly, jumping as she noticed Zoisite was sitting on her couch, one of her books in his hands. Usagi looked at Zoisite and then back at Ami, smiling at her friend.

"Ami, three's a crowd." She whispered as she opened the door, "It was nice to meet you Zoisite!" Usagi called before she quickly retreated, closing the door in Ami's face. Ami slowly turned around, surprised to see that Zoisite had gotten up and was walking towards her. He was looking behind her at the closed door, a confused look on his face.

"Who was that girl?" He asked, "She looks so familiar." He said, looking at the closed door a moment more before finally looking at Ami. Ami realized that she was now trapped between him and her door.

"That was Usagi." She managed to say, her heart pounding from him standing so close, "She lives in the building too." She continued, her throat drying up. She absently licked her lips as her gaze dropped to his, still tasting him from earlier. Ami's gaze shot back up to his eyes. Forgetting about Usagi, he slowly inched himself closer to her. "We should talk…" Ami suggested, trying to get her bearings and think past the lust filled state of mind he seemed to keep her in.

"What do you want to talk about?" Zoisite suggested playfully, enjoying teasing her. He absently ran his hand up her arm as he spoke, trailing the movement with his eyes briefly, before looking back into hers.

"I…uh…" Ami began, her mind going blank again. "Damn-it." She said, getting irritated with herself, "I'm normally smarter than this." She told him, "I just can't seem to THINK when I'm around you."

"Thinking is sometimes overrated." He told her, before lowering his mouth to hers and pressing her body against the door with his own. Ami found herself kissing him back, meeting his passion with her own. "Ami…" He moaned her name, running his hands over her again.

"Oh God…" Ami said as he pressed intimately into her again. "I don't even know you…" She tried to reason, all the while sliding her hands into his hair to get a better angle as she kissed him.

"Don't you?" Zoisite asked, breaking the kiss and staring into her eyes. Ami saw the almost pleading in his own. She wondered how much he remembered about their past. She thought of the dream she had earlier of him. Realizing for the first time that it was more than a dream…it was a memory.

"Yes." Ami said quietly, her body still humming as his was still intimately pressing against hers. He wasn't moving, but instead looking at her questioningly. "I know you are Zoisite." She continued, "a Negaverse General." She said almost in a whisper. Zoisite's eyes widened at her admission, watching as she looked away from him. He reached up to grab her chin with his hand, directing her gaze back to his own.

"Former." He told her honestly, "Former Negaverse General." Ami's eyes widened in shock.

"But…Why?" She asked him, confused. Zoisite smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her lips softly.

"For you." He told her simply. Ami stared at him, too stunned at his admission to speak. She was touched by what he said, her heart swelling in her chest for him. She realized he was holding his breath, waiting for a response from her. Ami smiled at him before leaning up and pressing her lips to his once more, the simple meeting of lips, quickly turning into a more passionate kiss. She shoved her tongue into his mouth, moaning as he rocked himself into her again. He ran his hands underneath her blouse, lifting it over her head and not bothering with the buttons. Ami raised her arms, allowing him to remove her shirt before helping him get rid of his own. He pushed her skirt up again as she once more wrapped her legs around his waist. Both groaning as he pressed into her intimately again. "Ami.. " He said her name, before kissing her passionately again. He lifted her away from the door, starting to carry her to the back.

"Wait!" Ami said, breaking the kiss and quickly climbing off of him. Zoisite watched her as she ran back to the front door. She flipped the inside lock with a flourish, turning back with a grin on her face. He smiled back as she ran back to him and jumped him, wrapping herself around him once more and kissing his mouth. They stumbled down the hall, articles of clothing being shed along the way. He started going into his room.

"No!" Ami said in between kisses, "My bed is bigger!" She said seductively. Zoisite laughed nervously as he bust through her bedroom door, stumbling with her to the bed. She was in her bra and panties and he was wearing one shoe and his boxer shorts. He kicked off the remaining shoe, before sliding the underwear off. He kissed her again as he reached behind her to unhook her bra, removing it. He pulled back to admire her breasts, the one piece suit she was wearing last night, not doing them any justice. He quickly brought his mouth to them, making sure to give each plenty of his attentions. Ami's body was on fire, she pushed at him until he was on his back. She slid over him, quickly removing her panties in the process. "I need you inside me now." She said breathlessly, unable to wait any longer. Before he could even agree, she was sliding onto him slowly. "Oh God!" She cried as she took all of him. Zoisite could do nothing but grab her hips as she began moving on him, watching in amazement as she was immediately overcome with an orgasm. She called his name as she came, her tight heat clenching round him, beckoning him to follow. 'Not yet.' He thought as he rolled them over until he was back on top.

"Ami…" He said again, wanting to tell her how incredible she was, or how he never wanted to let her go. Unable to form the words, he decided to show her as he captured her lips again. He quickened his pace when he felt her coming apart again. He drove in and out of her, her cries in his ear becoming louder as the orgasm neared. They came together, clinging to each other as they were consumed with pleasure. Zoisite finally collapse on Ami, breathing heavily. He shifted slightly so that he was not crushing her. She was absently running her hands up and down his back. He lifted his head and looked her in the eyes, trying to find the perfect words to say. "I…" He began, before getting frustrated with himself. It seemed that years of being in the Negaverse had severely damaged his people skills. Ami kissed him between his furrowed brow, smiling as it evened out and he looked at her quizzically. As he looked at her easy-going smile, he felt the nerves disappearing and the words forming again. "That wasn't just a one time thing." He told her, relieved when she smiled even wider.

"I would hope not." She said, still running her hands up and down his back.

"I'm serious. I didn't mean for this to escalate so quickly." He told her honestly, shifting to his side and pulling her onto him in a more comfortable position. She fit against him perfectly, as he wrapped his arms around her tenderly. "I had planned on courting you slowly, and driving you crazy with teases." He admitted. Ami laughed at his confession.

"You WERE driving me crazy!" She said, planting a kiss on his chest. "I thought you were going to kiss me at least 3 or 4 different times and you never did!" Zoisite smiled as he remembered.

"It's not that I didn't want to…it's just, well you saw what happened when we finally did. I couldn't stop." He said, shifting to look her in the eyes. "Now that this happened, it doesn't change my ultimate goal." He told her.

"And what goal is that?" Ami asked amused.

"I'm going to make you fall for me." He told her honestly, "Like I'm falling for you. That way…" He paused, kissing her tenderly, "Neither of us will ever be lonely again." He said, continuing to kiss her. Ami returned his kiss, it quickly heating up again as he ran his hands up her body. Ami was touched by what he said, and as he slipped inside her again, she wondered if she hadn't already taken the plunge with him.

Ami woke to her communicator beeping. Half asleep, she pressed the button and Usagi's face came onto the screen.

"Yo Ami, are you coming to the scout meeting? It started 10 minutes ago!" She said, squinting her eyes to try and see into the darkened room, widening when she spotted a male arm draped over her friend. "Ooooh!" Usagi said excitedly, "I KNEW IT!" She accused. Ami, still half asleep, looked at a laughing Usagi in her communicator before realizing that she was naked and Usagi could probably see Zoisite too.

"Shit!" Ami said, sitting up abruptly. She looked down to see a confused Zoisite staring up at her from his position on her bed, before looking back into her communicator. "I'll be there in 5." She said, closing the screen to a cheering Usagi.

"What's going on?" He asked sleepily. After not sleeping much the night before, he was finally having some of the best sleep holding Ami in his arms.

"I forgot, I have a….meeting." She said, about to tell him it was a scout meeting, unsure of how much he heard. She got out of bed and turned the lamp on, rummaging through her dresser to find something to wear.

"Yeah, a scout meeting?" He asked, "Like girl scouts?" He said jokingly before his smile faded, thinking of something. "Hey Ami?" He continued, getting her attention away from finding something to wear. "How do you know about the Negaverse?" He asked. She froze as she looked at him, wondering what she should tell him. "Are you a Sailor Scout?" He asked, saving her from having to lie. 'Damn he's smart.' She thought, impressed at how fast he figured it out.

"Yes." She said nervously, trying to gauge his reaction. He looked at her for a few more moments, before laying back down.

"Okay." He said, pulling the covers back up to his chin. "Mmmm, this bed smells like you." He said comfortably, almost falling back asleep instantly. Ami just sat there staring at him in surprise.

"Okay?" She asked him. "That's it?" It seemed like he was always full of surprises. He opened his eyes and looked at her, smiling sleepily.

"Yep, that's it." He told her, closing them once more. "Shouldn't you be going?" He asked her in a sleepy voice. "The sooner you go, the sooner you can come back and snuggle." He said into her pillow, his breathing evening out as he fell asleep. Shaking her head in disbelief, Ami finished getting dressed and ran out of her apartment towards the meeting room.

"Just get here when you can Ami!" Rei said angrily, as Ami sat down. "It's bad enough that we had to wait on Usagi AND Minako, but you too?"

"I'm sorry!" Minako said before Ami could comment. "I told you, Kunzite got another memory and was telling me about it…" She left out the part where it was a steamy memory about a rendezvous in the palace gardens and his description got them a little sidetracked. Minako blushed thinking about it.

"Minako!" Rei said, "Your blushing just gives it away that you were too busy getting it on to attend the meeting on time!" She accused. Usagi laughed as Rei scolded Minako, causing Rei to shoot a look at Usagi. Usagi's laughter faded instantly at the heated glare. "You have no room to talk!" She said to Usagi, "I'm sure your excuse for being late is for the same damn reason!" Usagi smiled smugly at Rei, there was no point in lying.

"Yeah, I wanted to break in my new bed with Mamo-chan." She said, the other girls busting out into laughter as Rei's face turned red this time.

"That's enough guys!" Ami said finally, ready to end this meeting so that she could get back to Zoisite. "I'm sorry I was late, so is Minako, and so is Usagi. Now let's just get this meeting started, okay?" Rei sat down in a huff. "Usagi?" Ami asked, giving her the floor.

"Okay…" Usagi began, "I called this meeting as a sort of catch up. I mean, Mamo-chan filled me in a little on what he knows, but I want the story from you guys! Especially you, Minako!" She finished excitedly. An hour later, they were sitting around the table eating the food Makoto had made, laughing. "Okay, so let me get this straight…" Usagi said in between mouthfuls. "You let a half-naked, non-transformed, nearly dead Minako walk up to Kunzite…thinking that she was going to fight him?" She busted out laughing trying to picture it.

"Yeah, but we were right behind her…we were just humoring her, until…" Makoto stated.

"Until they started making out!" Rei said shaking her head. "Ami's all scanning him with her computer because he was acting weird, and she…" Rei starts laughing, "She's like, 'Hey guys, he doesn't have any negaverse energy! I think he's safe to be around!' Of course she looks up and they are making out. Priceless!" Rei said, as Usagi laughed at Ami.

Another hour later, and the girls decided to call it a night. Usagi made sure she told them that she wanted Kunzite and Mamoru to attend the next meeting. Makoto made doggy bags of leftovers for the scouts that wanted to take any, Ami grabbing one for Zoisite. They walked out go the control room and each made their separate ways home. Usagi caught up with Ami in the hall and walked beside her.

"So…" Usagi began, "So I saw something interesting in your communicator." She teased. Ami sighed, shaking her head. "Spill!" Usagi said excitedly, "You guys totally got it on didn't you?" Ami looked around the hall, making sure they were not being overheard.

"Usagi…" She said, her face turning red. "Okay, YES! Happy?" Ami said, frowning. Usagi made a squeal of delight as she hugged her friend.

"Of course I am, but the question is…ARE YOU HAPPY?" She asked. Ami smiled, thinking of Zoisite.

"Yeah…and you were right. He said he did leave for me." Ami told her honestly. "Oh Usagi…he's incredible!" She gushed, opening up a little.

"Oh really?" Usagi asked wickedly, "He's got some talents in the bedroom, huh?"

"The best I've ever had." Ami told her, not realizing what she said. Usagi began laughing at her.

"The best? Should be the only one you've ever had right?" She said jokingly, her laugh stopping when she caught Ami's expression. "AMI!" Usagi said, shocked at her blue-haired friend, stopping at her door. Usagi grabbed her arm and turned her towards her. "You've had sex with more than one person?" Usagi asked, looking at Ami as if she had never really seen her before.

"Look, it's no big deal, but it was over a year ago, before any of the scout business. I had a steady boyfriend. His name was David…He was an American over here on an exchange program and when it was time for him to go back to the states…we sort of had…you know…goodbye sex." Ami told her. "It wasn't all that great." She went on, "Not at all like…" Ami trailed off, blushing. Usagi started laughing at her friend.

"Oh My God! My friends just keep surprising me. First Minako, getting it on with an evil General behind everyone's back, now you…having been with more than one person. What next?" Usagi asked Jokingly. "Seriously though Ami, I am happy for you and I hope it works out. You deserve it." Ami hugged Usagi tightly.

"I'm glad your back among the living!" Ami told her, squeezing her one more time before letting go.

"Okay, go. Be with your man. I know mine is waiting!" Usagi said, turning to walk down the hall to her room. Ami smiled at Usagi's back, shaking her head a little before she punched in her code and let herself into the apartment. She got a jolt when she spotted Zoisite sitting on the couch, another one of her books in his hand. He looked up and smiled at her, patting the spot beside him on the couch. Ami walked over to him and instead of sitting on the couch, climbed into his lap. She brought her mouth to his in a passionate, but brief kiss.

"Hi!" He said, running his hands up her back. "Miss me?" He teased her. Ami chuckled before leaning back, offering him the doggy bag.

"Hungry?" She asked him, scooting off his lap and finally sitting beside him.

"Yeah!" He admitted, taking the bag excitedly and opening it up. "I'm starving!" He pulled out the food and dug in, talking with his mouth full. "So Ou uz The eeting?" Ami laughed as she got up, walking towards the kitchen.

"It was fine." She said, disappearing into the kitchen before emerging with a drink.

"Thanks." Zoisite said, taking the drink as she sat back down. "No Negaverse attacks?" He asked, curious. Ami paused before continuing. It was weird talking about the Negaverse with someone other than a scout or a cat.

"No…" She said hesitantly. Zoisite thought while he chewed.

"Hmmmm….Beryl getting killed must have set Metalia back farther than I initially thought." He said conversationally.

"Metalia?" Ami asked, "Is that who was controlling Beryl?"

"Well, nobody CONTROLLED Beryl per say, but that's where she was getting her energy. My brother's and I always thought that Beryl was just using Metalia for her power, and Metalia thought she was just using Beryl for her corporeal form. You see, Metalia's power is so unstable that she can't take a shape. Not one that she can keep for very long, anyway. She's mainly this big black swirly cloud with red eyes….creepy!" He said, taking another bite and swallowing before he continued. "Even If I hadn't been dreaming about you, I don't know if I would have stayed." He said honestly, "I wasn't a big fan of Metalia." Ami sat there listening, this information of course was something that she would have to share with the other scouts, but she didn't want them to know about Zoisite just yet. 'Kunzite probably knows all of this, I'm sure he's told Minako!' She thought, feeling a little better about not telling yet. "I wonder how my brothers are…" Zoisite said quietly, setting the empty bag aside.

"You miss them." Ami stated rather than asked.

"Yeah, I do." He said quietly. "You were right when you said that about me being lonely…" Ami reached up to touch his face tenderly.

"You don't have to be." She repeated his line from the day before as she smiled tenderly at him. He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly, pulling her on top of him again. He broke the kiss and pulled her back, looking at her.

"I'm glad I found you." He told her, cupping her face with his hands. His eyes lit up as he remembered something. "Hey! My brother Kunzite was involved with a Sailor Scout I think, at least Jadeite said something like he…killed one of them that he was involved with." He trailed off wondering if it was a touchy subject. "Did…you guy's lose a member recently?"

"Well, sort of. He DID kill a Sailor Scout, and he WAS involved with her and didn't know it." Ami said.

"Damn." Zoisite said, "That must have been awful when he realized…" He trailed off, wondering what he would have done if it were Ami and him instead of his brother. "He was crazy about her." He continued. "Do you know what happened to him?" He asked, fearing the worst. Ami nodded her head.

"Well, after the battle, his plan was to kill himself." Ami began, watching Zoisite's eyes widen in surprise. "Lucky for him, Usagi had enough energy from the silver crystal to bring Minako back to life. She was able to stop him." Zoisite grabbed her arms, excited despite himself.

"So…Kunzite is?" He asked her.

"Probably getting it on with Minako as we speak. I mean they did go a whole 2 hours without seeing each other." Ami said sarcastically, thinking of how the two love birds couldn't keep their hands off of each other. 'Come to think of it, Usagi and Mamoru aren't much better…' She thought. She was interrupted when Zoisite's mouth crushed hers against his own, his hands tangling into her short cap of hair. Ami moaned into his mouth, the passion she felt earlier building again. "mmm Zoisite!" She said, grinding into his growing erection.

"Tomorrow…" He said, breaking their kiss. "Tomorrow will you take me to see my brother?" He captured her mouth again, preventing her from answering right away.

"Yes, but…it's not that late…I could take you to see him now. He's probably just down the hall." She said, as he claimed her mouth once more.

"No." He said in between kissing her. "Tonight, we are going to be…busy." Ami laughed as he stood up, with her still wrapped around him, and ran back into her bedroom.

The next morning, Ami awoke to the sun streaming in through a crack in her curtains. She looked down, and noticed how Zoisite was draped across her body. She brushed his blonde hair from his face, smiling as she thought about last night. They had talked most of the night, well, when they weren't making love that is. It turns out, they have quite a lot in common. He loved studying and learning new things, and was excited to find out that she was the smart sailor scout and had a computer. He got so excited about her mercury computer, he talked her into pulling it out so that he could look at it. Much to her surprise, he could work it; despite it being a complex device. He told her that he loved to swim too, surprising, since he said that there was not any pools in the Negaverse. He spoke of his brothers, turns out there were 4 of them. Ami got a jolt when she realized that Luna was right and it looks like the each of the scouts were paired with a General. Hearing him speak about his brother's, Ami hoped that Jadeite wasn't meant for Rei. Zoisite said that he was the hot-headed one and very stubborn. Ami shook her head thinking if those two were meant to be a couple, things might get ugly. He told her that he wanted to take computer type courses at the university, having a fascination with electronics. He started Summer classes the next evening, and she thought it was cute how excited he was. After he spoke with Kunzite, he wanted her to go shopping for school supplies and a computer. Ami slowly slid out of bed, careful not to wake him. She grabbed some clothes and went down the hall into the shower, it was only 8am and she didn't have school, but she was used to little sleep as a Sailor Scout. She was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal and reading a book, when Zoisite found her.

"Good Morning!" She singsonged happily. Zoisite mumbled something incoherently that sounded like 'coffee', before shuffling over to the half empty pot. He poured a large cup and took the first sip, sighing at the taste.

"You're one of those happy morning people aren't you?" He asked her sarcastically taking another gulp of coffee and nearly burning his tongue. "Good morning." He finally said, bending down to give her a peck on the lips.

"Sorry, I have trouble sleeping when the sun is out. I didn't wake you did I?" She asked, taking a bite of her cinnamon toast crunch.

"No, well, I rolled over and noticed you were gone…" He said absently, thinking of how he was already used to sleeping with her. "It's okay though, I should go see Kunzite early and then you and I can hit the stores!" He said happily.

"About that…" Ami said, "How do you have money for the supplies…or college tuition for that matter?" She asked him, half afraid he stole it.

"Oh, for a second there I thought you weren't going to go with me. No, um, Kunzite made sure we had plenty of funds in case we ever needed to stay here for a little while and be inconspicuous. It's easy to be inconspicuous when you have loads of money! I have a debit card I got from Kunzite's old room in the Negaverse." Zoisite told her, pulling out the cereal and fixing him a bowl.

"But where did you get the money? How much are we talking about?" She asked curiously. Zoisite took the milk out of the fridge and dumped a generous amount onto his cereal.

"Millions I think, maybe more." He told her as he sat down across from her. "I'm not sure where the initial amount came from, that may have been obtained immorally. The rest is all from investments and stuff like that. The five years that we weren't attacking or doing anything, we each made hobbies. Kunzite had a knack for numbers and investing, almost like a sixth sense or something. He got all into the finances and number crunching. You add almost 5 years to that and you have yourself a hefty little nest egg." He took a large bite, trying to catch the milk that ran down his chin with his arm. Ami seemed satisfied with his answer, and she was a little impressed. "I need to see him first, the card quit working yesterday. I didn't know why at first, but I found out when the hotel said it was declined and I had to leave. I know now that he probably canceled it when he saw the unexplained transactions." Ami picked her empty bowl up and started towards the sink, stopping when Zoisite handed her his with a smile. She ran some water in them and turned to face him.

"So, what was your hobby?" She asked.

"Huh?" He said absently, having picked up the book she discarded and was thumbing through it. "Oh…I told you most of them last night. Reading, computers, swimming…I tinkered with things a lot. Taking apart things and putting them back together." He told her. "I made a lot of gadgets." Ami smiled at him as she walked back towards him and put her arms around his neck. He pulled her into a sitting position on his lap, placing his arms around her waste. "What?" He asked, amused by her response.

"Nothing, your just too cute sometimes." She said, planting a kiss on his cheek. Zoisite pretended to be hurt.

"Cute? You mean manly, sexy, strong, and really smart!" He said playfully causing Ami to bust out laughing.

"I mean cute, adorable…" She trailed off, "Sexy, strong, and really smart!" She finished seductively, running kisses down his neck. She suddenly stopped and stood up, picking up her Luke warm coffee and her book. "We don't have time for me to show you though, you better get ready." She poured her coffee into the sink, turning as Zoisite stood up.

"It's okay." He said nonchalantly, walking by her, "I have to get a shower anyway." Ami yelped when he suddenly scooped her up over his shoulder, running with her into the bathroom.

"But I already showered!" She said laughing as he set her down and started to undress her.

"It's okay, I'll make sure you get plenty dirty again." He said mischievously, finally getting her naked and pulling off his shorts. He turned the water on, and adjusted the temperature before grabbing her and pulling her in with him. He was on her instantly, pressing her against the shower wall. He lowered to his knees and buried his face in her heat. Ami cried out, the sensation intoxicating as he licked and sucked on her. She threw one leg onto his shoulder, giving him better access as he drove her up and nearly over the edge.

"I'm gonna…I'm.." She said breathlessly. Zoisite moaned into her, as she came into his mouth. Ami's legs almost gave out with the force of the orgasm, her whole body trembling. Zoisite licked his way back up her stomach, pausing briefly at her breasts. He lifted her up and slipped inside her, using the wall to brace them both. He brought his mouth to hers as he took her against the shower wall.

"You're incredible." Zoisite told her an hour later as they were toweling off. Ami smiled at him.

"I know one thing, I'll never think of a 'cold shower' in quite the same light." She told him jokingly. The water had been cold by the time they finished with each other. Ami put her clothes on and gave him a kiss, before leaving him to get ready himself. He met her in the living room 10 minutes later, looking sexy in his blue jeans and tight-fitted shirt. "You ready?" She asked him.

"Yep." He said confidently. Ami took out her communicator, having realized she wasn't going to be able to do this without letting the scouts know, or at least Minako. She punched the symbol for Venus and waited. Minako's face came into view after a few seconds.

"Venus here, oh hi Ami!" Minako said, "What's up?"

"Hey, listen…can you and Kunzite come over real quick? It's really important." She told her friend.

"Yeah, sure, is everything okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's great actually, just come over…you'll see." She said happily.

"Okay, be there in a few…we uh…have to get dressed." She said, blushing before disconnecting. Five minutes later, there was a knock on Ami's door. She opened it to a still nervous looking Minako.

"Okay, so what's so important, you wanted us to…" She trailed off as she looked on the couch, spotting Zoisite. Kunzite, who was walking in behind Minako stopped when he saw his brother.

"Zoisite?" He asked incredulously. Zoisite smiled, before getting up and crossing to his brother, pulling him into a big man hug.

"It' s good to see you brother!" He said into his shoulder. He pulled back smiling. "I feared the worst after Jadeite relayed what happened that day." He walked back to the couch, Kunzite following.

"How…" He began, before redirecting, "You left?" He asked, looking at Ami in confusion as well. He sat down beside his brother, half afraid if he looked away, Zoisite would disappear. Ami walked near Zoisite and sat on the arm of the couch, beside him.

"I wasn't feeling it anymore." He told his brother, "I basically told Jadeite and Nephrite that I thought there was more out there for me, before I high tailed it out of there." He stopped and grabbed Ami's hand, "Turns out, I was right." He said, looking sweetly at Ami before back to his brother.

"Ooooooh!" Minako said excitedly, jumping up and down, "you two?" She asked, gesturing with her hands. "YES!" She said excitedly, "two down, two to go! Come on!" She said running over to Ami and pulling her to a standing position. "I want to hear EVERYTHING!" She said as she pulled her into the kitchen. Kunzite watched them leave before shaking his head in exasperation.

"Are you sure a women is something you want to take on?" Kunzite asked his brother jokingly. Zoisite laughed and slapped his brother on the back.

"Yeah, and Ami's incredible." Zoisite said excitedly, "I never knew I could be this happy!" He said, leaning back on the couch. "It was like, as soon as I made up my mind to leave, all of the negative energy just vanished. Well, most of it anyway…" He admitted, Kunzite nodding his head in agreement.

"It does feel good not be under the influence of that evil power, but tell me, what of Jadeite and Nephrite?" Kunzite asked him.

"I don't know, your guess is as good as mine…" He told him, "I told them they could follow me if they wanted. I haven't seen either since I left." He noticed Kunzite's face fall a little. "Hey, they still could come." Zoisite suggested hopefully.

"That's not it…if they don't come, if they stay evil and fight the scouts…I will be fighting my own brothers. You too, if you choose too." Kunzite told him solemnly. Zoisite frowned as he thought of this.

"That's not something I want to do, but I will not let Ami fight alone." Zoisite said, "I guess only time will tell. I wonder what they are doing?" He asked, not really expecting a response.

Meanwhile:

Jadeite materialized just outside the docs, he hated taking orders. Especially when those orders came from his brother. Not that Nephrite was in charge of him or anything, he just so happened to agree with his plan of action. He switched on the device Zoisite made a while back ago. It supposedly could detect energy signatures, he was hoping it detected his brothers. Nephrite suggested that they find out where they were. Kunzite maybe a lost cause, but at least locate Zoisite. 'We never should have let him leave.' He thought bitterly. Although, he supposed that he couldn't blame him too much. So far since Beryl was killed, queen Metalia appeared just once and told them to do two things. First, continue collecting energy for her. Secondly, set traps to obtain the Silver Crystal and/or the Princess. She was very vague and did not go into detail, almost as if they were an afterthought. Since the first thing would most likely lead to the second, he had some extra time. Time in which Nephrite suggested they search for their brothers. He banged the device against his hand as the signal faded in and out. "I think that's a signal.' He thought looking at the beeping on the monitor as he walked into the entrance to the docs. Zoisite was always better at computers and gadgets, and supposedly the device worked. "Why on Earth would either Zoisite or Kunzite be at the docs of all places?" He asked himself out loud as he looked around. It was after 5pm, so most of the workers had left for the day. The place looked deserted. Irritated, he looked back at the device only to see the screen flicker then turn blank. Infuriated, he crushed the device into pieces.

Rei quickly hid behind the corner wall. 'Did I just see?' She asked herself as she peaked around for a better look. 'Holy Shit' She thought. Her heart rate increased as she recognized none other than Jadeite. 'What's he up to now?' She wondered, narrowing her eyes as she watched him. He looked around before taking off in the direction of the docs, reading what looked like a computer device in his hand. Rei wasted no time, transforming into Sailor Mars before following after him. He had a massive head start and she was cursing herself for not being quicker as she slowed down, coming up on the entrance to the docs. There was not much cover as each side of the docs had large packing crates on them. Deciding she had no choice, Mars began cautiously walking through the doc entrance. She came up to a split, one way heading towards a doc warehouse, and the other the boats. Mars scanned the area for Jadeite, unable to see him anywhere. Just when she thought he had disappeared, she heard cussing coming from near the warehouse. Hunching down, she slowly and quietly made her way towards him.

"Damn Machine!" Jadeite said, knocking the device against his hand. The screen flickered, before it died. Infuriated, Jadeite crushed it into pieces. "Where is Zoisite when you need him?" He asked out loud to nobody. 'How am I supposed to find him with faulty equipment?' He wondered, dropping what was left of the mangled heap to his feet. He stilled as he caught sight of something red out of the corner of his eye. He turned his back on it, before suddenly slinging an attack towards whoever it was hiding. Sailor Mars dove out from behind the crate just as it exploded from his blast, splintered wood going everywhere. "Ah Sailor Mars, have you been spying on me long?" He asked her mockingly, an energy ball growing in his hand. "Did you enjoy yourself?" He continued, flinging a second attack at her, not trying that hard to hit her.

"Don't flatter yourself creep." Sailor Mars said as she easily dodged his attack and disappeared behind some boxes. Jadeite slowly walked towards where she disappeared last.

"I have to say, I am glad I ran into you. Things have been…pretty boring the last week or so. I've been itching for a good fight!" He said, getting excited as he hunted for her. "Come on out Sugar, let's play." He took a few more steps, listening out for her. Mars suddenly came from the side of him, her fist connecting with his jaw. Jadeite stumbled back, grabbing his chin and grinning evilly.

"Don't call me Sugar!" She spat at him, irritated with his pet name.

"You're right." Jadeite said, suddenly rushing her, ducking his head as he hit her midsection and lifted her, flinging her into a pile of old boxes. "you're the the farthest thing from sweet that there is, maybe we should just stick with Shrew!" He suggested, waiting until she rolled out of the boxes and faced him again. He couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed himself this much. For some reason, their last battle with each other crossed his mind. Mars was seething as she stood up, fists clenching at her sides. 'God, I hate that man!' she thought, as they began circling each other.

"You know." Mars said, launching a surprise attack that nearly hit him, "If you'd shut that mouth of yours every once and a while, you may actually accomplish something." She smiled as he dove out of the way, her flames barely getting his boots. Jadeite jumped right back up, still smiling his smug smile.

"I think that you like my talking." Jadeite suggested, ducking underneath one of her evil spirit papers and landing a spin kick to her midsection, knocking her down. He laughed as she furiously got back up, rushing him. "Come on then!" He yelled as she slammed into him, knocking them both back. They had each other's upper arms, each attempting to gain the advantage. She lifted her knee up, slamming into his crotch. Jadeite let out a breath as he released her to guard his injured jewels. Seeing her opportunity, Mars round house kicked him; connecting with the side of his face and sending him flying, landing hard on his back. Jadeite groaned as he slowly got back up.

"I think I'll take your groans of pain over that smart ass mouth any day." Sailor Mars said smugly. Crossing her arms over her chest as she watched him slowly erect himself again. She would never admit it, but she was having a lot of fun fighting him. Her adrenaline was pumping and her heart was racing fast. Jadeite glared at her as he stood up straight, a hand going to his crotch to adjust himself. Sailor Mar's eyes shot down to where his hand was, before quickly going back to his face. Jadeite was smiling at her, having caught her looking.

"See something you like, Sugar?" He said, reverting back to his original pet name for her. Mar's face flamed red with embarrassment and anger at his comment.

"Not from you!" She told him, feigning disgust. "And I told you not to call me Sugar!" She said, firing a flaming arrow at him. Jadeite leapt into a half-split as her arrow sailed towards his crotch, missing by just a few centimeters. It was still close enough for him to feel the heat from the flames. He narrowed his eyes as he gave her a look.

"I see I'm not the only one that plays dirty." He suggested, turning his head to study his enemy. It was too bad she was such a Heinous Bitch, she really was a gorgeous girl. Long black hair, that was almost violet it was so dark. Big, purple eyes that shot fire along with her arrows, and long, endless legs that were connected to a tight body. A body that, if it didn't belong to his enemy, he would have taken for a hot and sweaty ride. Sailor Mar's eyes widened as she watched him look her over, his smug smile in place when he finally came back to her face. 'Did he just…?' Sailor Mars thought in disbelief. 'Ogle me?' She narrowed her eyes at his boldness.

"Look all you want you son of a bitch," She told him angrily, "That's all you'll ever get to do!" she taunted. Jadeite's eyes narrow at her, before he crouched in a fighting stance again. Sailor Mars mirrored his stance, backing up as he slowly approached her.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked her, grinning at her surprised look. Mar's glanced around quickly, realizing he had backed her near the warehouse opening. "Be careful how you challenge me…I'm VERY competitive." He stated, disappearing as she launched an attack; her blast hit the empty space he just vacated. Sailor Mars narrowed her eyes as she scanned the dock, before hearing a noise from behind her in the warehouse. She leapt out of the way just as a ball of energy came flying out of the door, Jadeite's laughter following it. Infuriated, Mars ran into the building, stopping to listen for any noises. She slowly began moving through the maze of boxes, her heart racing in her chest. Jadeite could be anywhere and could ambush her at any time. 'Maybe it's time to call the others.' She thought. Before she could reach into her subspace pocket for her communicator, Jadeite jumped out from her side. She turned just in time for him to slam into her front, knocking her into the nearest wall. Sailor Mar's head hit the wall hard, dazing her momentarily. Jadeite used his body to help hold her against the wall as he grabbed her both of her hands and locked them above her head with just one of his hands. He tried to ignore the sensations from her being pressed against the length of him as he built a large ball of energy in his other hand. He hated to see their fight come to an end, but he also loved winning. He pulled his hand back to strike, just as her eyes refocused. Sailor Mar's eyes widened as she saw he was about to blast her, unable to move from his body pinning her. Jadeite let out a scream as he brought the energy down towards her.

Dun Dun Dun! What a suspenseful ending!


	12. Chapter 12

This is a long chapter, but a pretty good one. It continues Ami/Zoisite, Usagi/Mamoru, but also delves more into Rei/Jadeite! :-) Lots of sex in this one, so it's NC-17. Enjoy!

Ami watched Zoisite as he tried to bargain with the sales clerk, completely unaware that the poor girl was flirting with him as he discussed prices. They were almost done shopping for his school, and just had to get the supplies to go into his brand new book bag that had entirely too many pockets for her taste. He had class early in the morning and he was as excited as a child. She smiled as she watched him, 'He's so cute.' She thought. He was now studying the sensors as the clerk took them off of the merchandise, picking one up and turning it over in his hand. She would bet money that he wanted desperately to take it apart and see how exactly it worked. She smiled as she realized she already knew his ways in just their short time together. 'I'm also already falling for him.' She thought as she stared at him. The clerk had quieted after her attempts to get his attention failed. A beeping noise sounded, alerting Ami to her communicator. She motioned at Zoisite that she was going outside to take the call, hoping that there wasn't an attack.

"What's up?" Ami asked into the device, Luna appearing on the screen.

"Just reminding everyone about the meeting tonight." Luna replied. "Six pm, in the control center."

"Got it, I'll be there!" Ami said, closing the device and putting it away. She sighed in relief, she wasn't in the mood for conflict today. She was suddenly enveloped in a Male's embrace from behind, one that she recognized wasn't Zoisite's. Before she could protest, she was turned around and her mouth was crushed against the mystery man. She pushed at him until she was able to free her mouth from his, stunned when she saw who it was.

"David?" She asked, exasperated. "What? What are you doing here?" He was still holding her, his arms wrapped around her.

"Duh, I graduated silly. I decided to take a year off before college and travel abroad. Guess the first place I decided to come to? I am glad I did too, cause baby, you really filled out!" He said, bending down to kiss her again.

"Wait!" Ami said, barely preventing him from kissing her. "Will you stop that?" She finally asked, pushing him hard enough that he released her. Looking back towards the store for Zoisite, she hoped to God he hadn't seen the display.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked angrily, "I thought you'd be happy to see me…maybe we could even pick up where we left off." He suggested, sliding closer to her and snaking his hands around her waist before she could stop him. "I have to say, back in high school I always thought I was a little too good looking for you, but now…you're a hottie! We would look good together." He said, running his hands over her.

"Why would you think that I would get back with you?" She asked, working to removed his hands.

"Come on baby!" He tried, burying his face in her neck, "Didn't you get my letters?"

"You mean the two letters you sent?" She asked sarcastically, still attempting to avoid his advances. "David, stop it! What's wrong with you?" She said, pushing at him. His grip tightened menacingly as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I had a life you know, I can't sit and write to some silly girl every day." He told her, before smiling cockily, "Besides, I knew you were waiting for me." Ami pushed at his chest as he lowered his head to kiss her again.

"Hey Ami, she gave me 10% off…" Zoisite said walking out of the store and stuffing his supplies into his book bag. He trailed off when he noticed her attempting to get out of some guy's embrace. "What's going on?" He asked, looking from Ami to David.

"Zoisite!" She said, relieved and embarrassed at the same time. "This is David, he used to go to high school with me…" She began to explain. "He was an exchange student, but had to go back home after a year. We used to be friends."

"Oh come on baby, you can tell him. We used to be more than friends. I was her boyfriend." David Corrected, as Ami rolled her eyes. He looked at Zoisite, sizing him up as he spoke. "Who the hell are you?" He asked Zoisite.

"I'm her NEW boyfriend." Zoisite said simply before turning to Ami. "Is he bothering you?" He asked her, sending a glare towards David.

"Yes!" She answered at the same time David answered,

"No." He looked at Ami in surprise. "Yes?" He asked almost evilly. "That's not what you were saying when we were having sex….oh wait…maybe it was." He said with a sneer, enjoying the wince that crossed the other guy's face. "What do you say baby," He pulled her in closer, "wanna pick up where we left off?" He asked, giving her his seductive voice. "Dump this loser and get back with a REAL man." Zoisite's fists clenched at his side, but he made no move towards David yet.

"That was over a year ago you moron, now let me go!" She emphasized the last part with a shove. "I don't love you, I never did. I love HIM!" She said without realizing it, gesturing towards Zoisite. Zoisite looked at Ami with a surprised look, before smiling at what she said.

"No…I don't think I can do that, you see…You belong with me." David said, his voice no longer in the playful tone. "I think once you get a taste of David again, you won't even remember this loser's name." He said confidently, bending down to try and kiss her again. Ami pushed at his chest and turned her head to avoid his mouth. Something was different about him. He wasn't the sweet boy he was back in school, he was cold and a straight up ass.

"What's happened to you?" Ami asked, pushing at him. She was just about to bring her knee up into his crotch, but was suddenly set free. Zoisite had rushed forward, gripped David roughly by the collar and was looking at him threatening.

"Can't you take a hint pal?" Zoisite said, "She's not interested." He pushed David back and let go of his shirt, turning to check on Ami. "Are you okay baby?" He asked her, grabbing her face in his hands.

"Yeah…" Ami began before catching site of David. "Zoisite watch out!" She cried too late just as David tackled him to the ground, the book bag falling to her feet.

"She's mine!" David said, "I had her first, I came all the way to Japan for that bitch and I'm not leaving until I get her!" He said, consumed with rage as he rolled on top of Zoisite and pulled back his fists to hit him. Zoisite bucked him off of him before rolling over and standing up, facing David in crouching position. David had his fists up in a boxing style in front of his face as they began circling each other. "I'm going to kill you!" He threatened Zoisite. A crowd was beginning to form and Ami could only look on in horror at the fight. David threw a punch that was easily dodged by Zoisite, who immediately responded with a right hook, connecting with David's jaw. Zoisite quickly took advantage of a stunned David, and tackled him to the ground, raining punches into his face over and over. Ami rushed over to Zoisite and wrapped her arms around him from behind, talking to him as she tried to pull him off of David. Zoisite finally let Ami pull him back and turned around, hugging her hard with a surprised look on his face.

"I'm sorry." Zoisite told her, "I don't know what came over me." He said into her hair. Ami looked down to see David slowly getting up, holding his face and glaring towards them. His nose and lip were bleeding, he was going to have a black eye, but he was otherwise okay.

"Maybe we should get going…" Ami suggested, backing up further and pulling Zoisite with her, picking up the backpack from the pavement as she did.

"You'll pay for this!" David said menacingly, "You better watch your back. You and your little whore!" Zoisite made a move to walk back towards him, but was stopped by Ami again.

"He's not worth it baby." She said, trying to calm him. "Come on, let's go get some ice for your hands." She continued. Zoisite smiled at her absently and looked down at his bruised knuckles, his smile fading when he saw them. "Come on…back to our place." She told him gently. Zoisite looked at her, nodding his head as he turned and walked with her down the street. David yelling insults and threats at their retreating backs until they didn't hear him anymore. "It's a good thing we got all of your basic supplies." Ami said, adjusting the book bag on her back as they walked.

"Let me get that bag." Zoisite suggested, seeming to snap out of it.

"Don't be silly, it's not heavy, plus I can see our building from here." Ami reassured him. They fell silent again as they walked. Ami opened her mouth to say something, but shut it again. They approached their building and walked around to their private side entrance. Once up the stairs and inside, Ami set the book bag down and quickly went to the freezer for an ice pack. Zoisite walked into the living room and sat back onto the couch, closing his eyes. 'I could have killed that guy.' He thought, wondering what he would have done had Ami not stopped him.

"Here you go!" Ami said, trying to sound upbeat, "Ice pack for your hands." She walked over to him and grabbing his hands, gently placing the ice pack onto them. She kept her hands on his, enjoying the familiar jolt that shot up her arm. She looked up to meet his gaze, knowing he was staring at her. "I suppose I have some explaining to do?" She asked nervously. Zoisite smiled at her and shook his head.

"No, I figured it out. You were seeing him a year ago, didn't know what an ass he really was and had sex with him at some point." Zoisite told her, "That about it?" He asked, smirking at her.

"Yeah…it was just once though…and he didn't act like that when I knew him a year ago…he's changed." Ami said, a little shocked at his understanding. "I guess I just thought you would be mad."

"How so?" Zoisite asked.

"Well, I've been with someone else..and…" Ami stuttered out.

"You think I am mad that you weren't a virgin?" He asked, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Well…I.." Ami began.

"Ami, it's okay. I knew you weren't anyway." He said to her shocked expression. "I'm no expert," He continued, "but I am pretty sure a girl's first time hurts or whatever…you were perfectly fine though." He explained. "Let me put it this way, are you angry that I'm not a virgin?" He asked her.

"Well, no…but.." Ami said before she was interrupted.

"Then don't worry about it." He said, kissing her on the mouth. Ami's brows furrowed as she thought of something.

"You just seem upset about something….I was just assuming that was it, but since it's not, what is bothering you?" She asked him. Zoisite sighed, leaning back on the couch and closing his eyes again.

"I could have killed him, if you hadn't stopped me…" He said, opening his eyes and looking at her. "I was afraid I may not be as free of evil as I thought." Ami smiled at him, relieved that was all he was worried about.

"Everyone has evil in them." She reassured him, "Some a lot more than others. What I saw today, was a HUMAN response, not an evil General's." Zoisite looked at her, hope in his eyes.

"You really think so?" He asked her.

"I KNOW so, but…if you want, I can scan you just to make sure." She said, pulling out her Mercury computer.

"Yeah, go for it!" He said happily, leaning back and becoming still as she scanned him.

"hmmmm.." Ami said seriously, removing the ice from his knuckles as she studied her computer.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"It seems…according to these readings…" She continued, "Yep…I'm not going to be able to let you out of my site." She told him, putting her computer away.

"What? Why? What'd it say?" He asked, leaning up and grabbing her hand.

"It said, that you are too incredibly sexy to let anyone think you're not taken! I can't have some bimbo's thinking you are available. Nope…" She continued as he started laughing at her, "You're going to have to stick close to me." He pulled her on top of him then, kissing her passionately.

"I don't plan on letting you go ever again." He said in between kisses. Ami pulled back before it got too heated.

"It said you are normal, no Negaverse traces what's so ever…" She said honestly, leaning in to kiss him again, this time letting it heat up. He began removing her clothing, running his hands over her body. "Okay, but we can't do this all evening." She told him as she pulled his shirt out of his pants and over his head. "I have another scout meeting at 6pm…" She said, kissing him passionately again before pulling back. "I can't be late again!" She giggled as he stood up, half carrying her as he ran back to the bedroom.

"Baby!" He said jokingly, "that is PLENTY of time!" He fell onto the bed with her, and her laughter quickly turned into moans.

Later that day, in a warehouse near the docks:

Sailor Mars turned just in time for Jadeite to slam into her front, knocking her into the nearest wall. Her head hit the wall hard, dazing her momentarily. Jadeite used his body to help hold her against the wall as he grabbed both of her hands and locked them above her head with just one of his hands. He tried to ignore the sensations from her being pressed against the length of him as he built a large ball of energy in his other hand. Jadeite hated to see their fight come to an end, but he also loved winning. He pulled his hand back to strike, just as Sailor Mar's eyes refocused. Her eyes widened as she saw he was about to blast her, unable to move from his body pinning her. Her hands were still locked in his one hand above her head. Jadeite let out a scream as he brought the energy down towards her. Mars closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. At the last minute, Jadeite flung the energy into the wall above their heads, sparks raining down on them both. Sailor Mars opened her eyes, meeting Jadeite's equally surprised ones. She began squirming to free herself, arching her back in an attempt to buck him off of her. Jadeite's grip only tightened on her as he closed his eyes, her movements causing him to become aroused. "Damn-it Mars! Quit Moving!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Then let me go asshole!" She said, increasing her efforts to escape, getting more and more frightened as her body reacted to his. He placed his free hand on her hip to keep her from moving against him. Mars gasped as he grabbed her hip, digging his fingers in slightly. "Hands off!" She said, clenching her jaw and attempting to buck him off of her again. All she managed to do was rub her pert breasts against him, causing a moan to escape his lips.

"You are driving me crazy woman!" He told her, his control slipping. "If you don't stop moving, I swear I'll…" He said, breaking off again as she moved against him repeatedly. Jadeite pressed into her more firmly, causing her to freeze as she felt his erection. His eyes met hers for the first time since he trapped her. He expected to see fire and brimstone reflecting back at him, but he was surprised at what he did see. 'Is that?' He thought as he studied her, 'desire?' As a test, he pressed into her again, his erection grinding against her core and causing her to shudder. She closed her eyes, biting her lip to keep from moaning. Jadeite continued watching her closely. She was taking short, shallow breaths, and her eyes were shut tight, almost like she was fighting an internal battle. "Did you like that?" He asked her incredulously, doing it again. She was no longer fighting against him, but had almost gone limp. She was biting her lip so hard, that he was sure it would start bleeding soon. He pressed into her again, smiling when a moan escaped her lips. "I knew it! You want me to do it again?" He asked her seductively.

"I want you to stop talking." Mars said, this time meeting his thrust with her own as he ground into her harder. She let out another moan, unable to stop it. 'What am I doing?' Mars vaguely thought before another thrust from her captor caused her mind to cloud with pleasure.

"No." Jadeite said, running his mouth along her neck and kissing the sensitive skin there. "I think you like me talking." He told her, delighted when she moaned again. "You like me touching you, too." He said, running his hand from her hip and closing it over her breasts. Sailor Mars arched into his touch, her whole body on fire.

"I'd like it if you would just shut the hell up, you're ruining it." She told him, but he knew she was lying. His talking was turning her on just as much as his movements and hands were. Jadeite grinned into her neck, his gyrations increasing in speed as he ground into her.

"Mmm.." He continued, much to her delight. He ran his hands down and up her skirt, feeling the wet material between her legs. "You're wet for me. I bet you've been wet this whole time we were fighting." He told her, noticing her cheeks flame red, "You were, weren't you? Because you are a freak, aren't you Mars?" He asked seductively. Mars could only moan in response as he pulled the material aside and slipped his fingers inside of her. She couldn't think clearly, her mind in a haze as he touched her intimately, now grinding his erection into her stomach. He pushed her up higher onto the wall, grabbing her Fuku between her legs with his free hand and pulling until the crotch ripped apart. With the barrier gone, he quickly returned his fingers. Sailor Mars moaned as he slipped two fingers inside of her.

"Oh God!" she said, throwing her head back, overwhelmed with the sensations. She was clenching and unclenching her hands, the urge to touch him almost maddening her. Her mind was conveniently empty to the fact that she was getting touched intimately by the enemy.  
Jadeite removed his fingers from inside her, working at the front of his uniform. Mars was about to protest the loss of his fingers, when she felt his hand return. Her eyes widened when she realized it wasn't his hand she felt, but his hard length as it slid along her slick folds.

"God you feel so good." He said huskily as he ran himself through her folds, getting soaked in her juices, but not entering her yet. "Tell me you want me inside you." He said, sliding over her clit and causing her whole body to shudder in response.

"You are such an asshole!" Mars told him breathlessly, moaning as she wrapped her legs around his waste. The truth was she couldn't think of anything else she wanted more than him at the moment, but she would be damned if she ever admitted that to him. Jadeite grinned at her response, and finally freed her hands from his grasp. Sailor Mars immediately fisted her hands into his hair, pulling his mouth to hers roughly for their first kiss. Jadeite moved his hands to her butt, lifting her as he ran himself along her again. He thought fire suited her as she exploded in his arms, almost desperately running her mouth along his neck and back to his mouth for a scorching kiss. If he wasn't careful, this burning fire could easily consume him. Not seeming to care at the moment, Jadeite finally lifted her hips and plunged into her roughly. He moaned once he was inside her, "It's so wet." He began talking again, "You're so wet for me. You like getting fucked against the wall don't you?" He asked her seductively, pulling out and then ramming back inside.

"Oh God!" She cried at the feeling. "Just stop talking…" She said breathlessly, a smile on her face. Smiling too, he brought his mouth to hers, claiming her lips again with a passionate kiss. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth as his paced increased, slamming her into the wall as he took her harder. She dug her nails into his back, pulling him closer as she felt the orgasm building. "Jadeite!" She said breathlessly, nearing the edge. "I'm…I'm gonna…"

"YES!" He said, burying his head into her neck as he took her harder. His hands kneading her butt as he felt her becoming even wetter. "Come for me sugar." He told her heatedly. Sailor Mars screamed as the orgasm hit her, causing her back to bow with the release. Jadeite moaned as he felt her walls constrict around him, shattering what control he had and causing him to come with her. He grunted as he emptied into her, his thrusts slowing as he rode the wave of pleasure from his orgasm. He finally stilled, enjoying the feeling of being inside of her as tried to catch his breath. He absently ran his hands back and forth against her hips. Sailor Mars froze as the haze finally left her mind, realizing what they just did. She abruptly pushed him away from her, standing on wobbly legs as she glared at him.

"Don't touch me!" She said, her voice hoarse from screaming. She pulled at her skirt absently, before running her hands through her hair. "Oh my God, what have I done?" She asked herself, looking at Jadeite with a horrified look as she backed away from him.

"Don't worry Sugar," Jadeite said, pissed that her reaction hurt him a little. "I don't plan on touching you again! In fact," He continued, putting himself back into his pants, "I think I should go, I feel like I need a shower, and maybe some of those antibiotics…" Sailor Mars stepped closer to him, her eyes narrowing menacingly.

"While you're at it…you may want to get yourself a new uniform too." She said, causing him to look at her in confusion. "This one is all scorched." She finished, flinging a fire attack at him that knocked him back into some boxes. Sailor Mars took the opportunity to quickly get out of there, not wanting to face him anymore. Jadeite stood up, quickly patting his burning uniform and extinguishing the flames. He looked up and saw that she was gone.

"Insufferable woman!" He scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief at what had just happened. Despite it obviously being a mistake, he couldn't remember ever having so much fun. Deciding he would search for his brothers later, he disappeared back to the Negaverse.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Rei said as she walked towards her place. She looked over her shoulder nervously, half expecting Jadeite to come running after her. 'Calm down Hino.' She told herself. 'You're miles away from there and not even transformed.' Finally convinced nobody was following her, she wrapped her arms around herself. "How did I let this happen?" She asked. Everything was going fine, they were battling each other like normal. 'No, not like normal.' She thought again. They were fighting, but it felt more like foreplay than attempted murder. Rei stopped, realizing that it was exactly what they were doing. "We were…Flirting?" She said, stopping in the middle of the street, shaking her head again in disbelief.

"Hey Rei!" She heard a voice from behind her. "Hey, you okay?" Usagi asked as she approached her friend, noticing the shocked look on her face. "You look like you just found out some bad news." She said, concerned. Rei looked at Usagi, snapping out of her deep thoughts. Bad news wasn't the half of it.

"Nothing." She said, plastering a smile to her face that didn't quite meet her eyes. "Just lost in thought." She said, walking into step besides Usagi. Usagi looked at the dark-haired girl, wondering if she should pry.

"Well, at least I'm not the only one late to tonight's meeting." Usagi said, deciding to let it go. Rei looked at her confused, before it dawned on her.

"Oh shit, I forgot about that." Rei admitted, embarrassed that she had yelled at the other girls for being late last night, and here she was late herself.

"Yeah me too, I was doing school work and needed a break so I walked to the park…guess I lost track of time. Hey! That's a better excuse than being late because of sex right?" Usagi asked Rei, noticing her face flame red.

"Uh…I don't know…I guess." Rei said sheepishly, trying not to look guilty.

"Mmhm." Usagi said, studying her friend. Something was bothering the raven-haired girl.  
"I hope Minako isn't there yet." Rei said, glancing at Usagi.

"Let's see." Usagi said, seeming to think hard about something. "Sorry Rei, It looks like she is there already. Apparently she has already mentioned you being late too!" She told her raven haired friend.

"How the hell do you know that?" Rei asked her confused. "Do you have a new power that I don't know about?" Rei stopped, a startled look on her face. "You can't read minds can you?" She asked skeptically. Usagi laughed at her friend's hysteria.

"No Rei, I can't read minds…well not technically. After I found the silver crystal I just remembered how to do something I used to do on the moon. I can speak with Mamoru through a type of mind link. I project something to him and he can answer back, but I only hear what he wants me to hear. I mean, I can't see or hear everything he is thinking. He can even initiate a mental conversation with me, that's how I knew I was late, and what Minako was saying, he's already there and told me." Usagi finished.

"Wait a second, You're just now revealing this?" Rei said incredulously, "Don't you think that is a bit of information that the scouts need to know? It could give us an advantage!" Rei said, momentarily forgetting her dilemma as she thought about the possibilities. Usagi furrowed her brow as she thought.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about the advantage. A little, I mean Tuxedo Kamen already knows when I'm in trouble anyway…" She trailed off thinking.

"Is it just with Mamoru?" Rei asked, interested, "Or can you do that with anyone?"

"Hmmmm…." Usagi said while thinking, "I don't know, I haven't thought about it. But Now that I am, I remember that we did communicate like that on the moon. It was only with people who you were really close too though."

"Try it with me!" Rei said excitedly, stepping back and spreading her arms wide as if that would help.

"Okay, couldn't hurt." Usagi said, looking closely at her friend. 'Rei?' Usagi thought towards her. 'You getting this?' She asked, but knew from the way Rei stiffened that she had heard her.

'Oh my God, this is weird….' Rei thought back, surprised that it worked.

'Rei…' Usagi thought again, more seriously. 'You know you can talk to me about anything right? I found out lately that I am pretty good at keeping secrets!' Usagi smiled reassuringly. Rei's eyes began watering slightly, causing her to take a deep breath to keep the tears in. She nodded at Usagi, giving her a smile in return.

'I know…and I will, It's just…' Rei thought back, already getting used to the way it worked.

"When you're ready, I'm not pushing." Usagi said out loud, putting her arm around her shoulders and walking into the building with her.

"Usagi?" Rei said, stopping before they got to the control room. "Thank you. You really are a great friend." Usagi smiled at her before walking into the control room. All of the other girls and the two cats were already there, plus Mamoru and Kunzite. Usagi left Rei and skipped over to Mamoru, sitting down and snuggling close to him after giving him a kiss. Kunzite was sitting beside him with Minako in his lap.

"Well, well ,well. Look who's late?" Minako teased Rei, causing the other girls to look up in interest. Rei stalked over and sat down in the circle, intent on ignoring Minako.

"Okay, since Mamoru is here, We know Usagi wasn't late because she was too busy having sex, but why are YOU late Rei?" Minako teased. Rei's face turned red, but she decided to mask the embarrassment with anger.

"Just don't worry about it okay? It's none of your business." Rei told her, "I'm sorry I'm late, can we just get this damn meeting over with?" She finished, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Geez, fine. We know you weren't late because you were getting any." Minako quipped, "Sounds like you need to though." She said under her breath, but still loud enough for everyone to hear. Rei glared at her before retorting.

"You know what Minako? You can go and Fuc…" Rei began.

"Rei!" Usagi said quickly, cutting off her mean response. "Calm down! Minako, quit picking on her, she hasn't had a good afternoon, right Rei?" Usagi asked. Rei nodded, looking down at her hands in her lap. "Okay, now let's start the meeting. Luna?" She asked, giving her Guardian the floor. Luna walked to the center of the circle, before diving into a conversation about the Negaverse and what they have learned so far. A little over an hour later, the meeting was adjourned. Luna and Artemis decided that the scouts, Kunzite, and Tuxedo Kamen should meet at 3am in the park for some training. They wanted to see what kind of advantage Usagi's mind link could give them in a simulated battle.

"So go to bed early!" Luna told them as they were walking out, "And Usagi? Minako? SLEEP in the bed, don't stay up all night doing only God knows what with your boyfriends!"

"Luna!" Usagi, Minako, and Artemis all said exasperated, before heading up the stairs to their rooms. Usagi just missed Rei, seeing her door close from down the hall. 'Damn, I wanted to talk to her.' Usagi thought. 'Oh well, in the morning!'

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi said seductively to her boyfriend. "Are you staying over?" She asked him, backing up towards her door as she pulled him by the front of his shirt.

"Uh, Usagi…you need some rest, we both do if we are going to train early." He told her, attempting to remove her hands from his shirt. She gave him a pouty look that made him laugh. "How about I come in for a little while, then I go home?" He compromised.

"Yay!" Usagi said, opening her door and pulling him down for a passionate kiss as she backed into the apartment with him, the door slamming with a thud. Minako laughed at her friend, before letting out a scream as she was scooped up from behind.

"Why are you laughing?" Kunzite said as he shoved his way inside their own apartment. "You're not getting off that easily, we are finishing what you started earlier!" He told her. Minako laughed, grabbing his face for a passionate kiss.

"Well, we can finish what I started, but I WILL be getting off…easy." She told him, before kicking the door shut.

"So much for them getting sleep." Makoto said to Ami as they made their way to their rooms. "Hey, I have some left overs if your hungry." She told Ami. Ami stopped at Makoto's door.

"No…I uh, I'm not really hungry." Ami said quickly, "but thank you!" She finished, as she turned quickly and all but sprinted into her apartment. Makoto looked at Ami's closed door with confusion, before heading into her own place. 'Hm, that was weird.' Makoto thought, 'Maybe she's embarrassed because of the public displays of affection.'

"It doesn't make me embarrassed…" Makoto mumbled to herself, "It makes me jealous!" 'When am I ever getting laid again?' She wondered, thinking of her ex boyfriend.

Ami looked around the living room for Zoisite, not seeing him.

"Zoisite?" She asked, walking towards the noise in the kitchen. She smiled when she spotted him standing at the stove, attempting to stir something that was obviously sticking badly to the pot. "What are you doing?" She asked him amused.

"Cooking is really Nephrite's thing…" He mumbled, turning the burner off. "I was trying to cook you some dinner, but I think I am more suited to gadgets than cooking." He admitted, turning to face her. Ami walked over to Zoisite and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll order us a pizza." He stated, resting his head on her hair.

"That sounds fine." Ami said, burying into his warm chest.

"How was the meeting?" Zoisite asked, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms.

"It was good." Ami replied, "We have training in the morning at 3am." She said solemnly. Zoisite pulled her back to look at her.

"Seriously? That early huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, less conspicuous." She stated simply.

"Can I come? Just to watch?" Zoisite pleaded sweetly, attempting to bat his eye lashes at her. Ami giggled at him, kissing his now pouty lips.

"Yeah, I don't care if you come." She told him honestly. "But…Don't you have an early class tomorrow?" Zoisite frowned as he thought about it.

"Yeah, Damn-it. I do. Next time I'll come and watch!" He told her, pulling her back into his embrace.

"So how was class?" Ami asked him, his close proximity affecting her again.

"It was okay, mainly looked at the syllabus and introduced ourselves." Zoisite told her, running his hands over her body. Ami pulled back slightly to look him in his eyes, almost getting lost in them again.

"Okay, you order the pizza…" Ami suggested,finally pulling away from him and backing up. "I'll go slip into something a little more…comfortable." She winked at him as she walked out of the kitchen. Zoisite caught a glimpse of skin as she removed her shirt before the door swung shut. Grinning, he picked up the phone to quickly make the pizza order. He knew exactly what to do to pass the time waiting for their pizza.

Rei tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. Every time she closed her eyes, Jadeite's face would haunt her vision. Or worse, his face earlier as he was taking her against the warehouse wall. Rei put her pillow over her face and yelled into it, frustrated with herself. 'How in the hell can I be ashamed, but still want to do it again at the same time?' She asked herself. She rolled over and looked at her beside clock, the numbers illuminating her bedroom in a reddish hue. It was only midnight, and she still had 3 hours until training. "Fuck it." She said, throwing the pillow off her face and getting up. There was no point in laying in bed, sleep was obviously eluding her tonight. She made her bed and then put some clothes on, 'Might as well do something productive.' She thought, deciding to clean her apartment. However, after she inspected her apartment, she discovered that there wasn't much to clean. She sat on her couch and turned on the television, intent to pass the time with mindless visual entertainment. She skimmed through the channels, but ended up turning the T.V. off after all she encountered was infomercials. 'I'll just go for a walk.' She resigned. She put her shoes on and made sure she had her transformation pen before she left. After leaving her apartment building, she began walking towards the park. Normal 17 year old girls wouldn't walk alone through the city around 12 in the morning, but she wasn't a normal 17 year old girl. She could easily handle any thug or criminal that attempted anything with her. 'Now, sexy, evil General's were another story.' She thought to herself, thinking about her fight with Jadeite earlier. He had technically defeated her and could have easily killed her if he had wanted. "Apparently, what he wanted was something completely different." She said out loud, goosebumps traveling up her arms as she thought of how the fight ended again. She realized that she wasn't paying attention to her direction and was surprised to see that instead of the park, she had walked to the warehouse near the docks. "Oh hell no!" She said to herself, "I did not just come here of all places!" She purposefully turned on her heals and began walking in the opposite direction, towards the docks. There was a high end marina a little ways down with luxury boats. 'Maybe my Father's boat is still there' She thought as she continued in that direction. Her father didn't have much to do with her, actually he had nothing to do with her, claiming that he never wanted a child in the first place. Her mother had died when Rei was only a baby, leaving her Grandfather the only family she really had. Her father did have a brief time, however, when she turned 16 that he tried to be a father. It was only for one day and he decided that he would take her out in his boat. The trip was short because two people who have absolutely nothing in common on one boat did not go over very well. That was the last time she had spoken with the man that was her biological father. 'Yelled was more like it.' She thought with a smirk. Her smirk grew into an all out grin once she spotted the boat. She leapt quietly over the security gate, the guard sound asleep in his chair. 'At least someone is getting some sleep.' She thought bitterly. She remembered where her father kept the spare key and decided a nice boat ride would help to take her mind off of Jadeite. "And if I wreck it or damage it, all the better!" She said, thinking of how angry her father would be if that happened. She wasn't in the mood for a swim, so she decided she would try not too. She nimbly leapt onto the deck and made her way around looking for the spare hide-a-key. It was a fairly big boat and very luxurious with granite in the kitchen and bathroom, and even a queen size bed. Once she found the key, she checked below deck before heading into the engine room to see if she could get things started.

Jadeite materialized in Tokyo, after his attempts at some sleep proved futile. Every time he closed his eyes, a certain raven haired beauty consumed his mind. 'Who am I kidding?' He thought to himself, 'It's not just when I close my eyes that I think of her…' No, Sailor Mars had taken up a near permanent residence inside his head. He walked through the warehouse where it had only been hours ago that Sailor Mar's and his fight had ended…and not in the traditional way that fights ended. He stopped when he got to the wall, 'Our wall,' he thought with a smile. He still couldn't believe what they did, she was a Sailor Scout, the enemy! 'Hell, Kunzite chose a Sailor Scout over his own brothers.' Jadeite thought, although not as bitterly as he had before. He couldn't judge Kunzite, when he himself had sampled the forbidden fruit as well, plus he wasn't even sure if his brother was alive.

"Women." He said out loud, shaking his head at the mess they were all in because of them. 'We couldn't fall for normal women either,' He thought, 'they had to be Sailor Scouts!' He froze when he realized what he just thought. Had he fallen for a girl finally? He shook his head in denial, before thinking again. He couldn't remember ever having a woman consume his thoughts this much. He felt like he was going crazy, and he even betrayed Metallia for Mars when he neglected to kill her earlier. He thought about Metallia then and the fact that they haven't heard much from her. 'Fuck Queen Metallia.' Jadeite thought with a sneer. He had a feeling that she had other plans that did not involve him or his brother, but he would just have to wait and see. 'Or maybe it's because there are only 2 of us left and she is anticipating us leaving as well.' He thought suddenly. If that was the case, then he had better watch his back. She would likely get rid of them before she let them potentially switch sides. He looked over his shoulder out of habit, and no one was there of course. Jadeite walked back out of the warehouse and looked around before heading towards the docks. 'Wait…why am I even thinking of switching sides?' He thought about how he would feel if Kunzite or Zoisite decided to fight against the negaverse for whatever reason. He wasn't sure how he would deal with that. 'Shit, they may not even be alive.' He thought, ignoring the tightness in his chest when he thought about it. He ducked underneath the gate to the marina, shaking his head at the snoring guard inside the small booth. He didn't know why he walked this far, but he just felt a pull toward the luxury boats. Not one to go against instinct, he made his way over to them. He stopped in front of a rather large boat with red trim. 'Something feels odd here…' He thought suspiciously, 'Like a change in energy or something…..' "Viking" He read the boat brand, thinking that it probably took a lot of money to keep up one of these boats, let alone afford it. It wouldn't hurt to check it out, if anything it's still a nice boat.' He reasoned, admiring the piece of man-made machinery. He had always liked boats, and if the Negaverse ever ceased to be his home, he wouldn't mind living on the water in something like the boat he was standing in front of. There were several boats along the harbor, but for some reason he was drawn to the red and white Viking. 'Probably some rich guy's boat who only used it to impress some cheap girl for the weekend.' He thought, assuming the dock services kept the boats up for a hefty fee. He materialized inside the boat's control room and it was empty. 'Time to check below deck!' He thought and vanished, re-materializing in the cabin of the boat, barely missing Rei as she walked up to the control room. He looked around and saw that it was indeed vacated. "Nice!" He said out loud, admiring the interior. "I definitely could live in something like this!" It already beat his drab room in the negaverse by a long shot. He walked over to the bed and hopped onto it, pleased when it felt comfortable. 'I could have sworn there was something up with this boat…' He thought, frowning. 'Maybe I'm just tired.' He rationalized. He sat there, staring at the small cabin as the rocking of the boat made him sleepy. "It couldn't hurt to take a nap." He said to himself, laying back onto the bed and closing his eyes. Maybe the feeling he had was that he needed to get himself a boat like this one! He smiled at the thought, drifting off to sleep to the peaceful sounds of the water lapping outside. He was so deep in sleep that he didn't hear when the engines roared to life.

Rei squealed excitedly when she got the boat cranked. She concentrated as she maneuvered it out of the marina and into the open water.

"Damn this thing is big!" It was a lot different maneuvering this boat as opposed to a small fishing vessel. She looked at the clock on the wall, It was around 1:10 am, so she couldn't go out very far, but that didn't matter. She cleared the harbor and gunned the engine, really enjoying the feeling of being on the water. The boat topped a large wave and caused her to laugh out loud as it tipped and swayed. She cut the engine back when she heard a loud thump below deck, followed by a males voice.

"What the FUCK?!" Came the voice from below. Rei cut the engine and dropped the anchor, making sure the boat was stationary with the running lights on before she investigated the noise. Her heart pounded in her chest, 'Is Dad here?' She thought, thinking of how much trouble she would be in from him. 'The bastard would probably press charges.' She thought as she slowly made her way down to the cabin, her transformation pen in her hand just in case it was an intruder and not her father. She walked towards the open door to slide it open, but was too late as it was opened from the other side first. She tumbled inside unbalanced and toppled onto the intruder, knocking them both to the ground. She instantly knew who's hard body she had collided with and who was currently laying underneath her. She sat up quickly, looking in horror at non other than Jadeite, the very person she was trying to get away from. She was unable to speak as she stared at him incredulously. "Damn Woman! You nearly killed me." He said absently, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head that hit the cabin floor. He realized the girl was still sitting on him, straddling him actually, and not speaking. "Look, I'm sorry I trespassed on your boat, if you get off of me I can leave…." He began before seeing her face for the first time. She looked EXACTLY like Sailor Mars, she was even looking at him with a horrified look on her face. Much like the look Sailor Mars gave him after their little interlude earlier. "Hey.." He began with recognition causing her to jump out of her stunned silence and attempt to get up. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to where she was straddling him again. She looked away, avoiding his gaze and hiding as much of her face as she could from him. She was trying not to think about what their position or the little jolts she was feeling wherever they were touching. "What would the odds be…" He began lifting his hand up to her chin and slowly guiding her face to where she was looking at him. "..If out of all of the boats in Tokyo, I picked Sailor Mar's boat?" He finished, her eyes finally meeting his and narrowing in anger. "Yep, I'd say it's pretty good odds…that's the same look Sailor Mars gave me earlier." He confirmed, smirking at her. Rei slapped his hand away from her face, pushing him to the floor and standing up quickly.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about Jed...uh Mister, but I'm off of you so you can leave now…" She said, cursing as she almost said his name. Jadeite leapt up easily, walking towards her slowly. She had made a mistake and had stood up with him blocking the only exit as she slowly retreated from him. 'There are no odds...It's just my fucking luck he picked this boat out of all of them!' She thought angrily.

"It's okay Mars…" He told her, "You can say my name…unless you want to scream it again." He said seductively, still inching closer to her. He grinned when the back of her legs hit the bed causing her to stop retreating.

"My name is not Mars!" She told him angrily. "It's Rei!" She said before realizing she probably shouldn't have told him that. Jadeite stopped and looked at her questioningly, before continuing towards her, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Well then, it's nice to 'meet' you…Rei." He told her mockingly, coming right up to her. His body was almost touching hers, causing the tingling sensations to shoot all over her again. She closed her eyes and even tried to hold her breath to keep from smelling him. 'Why does he have to smell good too?' She wondered, hoping that he would just leave her alone. "You look just like this girl I know." He teased, sure that she was indeed Sailor Mars.

"Well I'm not!" She tried again, "So…be on your way." She opened her eyes to look see if he believed her. He took one step back causing her to sigh a little in relief.

"Okay, if you say so." He told her. "But…" He continued, enjoying the horrified look on her face. "There is ONE way to find out if I am right." He said. Rei didn't have time to ask him how before he stepped forward again and captured her mouth in a heated kiss. He ran his hands around her to her butt, lifting her off of her feet and falling into the bed with her. She moaned into his kiss, her mind doing that mindless thing it always did whenever he touched her. He ran kisses down her neck, as he worked at her clothes. She was working at the buttons on his uniform, wanting to feel his skin against hers. She had it off quickly and ran her hands over his tight chest, digging her nails in slightly. He moaned, hitching her leg up and grinding into her with his erection. "Do you see what you do to me?" He asked huskily, kissing her passionately as he pulled her shirt off. He ground into her again, leaning down and taking one of her now exposed breasts into his mouth. She began wiggling, sliding her pants off before wrapping her legs around him once more. He had his pants unzipped and when he pressed into her again, she could feel his erection slid along her.

"Oh God, Jadeite!" She said breathlessly, "Please…" She begged him. He grinned into her neck when he heard his name and slid his pants all the way off. They were both completely naked, their slick bodies sliding against each other, and nearly driving them both over the edge.

"You feel so good…" He said, enjoying the skin against skin. "A lot better than the last girl I was with earlier…" He joked absently, bringing the head of his cock to her entrance, but only teasing her.

"Didn't I tell you to shut the hell up?" Rei said breathlessly, attempting to lift her hips and encourage him to enter her. Jadeite laughed and kissed her again, their tongues meeting this time. He pulled back and looked at her, his cock still at her entrance.

"Look at me." He commanded, straining to hold himself back. "Rei. Look at me, I want to see that beautiful face when I take you." He told her seductively. Rei looked at him in surprise; not only because he used her real name, but also because he had just called her beautiful. He took the opportunity and slipped into her tight heat, watching her face as he took her, going slowly this time. Her nails dug into his back as he moved in and out, her orgasm building quickly despite the pace being slow. Jadeite watched in fascination as the orgasm crashed into her, causing her body to tighten all around him. "Yes Sugar!" He said breathlessly, as she became even wetter around him. "God you feel so good!" He continued, "and without your Sailor Fuku on, I don't even have the urge to strangle you like I did before." He leaned up onto his knees, spreading her legs wide as he picked up the pace of his thrusts.

"You ever stop talking?" Rei asked him, a smirk on her face. Jadeite grinned down at her before he put his hand onto her bundle of nerves causing her eyes to roll back into her head.

"Come for me again Sugar!" He said, now slamming into her quickly as he rubbed her sensitive spot with his thumb.

"Oh GOD! oh GOD!" Rei began yelling as the orgasm built quickly again. "Jadeite!" She screamed as she came around him, this one even more intense than the first one. Unable to control himself anymore, Jadeite yelled her name as he emptied himself into her. He collapsed onto her, too exhausted to move. He noticed the moment she realized it happened again when she stiffened underneath him. "Jadeite…" Rei began but was silenced by his finger over her mouth. He rolled off of her and onto his side, sliding out of her. Before she could get up, he pulled her against him with one arm and pulled the covers over them with his other.

"Shhhhh." He told her sleepily, "Not now Sugar? We can fight each other later, okay? I'm too tired. Just give me a few hours…mmmmm….comfy…." He trailed off as he snuggled into her, half asleep already. Rei laid there looking at him in shock. He had his arm around her tightly, pinning her to his chest.

"You want to CUDDLE?" She asked him incredulously.

"Mmmmhmmmm, and preferably quietly…..shhhh." He mumbled, still half asleep. Rei lay there staring at him, his breathing evening out as he fell asleep. She was exhausted herself and her eyelids were quickly growing heavy. 'An hour wouldn't hurt….' She thought as she couldn't fight the fatigue and drifted to sleep in Jadeite's arms as the boat gently swayed.

David couldn't remember ever being so humiliated before. He had been in Tokyo for several days and hadn't found any women to bed. He thought for sure that little innocent Ami would still be available. "Stupid Whore!" He cursed her. He stumbled down the nearly deserted street, the owner of the bar finally kicking him out after too many drinks to count. The alcohol only served to heighten his ire, making the idea of plotting revenge very appealing. He should teach that two-timing bitch and her flavor of the month, that they don't fuck with David! He would make them pay…David could feel the hatred and anger consuming him and enjoyed the feeling. It was almost empowering, building on the desire to hurt and kill. 'Wait, kill?' He thought as he stumbled into an alley to relieve his bladder. He chuckled as he thought of killing Ami and that bastard. 'I'd do it in a heart beat!' He thought evilly, 'The only problem I would have is trying to decide which way to do it!' He finished and zipped himself up, before blindly walking further into the alley. He was so consumed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the black cloud that had been following him. The temperature suddenly plummeted causing him to look around. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going, but he wasn't in the alley anymore. Instead, he was in a large empty room made of stone.

"Where am I?" He asked aloud, his voice echoing off of the stone walls ominously. He didn't feel frightened, however, he felt a surge of energy that excited him.

"There is evil in your soul…." Came a deep woman's voice. "I haven't seen hate like this in centuries…." The voice continued, circling around David as it spoke. Metallia was shapeless, a black swirling cloud with red eyes. She studied the human as she thought. She normally did not like residing in a human's body because they were fragile, mortal. Not to mention they had a deep sense of right and wrong within them that was difficult to extinguish. The human's that did not have that sense were usually crazy and unstable, but for David. Despite him being drunk, he still had his wits about him. His hate and greed had called to her from a different dimension it was so strong. He wasn't mindless and going on a killing spree, he was diabolically scheming out a plan. 'He has potential.' She thought, still swirling around him. Still, she couldn't enter their body without their consent and them giving in to her completely. David turned his head, watching hesitantly as the black cloud circle him menacingly. "A brave human, do you not fear me?" She asked him, eyes glowing brightly.

"Fear?" David asked, thinking before responding. "No, I envy you." He said, feeling the powerful energy radiating from her. "With that kind of power, I could destroy my enemies or anyone else that messed with me." He said hungrily, picturing it.

"It's power you want?" Metallia asked, receiving a nod from David. "You can have all of my power…" She said, stopping in front of him in a swirling, black mass. "Just give yourself over to me completely, and all of my power will be yours! Together, we could rule the world and eliminate anyone who opposed!" A smoky hand formed from the cloud and extended towards David. "Once you do, there is no turning back…our souls will become one." Metallia warned. "If I die, you die…and if you die…well, you die." She said. 'If he dies while we are merged, it wouldn't kill me,' She thought, 'but it would require a lengthy bit of healing and energy. Nothing I haven't been through before.'

David immediately extended his hand towards her, his eyes alight with greed.

"They would have to be able to defeat us in order for that to happen." David said, determination in his eyes. Metallia's eyes lit up, it had been a long time since she was corporeal and she was looking forward to it. She had to brainwash the Generals in order to use them, Beryl too. This man was eager and willing with no power being wasted on memory wiping or brain washing. He had very little good in his soul and once they merged, she would have more power than she had in years. Usually it took a lot of her power to kill off the good part of the one's soul, and sometimes she never completely did. It was also a very painful process, but this man…it wouldn't take long for her soul to kill the good part of his for it had been nearly extinguished by the hatred and evil of his own soul. The black mist slowly wrapped around David's outstretched hand, before instantly consuming him. David screamed in pain as Metallia entered his body, his soul merging with hers and any good left in him was extinguished. His screams echoed throughout the chambers of the Negaverse, eventually becoming two toned as Metallia consumed him.


	13. Chapter 13

Well, here you are! This is a pretty good chapter! The next one is out, I just want to make sure it's edited correctly! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for the reviews! This one sort of ends on a cliff hanger, but like I said...next chapter is completed already too. You shouldn't have that long of a wait.

Disclaimer: I still do not own these characters, just borrowing them. ;)

"I told you Luna, 3 am is too early for the girls." Artemis said as he paced back and forth in the park.

"Hey!" Sailor Jupiter stated, "I made it here on time! Doesn't that count for something? Like the fact that I don't have a life?" She finished to herself. It was 3:45 and so far the only scout that had shown up, was Jupiter. 'I wonder if this means that Rei and Ami have boyfriends that they are keeping secret…' Jupiter thought to herself, before noticing figures in the distance. "Hey look you guys, here comes someone." Jupiter told the two cats. Sailor Venus walked into view, Kunzite right behind her. She had a sleepy scowl on her face and a cup of coffee in her hand. Luna cut her eyes at the blonde Scout and was about to reprimand her when Tuxedo Kamen suddenly landed next to them, an unconscious Sailor Moon in his arms.

"Sorry we we're late." He said sheepishly, setting Sailor moon down and forcing her to wake up. She leaned against him heavily, eyes still half closed. "Where is everyone?" He asked, noticing a lot of missing people.

"That's a good question." Luna said, "I can understand why the blonde bimbos were late, but Ami and Rei should know better." She said.

"Hey!" Sailor Moon said, opening her eyes to glare at her guardian. "I'm not a blonde bimbo…" She mumbled, leaning against Tuxedo Kamen and closing her eyes again.

"Well, I don't know why Rei is late, but Ami isn't as innocent as you think." Sailor Venus said, intent to evenly distribute the feline's wrath. "My guess is she was up doing exactly the same thing Usagi and I were doing with our men…well…with some variations of course." Sailor Venus said with a smirk. Sailor Moon woke up again to laugh at what Venus just said, the idea of talking gossip a lot more appealing than snoozing against Tuxedo Kamen at the moment.

"Ami has a man?" Jupiter said, grabbing Venus' arm. "When did this happen? With WHO?" She asked excitedly. Sailor Venus began telling everyone about Zoisite and how cute the two looked together. "So, Ami's getting some and I'm not?" Jupiter said, a little disgusted. "It's hard to picture her doing anything but reading books." She said again, trying just that.

"I don't find it hard to picture it at all…" Sailor Moon said, thinking about when she walked in on Ami and Zoisite. "But That's probably because I caught them in the act!" She finished with a mischievous grin.

"Don't you guys know that it's rude to talk about someone behind their backs?" Came the voice of Sailor Mercury from behind them. Three scouts turned to find a very sleepy looking Sailor Mercury a few feet behind them. They all immediately began asking Sailor Mercury questions at once, while the two cats were attempting to get their attention. Tuxedo Kamen and Kunzite had already walked off from the gossiping girls and were talking quietly.

"QUIET!" Came the voice of Sailor Mars as she walked towards the group. "You ladies can gossip later, let's get this shit over with." She said as Luna leapt to the front of the group to take charge once it was quiet. Sailor Mars ignored the looks from the other scouts as she listened to Luna talk about strategies. Rei had a miserable morning and wanted nothing more than to get the training started to take her mind off of it. Standing their listening to Luna, she couldn't help when her mind wandered back to earlier at the Marina.

EARLIER:

Jadeite sneered evilly as Sailor Mars walked towards him. The Queen had told them that it would be very easy to defeat the Sailor Scouts. She was right; Sailor Mars was walking right up to him, completely unaware of his intentions. She wasn't even on guard. 'Stupid girl!' He thought, holding his sword and waiting for her to get closer. He grinned even wider as she smiled at him, seeming to completely trust him for some unknown reason.

"Jadeite!" She said in almost a relieved voice as she opened her arms up for an embrace. Instead of embracing her, Jadeite ran his sword through her chest. He laughed evilly as she looked at him in horror, the realization crossing her beautiful features as she was betrayed. She reached up to grab his arms, the touch from her hand causing his laughter to stop as he stared at her questioningly. 'Why do I feel such terrible sadness?' He wondered, attempting to shake his head from the feeling. He wondered if it was from her touch and used his boot to kick her body away, his sword sliding back out of her. She fell to his feet, blood quickly soaking the ground. The sad feeling nearly leaving him when she was no longer touching him.

"Tried to use your magic on me, huh witch?" He asked her, bending over to look into her eyes as she died. "She warned us not to let you scouts touch us, I am guessing that was the reason." He studied her as she gasped for breath, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. She was mouthing something he couldn't quite make out. He leaned in further to listen more intently, barley getting the end of it.

"…our baby…" She said, tears streaming down her face. Jadeite looked at her stomach, not noticing any sign of her being with child. He knew she was telling the truth from the pure, gut wrenching sadness in her expression. 'So what if she is with child.' He thought, 'Let the baby's father come after me now, I shall finish him off as well.' It wouldn't have made this outcome any different had he known she was pregnant before killing her. Her stare became blank as the life left her body, the tears still falling down her face. Jadeite turned away from her, the uneasy feeling still deep inside about what he just did. He cleaned the blood from his sword before re-sheathing it. There was nothing he could do about it now anyway, he would just have to get over it. He walked away then, leaving the corpse of Sailor Mars behind.

Jadeite shot up in bed looking around for Sailor Mars, but unable to find her. He was confused about where he was at first, the dream still vivid in his mind. He noticed the furnishings of the cabin, and remembered everything about the boat and, "Rei!" he said, as he got up and got dressed. She wasn't in the cabin with him, and he could hear the engines running and felt the familiar bump and sway of a moving boat. 'She's in the control room.' He thought, not bothering to button up his uniform shirt as he materialized behind her. She was at the wheel, gently if not expertly guiding the boat through the Marina towards the docking space. He finished buttoning his shirt as he watched her, a part of him relieved to find her alive after what happened in the dream. It felt so real, he almost wondered if it was more than a dream. He hoped to God that it wasn't a premonition. She got the boat in the slip and turned to go tie it off when she spotted him. She suddenly flung her hand in the air, holding a pen, before she screamed what he could only assume was her transformation as a light engulfed her and she became Sailor Mars. Jadeite tried not to think about the fact that she was naked when she transformed, and he didn't have time to either as she was standing in front of him as Sailor Mars in an instant. Jadeite looked at her with a confusion. He wasn't sure how to approach her or what came next, the only thing he did know, was that after the vision he just had…he did not want to fight her.

"Can I just suggest we do this out in the open? I don't want to damage my father's boat." She said, gesturing around her.

"I don't want to fight you…" Jadeite told her quietly.

"Good, then it will make it easier on me." she said hatefully. She was awakened this morning with a memory of the moon kingdom, one that made her terribly sad. In the memory, she had felt the life of her and Jadeite stir within her, and couldn't wait to tell him that they were going to be a family. She felt such immense joy that it nearly broke her heart again, especially after what came next. She would never get a chance to hold their baby, or have a family because she was murdered…by Jadeite. She angrily pushed passed him and headed on deck to tie off the boat. She noticed Jadeite walk to the other side and tie it off as well. Finished, she leapt off of the boat onto the docks and began walking away from him.

"Wait!" He said, chasing after her. It was still dark outside as it was only around 3:30 in the morning. He caught up to her after they passed a confused looking security guard a little ways past the gate. "Will you stop?" He asked, grabbing her arm. Mars jerked her arm away from him.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled.

"Please…I just need to know something." He asked, not able to shake the dream he had. "I had a dream…" He blurted out, watching her as she looked down at her hands. "I'm not even sure it was a dream, a nightmare…whatever…I…" He said, studying her reaction. "In this dream I…I killed you, and you were…you were…" He tried to say, but the words got clogged in his throat. Sailor Mars looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Pregnant." She whispered, a tear escaping and falling down her cheek. Jadeite's eyes widened in surprise.

"What does that mean?" He asked, grabbing her other arm. "That's not a premonition, it can't be…I wouldn't…." He said before breaking off after he realized the other part. He hadn't exactly been 'careful' with her when they were together. "You're not pregnant, are you?" He asked, wondering why a part of him was a little excited at the possibility. Sailor Mars jerked her arms away from him again and backed up.

"Not that you cared about that fact before when we were…but no…I'm not pregnant. At least I don't believe so." She said, still glaring at him. "And your 'dream' you had?" She continued, the anger rising again, "It wasn't just a dream…it was….it's a memory." She said the last bit quietly as the anger left her to be replaced by sadness. Jadeite stared at her in shock as what she said sank in, along with the guilt.

"No…" He said, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're fine now…you're here. How can that be?"

"Let's just say it was a long time ago and the silver crystal is a lot more powerful than you think." Sailor Mars said before turning to leave. "I have to go, I'm late for a meeting." She said solemnly, feeling emotionally drained as well as physically.

"One more thing.…please…" He said, causing her to stop. She didn't turn to face him, but he continued anyway. "You were saying something…..after I…I didn't hear it…when you were dying…something about a baby…who's baby…" he tried to ask, unsure how to come up with the words. Sailor Mars turned towards him finally, tears in her eyes again as she spoke. She knew what he was asking, because the memory was still fresh in her mind.

"I told you that I loved you, and that I always would despite the fact that you betrayed me." Sailor Mars stopped and took a deep breath before continuing, "I vowed that one day, I would make the evil that had taken you from me pay…for you and for…our baby." She finished, tears falling for what could have been. Without another word, she turned and leapt away. Jadeite stood there staring at the spot she had just vacated. He was feeling tortured inside. He had learned that not only that the horrible dream had actually happened, but the baby he had killed along with it's mother, was his unborn child. Jadeite fell to his knees, overwhelmed with the sudden onslaught of emotions. 'No wonder she hates me.' He thought miserably.

"Sir?" Came a voice from behind him. Jadeite looked back to see the security guard cautiously approached him. "Can I help you with anything?" He asked. Jadeite blinked at the man, realizing that he had tears as they fell down his face. Shaking his head no, Jadeite stood up before quickly disappearing, leaving a confused security guard scratching his head.

BACK AT THE PARK:

'Mars….Are you okay?' Came Sailor Moon's voice in Mar's head, snapping her out of her thoughts.

'Yeah,' Sailor Mar's replied, smiling towards Sailor Moon. 'I just had a bad night.' She thought back to her friend. 'We can talk about it after practice…I think I need to talk to someone.' Sailor Moon nodded her head once, before turning her attention back towards Luna. It looked like they were going to practice for most of the morning, before heading to headquarters for a review. Splitting into groups, they got to work. Despite being exhausted, Mars was grateful for the distraction from Jadeite. A distraction was exactly what she needed, so she wouldn't think of how he looked when he found out that the dream he had was actually a memory. 'Pay attention Mars.' She told herself, putting Jadeite to the back of her mind while she focused on the mock battle.

Jadeite watched as Sailor Mars launched an attack at one of the other scouts. He had decided shortly after she left that he wasn't done talking with her yet. It had taken him a while to locate her, but he finally found her in the park with the rest of the scouts. He was surprised to see Kunzite right in the mix of them all, practicing. The Tuxedo guy and Sailor Venus, whom he had previously presumed dead, present as well. He watched as his brother disappeared and reappeared, surprising a Sailor Moon. 'Hmm…he still has his powers.' Jadeite mused, watching Kunzite launch an attack. 'That's promising.' He thought, thinking that giving up his powers would have been a tough bargain when he switched sides. 'There it is again.' He thought shaking his head in disbelief, 'the thought of switching sides.' It did keep popping up in his head, and a part of him knew that it was probably inevitable. If his vision really happened, him and Rei were a couple at some point. Since he was sure that she was never on the evil side; it meant that his brothers, as well as himself, were once good guys. He clenched his fists in anger at the thought of being corrupted and used for his powers. Having waited long enough, Jadeite decided to make his presence known. His sword materialized in his hand, just in case they attacked first and asked questions later. Before he could announce himself, a portal opened up and two large Youma's came out. 'What's this?' He thought, studying the Youmas. They favored lions, even looking more animal-like than the Human-like Youmas he always used. The scouts all grouped together on alert at the evil presence, his brother and Tuxedo Kamen included. The Youmas wasted no time, launching a relatively powerful attack at the scouts. Their tales creating a shock-wave that knocked the scouts back. He watched as Sailor Mercury immediately took out her computer to scan the creatures.

"It looks like we got the Negaverse's attention." Sailor Jupiter said, sending her lightning attack at the nearest Youma. The Youma screamed in pain, smoking from the attack as it growled back at the Senshi.

"Let's split up and attack it from all sides!" Sailor Venus suggested as the scouts did just that and separated. Jadeite kept his eyes on Sailor Mars, wondering if Nephrite was responsible for the attack, 'why hadn't he shown himself if this was his doing?' Jadeite wondered, thinking that this tactic wasn't like his brother. Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, and Sailor Mars all took first Lion Youma, while Kunzite, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter handled the other one. Jadeite headed to the Youma Sailor Mars was fighting. He was looking for a place to lay low when she spotted him, her eyes narrowing in anger. He looked at her confused before it dawned on him that she thought this was his doing. 'Oh shit!' He thought as she flung a fire attack at him. He dove out of the way, rolling back onto the balls of his feet and facing Sailor Mars.

"I'll handle this asshole!" Sailor Mars yelled to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, breaking off from the Youma and heading towards Jadeite.

"Be careful!" Sailor Moon yelled, before letting out a yelp when the Youma nearly sliced her in two with it's claws.

"You'll handle me, huh Mars?" Jadeite said mockingly, "And just how exactly are you going to…'handle' me?" He asked, emphasizing the word 'handle' as he wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully. Sailor Mars' face turned red as she looked around to see if anyone had heard his innuendo. Luckily, Everyone was busy fighting, it looked like Sailor Mercury had found a weakness the scouts were quickly exploiting in order to defeat the Youma's.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Sailor Mars asked, gesturing towards the Youmas.

"What?" Jadeite said, trying to act innocent, "You automatically assume this is MY doing?" That hurts Mars." He said, clutching his chest. "Besides, weren't you hear to practice anyway?" He asked her matter-of-factly.

"You asshole." Sailor Mars told him before charging at him. She connected with his chin, before he caught her foot mid kick and flung her backwards.

"Ooh, foreplay?" He asked her, smiling as she got back up and glared at him.

"That's never going to happen again…" Mars told him before continuing, "Evil Spirits! Disperse!" She yelled flinging the paper at him. It was a direct hit as it landed right between his eyes. She froze as she waited for him to feel the agonizing pain of good cleansing evil. Jadeite just stood there staring cross-eyed at the piece of paper stuck between his eyes.

"Hmmmm," He said sarcastically as he peeled the paper off, "I have a feeling that was suppose to hurt me. Unless there is a love note written on here somewhere." He studied the paper closely, flipping it over before casually dropping it. "Nope, no note…Are you getting weaker?" He asked her in mock concern. Sailor Mars just stood there staring at him in shock.  
'If he was evil, that should have done SOMETHING!' She thought incredulously. 'That can only mean…' She was interrupted from her thoughts as an electricity bolt struck Jadeite in the chest. He screamed as Sailor Jupiter's attack hit him. Sailor Mars looked as the other scouts and Kunzite had arrived, having defeated the Youma's. They all surrounded Jadeite, boxing him in. She looked back towards Jadeite to see if he was injured. He was clutching his chest from the attack, glaring at the newcomers.

"Give it up ass wipe, you're surrounded." Came the taunt from Jupiter.

"Brother, it's over. Your Youma's are defeated, give up now." Kunzite said, cautiously taking steps towards his brother. Jadeite looked around at the group surrounding him before his eyes landed on Sailor Mars.

"No." He said, straightening up and drawing his sword out. "It's only over when I say it's over." He never took his eyes from Sailor Mar's as he spoke. Sailor Mars stared back at him with wide eyes, she knew he meant it for their situation as well. He disappeared out of site, the scouts barely relaxing when he reappeared behind Sailor Mars, sword against her throat. "We need to talk Sugar." He whispered into her ear, backing up slowly from the scouts as they each realized what happened.

"Jadeite! Don't do anything stupid." Cautioned Kunzite. Jadeite looked at his older brother with a sneer.

"It's good to see you're alive brother." Jadeite told him, almost sincerely, before looking at Kunzite's side and spotting Sailor Venus. "I see your taste in women is still horrible." He teased, sliding his own arm around Sailor Mar's waist to prevent her from escaping. She wasn't making a move to, however, and he continued to walk slowly backwards with her.

"I'll give you a taste of something!" Sailor Venus said, whipping her chain menacingly towards him. Jadeite laughed at her, stopping his retreat.

"Sorry sweetie, You're not really my taste…." Jadeite said, turning his face towards Mar's, running his nose along the side of her neck causing her to shudder…"My tastes are much…darker…" He looked back at the group, grinning as each member slowly inched towards him and his captive. "I'd love to stay and catch up with everyone, but I have places to be….oh, and don't worry about Sailor Mars, I'll get her back to you eventually!" He said before adding, "I can't promise she'll be in one piece though." Sailor Moon ran forward as Jadeite began disappearing.

"Sailor Mars!" She yelled, pulling her moon wand out for an attack. She caught Mar's face before she heard her voice in her head.

'Don't worry Sailor Moon…he won't hurt me…trust me…I'll see you later…' Came Sailor Mar's voice. Sailor Moon stopped, nodding in understanding as her best friend disappeared right before her eyes. 'Trust me…' Came the faded voice of Sailor Mars in Sailor Moon's head as she stood near the spot she just disappeared from.

"We have to go after her! There is no telling what that maniac will do!" Sailor Venus said, her voice cracking in concern.

"I can go to the Negaverse, I'll get Zoisite to accompany me. That is most likely where he took her." Kunzite said, thinking up a plan.

"There is no way, I am letting you go to the Negaverse alone, it's too dangerous!" Sailor Venus said. "We have to think of a better way."

"I agree." Sailor Mercury said quickly, thinking about Zoisite going back. "It's too dangerous for just the two of you to go."

"Maybe we could find a way inside the Negaverse and all of us go…" Artemis began to say as he walked up to the group.

"No." Came the voice of Sailor Moon, effectively getting everyone's attention. "We won't be going to the Negaverse…we wait.." She said, Sailor Jupiter interrupting her.

"Wait? You heard what he said! We can't wait!" Sailor Jupiter told her, not believing what Sailor Moon had suggested.

"Listen, just trust me okay? We give it until tomorrow before we go storming the negaverse." Sailor Moon said. "Tomorrow, that's an order!" She finished, pulling rank. "I promise, if she isn't back by tomorrow we will go and find her, but she told me through our mind link that she would be fine. I am going to give her the benefit of the doubt…until tomorrow." The scouts all nodded their heads quietly in acceptance of Sailor Moon's order. "Everyone try and get some rest and then we will meet up after lunch for a meeting." She added, dismissing everyone.

The room spun into Sailor Mar's view, the cabin materializing before her. Jadeite released his hold on her.  
"What the fuck was that?" Sailor Mars cried, turning around and pushing him hard, despite him still holding his sword. "I should light your ass on fire for that one! The scouts are probably worried sick!" She screamed at him, glaring daggers in his direction.

"And I care why?" He asked sarcastically, "They SHOULD be scared, I am no one to be reckoned with!" He threatened. Sailor Mars busted out laughing, causing his grip to tighten on the sword.

"Yeah right." She finally said, "You're SO scary!" She began laughing again, but stopped when he pulled his sword back in a striking position. "You wouldn't." She dared, staring him down.

"Try me." Was all he said, sword still high above his head, "I don't just carry this thing around for it's looks, I am quite skilled at it." Sailor Mars stared at him for another second before grinning.

"Blah blah blah, I am almost wishing you would run me through with that sword again so I don't have to listen to how wonderful you are anymore." She said sarcastically, causing Jadeite's eyes to widened at her.

"You mock me, then challenge me?" He asked, "Didn't I tell you never to challenge me!" He yelled, bringing the sword slashing down quickly towards her. Sailor Mars froze as he brought the weapon down, slicing at her. She looked down in surprise, he had cleanly and expertly sliced her Fuku down the front, the material parting and revealing her naked frontside. He did not even knick her skin. Before Mars could even cover herself, he was attacking her; Not with the sword, but with his hands and mouth. The sword clattered to the floor forgotten as he grabbed her roughly and pulled her into him, crushing his lips against hers. Mars kissed him back, getting lost him again for a brief second, before partially coming to her senses and pushing him away from her.

"No.." She said, backing away and attempting to cover herself. "We can't do this again!" She managed to say in between breaths. She looked around for an exit before continuing.  
"We're on the boat?" She asked, dropping her hands and looking around, momentarily forgetting that she was naked.

"I like to think of it as 'our boat!'." He finished in mock sweetness, smiling at her. She turned back to him, eyes narrowing until she caught his hungry gaze on her bare chest. She quickly tried to cover herself again, but was unable to as Jadeite rushed her. He tackled her onto the bed, pinning her with his body. He quickly captured her mouth again in a passionate kiss, her brain clouding with desire. "Why couldn't I get you out of my mind?" He asked her as he parted her ruined Fuku, pulling off and tossing it aside, delighted when he could grab her full bare breasts in his hands. Sailor Mars moaned as he caressed her. "I don't even like you." He continued. "I used to think that if I had you one more time, it would get you out of my system, then I could have moved on." He told her, replacing his hands with his mouth.

"Used to think?" Mars asked breathlessly, finally giving in and working at the buttons on his Uniform. Jadeite looked at her, leaning up to remove his shirt.

"Yeah, I've given up. I don't think I'll ever get enough of you…" He told her, capturing her mouth in another steamy kiss. "God, your'e so beautiful." He told her in between kisses. Sailor Mars ran her hands over his tight abs and chest. She was yanking at his pants, almost desperate to have him again.

"Now.." She said breathlessly, pulling at them. "I need you now…" Jadeite barely managed to remove his pants, before she was grabbing his ass and forcefully ramming him inside her. Sailor Mars cried out at the full sensation of him inside her, running her hands up his naked back. He lowered his head and took her breast into his mouth as he began moving. "Oh God Jadeite!" She said, "You feel so good! Please…." She continued, "talk to me…" She said, smiling up at him wickedly.

"You like it when I talk dirty to you don't you Sugar?" He said, slowing the pace and giving her long, hard strokes. "You like looking at me above you, fucking you like this…" He said, much to her delight. His pace quickened, and so did his words. He told her she was beautiful, before he called her a freak, and Sailor Mars loved every minute of it. She ran her nails down his back until she was sure she had almost broken the skin. He cried out, slamming into her over and over again. "Get there…" He gritted out, getting close to release. He put his hand between them as he thrust into her, rubbing her clit. That was all it took and Sailor Mars was coming, back bowing with the power of her release. He watched, fascinated as she came. Not able to hold out, he followed her over the edge, pouring himself into her. Sailor Mars didn't move, just stared at the ceiling of the cabin. Jadeite was still on top of her, as well as inside her.

"What's wrong with us?" She asked, not really expecting an answer. Jadeite lifted his head, looking at her smugly.

"I don't know what's wrong with me!" He said, "You I get, I mean…I can understand why you can't control yourself around me." He said, grinning when she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You see? There you go again ruining everything with that damn mouth of yours." She told him.

"I think you like my mouth." He said seductively, barely kissing her. He pulled back looking at her seriously. "I'm sorry" He told her suddenly, causing her to look at him in surprise. "I'm sorry for what I did to you and our…" He tried to say, getting frustrated as the words died in his throat. He stared at her for a few more seconds, before cursing and getting up. "I can't do this." He said angrily to her, pacing the cabin.

"Do what?" Sailor Mars asked, picking up her ruined Sailor Fuku and frowning as she examined it.

"This! I'm not used to this…" He said, gesturing between them. The emotions he was feeling were foreign and frightening to him.

"Well," Mars said, deciding to just screw it and stay naked, "I think you did it OKAY." Jadeite narrowed his eyes, his head snapping back to her.

"You know what I mean…wait…Okay?" He asked, his ego on display as he looked at her in shock. "What do you mean, just 'okay?' Those were some of my best moves I just gave you!" He said, getting irritated.

"Yeah, and they felt good too.." Sailor Mars continued, sitting up in bed and making a show of stretching. "It just wasn't, well you know. Multiply orgasmic." She said before continuing sweetly, "It's okay Baby, some guys just can't give me multiples." Jadeite's eyes narrowed as he stalked back towards her.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked, his erection noticeably standing out. Sailor Mars looked at his crotch before back up into his eyes. 'I'm already on this sinking ship.' She thought, 'Might as well hang on for the ride.'

"If you're not up for it…" She continued, furthering the challenge. 'Yes, a rapidly sinking ship…' she thought, she just hoped that when the time came, she could keep her head above water. Sailor Mar's laughed as Jadeite pounced on her, ready to prove her wrong.

Rei walked down the street, just a few blocks from her apartment. She couldn't hold back the smile as she thought of what had just transpired in her father's boat again. She had challenged him and boy did he rise to the occasion…multiple times. After losing count of the times they had sex, they finally fell asleep, utterly exhausted, only to wake up again for more. When they weren't lost in each other or sleeping, they were talking. She told him what she knew about the moon kingdom, and how Queen Beryl had brainwashed him and his brothers. He seemed really pissed at this, and she couldn't blame him either. He told her that the Youma's in the park weren't his doing and he just wanted to talk to her and tell her what he was planning. He was concerned, because it wasn't like his brother either to attack without being present. He told her that he was switching sides, and turning his back on the Negaverse. Rei's heart fluttered when she thought of this. He didn't outright say it, but she knew that a big reason was because of her. He then had to shatter her happiness by telling her that he was heading to the Negaverse one more time to get Nephrite out of there. They had argued about it, her thinking it was too dangerous. Of course that argument had ended in another round of love making. She had fallen asleep again, and when she had woke up, he was gone. 'He did leave a note.' She thought bitterly, pulling the piece of paper out of her pocket to re-read it as she walked.

Rei,  
I hope that you can understand why I have to go back, and why it has to be sooner rather than later. Metallia is planning something big, and it does not involve me or Nephrite. This puts him in terrible danger and I cannot leave him there to fend for himself. If all goes well, we will be back before sunset. Do not worry, I just found you again, I do not plan on leaving you so soon. I will come back to you.  
Yours always,  
Jadeite

Rei had read the note numerous times, her heart doing that pitching feeling each time. She hated waiting helplessly on the sidelines. If he wasn't back tonight, she was sure she would go crazy with worry for him. She unlocked the building and went inside, she didn't know what time it was, but assumed it was late afternoon. She turned when she heard her name.

"Rei!" Usagi said excitedly, running up and hugging her friend. "Are you okay? How did you escape?" She asked worriedly.

"Escape?" Rei began asking until she remembered that all of her friends thought she was being held hostage. "Oh…um…I…" She said, unable to think of a good reason without telling the truth. Lack of sleep and the after-sex haze still clouding her mind. 'Shit' She thought, looking around as if an excuse was going to appear.

"Rei?" Usagi asked questioningly, studying her friend. She didn't appear to have any obvious injuries, meaning that Rei knew what she was saying earlier when she told Usagi to trust her. "What happened?" Usagi asked suspiciously. Rei looked at her pleadingly, shaking her head.

"Listen, Usagi…before you think I'm crazy…" Rei began, noticing Usagi's eyes widen in surprise and realization.

"Oh my God! You didn't?" She asked, lowering her voice. Rei closed her eyes, nodding and confirming Usagi's suspicions.

"It's not what you think…" Rei said. Usagi just stared at her, about to ask details when the other girls spotted them.

"Rei!" Makoto, Ami and Minako all said at once. Luna and Artemis running out when they heard her name as well. Rei smiled and hugged her friends, Kunzite even patted her on the shoulder awkwardly.

"Girl! What the hell happened?" Makoto asked, "How did you escape?"

"I…uh…" Rei began, looking at Usagi pleadingly.

"It's a long story guys, and Rei looks dead on her feet. How about we let her get to bed and hear all about it when she gets up?" Usagi said quickly, saving Rei. Rei looked at her gratefully, before yawning.

"Okay, but as soon as you are up, we want to hear all about how you gave it to that bastard Jadeite, no offense baby." Minako said, referring the last part to Kunzite. Rei laughed nervously at Minako's phrasing.

"None taken, he is a bastard." Kunzite said easily, putting his arm around her companionably. Rei looked at the pair wistfully, 'I hope we will be like that soon…' She thought about her and Jadeite. Usagi grabbed her arm and ushered her upstairs.

"I'll walk you to your room Rei." Usagi stated already half way up the stairs as she guided her friend to her room. She waited until Rei punched in her door code and walked inside with her. Of course, her room was done in reds and blacks. Rei had no fire escape outside her window, so she kept it open most of the time. Usagi noticed a perch with some bird food by the window and assumed her two black birds must visit often. Rei shuffled to her bedroom, Usagi on her heals. She shrugged out of her clothes, having spent too much time with Usagi to be shy about her body. "So…" Usagi began, wondering why she was the one to always find out about her friends and their secret lovers, "Do you want to tell me what happened?" Rei threw on an oversized shirt and all but fell into bed, Usagi walking up to pull the covers over her.

"Thanks." Rei said, looking up at her friend. They fought a lot, but they really were the closest out of the group. Usagi sat on the side of her bed. "Yeah…I can tell you what happened." Rei took a deep breath to steady herself before continuing. "I just had the hottest, sweatiest, most fantastic day of my life with the most pompous, conceded, asshole on the planet." She finished, smiling slightly at her description of the General. "I don't know how it all started Usagi, I thought I had really good will power…Not to mention he is an asshole…well…he does say some funny things, and he knows how to press my buttons. I swear he can have me ready to kill him one minute and the next we're…." She trailed off, leaving the statement open. "I told myself I wouldn't let it happen again, and yet it's like we can't help it…" She continued before Usagi cut her off.

"Wait…again?!" Usagi asked surprised. "How many times have you two hooked up? Since when?" She asked. "And one day, you all are going to explain to me why it seems that Minako and I were the only virgins out of the group and nobody mentions anything until almost getting caught." She said, a little put off.

"Yeah, we sort of hooked up for the first time yesterday…then early this morning…then today…I don't really have an exact number…" Rei began before what Usagi said registered. "Wait, Ami's a virgin right?" She asked, eyes widening as Usagi shook her head.

"Oh yeah, I forgot while you were away having sex all day with the enemy, Ami had her 'big reveal' so to speak." Usagi said. "But let's hear your story first." Usagi said, urging her to continue. Rei shook her head at the thought of Ami having sex, before continuing.

"Well, the short version of the story is that we couldn't fight the chemistry, and boy is there a lot of that…" She trailed off before continuing, "He's leaving the Negaverse and switching sides." She said, thinking of where he was now and worrying.

"What? Seriously?" Usagi asked excitedly. "That's awesome! I am so happy for you…were is he now?" She asked looking around as if to spot him in Rei's room.

"He's in the Negaverse." Rei said, a troubled look in her eyes.

"Wait, what? But you said…" Usagi began, confused. Rei pulled a piece of paper out of her subspace pocket and handed it to Usagi. Rei sat up in bed, while she waited on Usagi to read Jadeite's note. Usagi read it a few times, before gently handing it back to Rei. "Wow…" She said, thinking about what he was now probably doing and how dangerous it was. "That's really dangerous…after this morning's attack, Metallia knows that Kunzite is fighting with us, and she could…" Usagi trailed off as Rei's eyes got wider, realizing that Usagi was right.

"She could use them as bait to get to us, or his brothers…or she could…" Rei broke off, her voice breaking a little. "No…he said he would come back to me…" Rei said, trying to reassure herself. "He has to…" She added, looking at Usagi for some reassurance.

"Of course, he owes you that much right?" Usagi told her, worried as well. She couldn't imagine if Mamoru was behind enemy lines so to speak. "Look, just try and get some rest and when you wake up…who knows? He could be here." Usagi tried to reassure her.

"Yeah, you're right…" Rei said before continuing, " Hey, before I do…tell me about Ami!" Usagi eagerly told Rei about Ami and everything that had happened with Zoisite up to this point.

"So…she has been hiding him in her room for like a week?" Rei asked incredulously.

"Well, several days…but that's why she's been late to the meetings too!" Usagi said happily. Rei laughed as she thought of Ami hiding a man in her room.

"So Ami finally shed her innocence." Rei said, nodding her head in approval.

"Actually, it turns out, Ami wasn't as innocent as we all thought she was." Usagi said, before diving into the story about David and him showing up yesterday out of the blue causing a scene.

"Wow…you think you know someone…" Rei said, before blushing as she thought of her first boyfriend. She hadn't exactly disclosed that to anyone either. When Yuuichirou first started working at the temple with her, she was excited. He was a cutie, and he was interested in her. They're relationship had lasted several months, that is until she caught him cheating on her. Everyone always wondered why she was so hateful to him, but she never gave them the real reason why. She was too embarrassed, falling right into his scheming trap. Shaking that off, she smiled at Usagi. "I'm happy that Ami found someone too…now only Makoto and I need our men…" She trailed off, thinking of Jadeite again.

"You have your man." Usagi told Rei, grabbing her hand. "He said he was coming back to you, and bringing Makoto's man with him." Rei nodded, fighting the tears as they filled her eyes.

"It's weird, I can't stand the thought of anything happening to him…yet just a few days ago I wanted to hurt him." She laughed at the bizarre situation.

"I don't think that you really wanted to hurt him." Usagi told her, thinking it over before she continued. "I think that once your soul recognized it's mate…that was it. You didn't stand a chance!" Rei smiled again, squeezing Usagi's hand.

"Alright, let me get a nap." Rei told her, laying back down.

"Okay girl, I'll see you in a little while." Usagi got up and walked to the door, stopping to look worriedly back at Rei one more time. 'I hope he comes back.' She thought, before exiting the apartment. Rei closed her eyes, thinking of Jadeite. She was exhausted and could feel sleep closing in on her. She hoped that he would be back soon, she didn't have a good feeling about this at all. Finally letting go, Rei drifted off to sleep.

Usagi closed the door to her apartment, leaning against it and letting out a shaky breath. Rei was home safe and sound. She slid to the floor, wrapping her arms around herself as she let the tears of relief fall.

"Usako?" Came Mamoru's voice from the bedroom. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked her worriedly, as he hurried over to her. He lifted her off of the floor and embraced her in his arms. 'I'm just relieved that Rei is okay.' She told him in his mind, unable to speak. She took a big steadying breath and smiled up at Mamoru, before burying back into his embrace.

"I'm glad she's okay too." He told her as he caressed her back absently. He was enjoying the feeling of his Usako in his arms.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, pulling back to look up at him sweetly.

"Yes?" Mamoru asked her curiously, before catching the look in her eyes. Usagi slowly ran her hands up Mamoru's chest, undoing the buttons on his shirt along the way. "Oh…YES!" He said animatedly, catching her laughing mouth in his for a passionate kiss. Usagi moaned into his mouth, parting his shirt and sliding it off of his body. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her groin against his in the process. Mamoru began walking them back towards the bedroom, but was stopped by Usagi.

"No, right here! Right Now!" She said, frantically pulling at the belt of his pants. Mamoru backed up, sitting on the couch with Usagi straddling him. He made quick work of her clothing, and as soon as she was able, she was taking him inside of her. They moaned in unison as Usagi started into a fast rhythm.

"Oh God, Usagi!" Mamoru said, gripping her hips as she rode him. 'You think this need would ease some, but.' He thought as he took one of her breasts into his mouth hungrily.

"NEVER!" Usagi told him, throwing her head back in ecstasy as her orgasm built rapidly. "Mamo-chan!" She screamed as she came hard. Mamoru stood up, flipping her onto her back while he knelt on the floor. He wasted no time, starting back their frenzied pace. Usagi thrashed beneath him on the couch, the sensations almost overwhelming.

"You're so beautiful!" He told her, as he took her up and crashing into another release. Mamoru felt his own release coming as he drove into her faster. He held out long enough for Usagi to come one last time, finally letting go and coming with her.

Rei looked nervously at the clock on her wall as she paced her living room. It was going on 4 in the morning. She bit her thumb nail as she tried not to think about how he said he was coming back earlier that evening. She had re-read the letter a hundred times all night thinking that she had missed something, or expecting something different to be there explaining his long absence. She walked over to her window and placed her forehead against the cool glass as she looked out at the quiet city.

"Where are you, Jadeite?" She whispered, tears finally breaking free and falling down her face.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the delay, I was very busy at work! This chapter is shorter than the rest, but it provides some closure for that last cliff hanger I left everyone on. (Sorry about that!) I am working on Makoto/Nephrite now! I am enjoying all of the reviews! :-)

Disclaimer: I still do not own theses characters!

Zoisite adjusted the book bag on his back, evenly distributing the weight as he walked down the street towards home. His homework load was tremendous, but he wasn't complaining because he loved school! He supposed he could just materialize at home, but it wasn't that far of a walk, and it was probably more beneficial to walk anyway. Not to mention, it was a beautiful day outside and he wanted to enjoy the walk home. He smiled as he thought about home again. He had never really had a home, until now. The apartment with Ami was more home to him than anything else he had ever had. He thought about their late night swim they had after the scout meeting last night that had ended in some illegal activities being done in the showers. She was amazing, perfectly made for him. He even liked her friends, the fellow Senshi and Mamoru as well. He was remembering some of his relationship with the Prince, and it was nice to have another guy there to balance out the senshi. Each of the Senshi were so uniquely different, yet they all fit together perfectly and complimented each other; much like him and his brothers did. He frowned then as he thought of his brothers. At the meeting last night, Rei had told them about how Jadeite was switching sides, but first had to go rescue Nephrite. He cursed himself, because he was too busy enjoying his own happy bubble with Ami, that he didn't realize that his brothers would be in danger once Metallia realized that Kunzite was fighting against her. Jadeite was supposed to return last night, but no one had heard from him, or Nephrite for that matter. Zoisite cut through an alley that was a short cut to the building he lived in. He stopped abruptly when a shadow fell over him, the surrounding area quickly turning black.

"What the…?" He said attempting to focus his eyes to the suddenly dark alley.

"Are you afraid?" Came the semi-familiar voice from in front of him. Zoisite squinted as he tried to focus, his eyes widening in surprise when David walked into view.

"You!" Zoisite said surprised, "What…" He began asking, but was thrown back by a blast of energy from David.

"I told you I would make you pay for humiliating me earlier." David said, his voice beginning to take on a double tiered level as Metallia's bled through. "I just needed some help…" he finished, building up another ball of black energy.

"No!" Zoisite said, getting slowly to his feet, holding his bruised chest. "You joined with…" He said, still not believing it.

"That's right!" David yelled triumphantly in the same two-toned voice, "We are one!" He started laughing evilly. "My job is to eliminate all of the Sailor Senshi and their traitor boyfriends, starting with you!" He finished flinging the energy at Zoisite, who attempted to dodge the attack by leaping to the side. He heavy book load in his back-pack slowed his movements, and the blast grazed his side. He fell onto his stomach, rolling to his side and getting up quickly before David could attack again. Knowing he was no match for Metallia, Zoisite concentrated and disappeared just as another attack was coming towards him. It hit the spot he had just vacated, the frustrated yell from David echoing in his head as Zoisite materialized in the kitchen of his and Ami's apartment. He quickly removed his book bag, falling to one knee and clutching his bruised chest.

"Zoisite?" Ami said, walking into the kitchen after hearing a noise. "Is that you…. Oh my God! What happened?" She said, spotting Zoisite kneeling on the kitchen floor holding his chest. His clothing was still smoking slightly from the attack.

"Was attacked…" He gritted out, letting Ami assist him to his feet and to the couch in the living room. He lay back, he hands going to his head as Ami carefully removed his scorched shirt.

"By who?" Ami asked him as she took out her computer, scanning him for injuries.

"David….and Metallia." He stated, removing his hands to look at a shocked Ami.

"David…MY David?" Ami asked, confused.

"Yes…and don't ever call him 'your David' again by the way." Zoisite told her before continuing. "It looks like David found himself a new playmate…one with plenty of power…they've merged into one." Zoisite tried to explain.

"Merged…what do you mean?" Ami asked him, setting her computer down as she listened to him.

"I mean…" Zoisite said, sitting up, "That her soul has consumed his, or joined with it…basically…he's doomed to whatever fate Metallia is, and he's a powerful mother fucker." He finished rubbing his chest. "He attacked me in the alley, just across the street…in broad daylight too. I'm lucky I got away." He finished. Ami put her computer away, looking at him worriedly.

"You are lucky you got away, and without any major injuries…no broken bones." She added, "Just bruised ribs…Oh God…You scared me…" She said putting her forehead to his. "When I walked in and saw you kneeling over and smoking, I didn't know what to think." Zoisite wrapped his arms around Ami, pulling her into an embrace. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you." She told him, pulling back and cupping his face with her hands. "I…I love you Zoisite."

"I know." He stated, smiling at her puzzled expression.

"What? How did you…" Ami began, pulling back to look at him.

"You told me the other day when we encountered David for the first time. Well, technically, you didn't tell me, you told David." He stated matter-of-factly before cupping her face this time. "and I love you too." He told her, claiming her mouth with his own in a tender kiss. He slowly pulled back, smiling at her as he held her face still.

"It feels good to get that out." Ami admitted, leaning her head against his.

"I agree! I love you!" He told her again, kissing her a little more passionately before pulling back once more. Ami smiled at him, before frowning as she thought.

"We have to tell the scouts, call an emergency meeting." She said, switching to Senshi mode.

"Yeah we do," Zoisite began before continuing, "But first…" He pulled her back for another kiss, this time with no intention of breaking it. Ami, however, pulled away this time.

"But…" she began, but was silenced by Zoisite's mouth on hers again.

"I was almost killed in an alley." He told her before capturing her mouth once more. "I didn't know if I would see you again…the meeting can wait 30 minutes…" He said, pushing her back onto the couch and climbing on top of her as he kissed her. Giving in, Ami began removing his clothing. Not wasting any time, he had her naked in what seemed like seconds and was positioned at her entrance.

"Better make it an hour!" She said breathlessly, lifting her hips and taking him inside of her.

2 HOURS LATER:

Usagi knocked on Rei's door, barley finishing her third knock before the raven-haired girl was slinging it wide. Usagi lowered her still raised hand as she studied the exhausted looking face of her best friend.

"Hey." She said cautiously, "Ami and Zoisite have called an emergency meeting…" Rei looked like shit, with dark circles staining underneath puffy, reddened eyes. "Oh…Rei…" Usagi said, reaching out to her friend. "You were up all night, weren't you?" She asked, knowing the answer before Rei nodded, pulling away from Usagi's would be comforting touch.

"What did Ami and Zoisite find? Is it….." Rei asked, unable to finish the statement.

"It's not about Jadeite…" Usagi told her, hating when her face fell. "It may concern him though. Zoisite was attacked apparently." Rei walked out into the hall with Usagi, closing her door as they made their way down to the control center. "Rei…" Usagi began before stopping, unsure what to tell her. She was really worried herself that something bad had happened to Jadeite, especially now that Zoisite was targeted individually. "I'm here for you Rei…" She finally said as they neared the floor of the control center. Rei nodded quietly again, before opening the door and walking into the meeting.

'Three Days…' Rei thought miserably as she opened the door to her room and went inside. It had been three awful days since she had last seen Jadeite. She had just come from another emergency meeting with everyone, only this time Minako was attacked. Metallia and this David guy, it seemed, were trying to get them alone and vulnerable. Luckily nobody was injured because apparently, Minako and Kunzite were also able to communicate telepathically, just like Usagi and Mamoru. Kunzite heard Minako calling for him in his head and was able to teleport to her and get them to safety. This attack also confirmed their suspicions that the Negaverse now knew their identities, so Zoisite and Ami had been working on extra precautions. They made devices that detected Negaverse energy and placed them around the building. They were all pretty much safe inside the headquarters, but decided that nobody would leave without pairing up with someone else. They even placed warning devices around their family's houses just in case. Zoisite linked the warning devices directly to the communicators. Luna was able to come up with three more communicators to give Mamoru, Kunzite, and Zoisite. 'Not that they need a communicator with their mind link.' Rei thought bitterly, wishing that she could call to Jadeite with her mind and find out if he was okay. Apparently, Ami and Zoisite were now working on sending thoughts to one another, and even had some success during the meeting. Of course, this made them question Rei and Makoto again, trying to see if they could reach out to either Nephrite or Jadeite one last time. Of course, this was just a let down when neither of them could. After that, Kunzite sadly informed everyone that if they hadn't seen any signs of his brothers by now…then they had to accept the possibility that they most likely had been killed. Rei had gotten up at that point and left the meeting, ignoring the calls from the other girls. She knew Kunzite and Zoisite were probably upset about their brothers too, but she couldn't imagine them feeling this gaping emptiness inside at the thought of never seeing Jadeite again. The only scout that didn't call for her to stop was Makoto, who had her head hung low with silent tears running down her face. 'She knows how I am feeling…' Rei thought miserably. Since Jadeite left, she had been getting more and more memories from the moon kingdom, almost like the previously locked door to her memories was opened. All of the good times that they had on the moon kingdom as well as on Earth, she was remembering. She punched her wall in anger at the unfairness of it all.

"Damn you Jadeite! You Bastard!" She said, the tears breaking through, "You said you were coming back to me!" She slid down the wall, looking up at the ceiling. The sense of helplessness overwhelming. In three days they had also had two more attacks by Youmas that were easily defeated. It was almost as if that David guy was sending attacks to gather information on their fighting styles and powers. She could care a less about that at the moment as she thought of Jadeite. She didn't get to tell him how she felt about him. "I'm in love with him and I can't even tell him." She said, sobs beginning to wrack her small frame as she cried for her lost lover. 'Jadeite…' She thought again miserably…'Please come back to me!' She was about to let it loose, and just let the grief consume her when suddenly, Jadeite appeared across the room in a flash. She watched, stunned as he immediately slumped to the ground. She half crawled, half ran to where he was lying prone on her floor. Grabbing him, she turned him over to examine him. He looked terrible, like he had been beaten with a baseball bat. He had black eyes, one almost swollen shut, his nose was noticeably broken, and his uniform was torn and singed with multiple blood stains all over it. "Jadeite?!" She said, pulling him into her lap. His brows furrowed as he slowly opened the one eye.

"Hey Sugar…" he said in barely a whisper, with his trademark smirk, "It worked…." He said, closing his eye again in exhaustion.

"What worked?" She asked, concerned about him. 'USAGI!' She thought frantically to her friend, 'COME HERE NOW!' She pleaded, placing her hands on Jadeite's face. "Baby, what worked? What happened?" She asked, brushing the blood stained hair from his eyes.

"I heard you…thought of you…and I made it…I came back to you…" He trailed off, "Had to tell you…." He tried to say before it was too late. "I…love y…" He choked on some blood then gave a weak cough before his stare became blank, and his body went limp in Rei's arms.

"Jadeite! Jadeite…please…stay with me!" Rei said frantically. She looked to her door as Usagi and Mamoru came rushing inside.

"Rei, what's wrong? You sounded…" Usagi trailed off when she saw a crying Rei holding a severely beaten Jadeite. "Oh My God!" She finished, "How did he get here?" She asked.

"He just appeared!" Rei sobbed, "Please help him!" she pleaded.

"Is he?" Usagi asked, afraid of the answer. Mamoru ran to Rei's side, kneeling and feeling Jadeite's neck.

"I don't feel a pulse…" He said grimly, looking at Usagi.

"Right." Usagi said, pulling out her silver crystal.

"Usagi." Mamoru cautioned, not wanting a repeat of before. 'Is it worth it?' He asked her in her head. Usagi looked at her crying friend as she clutched her dead love, before back to Mamoru. Bringing someone back to life took a tremendous amount of energy from her crystal, and she was still getting used to it.

'Always.' She thought to him, 'I love you Mamo-chan, it will be okay. I won't over due it…I'll bring him back, heal the life threatening injuries, and he can heal the rest on his own. We're talking a few hours of sleep tops. That's nothing when compared to my friend's happiness. Plus, the more I use the crystal, the more of it's power I can ultimately handle…trust me!'

"Just be careful…" Mamoru told her out loud, giving her a quick kiss before bending down and helping Rei lift Jadeite, carrying him to her bedroom. They deposited him gently onto her bed, Rei climbing beside him and grabbing his hand. Usagi sat on the other side of Jadeite's body, the crystal beginning to glow in her hands. Her crescent moon on her forehead erupted in light as she closed her eyes, infusing power into the crystal. She hoped it wasn't too late, once a soul crossed, she wasn't able to do anything. Usagi focused all of her powers onto Jadeite, her body beginning to glow brightly with the power of the crystal. Rei jolted as Jadeite began to glow along with Usagi. It was over in a few short moments, the light fading from both Usagi and Jadeite. Usagi slumped over, but was caught by Mamoru.

"He's going to be fine Rei." She told her weakly, before looking at Mamoru. 'See? I told you it would be okay….' She thought to him. "I need to sleep now." She said tiredly, before closing her eyes. Mamoru caught her as she slumped forward, lifting her easily into his arms. He turned to Rei then, watching as she gently brushed the hair from Jadeite's face.

"Will you be okay?" He asked Rei with concern. Rei looked up at Mamoru, and nodded her head at him, smiling in reassurance.

"I can handle him." She said, grinning to herself at how much that statement had changed. Mamoru nodded, before turning and walking towards the door.

"I'll alert the others to what happened. Kunzite and Zoisite will want to see him…" Mamoru told her.

"Can you give me until tomorrow…I mean, I want them to know he's alive…I just…tell them to stop by in the morning…" Rei told him, getting up and walking with Mamoru to her door. Mamoru agreed, then left with Usagi, Rei shut the door quietly behind them. She made her way to the kitchen, thinking of how she owed Usagi big time. She got a rag and a bowl of warm, soapy water before heading back into her room. She walked quietly to where Jadeite was on her bed, and took a seat beside him. She dipped the rag in the water, and started to gently clean the dried blood from his face. After Usagi's healing, his color was a lot better already. The swelling had gone down in his face, and he was able to open both eyes completely now. She froze when she realized that those two cobalt eyes were now watching her. "You're awake…" She said, stating the obvious, slowly bringing her hand to his face to continue cleaning it.

"Yeah.." Jadeite told her, his voice sounding like someone did a jig on his windpipe. He cleared his throat, wincing a little at the discomfort.

"Easy now." Rei told him, "You don't have to talk just yet…" She pushed the hair out of his face, catching his gaze and staring into his eyes. She caught herself leaning towards him, 'He isn't exactly in the best shape for kissing.' She told herself, straightening back up and focusing her attentions on cleaning him up.

"It's okay…" Jadeite said, testing his voice. It was a little clearer as he continued, "I have a lot to tell you anyway, but first things first." He grabbed her hand, stopping it from wiping his brow as he cupped her face with his other hand. He slowly pulled her towards him, bringing her mouth to his and claiming her lips in a sweet, tender kiss. He ended the kiss a few moments later, staring into her eyes again. He grinned at her, placing his forehead against hers. "I've wanted to do that for days." He told her honestly. "The past few days were awful…but this makes it all worth it." He studied her face, wanting to engrave her features into his mind permanently. "You're so beautiful." He told her before continuing, "I told myself that if I ever made it back to you, I would tell you…I tried to earlier…" He trailed off, clearing his throat again. "Rei…I'm in love with you." He admitted, watching her closely for a reaction. Rei couldn't stop the tears from falling as she looked at him. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked her with concern. Rei let out a shaky laugh.

"You look like you've been run over by a bus and you're asking ME if i'm okay?!" She asked him, shaking her head. Jadeite smiled at her, letting his hand drop to his side as he leaned against her headboard.

"I don't like to see you cry." He told her simply.

"Trust me, these are happy tears." Rei said, her voice cracking with emotion. She suddenly threw her arms around his neck, crying opening as he put his arms around her. "I love you too, you moron!" She said through the tears, "I told you not to go back there! I thought I'd lost you…I almost did…" She cried. Jadeite soothed her, enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms again. He pulled back to look at her face, his hand going to her tear stained cheek.

"I told you I would come back to you." He told her, before kissing her once more. Rei kissed him back eagerly, pouring as much into the kiss as she could without hurting him. Jadeite pulled back to look at her, seemingly not able to take his eyes off of her. He was smiling, feeling more complete than he ever had before. "So…you love me, huh?" He asked happily, brushing a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb. Rei smiled back at him before wrapping her arms around him again.

"Of course I love you… I was going crazy these last few days…" Rei told him honestly. He held her tenderly for several more minutes, the pair just content to be in each other's arms. Rei finally sat back up, grabbing the warm rag and getting what was left of the blood off of his face.

"You look like hell, by the way." She said absently as she worked at the caked-on blood in his eye-brows. "What happened?" She asked him, almost afraid to hear the story.

"Well, long story short…Metallia knew that I was switching sides. Apparently, the moment my allegiance changed, she was aware." He lay back against her headboard and closed his eyes, enjoying the warm rag as she carefully cleaned his face. "I never even made it to Nephrite, Did he ever…?" He asked her, opening his eyes to look at her again and frowning when he caught her shaking her head. "I was ambushed. I don't know how many Youma's did it, but they managed to capture me. They tortured me for days…feeding off of my energy and keeping me weak. I never heard them say a thing about Nephrite…I don't even know if he''s alive." He admitted sadly, before continuing. "When I finally heard them talking about Metallia's orders to kill me, I new I had to try and use what little energy I had left to teleport out. They had bound my teleportation powers the first few days, but I could feel it when the bind was let up. I guess they thought I was too weak to do anything…I was, the last day I barely moved…Until, I heard your voice. It sounded like you were in the room and it scared the hell out of me at first because I thought they had captured you too. Your voice disappeared for a few minutes then I heard you again telling me to come back to you. I realized it was in my head and I focused on that, using the last of my energy to teleport to you." Jadeite told her, still surprised that it actually worked. "I knew I was dying, but I told you I would come back…even if…it wasn't to stay." He told her sadly. Rei had stopped cleaning his face, too lost in his story to continue. "Which makes me wonder…how am I alive?"

"You think I was going to let you show up suddenly, drop a bomb that you loved me, and then leave me forever?" Rei asked him, "You're not leaving me that easily…" She said jokingly, setting the bowl on her dresser, before continuing seriously, "I called Usagi and she was able to save you using the silver crystal." Jadeite smiled at her, thinking that he owed this 'Usagi' a big thanks.

"I remember us." Jadeite said, "When I was in and out of consciousness…I thought of you, and I got a lot of my memories back. Good ones this time." He told her wistfully, "They helped keep me going…I thought…" He continued as he grabbed her hands in his bruised ones, "I thought, 'I want that again with her.' I've never wanted anything so much." He admitted as he pulled her to him for another kiss, slipping his tongue inside to tangle with hers this time. Rei moaned into the kiss, wanting to climb on top of him, but also scared of hurting him. Jadeite ended the kiss again, breathing heavily.

"I want that too…" Rei told him breathlessly. "I got a lot of my memories back as well." She admitted happily. Jadeite took a deep, calming breath before frowning.

"Listen, do you have a tub in this place?" He asked her, "I know I stink, when I can smell myself." He said jokingly. Rei laughed a little as she nodded, getting up and disappearing out the bedroom. Jadeite heard the water running down the hall a few seconds later. "Make it almost scalding hot!" He yelled, thinking of the freezing Negaverse he had been trapped in for days.

"Yes, your Highness." Rei joked from the bathroom. "Can you walk?" She asked him a few moments later as she came back into the bedroom. "I can help you if you need it."

"Yeah, I may need some assistance…especially when it's time to wash!" He told her mischievously as she slowly helped him up and to the bathroom. It took a few minutes as he was very stiff and weak, but they managed to make it down the hall and into her bathroom. She set him on the toilet, and as he caught his breath, Rei began working on taking his ruined clothing off of him. She tried to ignore the clenching in her chest as she saw the marks all over his body. His whole chest was black and blue, with old bruises on top of new ones. His back had large gashes in it, and his left collar bone was noticeably broken. She stopped and placed her forehead against his, attempting to calm herself. The steam was filling the bathroom, the air becoming thick with it as she stood there fighting back more tears. "Hey…" Jadeite asked her, pulling her back to look her in the eyes. "What's wrong?" Rei shook her head, unable to form the words just yet. 'I can't stand seeing what they did to you…' She thought, waiting until she could say it without crying. Jadeite looked at her surprised, before grinning at her. He could hear what she was thinking, but she was unaware that she was projecting her thoughts to him. 'Why is he smiling?' She wondered, confused as he started laughing. 'Oh, no.' Rei thought worriedly, watching him laughing, 'I didn't even think that he may have some brain damage…'

"Brain Damage? Come on Rei!" Jadeite told her out loud, smiling widely at her. Rei narrowed her eyes at him, a grin slowly forming on her face as she concentrated. 'So you can hear me?' She thought the question. Jadeite's smile faded slightly as he concentrated also, 'Yes Sugar, loud and clear.' He tried, pleased when her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh my God, how is this possible?" Rei asked, trying to think of a reason. She was so sure that Usagi that could speak telepathically with everyone because of the silver crystal, the scouts new ability to speak with their partners was puzzling.

"I don't know much about your powers," Jadeite interrupted, catching what she was thinking, "but aren't they also derived from the silver crystal in some way?" He asked, generally interested.

"Yeah…they are…" Rei stated, thinking it over. She glanced at the now full bath, reaching over and turning off the taps. "Interesting." She said, smiling brightly as she thought of her new power.

"It's definitely something." He told her, impressed. Rei continued to smile at him as she thought about the possibilities that came with such a gift. She snapped out of it when she noticed him shivering.

"Oh my God, You're freezing while I'm sitting here daydreaming." She told him, helping him off of the toilet seat. 'I'm a terrible Girlfriend.' She thought, helping him get into the tub and positioning him.

"You're the best girlfriend I've ever had." Jadeite told her honestly, laughing when she blushed.

"I'm going to have to be careful what I project to you." She told him, grabbing the rag and soap and lathering it up. She began helping him scrub the blood away, trying not to think of how running her hands all over his body was affecting her. When she was finished with his hair, the water was a reddish-brown color, so she reached over and pulled the drain plug. "Hang on a sec, you'll only be cold a minute." She told him, waiting until most of the water drained out before turning the taps on full again. She adjusted the water to almost scalding like he wanted, this time adding some bath beads and bubbles to the water.

"Mmmm…" Jadeite said closing his eyes as the hot water slowly refilled, "It smells like you." He opened them to study the raven-haired beauty as she tended to him. He noticed for the first time under the fluorescent lighting that she had dark circles underneath her eyes and looked like she hadn't slept in days. "Why don't you join me?" He asked her suddenly.

"I don't think that's such a good idea…" Rei told him, standing up and taking a step back.

"Why is that?" Jadeite asked her, his trade-mark cocky grin in place.

"Honestly, if I could manage to keep my hands off of you, which I need to so you can heal, I don't know if I could keep my eyes open." Rei told him, blushing a little.

"Tell the truth," Jadeite began, "How much sleep have you had these past few days I've been gone?" Rei began fidgeting her hands, suddenly finding them interesting before she answered.

"Well…not much, if any." Rei said before looking back at him. Jadeite shook his head, his suspicions confirmed. He studied her a few more moments before he finally spoke.

"Help me out of here then," Jadeite said as he sat up and attempted to rise, "You and I are going to get some much needed sleep." He suggested as Rei rushed to his side to assist him out of the tub.

"I figured you wanted to scold me or something." Rei told him as she wrapped a large towel around him. Jadeite grabbed her hands, leaning down and lightly brushing his lips against her own.

"I would have done the same thing had the situation been reversed." He admitted. After he was mostly dry, he wrapped the towel around his waist and allowed Rei to help him back to her bed. She deposited him on her mattress, blushing when he removed the towel and she couldn't help her gaze falling towards his crotch. Jadeite smirked at her, having caught her looking. "Don't worry Sugar," He told her seductively, "I'll let you have some of Jadeite after we both rest! You've got to be having withdrawals!" He joked with her. Rei laughed at him, walking to her dresser to change.

"Still got that smart ass mouth I see." Rei joked back, easily falling into their routine. She stripped off of her street clothes slowly, taking her time before she finally put on an over-sized t-shirt. She smirked back at Jadeite as she saw his hungry gaze on her body. She walked back to the bed and slipped in beside him, pulling the covers over them both. "We will have to get one of your brothers to bring you some clothes to wear tomorrow." Rei told him as Jadeite pulled her into his arms, her backside to his front. Rei absently moved her hips against his semi-erection, stifling a moan as heat flooded into her groin at just the small contact. She thought about what they would do when he was healed enough, wondering how she was going to sleep with the naughty thoughts in her head.

"For the love of God woman," Jadeite groaned at her, pressing his now fully hard cock into her backside, "watch what you are thinking towards me! You are driving me crazy!" He ran his hands up and underneath her shirt, moaning as he grabbed her breasts and kneaded them in his hands. Rei's breath was picking up, her whole body seeming to be on fire with need. She rocked her hips back onto him, angling so that his erection was pressed into her sex from behind. She couldn't hold back the moan this time as he rubbed against her, his cock sliding along her slick folds.

"Jadeite!" She breathed his name, trying to get a hold of herself. "I don't want to hurt you, you need to heal first before we…" She trailed off as he slid along her again. "Oh God!" She said breathlessly, involuntarily meeting his thrusts. Jadeite ran his hands along her abdomen, before settling near her core. He pressed his thumb against her sensitive nerve bundle, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"Maybe we could just…" He said huskily, slipping the head of his cock just inside her and causing her to shudder. "Be gentle…" He finished in almost a whisper as he sheathed himself fulling inside her, the pain in his body temporarily numbing underneath the desire. He gently rocked his hips, slipping in and out ever so slowly. Rei was gripping the bed sheets fiercely, already on the verge of coming.

"Jadiete!" She breathed his name, his movements almost like torture as he continued the agonizingly slow pace. The orgasm suddenly crashed into Rei, her sex clenching around him hungrily as she cried out in utter rapture.

"Oh God! I'm coming already!" Jadeite said as he spilled inside of her, her sex still clenching on him from her own orgasm. They both finally stilled, breathing heavily despite not having moved much. "Owe." Jadeite murmured as the pleasure haze faded and the pain returned, this time a little worse from their love making. 'But totally worth it!' he thought, hoping she would hear him.

"Are you sure?" Rei asked him, rolling over and facing him with a concerned look on her face as she studied him. "I should have been stronger…should have told you no." She said sheepishly, "You really need your rest…" She began, only to be interrupted by his lips on hers.

"And now that we got that out of the way, we both can rest!" He told her confidently. "I'm fine Rei, just a little sore. I won't even feel the pain once I pass out in a few minutes. I really am exhausted." He finished, putting his arm around her gently and snuggling into her body. 'I could get used to this.' He thought as he quickly began drifting to sleep. Rei watched him as his breathing evened out, his mouth falling open slightly as he fell asleep. She smiled at his last thought, closing her eyes in contentment. 'Me too Jadeite…Me too.' She thought happily, before sleeping for the first time in days.


	15. Chapter 15

So without further a due...I give you the beginning of the end! haha! Sorry it took me so long to post about Makoto's story, had a little bit of writer's block, but it's coming along now pretty smoothly. I hope you all like it! Thanks so much for all of the reviews and favorite's! This is still Rated NC-17, Mature for sexual situations and language.

Enjoy! Feedback is welcome! Unless you are that crazy person who left me the horribly written review with the terrible grammar about how they really disliked Rei. I don't mind constructive criticism when it's warranted, but criticism from someone who's grammar is horrible is just a terrible oxymoron. Just for that person though, I am making sure to put a lot of Rei and Jadeite in this story as well! ;-) hehehe

"So with all that's happened, we didn't get a chance to celebrate Usagi's 17th Birthday!" Minako told Makoto over the communicator. "We are going to have a surprise party for her tomorrow night in one of the empty rooms down the hall. Ami and I have been decorating the room, but we need someone to cook some food, and a cake too. Do you think you can handle that?" She asked her hopefully.

"Yeah of course, shouldn't be a problem. I already have an idea what to make." Makoto replied happily. "I got her a gift a few weeks ago, so I'm covered there." She added.

"Great! The party starts at 7pm tomorrow night!" Minako told her, "If you need any help with anything, let me know…I might can send Rei or somebody."

"That's okay!" Makoto corrected quickly, "I should be fine, plus have Rei and Jadeite even come out of her apartment yet since he showed up?" She asked teasingly causing Minako to laugh.

"Well, she did show her face briefly, but that was only because Jadeite went to visit his brothers for an hour. She wasn't very pleasant to be around, though." Minako informed.

"Did…did she mention if he knew anything about Nephrite?" Makoto asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but he apparently never even saw his brother." Minako told her cautiously, "I'm sorry Makoto." She added sincerely.

"No, it's okay. I mean, it would have been nice to have my general back too…but there is no guarantee we would have gotten along anyway. I seem to remember, we used to fight a lot when we were together, he was almost as stubborn as Jadeite." She mused, thinking back.

"You have all of your memories back?" Minako asked her, almost sadly.

"Yeah I do, but I'm okay though, honestly." Makoto reassured her friend, "I have all of my friends, I even have a bunch of new friends. I was never one to have to depend on anyone else to make me happy anyway, especially a guy. I mean…I've been on my own since I was 14." She told Minako seriously, "Maybe I can find me a friend with benefits or something, take care of the physical urges, you know? But I am fine, you shouldn't worry about me." She finished.

"Yeah…" Minako said, thinking it over. "That doesn't mean that I won't be actively looking for that FWB to send your way!" She told her a little excitedly.

"Hey, let's not go crazy okay?" Makoto warned, "I know how you get."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Minako asked her innocently, "I just want you as happy as I am! Not to mention, everyone is happier when they are getting a lil some some!" She said wiggling her eyebrows. Makoto laughed at her antics.

"Just don't do anything drastically crazy!" Makoto warned her again, "I need to go to the market if I want to get some things to cook for tomorrow night. Who's my grocery buddy this time?" She asked, referring to their new buddy system. Since the attacks on the individual senshi and Generals, nobody could leave the building without having someone with them.

"I think Zoisite can accompany you this time, I mean, he changed his classes to online ones so he's more available now. Not to mention, his woman is busy helping me decorate! I'll send him over in a few, okay?" She finished.

"Alright, I'll be in the kitchen so tell him to knock loudly." Makoto told her, "Later." She said, turning the communicator off and heading into her kitchen.

Minako put her communicator away, looking towards the doorway as Kunzite came through it, his arms full with a large helium tank.

"Tell me again, why we need 500 balloons?" He asked her skeptically.

"Because!" Minako told him happily, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "I want this to be special for our princess! You should too!" She added in a mock scolding tone.

"I do." Kunzite told her, setting the tank down gently before turning and pulling Minako into his arms. "Especially since I owe her everything for bringing you back to me!" He finished, claiming her lips with his own. Like always, Minako got lost in him, clinging to his tall frame as he deepened the kiss. Minako jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She ran kisses down his neck and back up. She was about to go back to his lips, but froze when she caught sight of someone standing in the doorway. She starred in shock at the man, blinking a few times to see if she was seeing things. "Why'd you stop love?" Kunzite asked her, looking at her stunned face, before turning and following her gaze towards the open doorway. Minako climbed off of Kunzite as they faced the newcomer. "Nephrite?!" He breathed, slowly walking towards his brother, while also placing himself in between in front of Minako, just in case. "What….how? We thought…" he tried to say as he looked his brother up and down. "Are you okay?" He asked him, not noticing any injuries. "I have so many questions." He finally added, unable to choose which one to ask him first.

"Hello brother." Nephrite said in a neutral tone, "It's good to see you, although…I must say that I am a little hurt that instead of looking for me, you are too busy party planning." He added sourly, looking around the half decorated room.

"It's not like that at all!" Kunzite attempted, "We DID look for you…Jadeite was almost killed trying to find you!" He added quickly. Nephrite looked surprised at this. "Where were you?" Kunzite asked him, "Please, come in…there's some chairs we can sit on over here." He gestured towards the main room. Nephrite stepped through the doorway, almost having to duck because of his height. He took in his surroundings, before turning back towards his brother.

"I guess it's nice to know that you at least tried." Nephrite said, his anger at his brothers fading some. "And as for where I was? I have been on the run from Queen Metallia and her new lap dog." He said bitterly. "I had nowhere to go, but even If I stopped somewhere, they would appear and try and ambush me." He told his brother. "I spotted each of you around town, but every time I tried to follow you to see where you were staying, you would disappear. Today was the first day I was able to follow you in from outside." He finished.

"Okay, we got the last of the decorations I believe." Zoisite said as he walked through the door, Ami close on his heels holding another box. He set the box down and looked up, a shocked expression clearly on his features. "Nephrite!" He said excitedly, half running over to envelope his brother in a bear hug. Ami looked up in surprise, slowly walking over to stand beside Minako as they watched the reunion. Nephrite half hugged his brother back, unable to hold back the grin at Zoisite's enthusiasm.

"Zoisite, it's good to see you too!" Nephrite said, pulling back in time for Kunzite to give him an awkward half hug as well.

"Where have you been?" Zoisite asked him excitedly, "We've been looking all over for you! I've tried all of my scanners, but without the negaverse energy, you're impossible to track down!" He added.

"Not to Metallia apparently." Nephrite told him, "I've been on the run from that bitch ever since Jadeite left the negaverse. I think this is the longest I have stayed in one place in the last week or so." He finished. The rest of the room noticing for the first time, how unkept and exhausted the taller man looked.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Minako gushed, walking over to him and grabbing his hand. Nephrite looked at her in surprise, not used to such casual contact. "He needs a shower, a change of clothes, and a bed!" She almost ordered as she looked from Zoisite to Kunzite. "You are safe here," Minako told him, turning her attentions back to Nephrite, "We have protections up against any Negaverse intrusions. I'm Minako by the way, that's Ami." She told Nephrite, pointing towards a shy Ami, before turning towards Kunzite again, "Kunzite…clothes?" She asked, gesturing with her hands for him to hurry up. Kunzite sighed and disappeared to his room for some clothes. "I take it you came here for a place to stay, correct? Like I said, you are more than safe here with us." She asked him as Nephrite gently pulled his hand from her grasp.

"Uh, yeah…If that's okay…" He began, but was cut off when Kunzite returned with a bag, and then by Minako talking again.

"Oh of Course!" She said, an idea popping into her head, "There are plenty of extra apartments in this complex, but it will be a few weeks before we can get you some furniture. You can stay in one of the senshi's spare rooms though until that's ready. Makoto shouldn't mind the company." She told him.

"Thank you…I uh…I'm assuming you already know that I am called Nephrite?" He asked, looking from Ami to Minako.

"Yeah, I remember you." Minako murmured, as Ami nodded her head, causing Nephrite to look at her with a puzzled expression.

"Remember me?" He asked confused, "I don't ever remember meeting you before." He added. 'He doesn't remember.' Minako thought a little disappointed. 'No worries, he should get his memories back soon enough after spending so much time with Makoto!' She smiled at him, happy for her friend.

"Minako, that's enough…" Kunzite added, catching her thoughts as he stepped towards and handed Nephrite the bag. "There's a few sets of clothes in there, along with some shaving items and soaps." He told Nephrite. "I'd give you a tour, but you look dead on your feet, so I'll just show you to your uh…room." He added, giving a warning look at Minako. "This way." He told his brother, "You can clean up and then fill us in after you are more rested." Nephrite followed his brother into the hallway. "Hey Rei," Kunzite said as they walked by a shocked black-haired beauty who was starring at Nephrite with wide eyes, "Minako will fill you in, she's in the party room." He added, shaking his head as Rei all but sprinted into the room yelling for Minako. 'I can't believe you did this Minako.' Kunzite told her in her mind.  
'What'd I do baby?' Came her innocent reply.  
'You know, throwing him and Makoto together like this. He's not like me, he isn't going to like this whole fated partner thing.' He warned her.  
'You underestimate the power of love!' Minako replied in his mind, 'We'll just see what happens?' She finished. Kunzite shook his head. "Women." He said out loud.

"Are all of those women, the sailor senshi?" Nephrite asked his brother, as they rounded a corner to another hallway.

"Uh, yeah. Minako is Sailor Venus, and she's mine. Ami is Mercury, and her and Zoisite are together. Rei is Sailor Mars, and Jadeite is hers." He finished, smiling at the phrasing he chose.

"They are all good looking." Nephrite mused, thinking about the women he had met so far before it dawned on him. "Wait, Jadeite is with a Sailor Senshi as well?" He asked, a little shocked.

"Yeah, and he's pretty whipped too." Kunzite added, chuckling at the way his brother was acting with the Senshi of Mars. "This is where you are staying, with Makoto, or Sailor Jupiter." He added as they came to a stop at a door and he knocked.

"So, all of you are with a Sailor Senshi…" Nephrite asked, receiving a nod from Kunzite. "Hmm…" He said, realizing what was going on despite being exhausted. 'Four Sailor Senshi, and four generals…three of them had coupled up…which leaves only me and…' He thought trailing off when Makoto opened the door.

"Hey Zoisite, did Minako forget to tell you? I've been waiting…" She began before looking up and spotting Kunzite, standing there with none other than Nephrite. "Oh My God!" She said, her eyes bulging as she looked at Nephrite in surprise. "Nephrite…" She said in awe as she looked him over. He looked scruffy and exhausted, but otherwise healthy. She took a shaky step towards him, but was stopped by the hard look Nephrite was aiming towards her.

"Nephrite, this is Makoto…" Kunzite began quickly, before she did something she would regret, like run into his unwelcoming arms. "She's the scout of Jupiter, and currently the only one with a spare room. Makoto," He continued, trying to put a warning into his expression as he spoke, "Nephrite needs a place to stay until an empty apartment can be furnished." He continued quickly, "He's been on the run and needs to clean up and rest before he answers twenty questions. Do you mind accommodating him?" He finished, hoping she understood his facial expressions and wishing he could communicate telepathically with her as well.

"Uh…yeah, I mean no…I don't mind…come in." Makoto managed to say, stepping back and allowing them to walk inside her apartment. She shut the door and turned to face them, still in awe that Nephrite was now standing in her living room. She stared at him, a million questions and emotions running through her mind at the sight of him.

"Thanks." Nephrite said curtly, "Now If you don't mind, maybe when you're done gawking at me…you could show me where the bathroom and my sleeping quarters will be?" Nephrite said almost angrily. He didn't miss that this girl already knew his name. 'What kind of game are they playing?' He wondered angrily. Makoto raised her eyebrows at him, his angry tone setting off some ire in her as well.

"Fine." She said sharply, squaring her shoulders. "Your 'quarters' are the first room to the left down the hall. The bathroom is the first door on the right, we have to share the latter, so try and keep it clean. Kunzite." She said, turning towards Kunzite as Nephrite stormed off without a response.

"Uh…this is Mina's doing.." He said, wincing when Nephrite slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Oh this has Minako written all over it!" Makoto said, walking over to her couch and sitting down, her legs were still shaking from seeing Nephrite again. "So what happened? And why does he seem so angry at me?" She asked, looking at the closed bathroom door. Kunzite sighed and sat next to her, rubbing his temple at the building headache.

"He just showed up. He's been on the run. For one, he hasn't slept in probably weeks…he also doesn't have his memories back it seems." Kunzite told her, getting up from the couch and turning to face her. "Minako is the one that suggested he stayed with you…I think he's put together that you two are the only ones not a couple and probably thinks we are trying to set things up." He finished, looking at Makoto cautiously.

"Oh great!" Makoto asked, "So he thinks I'm some desperate woman trying to hook up with him and have a happily ever after?" She shook her head at how it must seem to him.

"Yeah, and I don't know if you remember…but Nephrite was not one to believe in fate and destiny." Kunzite warned, "The more he hears and figures out about all of us…the more angry he's likely to become."

"This is great." Makoto said sarcastically, "Thanks a lot!" She stared at him for a second before continuing, "Well, at least he's alright though… I am glad you have your brother back at least." She smiled at the silver-haired general as she stood up, receiving a smile back. Kunzite half hugged her, patting her on her back.

"I knew you'd understand! I always said you were the cool one!" He added, sucking up.

"Shut up and go tell Mina I'll be coming for her!" Makoto warned him, giving him a friendly shove towards the door. Seeing his escape, Kunzite agreed before disappearing.

After shaving, Nephrite turned the shower water on as hot as it would go, sighing when he stepped underneath the spray. He washed the remaining shaving cream off of his face and grabbed the bar of soap. He was grateful to be able to clean up, and would be even more grateful once he was able to crawl into a bed. That still didn't squash the anger he felt at his situation. 'So each of my brothers hooked up with a Sailor Senshi, and are probably each shacking up with them as well.' He thought bitterly. 'How convenient that there is one scout without a partner!' He scoffed, pouring a generous amount of shampoo in his hands to work into his long, brown hair.  
"Well, I'm not falling into their schemes. Just because she's good-looking too, and available, A woman is the last thing I need right now." He said out loud, not sure who he was trying to convince. Rinsing his hair out, he shut the water off and climbed out. He dried off quickly and put some shorts on that his brother had in the bag. He found a toothbrush and comb in the bag and set about brushing the knots out of his hair and then the grim off of his teeth. Once he was finished, he was surprised at how much better he felt. Not bothering to put on a shirt, he wandered out of the bathroom. It was still daytime outside, but it didn't matter. He could easily sleep for days if he wanted. He crossed the hall into his room, grateful that he didn't run into the tall, leggy brunette. He tossed his bag onto the dresser and briefly took in his temporary living arrangements. It was a small room, complete with a closet, a bed, and a dresser. The bed was probably only a full, but Nephrite had never seen anything more inviting at the moment. 'Better than the Negaverse.' He mused, walking over to the bed and falling on top of it, not bothering to pull back the covers. He may have been irritated that it seemed that they all had some ulterior motive, but Nephrite couldn't remember the last time he had felt safe like this. Whatever protection they had within this place was working. He finally closed his eyes and was asleep almost instantly, the last few weeks finally catching up with him.

"Mina! You got some 'splaining to do!'" Makoto said, in her best Ricki Ricardo impersonation as she sat down next to Minako, "Seriously, what the hell?" She asked the twitchy blonde. "Why the hell couldn't he stay with you and Kunzite?" She asked, looking around at her friends for support.

"It just sort of slipped out, and also, our spare bedroom is pretty packed with stuff." Minako said, wringing her hands. "Plus, I didn't know he was going to be an ass to you." She added, trying to give the brunette an apologetic look.

"Who told you he was an ass?" Makoto asked, thinking that the description fit him perfectly.

"Kunzite said he wasn't very friendly. Did he say anything else to you?" Minako asked her curiously.

"No, he just went to bed. He didn't even bother covering up." She told them, wondering if the fact that she covered him with a blanket would piss him off too. 'Fuck him.' she thought, deciding not to worry about it.

"Oh it couldn't have been that bad, he was probably just tired." Usagi said in an attempt to cheer her friend up, "What exactly did he say?" She asked curiously.

"Well, he said 'thanks,' before asking me that if I was done gawking at him, if I could show him to where he was staying." Makoto told the group, not failing to notice a few winces.

"Ouch. That's harsh." Rei said, sitting in Jadeite's lap with his arms around her. "I think he may be worse than you, baby." She quipped, looking up and behind her to smirk at Jadeite.

"Oh, Nephrite can be an asshole." Jadeite agreed, before continuing, "But he doesn't have to worry about being set on fire by a temperamental priestess either!" Jadeite laughed as Rei narrowed her eyes playfully at him.

"He hurts my friend, he will have to worry about it." Rei said, reaching over and grabbing Makoto's hand in reassurance.

"I'm pretty sure there will be a line of people wanting to hurt him if that happens!" Ami said shyly as she typed on her mercury computer, and received a nod of agreement from Usagi. "Also," she added, putting her computer away, "He's clean of any Negaverse energy, I scanned him just in case the sensors didn't pick it up. He wouldn't be able to fool my computer. So what's he doing here then?" She asked, looking towards Kunzite for answers.

"Yeah, we know he's not here to win over Makoto!" Usagi joked, causing everyone to laugh.

"Haha Usagi!" Makoto said sarcastically, laughing despite herself. Kunzite then stood up to tell them what he knew.

Thirty minutes went by before Makoto could make it out of the scout meeting. Zoisite had already promised to go for a swim with Ami, but Makoto did manage to pull Mamoru away from Usagi so that he could go with her to the store and get some groceries. After 45 minutes at the store, they were walking back towards the apartments, each with a handful of grocery bags.

"You sure this is enough food, Makoto?" Mamoru asked, adjusting the weight of the groceries.

"Yep, I already have some things in the kitchen." Makoto told him, going over her mental catalog of ingredients.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mamoru asked her, shouldering the door to the building open for them.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Makoto asked absently, still going over what she had in her head.

"I don't know, I guess…I figured that probably wasn't the reunion you envisioned with you and Nephrite." He said, waiting outside the kitchen as she punched in the door code. "I just..I just remember how he can be. Where Jadeite was the loud, obnoxiously stubborn one; Nephrite was the quiet, calculating, but still equally stubborn one." He set the groceries on the counter and looked at the pretty Brunette. "I just don't want you hurt either." He finished, smiling sweetly at her.

"Thanks Mamoru, but I can take care of myself, and I know how to handle Nephrite. I remember him too." She told him sincerely. "You are sweet though," she added, planting a kiss to his cheek. "You really are a Prince." She said, chuckling as he blushed. "Speaking of which, don't you have a Princess' needs to attend to?" She asked him slyly, turning him towards the door and gently shoving him on his way. "Thanks for going with me, but I got it from here!" She finished. Mamoru nodded his head, before finally leaving.

It was almost 1am, before Makoto made it back to her apartment. She had prepared most of the dishes for Usagi's party, but still needed to get there early tomorrow and finish. She didn't bother turning on any hall light, and walked into the bathroom, ignoring the jolt she felt when she saw his things settled amongst her own. She absently picked up his razor, thinking about earlier. If he didn't have his memories, then he wouldn't remember what she used to mean to him either. Makoto set his razor down and sighed. She couldn't think about that, or it would drive her crazy. She undressed, turning the shower water on and adjusting the temperature before climbing in. When she was finished, she got out and grabbed a towel from the rack to dry off. She frowned when she realized that she wouldn't be able to walk through her apartment naked anymore, and she didn't have any clothes to put on. 'My room isn't that far, plus he should still be asleep.' She thought, wrapping the towel around her toga style. She padded quietly into the kitchen first, grabbing a sip of water before she went to bed. She absently adjusted the towel as she made her way towards her room, going on memory rather than sight. She suddenly ran into a wall, falling backwards from the impact as the towel fell open and off of her. Before she could react, two strong arms came from the wall and wrapped around her, preventing her from falling. Her heart began pounding, as she realized who she ran into, and who was still holding on to her.

"Gomen…I didn't see you!" Makoto began, realizing that she was standing there completely naked. She absently began moving her foot around to feel for the towel.

"You know, there's a hall light you can use, and then you wouldn't almost kill your new house guest." Came the half asleep rumble from Nephrite as he removed one of his arms from her and felt along the wall. He was still partially holding her, and there were electric sparks shooting up and down her body from where his was contacting hers. Makoto's eyes widened when what he said sank in.

"Wait…" She began, trying to prevent him from finding the light switch, but was too late. 'click'. Light flooded the hallway, Makoto's eyes widened at the vision in front of her. He still wasn't wearing a shirt, and he was still magnificent! Nephrite blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. He finally looked at the brunette in his arms, before his gaze caught site of skin. He followed the exposed skin down, his eyes widening as he realized that ALL of her was exposed.

"What the?" He asked, removing his hands from her and quickly turning around to slam his hand down onto the light switch. The hallway went dark once more. "Why the hell are you naked? What game are you playing?" He accused, irritated that her naked body was having an affect on his own.

"Game?" Makoto said, finally finding her towel and putting back around her. "I just got out of the shower!" She told him angrily. "What the hell are you doing up?"

"I was thirsty, don't you have clothes to wear?" He asked angrily, "Or is walking around naked part of your master plan?" He accused, chancing a glance at her and turning to face her shadowed form once he saw that she looked somewhat covered.

"Master plan? Oh don't flatter yourself! I'm not used to having to wear clothes in my own home, so I forgot to grab some before I got in the shower!" She explained, pushing him angrily. Nephrite was quiet for a few seconds, before huffing and storming towards the kitchen.

"Ass." Makoto murmured at his retreating back, before continuing on to her room. She slammed her door and stalked over to her dresser for some underwear. 'Fuck him!' she thought again as she decided not to wear a shirt to sleep in. 'Why should I change just because of him?' She pulled the covers back and climbed into bed, trying to count to ten to calm down. Not only did the asshole make her angry with his assumptions, but his close proximity to her was causing her body to ache. She tried not to think about the sensation from where his body touched hers, instead she tried to focus on counting. It was another hour, before she was able to finally fall asleep.

Nephrite walked back into his room, making sure his door was locked this time. He lied to Makoto when he said he was awake because he was thirsty. He was actually drawn out of sleep because of a very vivid dream. He sat back onto his bed, putting his hands behind his head as he thought about the dream. He called it a dream, but deep down inside, he knew it was more. 'It felt more like a memory.' He thought in surprise as he wondered about it. The Minako girl had said earlier that she remembered him, which was confusing. 'Could I have met these people before?' He wondered. He had no memory from his time before the Negaverse, so it could be possible. In his dream, or memory, he was with a girl who looked just like his new roommate. They were in a large stone kitchen, and she was showing him how to bake something he remembered he used to fancy. 'What was it…' He wondered, unable to remember the food clearly. In the dream though, they were friendly towards one another, playful even. She accidentally got some flour on his uniform, causing him to become irritated with her. Of course when he voiced his displeasure, she then dumped the whole bowl of flour over his head. That of course, started a heated food fight with Ingredients being thrown back and forth at each other. It finally ended with her apologizing by licking some chocolate off of his cheek, this then resulted in him ultimately taking her against the kitchen wall. Her screams of pleasure were still echoing in his ear when he had awakened, aroused and frustrated. "It didn't help that she was fucking naked!" He said angrily, thinking about her naked form in the hallway earlier. It was the same body as the one in his dream. 'Who am i kidding…it's the same girl.' He finally admitted. 'I have a lot of questions to ask Kunzite in the morning.' Nephrite thought, turning over and attempting to go back to sleep. He moaned as he ran his hand in between his legs and felt his still hard cock. 'That is if I can fall back to sleep with this.' He thought bitterly, cursing Makoto as he tried to think of something else besides how she felt in his arms. It was another hour, before he finally fell asleep.

"We were WHAT?!" Nephrite asked his brothers incredulously.

"We were being used by the Negaverse, they erased our memories and used our powers to do their evil." Jadeite told him, understanding how angry he was feeling at being used. It was after Noon, Nephrite had slept the rest of the night and well into the next day. The four Generals, along with Mamoru, were sitting in the conference room they used for scout meetings. They had just shown Nephrite around the complex and were now were making sure he was up to date as well as seeing if he had any information about the Negaverse that they didn't.

"I'm sorry Nephrite…" Mamoru told him sincerely.

"And what's your name again?" Nephrite asked, looking towards Mamoru.

"I'm Mamoru, the Earth Prince." Mamoru began, before Kunzite added.

"We were guards for Mamoru thousands of years ago on Earth, his name was Endymion then." Kunzite informed him as Mamoru nodded his head in agreement. "We were similar to what the Sailor Senshi were to the Princess. A royal guard so to speak. We tried to keep him out of trouble." Kunzite said, smiling at the memory.

"Yeah tried." Zoisite quipped, "We never accounted for the moon princess showing up and entrancing him." Mamoru smiled as he thought of his Usako.

"So, is that how we know the Sailor Senshi?" Nephrite asked cautiously, almost afraid of where this was going.

"Well, sort of." Jadeite began, "Endymion used to sneak to the moon to see the Princess, we could never stop him so usually one or all of us would accompany him." He paused to take a sip of his drink before continuing, "Then we each met a Sailor Senshi…and we also fell in love." He studied Nephrite as he finished the story. Nephrite's hands clenched as he realized his dream was indeed a memory.

"So, I take it, the Senshi each of you were with thousands of years ago is the same one you are with now?" Nephrite added, receiving agreeing nods from his brothers. "And you are all okay with this?" He asked them, studying their faces.

"What's not to be okay with?" Zoisite said, "We each have a beautiful woman who is crazy about us." Kunzite and Jadeite smiled as they agreed with Zoisite.

"But, it all seems so….forced." Nephrite said, "How is that any different from the Negaverse forcing us to do their bidding?" He questioned.

"You're thinking of it the wrong way, brother." Kunzite spoke up, "I think of it as; picking up where we left off."

"I don't know, I don't like being fated to someone, or forced into doing anything. I'm already having a hard time with the fact that I have been doing just that for who knows how long…no, don't…" Nephrite said, holding his hand up to keep Zoisite from speaking. "I guess I just need to process all of this. It's a lot to take in." He added. "Thanks for the information, it makes a lot more sense now I guess. Wait, so all of you have your memories back?" He questioned.

"yeah, we got them back not long ago…" Zoisite said, wondering if he should add the telepathy part they shared with the senshi.

"So, the senshi, they remember everything as well?" He asked, receiving a nod from his brothers. "Well, that explains how she knew my name…" He murmured, trying to think of what Makoto must have felt when she saw him again.

"Look, go home and rest some more. We are having a surprise party this evening for our Princess. If you would like, the invitation is extended to you as well. It will be a good way for you to meet everyone." Kunzite told him kindly.

"Thanks, i'll think about it….it is good to see all of you again." Nephrite said with a smile, patting Kunzite on the back before disappearing. Nephrite reappeared in the apartment living room, looking around briefly before deciding he wanted a snack. He made his way into the kitchen, stopping when he caught sight of Makoto at the stove. She was mixing flour in a bowl with headphones in her ears, while singing quietly. She had flour on her arms and some even on her cheek. Nephrite was immediately reminded of his memory, and narrowed his eyes in anger as his body reacted to the site of her.

"You never could cook without getting half of the ingredients all over you." He said before he even realized it. Makoto froze when he spoke, before turning around to face him and pulling the earbuds out.

"Excuse me?" She said angrily, "I do NOT have half of the ingredients on me!"

"Hah! Please!" He said, walking up to her and running his finger along her cheek to collect some flour. "What is this then?" He asked her mockingly, holding his finger out accusingly. Makoto's brain was becoming scrambled with his close proximity to her, he was almost acting like he used to before with her. 'Wait, did he say that I never could?' She suddenly thought, 'he's remembering.' She concluded, looking from his finger to his face. Getting an idea, she smiled as she grabbed his finger to study it more closely.

"Hmm…" She said, turning his finger from side to side as she looked at it, "I can't decide if it's flour, or confections sugar…maybe I can…" Before he could react, his finger was inside of her mouth. He stiffened as he felt her hot tongue slide slowly along his finger before she popped it back out of her mouth. "Yep!" She said bubbly, "It's flour." She turned her back to him then to continue mixing the ingredients, smiling at the shocked look that was on his face. She pretended to be overly focused on mixing, but was acutely aware that he was standing behind her, his hand still outstretched. Nephrite looked at his finger, still able to feel the slight sucking and licking sensation from her clever tongue. He had to stifle a moan as that one little act made him unbearably hard. He quickly dropped his hand, balling his hands into fists at his sides.

"I'd appreciate it, if you would try and keep your hands off of me." He gritted out finally, before turning and walking out of the kitchen. Makoto took off her apron and tossed it on the counter before following him out.

"What's your problem with me?" Makoto asked, as she caught up with him in the living room. She was getting fed up with his attitude. Nephrite scoffed at her, walking up until their chests were almost touching and sticking a finger in her face as he spoke.

"Don't think that I don't know what you all are trying to pull here!" He accused angrily.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Makoto asked him.

"I don't believe in 'fate'! I'm not submitting to it just because my brothers did, and I don't appreciate being pushed in that direction either!" Nephrite told her irritably, gesturing to their surroundings. Makoto narrowed her eyes as she studied him.

"You think that I'M responsible for our living arrangement?" She asked, "Get over yourself you pompous ass, I didn't ask them to stick you in my apartment, I didn't even know you still existed until yesterday, so you can go rot in the Negaverse for all I care!" She finished, pushing him away from her and stalking back into the kitchen. She opened the fridge to grab the eggs, but was startled when it was shut in her face by Nephrite.

"What the…!?" She began, whirling around to face him angrily.

"Don't act like you are the victim here, I know you want what all your little friends think they have with my brothers, I know you want me! You think if I spend some time with you that I will jump right into playing house with you! Well think again, lady. That's not how I am!" He told her cruelly.

"Victim? The only way I am a victim is because I am stuck with a complete jackass as a roommate, NOTHING more!" Makoto told him angrily. "You've got some nerve pal, I was doing fine on my own, you think I NEED a man to complicate things? Well, I don't! Especially a self centered ass-hat like you! Don't you ever insinuate that I have some ulterior motive when it comes to you and I." She said, this time poking her finger in his face. "Just because we had a history, does NOT guarantee a future! So you can go fuck yourself!" She finished pushing him away and quickly opening the fridge and grabbing the eggs out. She roughly pushed by him again, ignoring the heat from his body and put her apron back on, along with her headphones. Nephrite just stood there, staring at her back as she began cracking eggs into the mixture, the music blaring from her earbuds as she turned it up full blast this time. Huffing, he turned and stalked into the living room. He couldn't explain why he was so angry at her. He had been nothing but rude to her since meeting her yesterday and didn't even know why. 'Who am I kidding?' Nephrite thought to himself, walking over to the couch and sitting down roughly onto it. 'I know exactly why I am being hateful to her.' He rubbed his hands over his face, pushing his hair back from his face as he thought. 'I'm attracted to her and it pisses me off.' He finally admitted to himself. The idea that he was destined to be with someone, did not sit well with him. It also irritated him that his brothers didn't seem to care about that at all. No, they all seemed content and happy with their own Sailor Senshi to play house with. Nephrite scoffed out loud again as he thought about his brothers. 'Even Jadeite had caved in!' Nephrite adjusted himself in his pants again. He had been in almost a constant state of arousal ever since coming here. He almost wondered whether the Negaverse torture would be more easily endured than this constant need. 'Maybe I should go find me a woman to help with this aching.' He thought, before frowning at the idea. He wasn't able to go anywhere alone without getting ambushed. No, the only way he was getting any was if he got it from Makoto. He laughed bitterly at the thought, before thinking about it again. 'I wonder if she would go for a casual affair? Especially since she remembers our history.' Nephrite wondered, thinking about his memory of taking her in the kitchen. He looked back towards the kitchen door, fighting the urge to go back in there and take off everything she was wearing, except for the apron. 'She could suck more than just my finger.' He thought darkly. This time he did moan, grabbing himself again as he enjoyed the fantasy in his mind for a brief second. 'What am I thinking?' He wondered, shaking his head and standing up. 'There is no way she could keep it casual…she is a woman.' He thought bitterly. 'It wouldn't hurt to ask…' He thought again, taking a step towards the kitchen door. He stopped just outside of it, turning around and stalking back towards the couch.

"What the hell am I thinking?" He asked himself, running his hands through his hair in frustration. He glanced at the kitchen door again, irritation sinking in. 'Why am I letting her get to me like this?' He thought angrily. "The hell with it!" He said, stalking back towards the kitchen and storming through the swinging door.

Makoto shut the oven, removing her oven mitts, before she set the timer. She still had her headphones in, so she didn't hear when Nephrite came storming into the room. She had just reached into her apron pocket and shut off her iPod, when she was grabbed from behind and turned roughly around to face a piss-off looking Nephrite.

"What the hell?" She asked him angrily, his close proximity to her was slightly distracting. 'He may not like me in this time', Makoto thought as she glared back at him, 'but he has to be feeling the spark of attraction between us.' Nephrite narrowed his eyes as he spoke.

"This doesn't mean anything." He blurted out, inwardly cursing himself at his lack of tact.

"What are you talking about?" Makoto asked him, taking the ear buds out of her ears and turning her head to study him like he was crazy. "What doesn't mean anything?" She asked impatiently.

"Us." He began, "I mean…You don't…" He stopped, turning around and pacing the kitchen angrily.

"Well, you are right there. You don't mean anything to me either, not anymore." Makoto told him, the last part coming out a little sadder than she intended. Nephrite stopped pacing and looked back towards her, a troubled expression on his face. He couldn't explain why her saying that, pissed him off even more.

"I mean nothing to YOU?" He asked her, walking slowly back towards her until their bodies were almost touching. Makoto swallowed nervously, backing up until her back hit the counter. Nephrite leaned in as close as he could, his big body lightly brushing against hers. "Liar." He told her with a cocky grin on his face. Makoto shook off the lust haze he was causing as the irritation from his words sank in.

"Excuse me?" She asked him disbelievingly. "I am NOT a liar! I tell the truth, and when I say that you mean nothing to me, that you ARE nothing to me…I mean it!" She said scathingly, sending a smug look right back at him. "So, like I said before…you can go and Fu…." Makoto froze as she felt his hands on her hips, her eyes widening in shock.

"What's the matter Makoto?" He asked her, as he boldly ran his hands around to her backside and squeezed. "Weren't you about to tell me something? You said I mean nothing to you?" He asked innocently.

"y…yes. That's right." Makoto managed to say, trying not to moan as he began kneading her ass with his hands. Nephrite leaned into her further, his chest pressing against her own. Makoto lifted her hands to his arms to stop him, but only managed to grab his biceps. "What are you doing?" She asked him, embarrassed when her voice came out shaky.

"I'm just…proving you wrong." He told her, smirking as he watched her close her eyes in an attempt to ignore what he was doing. He was enjoying himself, and she was easily responding to him. 'At least, she isn't pushing me away.' He thought, wondering if his plutonic relationship plan could actually work. "I think I DO mean something to you…look how my mere closeness is affecting you." He pointed out, slowly running his hands up her sides. Makoto's eyes opened as she looked into his own, a determined look crossing her features.

"Don't confuse lust with love." She said, glancing at his lips briefly before continuing. "Just because I'm attracted to you, does NOT mean that I'm in Love with you." She finished. Nephrite smiled at her, turning his head to study her more closely. Her cheeks were flushed, and she was taking short, quick breaths.

"I thought women were the ones who confused those two things as being synonymous?" He asked her, enjoying the heat that flashed in her eyes at his statement. 'This woman is feisty!' He thought excitedly.

"Figures! You're not just an asshole, you're a male chauvinistic asshole!" Makoto told him, digging her fingers into his arm almost angrily. All she had to do, was bring her knee up quickly and he would be hurting for a week. She narrowed her eyes as she thought about doing just that. He was the only man she knew that made her want to kiss and kick him at the same time.

"Hey, you know that most women get emotionally attached when sex is involved. Especially Virgins." He stated matter-of-factly. Makoto barely restrained herself from bringing her knee up before she finally replied.

"I guess I'm not most women." She stated cooly, "Especially a virgin…" She smiled when she saw the shocked look cross his face. She remembered that he wasn't one that was taken by surprise often and was sure this little fact just did.

"But…you can't be more than 18." He stated, looking at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Just turned 17, actually." Makoto told him with a smirk. "Why Nephrite…" She asked innocently, "If I didn't know any better, I would think that the fact that I'm not so innocent….bothers you. But that can't be…after all, you're the one who is so against any type of relationship right?" She smiled at him, clearly enjoying the bewildered look on his face. "The fact that I've had relationships with other men, sexual ones, shouldn't bother you at all, right?" Nephrite's gaze snapped back into hers when she mentioned 'men'.

"Just how many Men have you let touch you?" He asked angrily. 'I will kill them for touching what is mine.' He thought darkly, before realizing what he was thinking. She wasn't his, they weren't even an item, not to mention that this was exactly what he didn't want all along. 'So why the possessive thoughts?' He wondered, still pissed that she let others have her body. Makoto chuckled at him, slowly sliding her hand down until she was near his crotch. Before he could do anything, she leaned forward and grabbed his still hard length, putting her lips close to his ear.

"Let's just say, I know my way around a man's body." She whispered seductively, before letting him go and leaning back. In all actuality, she had only been with two guys, but he didn't need to know that at the moment. Nephrite was livid, not only at his body's reaction to her, but also at the fact that she had let others touch her intimately. He dug his hands into her hips, trying to battle the mixture of emotions he was feeling. He closed his eyes and tried to collect his thoughts, taking a deep breath to calm himself. All that it managed to do was make her scent more prominent as she invaded his senses. He opened his eyes and stared at her hard for a few minutes, unsure what he would do next. His hands were still digging into her hips, her breasts were barely pressing against his own chest. 'So she's not as innocent as you thought, who cares?' He told himself, 'Maybe now she would go for a fling.' He reasoned with himself, trying to see the bright side.

"I guess that's good then." He finally told her, bringing about a confused look from Makoto.

"Why do you say that?" She asked him, wondering why he had a change of heart. He was clearly upset few moments ago at her admission.

"It's nice to know that if I ever decide to have you, there's a chance that you won't get all clingy and think there was more to it." He told her calmly, squeezing her ass for good measure as he spoke.

"Wait, what?" Makoto asked him, irritation at him seeping in again. "If YOU decide to have ME?" She asked him incredulously. "Like I am just a piece that's sitting around with my legs open waiting on you?! You son-of-a-bitch!" She yelled at him angrily. "You would be lucky if I decided to sleep with YOU! Not the other way around, you arrogant ass!" She pushed him then, catching him off guard and causing him to take a step back. He narrowed his eyes menacingly at her and closed the distance between them again, gripping her hips hard and slamming her body into his own.

"Why are you angry?" He asked her, running his hands along her sides and up her back softy causing her to shiver. "It's obvious you want me." He told her smugly, before leaning down and running his mouth along her jaw and neckline. Makoto couldn't stop the moan from escaping as she was too busy trying to keep her legs from giving out due to his touches. Nephrite slowly pulled back, smiling at the dazed and flushed look on her face. "I could easily have you." He finished with a grin. Makoto's eyes cleared, only to be replaced with irritation. 'This man is driving me insane!' She thought, frustrated with him on many different levels.

"Fine!" Makoto snapped, "You've proved your point…why are you still touching me?" She asked, wondering why he was still holding her closely and caressing her ass. She was already going to have to take a long, cold shower after this encounter.

"I don't know." Came his honest reply. "I can't seem to help myself when it comes to you. It's VERY infuriating." He murmured, glancing at her lips as he spoke. "This doesn't mean anything." He said suddenly.

"You said that already…" Makoto began to say before she was silenced by his mouth on hers. Nephrite pressed into her more fully as he grabbed her face and slanted his mouth over hers. She gasped in shock, allowing his tongue to sneak inside to toy with her own. 'Oh my…' Was her only thought as he devoured her mouth ruthlessly. Nephrite ran his hands back down to her bottom, gripping her hips as he lifted her onto the kitchen counter, never breaking their kiss as he did so. Without thinking, she wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning when his hard length pressed into her core through her pants. "Oh God!" She cried as he ran kisses down her neck. His big hands came up to grab her breasts through the apron, causing another moan from Makoto.

"You have been driving me crazy woman!" He told her huskily, before capturing her mouth again in a heated kiss. He reached around her and quickly undid the apron, pausing their kiss long enough to pull it over her head and toss it. Her shirt quickly followed, leaving her in only her bra and blue jeans. Nephrite closed his mouth over her breasts through her bra, his other hand still kneading the other one as she arched her back into him.

"Ditto." Makoto said breathlessly, running her hands into his hair in encouragement. Much to her disappointment, Nephrite pulled back to look at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Ditto?" He asked her, wondering if it was some guy's name.

"It means 'same here,'" Makoto told him, pulling his mouth back to hers. "You've been driving me crazy too!" She said into his mouth, before deepening the kiss again. Satisfied with her answer, Nephrite eagerly kissed her back before returning his attentions to her breasts, this time he pushed the material aside to get to her creamy skin. He wanted her completely naked, wrapped around him, and screaming his name. He ran his hands down until he was at the waist of her jeans, intent on helping her out of them. He just unsnapped the button when a loud beeping interrupted them. Makoto broke away from him, attempting to hop down off of the counter, but was stopped by Nephrite. "That's my cupcakes! I need to get them out of the oven!" She exclaimed breathlessly, when Nephrite refused to allow her down.

"Let them burn." He stated simply, before claiming her mouth in a heated kiss again. Makoto laughed breathlessly as he ran kisses down her neck again.

"Nephrite! I can't do that!" She told him, finally managing to push him away. She pulled out her cell phone and silenced the beeping. "This is for the cupcakes in the big kitchen, and they are for the party. I have to go get them." She told him reluctantly. She would very much have liked to finish what they started.

"Fine." Nephrite said, sighing as he stepped back to allow her to leave. Makoto hopped down off of the counter, quickly finding her shirt and pulling it over her head. She ran to the door and stopped, turning around to face him.

"I…" She began, but was unsure what to say. "I…. I'll be back." She finally managed, before turning and leaving a fast as her shaking legs would carry her. Nephrite stood staring at the still swinging kitchen door that Makoto had walked through. 'What the hell just happened?' He wondered, running his hands over his face. He had completely lost control, and he was even about to take her right there in the kitchen. He made his way back towards his room, laying back onto his bed as he thought about what happened. He wanted her, had almost taken her, and he wasn't even sure that he still wouldn't finish what he started.

"She seemed more than willing." He said out loud, a shiver snaking through him as he remembered how she felt in his arms. 'What if she changes her mind now that she has time to think?' He wondered suddenly, frowning at the thought. "This is ridiculous." He said to himself. He didn't even know this girl, and she had him tied in knots. He sighed again as he lay back onto his bed. The problem was that he felt like he DID know her. It was easy to be around her, effortless even. 'Maybe I am fighting a losing battle.' He thought suddenly, in regards to his attraction to the brunette. "No!" He said out loud, 'I will not give in just because I'm acting like a randy teenager.' He thought bitterly. 'I am stronger than this.'

While Nephrite argued with himself, Makoto was busy in the kitchen, applying icing to the cupcakes. "I can't believe that happened." She murmured as she slathered on some icing. She gave him a great spill on how she was strong and independent, that she didn't need a man, especially one like him. Then he barely touches her and she all but submits to do anything he wanted. "I'm such an idiot." She scolded herself.

"Jeez Makoto, don't be so hard on yourself!" Usagi said from around the corner, causing Makoto to jump.

"Usagi! You aren't supposed to be in here." She said, while trying unsuccessfully to hide the cupcakes from her leader.

"Pulease! You can't bake something that smells this delicious and expect me not to come and investigate!" Usagi said excitedly, as she grabbed a completed cupcake and took a huge bite out of it. "Plus, I already know about the surprise party." She stated with a full mouth.

"How did you find out? If Mina…" Makoto began, but was cut off by Usagi in her head.

'I'm an all powerful Princess, remember? I may have been listening to Mamo-chan without him knowing!' Usagi thought to her, wiggling her eyebrows mischievously.

"It's easy, if you know how to distract him the right way!" Usagi said out loud, causing Makoto to laugh.

"So you seduce poor Mamoru, then pick his brain while he isn't blocking you?" She asked Usagi, a little impressed.

"It sounds so crude when you put it that way." Usagi said with a grin. "And don't worry, I'll still act surprised! So, why are you an idiot?" She asked, taking another large bite out of the cupcake. Makoto looked at her in confusion for a moment before realizing she was talking about her statement earlier.

"Oh…it's nothing." She said, but couldn't hide the blush.

"Mmmhmm." Usagi said, while studying her friend. "It looks like you may be having roommate problems, but I'm just guessing." Makoto sighed and looked at the blonde-haired beauty.

"You could say that." She mumbled, picking up another cupcake to smother with icing.

"Ohhh! I knew it! Spill! What happened?" Usagi asked her excitedly, picking up the cupcake Makoto just iced and pulling up a stool.

"You're not going to have any left for the party if you eat all of them!" Makoto scolded, before she reluctantly gave up on salvaging the cupcakes. "Fine…nothing happened exactly." She told Usagi. "We just…sort of kissed." She finished, seeming to concentrate hard on applying icing to the cupcake she was holding.

"WHAT?!" Usagi asked excitedly, "When?"

"Shhh…" Makoto scolded, "Someone will hear you! I don't want to be blamed for ruining your surprise. I don't know…" She continued, "It happened a few minutes ago, I guess, but it didn't mean anything…he made THAT perfectly clear." She finished, thinking back on their conversation.

"What do you mean by that? How did it happen, just start from the beginning!" Usagi said eagerly. Makoto sighed again, wiping her hands on a rag before she pulled up a seat next to Usagi.

"Okay, well, I was in the kitchen, listening to my iPod and cooking when he said something smart ass from the doorway about me never being able to cook without getting half of the food all over me." Makoto began.

"Oh! It sounds like he may be remembering!" Usagi said excitedly.

"Well, I guess so, but he didn't even know what he was saying." Makoto informed, before continuing. "Anyway, We started to argue and he's such an arrogant asshole, he tried to make a point that he could have me at any time."

"Ugh, that would piss me off too!" Usagi chimed in, "I hope you showed him how much you wanted him with a knee to his crotch!" She joked.

"Well, It's funny you said that, because I really wanted to do just that…but I didn't. I sort of just fell apart in his arms." Makoto told her ashamed. "He really could have done anything to me. Oh I had every intention of putting up a fight, but when he touched me…I just…" Makoto trailed off, getting lost in the memory for a brief moment.

"Damn!" Usagi interrupted her thoughts, making a show of fanning herself. "It sounds like there was a lot of unresolved sexual tension going on in that kitchen!"

"Was?" Makoto said sarcastically, "It's still very much unresolved! My God, Iv'e never been this needy before! I don't know what to do!" She looked at Usagi pleadingly.

"Hey, I can't tell you what to do!" Usagi said, throwing her hands up. "BUT, I can give advice on what I would do if I were you. I've only been in this type of relationship in this lifetime for a month or so, so I'm no expert." She began, thinking over what to say before continuing, "I think that you should follow your heart." She finished with a smile.

"Seriously?" Makoto asked her friend, "That's it!? Follow my heart? I can't do that." Makoto stated, getting up and pacing back and forth.

"Why not?" Usagi asked innocently.

"Because…my heart is stuck in the past…several thousand years ago to be exact!" Makoto told her, plopping back down beside her and putting her hands over her face. "He doesn't even remember that time…We are different people now. Not to mention, he's adamant about whatever we do not meaning anything. He kept saying that it didn't mean anything." Makoto finished sadly.

"Well, I think that you aren't that different from how you were on the moon, neither is he. Also, I think that you don't want something meaningless with him, either." Usagi said, studying her friend.

"No. I don't think I can handle that. Especially with my heart living in the past…" Makoto said sadly. It looked like she was going to stay sexually frustrated a little bit longer.

"I'd still go for it." Usagi said, surprising Makoto.

"What? But didn't you just say that it's NOT something I would want?" Makoto asked, confused with the blonde.

"Yeah, but that's not what's happening." Usagi began, holding up her hands to silence Makoto before continuing, "Just let me finish..Have you told him that he means a lot to you?" She asked her. Makoto shook her head.

"No…" She began to say, but was interrupted by Usagi.

"Exactly! So the way I see it, the fact that he keeps having to verbalize that whatever you two do has no meaning, makes me think that he's trying to convince himself." Usagi finished with a grin on her face. "You're getting to him."

"Seriously? You really think so?" Makoto asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah, however amount that you are frustrated, he's probably equally so, if not more." Usagi told her confidently. "So here's what I would do, if I were you!" She began as Makoto sat forward, waiting to hear Usagi's idea. "Act like nothing happened. Act like the kiss didn't bother you, even though it did. Do not initiate anything physical with him either." She told the Brunette.

"But you said I should go for it!" Makoto argued, not understanding Usagi's logic.

"I said don't INITIATE anything, I didn't say don't go all in if he starts it!" Usagi said wickedly, smiling knowingly at her friend. "If he starts something and then stops it, just act like nothing happened again and go about your business as usual. Make him think he is the only one suffering, and for God sakes, flirt your ass off with some other guys at my party!" Usagi finished, receiving a smile from Makoto.

"That's brilliant! He thinks I have some master plan to get him, but when I act like I could take it or leave it, it's going to drive him nuts! Wow Usagi, when did you get so smart?" She asked, giving the Princess a hug. Usagi laughed, squeezing Makoto back tightly.

"I've always been smart! Especially when it comes to relationships. How do you think I have so many friends? I'm good at reading people." She boasted. Usagi released the brunette and snatched one more cupcake. "Now, I have to go get ready for a romantic dinner with Mamo-chan and I'm sure a 'surprise' afterwards!" She said, laughing as Makoto slapped at her hand away too late.

"If we run out of cupcakes, don't blame me!" Makoto scolded. "And thanks Usagi, you really are a wonderful friend." Usagi smiled at Makoto.

"You too, let me know if anything happens!" Usagi said, before leaving Makoto alone in the kitchen. She looked at the clock above the stove, before getting back to work. There was only a few hours until she had to get ready for the party.


	16. Chapter 16

Here is chapter 16! Warning! This chapter has some pretty hot sex in it! It's rated M! I am already working on the following chapter, so hopefully I can have that one out to you soon as well! I had a review that commented on the senshi not acting their ages. I agree, they don't, because I think that they have all technically lived a lot longer than just 17 years with their memories of the moon kingdom lives as well as their current ones. Also, watching the new crystal and reading the manga...they don't act the 14-15 like they should either in those. I'm guessing since they have so much responsibility on their shoulders, they have had to mature. This works out good for my explicit stories, since I think that they all need a little love in their lives to counter all of the violence! Regardless, thank you for all of the reviews so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!

Reviews are welcomed and appreciated!

Nephrite tossed and turned on his bed. Another memory taking over his dreams, and sending him into the past once more.

Nephrite pulled the brunette further into his arms, adjusting himself on her bed and nuzzling her neck as he did so.

"You're incredible!" He told her, running kisses along her jawline.

"I know." The brunette replied, with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"I wish it could be like this always…" He murmured cautiously, this subject usually bringing on an argument. She sighed, rolling over and getting off the bed.

"You know why it can't…" She began, but was interrupted by Nephrite.

"But Jupiter, I Love you, you love me…it shouldn't be that hard." He tried to explain, getting up and grabbing her hands in his own. "I just want to know that you belong to me, and no other…I can't do that if we only see each other once every few weeks…" He told her honestly.

"You mean you don't trust me?" She asked him, a little put out.

"No! I mean, of course I trust you…I just…I miss you…" He tried to explain. Jupiter looked at their joined hands for a moment, thinking about what he was saying.

"You know," She began, pulling him slowly back towards her bed, "we can't come out in public as long as this war is going on, but…" She lightly kissed his lips, and pulled him gently onto the bed with him on top. She wrapped her long legs around him, moaning as his hardening member slid along her folds. "We can get married…IN SECRET," She added, kissing him again. "and then, when this is all over, I will already be yours. In the meantime, you'll know I belong to you and no other." She finished, intensifying the kiss as he moved along her still. Nephrite pulled back to look at her, a smile on his face.

"Seriously? You'll marry me?" He asked happily. Jupiter smiled at his enthusiasm, his excitement slightly contagious.

"Yes, If it helps you to realize that I belong to only you, body and soul…then of course I'll be your wife. I love you…" She finished on a moan as he slid into her slowly. Nephrite began moving in a slow pace as he ran kisses along her face and neck.

"I promise I'll be a good husband to you." He told her sincerely, capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss as he increased his movements.

Nephrite woke to the sound of the front door slamming. He looked at the clock beside the bed and frowned. The clock was reading 06:18pm. 'Damn, I slept several hours.' He thought in surprise at himself. He shook his head, the memory slowly fading away. 'What was that one about?' He wondered, trying to remember the details. The only thing he knew was that it involved sex, his uncomfortable arousal evidence of that. 'Maybe I'll remember it later.' He decided, adjusting himself and slowly getting up. He made his way out into the living room, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the light. Makoto came out of the kitchen then, spotting Nephrite. He stopped when he saw her, some edges of his dream attempting to resurface. Nephrite tried not to think about the dream, or memory; he was still unsure of what they were going to do next, and being aroused in front of her wouldn't help him decide. 'Maybe I will just leave the decision up to her. I'm sure, she will let me know what she wants.' He thought smugly, looking her over, 'She's probably restraining herself as it is, trying not to jump me! I might just be generous and accommodate her…'

"Oh thank God you're still here!" Makoto told him a little breathlessly. Nephrite smirked at her, taking a few steps in her direction.

"Yeah, I'm still here." He told her, trying out his 'sexy voice.' Makoto smiled big at him, making a show of looking him up and down.

"Great! Because I really need you." She said, finally meeting his eyes after her perusal of his body.

"I'm sure you do." Nephrite told her, excitement building that it looked like they were going to pick right back up where they left off in the kitchen.

"You look like you're strong enough, I won't even need to call Kunzite to help." She said, turning and walking back into the kitchen.

"Yeah…wait, what?" Nephrite asked, confused about her statement. 'Surely she didn't mean that Kunzite…' He thought, but was cut off by Makoto poking her head through the kitchen door.

"Are you coming, or not?" She asked, before disappearing again into the kitchen. Nephrite cautiously made his way into the kitchen and his arms were immediately filled when he crossed the threshold. Not with a leggy brunette like he wanted, but with large foil containers. "Can you please take these to the party room for me? I have to start getting ready for the party! I just took that dish out of the oven," Makoto said, while pointing to a large casserole dish on the counter, "So don't burn yourself. You should be able to do it in only a few trips. Thanks a lot! I owe you!" She kissed him briefly on the cheek, before storming back out and disappearing into her room. Nephrite stood in the kitchen for a moment longer, his arms full of food trays.

"What just happened?" He wondered, as he disappeared, reappearing seconds later in the party room.

"Stage Fright!" Came the voice of the pretty blonde he met when he first arrived. Minako walked up to him and all but snatched the food out of his hands. "These smell awesome!" She gushed as she bounced over to the tables to set up the food.

"Did she just call me…stage fright?" Nephrite wondered out loud, causing Kunzite to laugh as he walked up beside his brother and put his arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sure it just slipped out." Kunzite told his brother, "She made it up shortly after you came…she thinks she's being clever. She said it's because…" Kunzite began to explain, but was cut off by Rei as she walked over to them.

"It's because, out of all of your brothers, you are the one that has been afraid to jump right into the show, so to speak." Rei finished, narrowing her eyes menacingly at him.

"By jumping into the show, of course, we mean Makoto!" Minako said as she walked back over towards them, a grin on her face. Nephrite opened his mouth to retort, but before he could say anything, Ami was walking over.

"Minako! Rei! That's quite enough!" Ami scolded, having overheard their teasing. "I'm sorry Nephrite, these two lack any tact." She apologized for her friends, while outstretching her hand. "My name is Ami, in case you didn't remember." She finished, receiving a hesitant shake from Nephrite in return.

"Uh, yeah, Ami…" Nephrite said unsure, "It's nice to meet you…again I guess." He looked at Minako and Rei then, a scowl forming on his face. "Let me guess, the sassy dark-haired girl has to belong to Jadeite, and the ditzy blonde is your woman, right Kunzite?" He smirked at them, enjoying the irritated look that he caused with his remarks.

"Excuse me! I am not a ditz!" Minako exclaimed, as Rei just intensified her heated stare towards him. 'Did she just pull out a scroll paper?' Nephrite wondered, looking at the pissed off looking Rei.

"Stage….uh, Nephrite!" Jadeite exclaimed as he walked over, purposefully putting himself in between Rei and his brother, and shaking his hand firmly. "How are you?"

"You too?" Nephrite asked Jadeite sarcastically, referring to his new nickname.

"Yeah, sorry…When you hear it in your head constantly…it sort of sticks!" Jadeite informed, not thinking about what he was saying.

"In your head? What does that mean?" Nephrite asked Jadeite, getting suspicious when his brother began stuttering.

"I…uh…you know, I meant because they have been saying it a lot." Jadeite managed, looking around at the group for support. They had all agreed not to tell him about the telepathy part just yet, afraid it would scare him off even more.  
'Very Smooth.' Came Rei's dry remark in his mind.  
'Hey, I'm sorry, if it was up to me, we would TELL him about this. He's bound to find out sooner or later!' Jadeite thought back towards Rei, a little miffed.  
'He may not!' Rei reminded him, 'Ami hypothesized that we only realized it once we got our memories back AND were intimate.'

"Oh trust me, It's definitely going to happen!" Jadeite said out loud to Rei, before realizing it.

"Jadeite!" Rei said, exasperated, slapping him on the arm. "Way to confuse your brother!"

"Well, confused is something I definitely am right now." Nephrite said, looking back and forth between Rei and Jadeite. He began to study his other brothers and their significant others more closely. They were all quiet, but making facial expressions as if they were speaking. "Let's just talk about it later, I think I have to grab some more dishes from Makoto's." He finally said, feeling awkwardly like a fifth wheel. He looked at them one last time, with a calculating look, before disappearing.

"Way to go asshole." Rei quipped, slapping Jadeite against the back of his head.

"You think he will figure it out?" Minako whispered, looking around to make sure he hadn't come back yet.

"He's smart, it's only a matter of time." Kunzite said, before pulling Mina to his side. "Let's not worry about this now, we have a party in a little while we need to prepare for!" He finished, leaning down and pecking Mina on the lips.

"Yeah!" Rei said suddenly, looking at her watch. "and we have to get ready!" She finished, pulling on Jadeite's arm.

"What? We ARE ready…" He began, stopping when he caught the look in her eyes. 'Hey moron, take a hint, will you?' He heard Rei inside his head again, 'I want you naked and inside me again before we have to spend God knows how many hours fully clothed!' She finished heatedly. All of the blood instantly drained from Jadeite's face and concentrated on another area of his body. "Yeah, of course! Get ready!" He exclaimed, turning suddenly and pulling Rei into his arms. Nephrite returned just as Jadeite disappeared with Rei, her laughing and clinging to him as he buried his face into her neck. He set the rest of the food trays down and turned to face the remaining people.

"What the hell was that?" Nephrite wondered, looking at the spot Jadeite and Rei just disappeared from.

"That…" Came the almost bored reply from Ami, "Was Rei and Jadeite's not too subtle way of making sure they are going to be late for the party." Her eyes brightened then, as she looked around the room. Spotting Zoisite, she began talking faster. "Which uh…reminds me…I have to go and do…uh…Zoisite, I mean, I have to go give something to Zoisite, I mean, I have to…I'll be back." She finally managed as she all but sprinted across the room and pulled Zoisite away from hanging the last of the decorations. Nephrite watched in amusement as realization dawned on Zoisite's face, and the two embraced and disappeared. Nephrite looked at Minako and Kunzite, half expecting them to make an exit together too.

"Well? Aren't you two going to run out of here with some lame excuses too?" Nephrite asked the couple, looking from Minako to Kunzite. Kunzite laughed as he pulled Minako closer to his side.

"It's still new for them." He stated, looking down lovingly at Minako. "Minako and I can go a few hours without sex, we will be fine through the party!" Minako leaned up and kissed him softly again. "Speaking of the party," Kunzite continued, picking up a bag and handing it to Nephrite, "Here are some more clothes for you." Nephrite took the bag, absently looking inside at the clothing.

"Uh, thanks, I hadn't even thought about what I was going to wear." He admitted.

"No problem, Wouldn't want you looking like hell for the party!" Kunzite joked, his smile fading as he heard Minako in his head suddenly.

'Back to the sex…You know…. it HAS been a few hours… and there is no telling how long we are going to be at this party…' Kunzite narrowed his eyes in consideration as he thought about it. The party could very well last until morning…His eyes widened when he received a vision of what Minako had in mind for them. Nephrite watched his brother's changing facial expressions in amusement.

'If I didn't know any better, I would think that they are having a conversation in their heads. Like telepathically. I wonder if that's possible, and how?' He wondered as he watched the two.

"Of course," Kunzite began, looking up and meeting Nephrite's amused look. "I need to check and make sure we have everything…" He finished, looking back at Minako with a heated look. "I want to make sure to get it all…" He murmured, the vision still occupying his thoughts. "Minako, I need you to help me. See you later Nephrite." He said suddenly, pulling Minako in closer and disappearing as well.

"Damn." Nephrite said, shaking his head in disbelief. He disappeared back into Makoto's apartment. "They really are whipped." He said out loud, walking towards his room. 'I have to admit though, that it would be nice to have a woman who was unable to keep her hands off of me.' He thought, frowning as he stopped by the closed bathroom door. He could hear the shower water running and knew Makoto must be inside…naked. 'I could just slip inside.' He thought, lifting his hand towards the door knob. 'I bet she wouldn't protest.' He thought about her response to him earlier. Before he could open the door, however, he heard the water shut off. Cursing under his breath; he lost his nerve, turned, and walked into his bedroom.

Makoto quickly jumped out of the shower, grabbing the towel off of the rack and beginning to dry herself. 'I wonder if Nephrite is back.' She wondered absently as she dried her hair in her towel. She went still to listen for him, but couldn't hear anything. 'He must be visiting still.' She thought. She had forgotten to grab her clothes off of the bed and bring them into the bathroom again. 'I'll just be quick!' She thought as she wrapped the towel around her; opening the bathroom door, and hastily running out. She ran smack into Nephrite, who was just coming out of his bedroom again.

"Oh, shit!" She said as he grabbed her to keep her from falling. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were back!" She exclaimed, her increasing heart rate from his touch causing her voice to sound winded. Nephrite's eyes narrowed as he looked down at her half naked form. It was still daylight outside and her towel had shifted to where he could just see a hint of her nipples. Makoto readjusted her towel as best she could in his arms, smirking when she noticed a brief disappointed look cross his face. "I'm good now…you can let me go." She told him, wondering why he was being so quiet.

"Can I?" He asked absently, but Makoto was unsure if it was a question for her or himself.  
'Time to use Usagi's advice!' Makoto thought, a little excited at the thought of torturing him. Sure she wanted him, but he needed an ego check first.

"Sure you can, you just unclasp your arms from around me and I'll slide right out of them!" She told him sarcastically. Nephrite raised his gaze to her face finally, studying her expression. She was smirking, and he wondered why that was irritating to him. The last time she was in his arms, she was writhing underneath his touch, now she was calmly requesting he let her go. His arms tightened around her involuntarily as he wondered what happened since then.

"Maybe I like having an almost naked girl, woman," He corrected, "In my arms." He stated, trying to give her an opening. "I may even let you kiss me again if you want." He said cockily, this time smirking at her.

'Ugh! He is so infuriating!' Makoto thought angrily, thankful that she now had Usagi's advice. Without it, she would have just kneed him in his crotch, which knowing him, would have caused a fight…'A fight that would probably have ended in heated sex.' She thought, thinking about all of the times on the moon when a fight ended in them both of them being naked. Instead, she was going to hurt far more than his balls, she was going for the ego.

"No thanks." She stated simply, wiggling until she was out of his arms. She turned and continued on towards her room, leaving a flabbergasted Nephrite standing alone in the hallway. Makoto grinned as she got to her room, she decided to add one more little item of torture, as Nephrite was still staring after her in disbelief. She let the towel fall and turned towards him, allowing him full frontal view of her naked body before she quickly shut her bedroom door. Makoto covered her mouth as she laughed at his reaction. He had taken a step towards her room after she lost the towel, a dazed look on his face. 'Oh my God, the power!' She thought excitedly, she was going to enjoy tying him into knots! Calming herself down, she worked on getting herself ready for the party. She wanted to look irresistible tonight!

Nephrite stopped when her door slammed shut. 'What the..?!' He wondered, looking at the plain white door to her room as if it would give him some answers. 'She was naked.' He thought again, his mouth going dry. He couldn't have seen her for more than 2 seconds, but was sure that her naked body would now be forever burned into his memory. He ran his hands over his face, rubbing his eyes in the process. He slowly turned and made his way into his room, confusion about what just happened settling in. He sat on his bed, staring at the floor as he thought. 'I could have taken her in the kitchen earlier if that damn alarm hadn't interrupt us!' He thought, 'and now she acts like I have no affect on her..'

"No, she wants me." He said out loud, trying to sound convincing. "I'll show her how much she does." He stood up and took a step towards the door, before stopping. "Maybe after the party." He decided, turning around and looking through the clothes that Kunzite let him borrow for something presentable. 'This could be a long night.' He thought, shaking his head as he pulled out the clothes, his thoughts on a certain brunette's body.

Usagi took Mamoru's hand as he helped her out of his car. Mamoru pulled her harder than necessary until she fell into his arms, where he took advantage and kissed her passionately. He finally ended the kiss, but still kept her in his arms.

"Your apartment?" Usagi asked, finally noticing that they were in his parking garage.

"Look, I know you got all dressed up to go out to eat, and it won't be in vain, I promise. Trust me!" Mamoru told her, smiling down at her, "You DO look incredible by the way." He added, bending down to nuzzle her neck. Usagi was wearing a light pink sleeveless dress that stopped mid thigh, complete with creme colored heels. Around her neck was the necklace Mamoru had given her for her birthday a week ago. It was a small crescent shaped locket with their picture inside, complete with small pink diamonds embedded on the outside. "I'm the luckiest man in the universe." He murmured into her skin.

"Mmmm.." Usagi moaned, tilting her head back to allow him better access. "You look incredibly sexy yourself!" She told him, running her hands up to his face and turning his head to capture his lips in a searing kiss. Mamoru finally pulled back after a few minutes, resting his forehead on hers.

"Okay, we need to stop or I am going to push you back into my car and have my way with you." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the elevator. They walked into the elevator and Usagi watched as Mamoru inserted a key and set their destination to the roof. He walked back and stood next to her, noticing her raised eyebrow in question. "It's a surprise Usako." He murmured, bending down to kiss her again. The elevator dinged before their lips met causing Mamoru to smile. He pecked her lips real fast and then pulled her out of the elevator.

"Oh wow!" Usagi gasped as she took in her surroundings. He had the roof decorated in white lights and pink flowers, a table for two set up in the middle, and a small three person band in the corner playing a romantic melody.

"You like it?" Mamoru asked the question he already knew. Usagi's face had lit up with excitement as she slowly walked with him towards the table.

"I love it Mamo-chan!" She breathed, sitting down as he pulled out a chair for her.

"I had protections put on this building, so we are as safe as we can be from Metallia. Not to mention, I don't think she is going to go after the most powerful one of our group." He stated, turning to greet the waiter that seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Good evening Mademoiselle," The waiter began in a heavily french accent, "I am Gaston, I will be attending you zis evening. I hope you do not mind, but ze Gentleman has already ordered Ze meal, complete with Dessert. I hope you enjoy." He finished, filling their glasses. Usagi picked up her wine glass, taking a sip of the liquid inside.

"Thank you Gaston!" She told the waiter. 'Mamo-chan, real wine?' She asked Mamoru in his head, a little surprised. Mamoru smiled sweetly at her, before answering.

"Just one glass." He told her out loud, trying to sound stern.

Usagi leaned against Mamoru as they rode the elevator down one floor to his apartment.

"I had a wonderful time Mamo-chan." Usagi told him, walking towards his apartment while still attached to his arm. She ended up drinking two glasses of wine and was feeling very relaxed and happy. Mamoru unlocked his apartment, escorting Usagi inside. She let go of his arm so he could close and lock the door.

"I'm glad you did Usako." He told her, turning around and pulling her into his arms. "The food was pretty delicious wasn't it?" He asked conversationally.

"Of course! It was wonderful, all of it!" Usagi reassured. "Are we staying here tonight?" She asked coyly, loosening his tie. She knew that they would have to go back for her surprise party sooner or later, but she wanted to put him on the spot a little.

"Uh…no, the protection isn't for all night." He told her, "We have to stay at your place." He said, smiling at how grown up that sounded. "But we have one more stop before then." He added absently. "We don't have to be there until an hour….so we have some time to pass." He told her, bending down and brushing his lips against her own.

"I love you Mamo-chan. You're wonderful." Usagi told him, grabbing his face in between her hands and deepening their kiss. She ran her hands down the front of his shirt, flicking the buttons open as she went. "I can think of SEVERAL ways to pass the time, until we have to go." She told him, unbuckling his belt and flicking open the button on his pants. Mamoru ran his hands down her body, the thin silk dress not requiring much imagination about what was underneath. He lifted the dress up her legs, grabbing her butt before lifting her up. Usagi wrapped her legs around his waist, running kisses down his neck as he carried her back towards his bedroom. He deposited her onto his bed, standing up to remove his loosened clothing. Usagi wiggled out of her panties, flinging them away once she was free of them. Mamoru smiled as he covered her body with his now naked one.

"I love you Usako." he murmured, as he pushed her dress up and off of her body. He immediately fell on her newly exposed breasts, lavishing them with wet kisses.

"Oh Mamo-chan!" She cried breathlessly, her body being racked with sensations. "Please!" She begged, wanting more.

"Always." He promised, kneading her breasts as he ran kisses down her body.

"Oh God!" Usagi cried as he closed his mouth over her folds, already feeling an orgasm building. She screamed his name as she came into his mouth a few seconds later. Mamoru kept licking and sucking on her, holding her down when she attempted to pull him away.

"Again!" He almost snarled into her wet heat, taking her up and over into another orgasm right away. He kissed he thighs, making his way slowly back up to her breasts. He closed his mouth over one again, eliciting a soft moan from Usagi.

"My turn…" She began, reaching down and grasping his member in her hands to stroke him.

"Uh uh." Mamoru countered, finally making his way to her mouth for a passionate kiss. 'This night is for you, Usako.' He told her in her head, so he didn't have to break their kiss. He lifted her hips off of the mattress, slowly sliding into her warmth. They both moaned in unison at the sensations. 'I love you Usako!' She heard him in her head again, as his thrusts grew more hurried. He buried his head into her neck, sucking and biting as he took her harder.

"Mamo….I'm….I'm coming!" Usagi said breathlessly as her release suddenly slammed into her, causing her back to arch with the overwhelming pleasure of the orgasm. Mamoru groaned as he watched her come, her tight sheath milking him, and almost beckoning him to follow. He somehow resisted, holding off as she came down from the climax.

"You're amazing!" He told her, capturing her mouth again in a passionate kiss. Usagi rolled them over until she was on top, his cock somehow going in deeper as it rubbed her inner spot just right.

"Mamo-chan!" She exclaimed, reaching her hands up and grasping her breasts as she began riding him faster and faster. "You feel so good!" She told him, running her nails along his chest when he replaced her hands with his own on her breasts.

"Usagi, you keep moving like that on me, and this is going to be over VERY soon." He warned, gripping her hips as she began gyrating slowly on his cock. "Oh God…" He gasped as she worked herself on him.

"It's your turn Mamo-chan." She murmured sexily, "I want you to cum inside me. I want to feel you spend…" She finished, changing her movements back to long, hard thrusts. She felt his length thicken and smiled, knowing he was close. Mamoru suddenly gripped her hips hard, his balls tightening with his release as his orgasm overtook him. He poured himself into her, yelling her name as he came. Usagi gasped as his release caused her to tumble into another one herself. "Yes!" She yelled, the pleasure coursing throughout her body as they came together. She finally collapsed onto him, breathing heavily. Neither moved for what seemed like several minutes, both content to lie there still intimately connected. Usagi finally lifted up onto her elbows, smiling down at her boyfriend. "I love you." She told him simply, giving him a peck on his lips. Mamoru chuckled, running his hands up her back absently.

"I love you." He told her, turning his head and glancing at the clock on his bedside table. "We probably have to get going though." He told her reluctantly, lifting her up and slipping out of her. Usagi made a pouty face, but scooted off the bed to retrieve her panties and dress.

"If you say so." She told him, slipping her panties on and giving him a seductive look. She made a show of slowly bending over and gathering her dress off of the floor. Usagi gasped as she was snatched and pulled back onto the bed, Mamoru covering her body again.

"Okay, we can be a little late." He said, planting a kiss on her laughing mouth.

Nephrite checked himself out in the mirror, 'Not too bad!' He decided, having went with a pair of khaki pants and a deep crimson red button down shirt that brought out his reddish, brown eyes. He frowned down at the three small bandages on his hands, having burnt himself several times on the iron. 'Good thing I still heal fast.' He thought, deciding not to wait on Makoto and head to the party. When he arrived, it was still a few minutes before the Princess was due. He spotted the people that he already knew along with some new faces.

"Oh Stage Fright! Come here!" Minako cried from near the food table. "I want you to meet some good friends of ours.

"Stage Fright?" Motoki asked in amusement as he extended his hand towards Nephrite.

"Nephrite." He corrected, aiming an exasperated look towards Minako. She was already becoming like an annoying sibling. "This one here thinks she's being cute." He added, gesturing his thumb towards Minako before grasping Motoki's outstretched hand in a firm shake.

"She is cute!" Kunzite said, slapping her on the butt quickly and winking at her. Minako giggled, swatting his hand away playfully.

"It's nice to meet you Nephrite, I'm Motoki, I've been friends with these guys for a few years now! They used to use my arcade as a headquarters." He informed the other man conversationally.

"Hey Motoki!" Ami said as she walked up to the group, "Where's Reika?" She asked, referring to his girlfriend. Motoki frowned as he spoke.

"Well, actually…she's over seas studying. She uh…she told me we shouldn't be tied down, and that I shouldn't wait on her." He said a little sadly.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Ami said sincerely.

"Yeah me too, I was actually thinking that since Mamoru finally got some jailbait that I would follow suit!" Motoki joked, "But it seems I am too late, all of you girls are taken!" He nudged Minako as he spoke. Minako giggled at Motoki playfully, before receiving a warning stare from Kunzite.  
'Tone down the flirting, okay baby?' Came his irritated voice in her mind.  
'OKAY!' She replied to Kunzite before turning towards Motoki.

"Actually, Not ALL of us are taken." She began, getting a mischievous idea. "Makoto is still single." She finished, not failing to notice the look that came over Nephrite.

"Really?" Motoki said, brightening up at the mention of the leggy brunette. He always had a thing for brunettes, and she was a looker. He began looking around the room, "She's coming right?" He asked as he scanned the small group of people.

"Yep, she should be here any minute." Minako told him casually.

"Awesome!" Motoki said, his face lighting up. "Hey, did you guys hear about the prisoners that went missing off of death row?" He asked the group, changing the subject. "I didn't know if it was some of your world's magic stuff…it kind of sounds like it." He finished.

"I haven't heard, what happened?" Ami asked, intrigued.

"Well, apparently, these inmates, some pretty bad people too, just vanished out of their cells. They have a whole internal investigation ongoing, but so far nobody has found any way that they could have gotten out. It sounded like magic stuff to me, I didn't know if you knew anything about it." Motoki explained.

"Artemis and I have been monitoring the situation." Luna stated as she walked over to the group, having overheard their conversation and causing Motoki to jump. "It's too soon to speculate if Metallia is involved, but we haven't ruled anything out yet."

"Damn!" Motoki stated, clutching his chest. "When do you start getting used to a cat talking?" He joked, bending over and petting Luna on the head. "Hey Luna." He told the feline. "That sounds like some scary shit, if that bad evil lady has acquired a bunch of evil men…" He continued, thinking about it again.

"Yeah it would be." Nephrite stated, "Especially if she infuses them with some of her powers. With the changing of the guard so to speak, us leaving, and Beryl getting killed, I imagine a lot of the Youma's didn't want to stay behind." He continued, "It would make sense if she was regrouping more disposable fiends to do her bidding." The group went silent as they thought about what Nephrite said, a sense of worry settling over them.

"Hey, this is supposed to be a party, not a scout meeting!" Minako said, trying to lift the mood again. "We can talk about all of this later! Usagi should be here any minute!"

"Good point." Luna told them, "The Princess needs a night without worry and stress."

"Agreed." Ami said, smiling once more and attempting to push the thoughts about the Negaverse away. She looked over to the door then as it opened suddenly and Makoto rushed inside. "Look, it's Makoto!" She exclaimed happily, glad for the distraction.

"Guys! Quick, Hide, Usagi and Mamoru are coming!" Makoto said excitedly, before shutting the lights off quickly. Nephrite turned towards Makoto, just as the lights went out. He caught a brief glimpse of her, but was unable to make out what she was wearing. He grinned as he decided to make his way over to her and FEEL what she was wearing, but was pulled down by Minako as the door began opening.

"Get down Stage Fright, you'll ruin the surprise!" Minako hissed at him, pulling him into a squatting position beside her and Kunzite.

"Why are we going into a dark room Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked as they walked into the room. Makoto flipped the lights on and the room sprung to life, a cheer of 'Surprise' and 'Happy Birthday' chorusing around the room. Usagi clutched her chest, the party goers startling her despite her knowing it was a surprise party. "Oh!" She exclaimed happily when she saw the faces of all of her fellow Senshi, family, and even some friends. She was surrounded and hugged by everyone, and Nephrite's path to Makoto was temporarily blocked. "A party for me?!" Usagi exclaimed happily, hugging her mom and dad as they came up to greet her through the group of people.

"Yes hunny," Ikuko said, squeezing her daughter tight. "With everything that's happened, we never got a chance to celebrate you turning 17, so Happy Birthday Dear!" Usagi turned towards her Dad, giving him a big hug as well.

"It's good to see you Mom, Dad." She told them.

"You'd see more of us if you still lived at home." Her dad grumbled, receiving a stern look from Ikuko.

"Now Kenji…Not tonight." She warned her husband, trying to convey through her look that he would earn a ticket for sleeping on the couch if he continued. It worked as he kissed Usagi on her cheek.

"Happy Birthday.'' He mumbled, before backing off.

"Thanks Mom, thanks Daddy!" Usagi said, adding the 'daddy' part to help soften him up. Usagi went around the room then, greeting her friends. She was surprised to see Naru among them. She ran up to her friend and hugged her tightly. "Naru!" She exclaimed, happy to see the redhead.

"Oh My God, it is so good to See you Usagi…or should I call you Sailor Moon?" She said sheepishly. Usagi blushed, laughing nervously.

"How'd you find out?" She asked, linking her arm through hers as they walked towards the food table.

"I guess I sort of always knew." Naru told her honestly, scratching Luna's head absently as they walked past the feline. Usagi smiled happily, ecstatic that everyone she loved was here. They sang 'Happy Birthday' and Usagi opened some presents that were brought, before digging in to the cupcakes. Usagi was enjoying the party, attempting to visit with as many people as she could. She still hadn't spoken with Nephrite yet, 'In this lifetime anyway.' She thought, looking around absently to see if he was nearby.

As Usagi mingled, Nephrite stared at Makoto. He had made a few other attempts to reach her, but was stopped and introduced to someone new every time he made a move towards her direction. He conceded to watch her from across the room, as he absently listened to Zoisite talk about an idea he and Ami had come up with. He had to admit that she looked incredible. She was wearing a very short green dress, her long legs going on for miles. She opted for flats instead of heals, but was still heads above the other girls. 'And just right for me.' He thought darkly, wishing he could run his hands up her dress and into her wet heat.

"So if we are able to reverse the flow, we could make a portal to the Negaverse. Then we could attack them instead of all this waiting around! What do you think?" Zoisite asked excitedly, looking at Nephrite and following his gaze across the room. "Did you even here a word I was saying?" He asked his brother.

"What? Huh?" Nephrite said distractedly, looking at Zoisite apologetically. "I'm sorry, I was listening…I just…" He trailed off glancing back to Makoto.

"Just go talk to her." Zoisite offered, following his brother's gaze back to the brunette. "You're not going to fall under her brainwashing spell after one conversation." he teased, still not understanding his brother's reserves over not wanting a beautiful woman like her as his own.

"Huh?" Nephrite said absently, breaking his gaze from Makoto and looking back to Zoisite. "It's not that…" He began, "I just…I don't know anymore." He added. "I was never happy in the Negaverse, none of us were, but I see you all with your women, and…well you are happy." He stated, sounding surprised.

"Ecstatic!" Zoisite corrected him, looking over at Ami and smiling. "I think I get it, so you're thinking that if it is a spell like Beryl's, at least it's a happy one?" He joked. Nephrite narrowed his eyes at his brother's words, uncomfortable that it was close to the truth.

"Even if that were remotely the case," He said, looking back to where Makoto was standing and not seeing her, "I've been an ass to her, there's no way she'd…." He trailed off, looking around the room for her tall frame.

"That's the thing about love Nephie," Zoisite said, patting him roughly on the back, "It's just chalk full of forgiveness!" Nephrite frowned, finally spotting Makoto near the food table, with Motoki. He clenched his fists in anger, beginning to walk in her direction.

"Excuse me for a moment." He said darkly, making his way towards Makoto. He almost ran over a small redhead, grabbing her arm to keep her from falling over. "I'm sorry." he apologized, looking over her head towards Makoto again.

"It's okay," the girl said, looking him up and down, "I'm Naru, I'm friends with Usagi." She told him, "I don't believe I've met you. Are you friends with Usagi too?" She asked him conversationally. Realizing he wasn't going to make it over to Makoto just yet, Nephrite looked down at the distracting girl blocking his way.

"Who?" He asked absently. "I don't think I have met Usagi yet." He mentioned, realizing this for the first time.

"Which is almost a crime!" Usagi joked as she walked up to the two, a cupcake in her hand. "I'm Usagi." She told Nephrite, extending the hand that wasn't holding a cupcake. Nephrite took her hand, surprised when he felt her emanating a warm energy. 'Is that the power of the legendary silver crystal?' He thought, realizing it felt almost soothing.

"I'm Nephrite." He said absently, looking from Usagi to Naru. "It's a pleasure to meet you Princess." He said, wondering where that came from as he bowed slightly. He frowned when he stood up, but shook it off and turned towards Naru. "You too Naru." He told her, realizing she was sort of cute with her curly red hair.

"Say, you do look familiar." Naru told him, still studying him, "Have we met before?" She asked, trying to recall ever meeting him.

"I think I would remember." He told her charmingly. 'If Makoto can flirt with someone else, so can I.' He thought, glancing her way to see if she was watching. He frowned when he realized that she was deep in conversation with the Motoki guy. Naru blushed at his comment, and Usagi narrowed her eyes.

"Oh well, must have been in another lifetime." She said, standing closer to him. Usagi rolled her eyes at her friends flirting attempt. With the way Nephrite kept looking at Makoto, there was no way he was genuinely interested in Naru. She studied him, wondering if she should intervene as they continued to speak. She glanced across at Makoto to see what he was looking at, smiling when she saw Makoto place her hand onto Motoki's chest and laugh flirtatiously. Usagi's grin widened when Nephrite began stalking towards the brunette.  
'The shit is about to hit the fan!' She thought excitedly.

"Yeah, uh nice talking with you too…" Naru said sarcastically at Nephrite's retreating back. She watched as he made a bee line for Makoto. "Figures." Naru said dryly to Usagi, "All the cute ones are always taken." Usagi laughed, pulling Naru with her towards Makoto.

"Come on! This should be good!" Usagi told her excitedly as they watched the show unfold.

"So, what have you been up to?" Motoki asked Makoto, leaning in towards her as they spoke.

"Nothing much. We've sort of been confined here, with the personal attacks and all." Makoto told him solemnly. "I can't even go to karate class."

"Yeah, we've missed you there too." He told her, smiling warmly at her. "You finally talk me into going to class with you and then you stop coming!" Motoki joked.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Makoto said playfully, "I would have loved to have a go at you in the fighting arena!"

"I would have loved a go at you too." Motoki said, winking at her smoothly causing her to blush. "So…" He said, lowering his voice as he brushed a stray hair behind her ear, "Maybe I should come visit you here more…" Motoki suggested, but stopped when he noticed an angry looking Nephrite approaching them. Nephrite stepped right in front of Makoto, his back to Motoki.

"We need to talk." He said sternly, grabbing her arm to lead her away. Makoto jerked her arm free from his grasp, narrowing her gaze at him.

"Maybe later, I'm talking with Motoki." She stated cooly. Several feet away, Usagi handed Naru the chexmix bowl, stuffing a handful in her own mouth as they watched the scenario.

"So, they got a thing for each other, huh?" Naru asked over a mouthful of chexmix.

"Mmhm." Usagi replied, stuffing more food into her mouth excitedly. "They got it bad!" She told Naru, careful not to be overheard by the couple. "Shhh…listen!"

"Like hell you are!" Nephrite said angrily, grabbing her wrist this time.

"Hey, buddy, I think you should ease up your grip on her wrist." Motoki said, stepping up to Nephrite to help out Makoto. Nephrite sent a glare towards the blonde man, causing him to back up slightly with his hands up.

"I got this Motoki, thank you though." Makoto said sweetly, before glaring back at Nephrite and jerking her wrist. "Let go." She ordered, looking him in the eyes.

"No." Came Nephrite's cool reply. "You're going to talk to me." He told her, pulling her towards him.

"Did it ever occur to you, that I don't WANT to talk to you?" Makoto asked him sharply, still trying to loosen his hold on her hand. They had begun to draw a crowd, the rest of the party goers stopping to watch the exchange. Nephrite looked around briefly at the spectators, before grinning menacingly back at Makoto.

"Nope." He stated, yanking her into his body and disappearing from the room. The room went silent for a few seconds as everyone stared at the spot the couple were just occupying.

"Ha! Did you see that?!" Usagi exclaimed suddenly, causing everyone to look at her questioningly. She frowned at the looks she was getting. "What?" She asked innocently, "Can't a girl enjoy a good show?" Minako walked over to Usagi, grinning from ear to ear.

"I know I did! I guess I can't call him Stage Fright anymore!" Minako said happily.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell just happened?" Motoki questioned, wondering why they weren't going after the pissed off looking man who just abducted their friend.

"I'm sorry Motoki," Minako told him, putting her arm around his shoulders comfortingly. "It looks like Makoto and Nephrite have some things to…uh…work out!" She finished, grinning mischievously.

"That doesn't mean what I think it means, does it?" Came the voice of Kenji, who had been watching the whole scene as well. "Where is he taking that young lady?" He asked, concerned.

"Dad…" Usagi began softly, but was cut off by her father.

"You girls are only 17!" He told her, looking around at the other girls in the room. "Did you forget that? Just because we allowed you live by yourselves in this building, it doesn't automatically make you grown ups!" He finished, thinking the whole thing was absurd. 'Why couldn't they protect Usagi and she still live at home?' He had continuously wondered. "You see Ikuko?" He turned to his wife then, "I told you they would be in this building with their boyfriends doing God knows what without parental supervision. Come on Usagi, I am taking you home." He stated, walking towards his daughter and grabbing her arm.

"Kenji!" Ikuko started, surprised at his outburst. "We talked about this!" She exclaimed, attempting to calm him down.

"No YOU talked about this! I never agreed to let her shack up with this boy and God knows who else just because she puts on a skimpy Sailor suit and claims to save the world, she's still my daughter!" He finished angrily, yanking on Usagi's arm.

"Sir, if I may…" Mamoru began, stepping in front of Kenji.

"No, you may not, and you are lucky I don't press charges!" Kenji told Mamoru hatefully.

"Dad, that's ENOUGH!" Usagi finally said, her princess side showing through. She yanked her arm free from her father's grasp and gave him a contemptuous look. "You cannot talk to Mamoru or Mom that way, to any of us for that matter! We may only be 17 in this life, but we've…" She tried to explain, but was cut -off by her dad.

"Don't give me that other life crap! That's just some bull that your mother fell for, but it won't work with me!" He yelled, irate now at his daughter's haughty actions. He turned towards Ikuko then, "You may let her stay here, but I don't have to be a part of this. I don't want anything to do with any of this debauchery!" He finished, turning and storming out of the room.

"Kenji!" Ikuko called to his retreating back just before he slammed the door. "Oh lord…" She murmured, upset at his outburst. Usagi walked over to her mother, grabbing her hand in reassurance. "I'm so sorry Usagi…he loves you…he just doesn't understand." She attempted to explain.

"I know Mom." Usagi said sadly, wishing things were different.

"I should go and check on him." Ikuko stated, hugging Usagi and running out after Kenji. Usagi stood there looking at the open door, frowning at the events that just transpired. Mamoru came up to her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"You okay?" He asked her, concerned.

"Yeah." Usagi said absently, deep in thought. "I probably should go and make sure they don't go outside though. Despite him not believing it, it's still not safe." She turned then, kissing Mamoru on the lips softly. "I'll be right back." She told everyone. "Keep the party going while I'm gone!" She tried to say cheerfully, turning and rushing out the door after her parents. 'Do you need me to come with you?' She heard Mamoru in her mind.  
'No baby, I'll call you if I need you.' Came the reply back. Usagi looked around the floor for her parents, and not spotting them. She checked upstairs quickly before heading down to the lower levels. She became a little panicked when she didn't see them in the building, sending a call for Mamoru in her mind as she ran out of the door into the street. She walked around to the back of the building, increasing her speed when she heard her mother's scream.

Nephrite materialized in their apartment, his grip tightening on Makoto when she swayed, she wasn't used to teleporting.

"What the hell was that?" She asked breathlessly, breaking away from him and walking over to the couch on shaky legs to sit down.

"What does it look like?" He questioned her back. "I needed to talk to you, and I couldn't do it with that boy pawing all over you." His fists clenched in anger as he recalled how he was hovering over his woman.

"Pawing?" Makoto remarked, "I don't recall any pawing…the only person who had his hands on me, unwanted I might add, was YOU!" She stood up and stalked back towards Nephrite, her anger chasing the shaky feeling away. She jabbed a finger into his chest, vaguely reminded of what happened the last time they argued like this. "How dare you!" She continued, "You all but shunned me when we first met, but then you act like a jealous boyfriend?" She shoved him lightly, causing him to take a step backwards. "What could we possibly have to talk about?" She asked him, still seething.

"I just thought we should talk about this." He told her, unsure of what to say now that he had gotten her alone.

"We don't have anything to talk about." Makoto told him, her anger deflating some. "Remember? This means nothing." Nephrite stood there, the words still not coming to him. Makoto stared at him another minute, before finally sighing and turning to walk towards the door. "Nice talk. I'm going back to the party now. At least there is a guy there that seems interested in me." She said, opening her front door to leave. She was surprised when it was slammed in her face, Nephrite turning her roughly around to face him. "What the…" she protested, but was silenced when his mouth pressed firmly into her own. Nephrite backed her up against the door, his tongue slipping inside when she gasped in pleasure. His hands ran to her hips where he pushed her dress up, gripping her ass and pulling her into his hardness. Makoto wrapped her legs around his waist when he lifted her up, moaning into his mouth as his erection pressed into her core. Nephrite ground into her intimately, backing her against the door for leverage as he thrust into her. He broke away from her mouth, staring at her expression when he finally spoke.

"If you think that this is nothing," He told her huskily, emphasizing his words with a thrust into her core, "Tell me now, and I will leave you alone." He waited, his length still pressed firmly into her.

"I…" Makoto said breathlessly, trying to remember what she was suppose to do in this instance. When her mind stayed blank, she gave in, pulling his mouth back to hers for another passionate kiss. Nephrite smiled as he began his movements again, enjoying the throaty moans he was eliciting from the brunette. He slid a hand up her hip and around her front, slipping his fingers into her wet heat like he had been thinking about doing all night. "Oh…yes!" Makoto moaned, throwing her head back as Nephrite trailed kisses along her neck and collar. She had almost forgotten how good he was with his hands as he brought her closer to release. "Oh God…I need…I need…" She gasped, the orgasm quickly building underneath his expert touch.

"Mmm…" Nephrite moaned into her neck, feeling her inner muscles constricting around his fingers as he pumped them in and out of her, bringing her to climax. Makoto yelled as the orgasm exploded throughout her body, her sex flooding with the release. She went limp against the wall when she finally came down, and Nephrite slowly removed his fingers. "I think you're ready…" He murmured, using the hand that wasn't holding her up to undo his belt and the front of his khakis.

"Yes!" Makoto said breathlessly, reaching down to help him out of his pants. He barely got them undone when her hands were closing around his hard shaft. "Mmmm, it feels just like it used to…" She exclaimed excitedly, planting kisses along his jaw and mouth as she stroked him.

"Is that a good thing?" Nephrite asked her amusingly as she began guiding him towards her heat, pushing her panties to the side to give him access.

"Oh yes!" She breathed, moaning again as the head of his cock slipped just inside. Nephrite grabbed her ass again, preparing to enter her in one swift motion, but froze when a loud beeping erupted between them.

"Ugggh…" He groaned in frustration, "Ignore it!" He ordered, slipping into her another few centimeters to emphasize his need.

"I can't!" Makoto exclaimed, pulling out her communicator from her subspace pocket. "Something could be wrong! What's up!?" She asked into the device when Mar's face appeared on the screen.

"Usagi's parents are under attack outside! Hurry!" Mars stated, ending the call as she ran towards the fight.

"Sorry Nephrite, I have to go." She told him reluctantly, hopping down and pulling out her transformation pen. "Jupiter Star Power!" She exclaimed, thrusting her pen into the air as power engulfed her. It only took a few seconds, and Sailor Jupiter was standing before him. "Are you fighting?" She asked him, unsure what he was going to do.

"I'm certainly not letting you fight by yourself." He told her, closing his eyes as his clothing disappeared and his general's uniform materialized onto his body. Makoto's gaze heated at the brief flash of his naked body during his transformation. "Need a lift outside?" He asked, smirking at her as she sighed and took his hand.

There you go! I hope you all liked it! Talk about unresolved sexual tension! LOL Bare with me! Makoto and Nephrite will get down and dirty! Maybe in the next chapter? ;-)


	17. Chapter 17

SO SORRY for the delay! Life happened and I couldn't get a chance to finish this chapter until now. Thank you SOOO much for all of your reviews! I want everyone to know that I felt a good size guilt trip for leaving you all hanging like that! Hopefully this redeems me back into your good graces! I hate it too when I start reading a story and the Arthur abandons it, I promise I will not do that with this story. I am determined to finish it! ;-) Well, I hope you like this chapter! Yes, it contains SEX! So it's still NC-17/M for mature. Keep the Reviews coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, just borrowed the characters...I did add my own touches to the General's personalities though...those are mine. :-D

Usagi quickly transformed into Sailor Moon, before rounding the corner where she heard her mother's scream. She stopped at the open area in back of the building, staring in shock as her mother was being dragged towards an open portal and her dad was struggling against the hold of another youma. 'No, not another youma.' Sailor Moon thought as she studied the situation, her stomach dropping when they appeared to be human, identical twin humans at that.

"Hold it!" She stated, beginning her famous speech. "How dare you try and take my parents!" She said angrily, pointing a gloved finger accusingly at the men.

"Ah, so you must be the famous Sailor Moon! You can call me, Dead Ringer!" the man holding her mother scoffed, receiving a laugh from the other one who had her father. They were both wearing orange suits with the sleeves cut off, a multitude of tattoos covering their arms. "David didn't mention how hot you were when he gave me the orders to get rid of you, after he so generously supplied me with powers. To think, I was nearing my death sentence, and here comes this deliciously evil man wanting to give me power!" He exclaimed happily, pulling Ikuko closer to him. "I have to say…this is better." He told her, as Ikuko began screaming in pain as he syphoned her energy.

"Ikuko!" Kenji yelled, fighting the man that held onto him, but was silenced when he too began to be drained.

"No!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, running towards her Mother. The other scouts arrived then with the Generals and split up, half running to aid Usagi and the other group going to assist her father. Sailor Moon ducked her shoulder, knocking the man away from her mom. Ikuko fell limply to the ground, but was quickly scooped up by Tuxedo Kamen. "Take her to safety!" Sailor Moon yelled, watching as Tuxedo Kamen leapt away with Ikuko. She turned to face the man but was taken by surprise from behind by another man.

"Time to even the odds." He said into her ear, making a point to smell her neck and send chills down her spine. Sailor Moon looked around in shock as the man was duplicating himself rapidly, at least 15 of him now. The clones intercepted the scouts and the Generals that were coming to aid her, engaging in a heated battle. "Hey you can watch your friends die…" He told her, his mouth against her cheek still, "and then you and I can have some fun back in the Negaverse." He stated, reaching up and grabbing her breast through her fuku. Kenji began fighting his captor again, afraid for his daughter as he watched the man grope her openly.

"Like hell we are!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, planting her feet and using her body to flip him over her head. He landed hard on his back, but rolled over quickly; five more copies forming beside him.

"We can do this all day!" The clones all said at once before all 6 of them rushed Sailor Moon, tackling her to the ground and pinning her down.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted, having returned from taking Ikuko to safety just in time to see Sailor Moon taken down. He was intercepted by a set of clones, however, before he could come to her aid. He attempted to fight the clones to get to his love who was practically buried underneath a pile of villains who were steadily inflicting blows on her. "Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!" He shouted, sending his attack into the group of clones that were attacking him. It seemed like those he managed to defeat were replaced by two more, once again thwarting his attempts to get to Sailor Moon. "Mercury!" he shouted, sending a boot to the side of ones face. "A tactical advantage would be nice!" He grunted out, one of the clones having landed a punch.

"We need to take out the original!" Sailor Mercury shouted to everyone, sending a water attack to a new set of clones.

"They keep multiplying! How the hell are we supposed to tell which one was the original?" Jadeite asked as he fought a group of them using his sword. He pushed Sailor Mars out of the way of an attack, and was knocked down to the ground himself. Mars looked on in shock as the clone built a ball of energy, intent on sending it into Jadeite. Before he could release it, the clone turned to dust as it's head was removed from his body by Nephrite's double blades. Mars sighed in relief, running over to help Jadeite back up.

"Thanks." They both told Nephrite in unison, before charging back into the fray of battle.

"I'm attempting to narrow down the origin of the clones." Sailor Mercury shouted as Zoisite snapped the neck of a clone that was sneaking up behind her, turning it to dust. "They all have the same energy signature, it's almost impossible!" She exclaimed, leaping to the side of an oncoming attack.

"Did you just say it was impossible?" Kunzite asked, blasting his own energy back into the hoards of clones. There had to be close to 50 of them now, each very powerful and corporeal. "How did Metallia get this much power to hand out?" He asked incredulously. He grabbed Sailor Venus' love me chain and used it to help her launch into a few clones, disabling them.

"I said almost impossible." Sailor Mercury gritted out, as she struggled with a clone that was attempting to take her computer. She let go of the computer, back flipping and catching the man off guard with a kick to the face. She landed gracefully, catching her computer as the clone fell backwards into Zoisite's awaiting knives, instantly getting dusted.

Sailor Moon attempted to work her way free from the pile up. 'One pervert groping me was bad enough, but 6?' She thought, disgusted as she felt her fuku tear in a few choice places. She managed to poke her head out of the pile, stars flashing in her vision as one landed a hit to her newly exposed face. She shook her head to clear it and looked on in anger at the fight scene. It looked like her mother was safe, but everyone else was engaged in a fight for their lives with a great deal more clones. She caught sight of Tuxedo Kamen fighting his way towards her, a determined look in his gaze when he spotted her attempting to free herself.

"Tuxedo Ka…" Sailor Moon began, but was silenced when a boot slammed into her mouth. "Son of a Bitch!" She yelled, as her mouth filled with blood.

"Oh, come on…why do you have to bring my mother into this?" Dead Ringer teased as the group of clones began wailing on her more violently, her body being pulled back into the bottom of the pile.

"Jupiter Thunder Clap Smash!" Jupiter roared as she sent a ball of electricity into the group of clones that were on top of Sailor Moon. She was the closest to their leader and was desperately trying to come to her aid. She managed to knock two of them off of Sailor Moon, but looked on in horror as four more appeared again. "Sailor Moon!" She screamed as her leader was quickly overtaken again, the four new clones diving on the pile. Clenching her teeth, Jupiter jumped onto the pile, tackling several clones off before getting tackled to the ground herself.

"Jupiter!" Nephrite yelled as he sliced his way through a group of clones trying to get to her. He paled as she was picked up and throw against the side of the building, falling limply to the ground, completely vulnerable to another attack. Sailor Moon made one more attempt to fight her way out of the pile of clones, but was struck hard in the face again, her vision graying from the blow.

"Sailor Moon! Jupiter!" Tuxedo Kamen screamed, slamming two of the clone's heads into one another in the fight to get to them. He paled when all he could see was Sailor Moon's gloved hand hanging limply out of the pile of bodies. He yelled when three attacked him all at once, temporarily restraining him. He looked back at Sailor Moon's hand, afraid he wasn't going to make it to her in time to save her. 'Please be okay.' He sent out to her mentally as he struggled.

"Do something!" Kenji shouted again, still fighting against the hold of his one captor as he watched his daughter being overtaken. Usagi's hand suddenly tightened into a fist, her arm beginning to glow. The light became brighter and brighter, cracks of it seeping out from the pile until nothing else was seen but the brilliant white of the light. Tuxedo Kamen shielded his eyes, attempting to look on despite the intense brightness. The pile on Sailor Moon blew apart, vaporizing all of the clones that were on top of her. Dead Ringer flew backwards, slamming hard into the wall of the building and landing in an unconscious heap. All of the clones instantly turned to dust, and the Senshi looked over in relief at Sailor Moon, who was kneeling with her eyes closed, still glowing from using her crystal's power. Tuxedo Kamen ran over to Sailor Moon as her light faded and he slowly helped her to her feet. She leaned heavily into him, and looked around to see if everyone was unharmed.

"They're okay baby" Tuxedo Kamen told her, hearing her worried thoughts. "Here, put this on." He told her, removing his cape and wrapping it around her torn fuku. He saw red as he noticed the marks blooming on her skin, some of them along her breasts as well. 'Are you okay?' He asked her in her head, too angry to speak after seeing the bruises.

"I'm fine." She said, a little breathlessly, looking around again, before spotting Kenji, a scowl forming on her face. "He almost got someone killed." She said, a little bitterly as she watched Jadeite help him up. Kenji looked at his daughter, mixed emotions running across his face as he scrutinized her. "Jupiter?" Sailor Moon said, turning her back to her father and looking towards where she saw Jupiter last. She was surprised to see Nephrite gingerly cradling an unconscious Makoto in his arms. "Makoto!" She said again, making a move to go to her friend but stumbled as her vision blurred. Tuxedo Kamen steadied her, pulling her back into his side once more.

"She's okay." Nephrite reassured her, "She's just knocked out I believe." He never looked up from the sleeping Makoto in his arms as he spoke. "I've got her." He told Sailor Moon, before disappearing back into their building.

"We should get back inside too." Sailor Moon ordered, glancing heatedly at her father once more. "It's dangerous to be out here." She finished, still angry at her father for being so stubborn and risking not only her mother's life, but her fellow senshi's as well. She turned her back to him once more and with Tuxedo Kamen's support, limped back inside.

"Are you sure everyone is okay?" Usagi asked Mamoru again as he came into her bedroom holding a bag of ice and shut the door. "My Mom, Makoto?"

"Yeah, your mom and Dad are resting in your spare room, Makoto is okay too. So far it seems that the one that took the worst of it was you…" Mamoru told her, "Seems to be a regular occurrence…" he added as he walked over to where she was lying on the bed to examined her bruised face, softly placing the ice pack onto her swollen cheek.

"Well…that's not completely true…If i'm not mistaken, in one of the battles…You and Minako actually died so…." She trailed off when she noticed she wasn't winning the argument, and Mamoru was glaring at her sternly. "Fine, I'll be more careful…So…" She redirected, "do we know what's going on?"

"We are going to have a meeting tomorrow after everyone rests up and heals. Your father wanted to talk with you, but I told him that they should just come to the meeting if they had any questions. You need your rest…" He took a calming breath before continuing. "As for dead ringer, Artemis did mention that he believes that Metallia and David broke some convicts out of death row and gave them powers. That's about all I know at this stage, but dead ringer isn't going to be a problem anymore. The blast from the silver crystal incapacitated him…" He trailed off, deciding to leave out the part where a few of the Generals decided to finish the job the silver crystal couldn't. "Get some rest Usako." Mamoru told her, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I am sorry your party was ruined…" He added sadly.

"Don't be silly." Usagi told him, patting the space beside her in an invitation for him to join her in bed. "The party was mostly over, we were just visiting…I still got cupcakes and presents!" She said cheerfully. Mamoru chuckled at her optimism as he put the icepack down and climbed in beside her, pulling her close as he snuggled into the blankets.

"I don't know if I can take watching you get beat up like that again…" He told her honestly, kissing the back of her head as he held her close.

"Mamo-chan…I didn't particularly enjoy that either, not to mention getting felt up by a perverted stranger, but…" She gingerly turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around him. "It's my job to save the world…my responsibility. I have a feeling, it's about to get a lot worse. We have a show-down with Metallia and David looming in our near future…we all need to be at our best." She finished, snuggling into his chest. "I'll always protect the people I love…" She said sleepily, as the fatigue finally won out and she fell asleep. Mamoru looked down at the battered angel sleeping in his arms, planting a soft kiss onto her forehead as she slept.  
'I guess that leaves me to protect you.' he thought to her, holding her a little tighter as he too fell asleep.

Makoto shot up in bed, frantically looking around as her surroundings slowly registered. 'My room?' She wondered groggily as the sleep cleared. The last thing she remembered was getting flung into a wall during the battle while she was trying to get to…"Usagi!" She said suddenly, worried for her princess. She reached over to her night stand and turned on the lamp, illuminating her small room. She noticed the clock was reading 3:00am, and couldn't hear any battle sounds coming from outside. "The battle must be over, but I wonder if everyone is okay…" She wondered out loud, getting out of bed. She stopped when she saw a note on her night stand, her heart beating fast thinking it was from Nephrite. She frowned when she recognized Mamoru's handwriting, but eagerly read the brief note.

_Figure you would freak out when you woke up, so wanted you to know that everyone is fine, and we won. Meeting tomorrow to discuss what happened and new tactics. Get some rest, we will be using the training room a lot more from now on I'm guessing._  
_-Mamoru_

Makoto re-read the letter a few times, sighing in relief that everyone was alright. 'No thanks to me.' She thought, re-reading the part about the training room again. They had been working on the large basement area, equipping it for a training center ever since they moved in. "It must be completed, or almost…" She mused, walking over to her dresser to put on some work out clothes. 'There is no way I am going back to sleep.' She thought, excited about the opportunity to work off some of her frustrations. It had been too long since she was in a gym, which was probably one of the reasons she was so easily defeated earlier. She quickly dressed and headed out, briefly glancing at Nephrite's closed door before she left. She tried not to be disappointed that he wasn't with her when she woke up and quickly thought of something else as she jogged down the stairs towards their make-shift gym.

Makoto back-handed the punching bag, a sheen of sweat covering her skin. She knew what face she was pretending was on that bag. 'I bet Mamoru hardly left Usagi's side when she was injured…' She thought sourly, thinking about Nephrite despite her attempts not to.

"Asshole." She murmured. She sent a round house kick to the bag then, causing it to come off of it's chain and slam against the wall a few feet away.

"Impressive…for a woman." Came the dry remark from the doorway. Makoto turned around and glared at Nephrite, who was leaning against the door frame. He was a little put out with her for leaving. He had been worried for her most of the night, checking on her every few minutes, even sitting beside her bed for over an hour. He had decided to make some soup in case she woke up, only to find her missing when he checked on her after it was done.

"What the hell are you doing here? It's after 3 in the morning, you couldn't pick another time to get some exercise? Or are you stalking me?" Makoto snapped at him. Her irritation with his lack of doting along with her sexual frustrations making her angry. Usagi's plan appeared to be working, but the few times that he initiated something and she was sure they would go all the way, something would interrupt them. 'I'm getting seriously frazzled' She thought as she walked over to the bag and snatched it up. She examined the chain, sighing when she realized it would need a new one.

"You could say I need to work off some frustrations." He told her, pointedly looking her over. 'God those pants she's wearing are like a second skin!' He thought, wondering if she would come out of them easily. "Since you broke the punching bag, how about a sparring match? I think I can hold up far better than a bag anyway." He teased as he closed the door, and then walked over to the sparring mat. Makoto grinned at him, excitement building as she leaned the broken punching bag against the wall and made her way to the mat. It had been a while since she had sparred with someone.

"Let's see what you've got!" Makoto told him, crouching down into a fighter's stance. Nephrite smirked, copying her stance as well.

"I tell you what." He told her mockingly, as they began to circle each other. "I'll start out at 50%, give you a fighting chance." He lunged for her then, swinging his hand in a right hook. He was met with air as his feet we knocked out from under him and he was thrown over her shoulder, landing hard onto his back. Makoto returned to her stance, waiting on him to get back up.

"I believe that match point goes to me." She said sweetly.  
'Damn, she's fast!' Nephrite thought, before hopping back onto his feet from his back in one move. They began circling each other again, both of them smiling. Makoto sent a kick his way that he managed to catch. He smirked at her, before he saw stars as her other leg connected with his jaw and sent him flying again. Makoto landed gracefully, returning to her fighting stance once more. "Two-nil." She stated calmly. "You may want to increase it to 100%, you're getting your ass kicked by a girl." She mocked, enjoying herself. Nephrite jumped up once more, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He wasn't surprised to see blood there, she wasn't exactly pulling any punches.  
'hmm.' He thought, 'That was almost 100%. Time to step up my game.' Nephrite lunged for her once more, anticipating her move this time and feigning one way to fake her out before going another. Makoto was ready for him, however, and he was met with a back hand to the side of his face. He stumbled a few feet, but remained standing. He narrowed his eyes at the brunette across from him.

"I have to admit, you're pretty good." He told her, a little impressed. He suddenly disappeared, appearing behind her and grabbing her in a choke hold. His elbow was clamped near her neck as he braced it with his other arm.

"Ugg, cheater!" Makoto yelled, before running towards the wall and dragging him along. She planted her feet against the wall and pushed, both of them falling backwards. She immediately rolled over on top of him, striking his face with her fist once. "I believe that's 4 to nothing." She told him, tempted to take another shot at him while he was underneath her. Deciding that she would, she lifted her hand to strike him again. Nephrite caught her wrist, using his body and flipping them over to where he was on top. Makoto gasped as she felt his erection pressing into her core. "Nephrite!" She said breathlessly, startled that he was already so hard.

"Enough!" He told her angrily, grabbing her other hand and locking them above her head, causing her breasts to jut out in invitation. "Enough of these games." He told her, lowering his head and kissing her neck softly. "It's time we finish this…" He murmured, enjoying the taste of her skin as he kissed down her collar bone and closed his mouth over her hard nipple through her sports bra. Makoto moaned as he licked and sucked on her breast, arching her body into his. Nephrite suddenly pulled back to look at her, a determined look on his face. "Tell me you're mine!" He stated abruptly, unsure why he suddenly needed to hear her say it.

"I want you." Makoto said instead, trying to lift her hips and get some much needed friction.

"That's not what I said, I know you want me…Tell me you belong to me!" He said, crushing his mouth to hers in a desperate kiss. He broke the kiss to await her answer, getting frustrated when she didn't say anything. "Damn-it Makoto!" He cursed, standing up and pacing the workout room. "Why…" He began, before stopping to look at her. She slowly sat up, her arms going across her chest as she met his gaze. "Why won't you say it?" He asked angrily?

"Because…" Makoto yelled back at him, returning his heated gaze. "I don't belong to you or anybody! I don't need anyone, I can take care of myself!" She stood up to face him, "Just because I feel attraction to you and we have a sorted history, does not mean that I belong to you, or any man for that matter!" She informed him.

"Any man?" He asked her incredulously, "I'm not just any man Makoto, I'm your husband!" He yelled back, before his eyes widened in surprise at what he just said. "I'm…your…husband." He said, quietly this time as the truth of the statement sank in. The dream he had earlier, finally resurfacing. Makoto froze in shock at his words. Nobody knew that they had gotten married back during the moon kingdom, not even the Princess knew.

"You remember?" She asked, looking at him in surprise and faint hope. Nephrite shook his head, still staring at her in awe.

"Not exactly, I just know that it's true. I…." He stated, still surprised at this revelation. "It IS true isn't it? You're my wife." He said almost accusingly. Makoto hesitated before answering, unsure of how he would react. He was the one against fate and destiny, and finding out that they were married in another life time could send him over the edge.

"I WAS your wife…" She told him, ringing her hands in front of her nervously. She was a little disappointed, thinking for an instant that he had gotten his memories back.

"Did we divorce?" He asked, wondering why the fact that they were married wasn't freaking him out like he thought it would. 'Maybe I really have changed my mind.' He mused.

"No, but it was another lifetime…" She began, wondering what had gotten into him.

"So if we didn't divorce, then we are technically still married?" He asked her calmly, enjoying the flabbergasted look that was on her face.

"No." She argued back, "We died, so that should negate any marriage agreement, 'Til death do us part,' not to mention it was thousands of years ago!"

"I'm no expert, but when two people marry, its a union of the body and the soul for life, correct? Plus we could have said 'As long as we both shall live.'" He reasoned.

"Some would say that…" Makoto began, becoming uncomfortable with the direction of their conversation. "But…"

"We are still alive, and we are still the same people, still have the same souls, and we even still have the same body's as before, correct?" He asked her again, causing her to grind her teeth in irritation at his rationale.

"Yes, but where are you going with this?" She asked him sharply, "It doesn't matter, we don't have to continue that, we have a choice!" She said, wondering why it seemed that they had swapped positions on the subject. "Not to mention that you have already made your choice perfectly clear!" She finished. Nephrite slowly walked towards her, a grin on his face. He couldn't tell her that the fact that she belonged to him on some level, even without her admission, made him happy instead of angry. She was his, and no Motoki's or any other man was going to take her from him.

"Maybe I've changed my mind." He told her calmly, backing her up against the wall and closing her in with his arms.

"You can't do that." She said breathlessly, stifling a moan when his closeness to her caused the ache between her legs to return. Nephrite chuckled, burying his head into her neck and softly tasting the skin there.

"Mmm…I can do what ever I want." He told her seductively, "As you so honestly put it, I have a choice. And I'm choosing to enjoy my wife the way a husband is intended to." He continued, pulling back to look her in the eyes. "You may not need me, but you do belong to ME! Nobody else, and I want to hear you say it…" He ordered, almost angrily.

"But…" Makoto began, but was cut off by Nephrite.

"Say it!" He said again, "You are mine!"

"Fine!" Makoto admitted, finally giving in, "I...I'm yours…" She said quietly.

"See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?" He asked her cockily. Before Makoto could respond, his mouth was suddenly on hers, causing a fuse inside of her to erupt. Her retort turned into a moan as the spark trailed its way through her body, filling her with need for only him. She clung to him almost desperately as he devoured her mouth with his own. She felt a dizzying feeling for a second, and broke their kiss to realize that he had transported them back to her bedroom. She let out a yelp when he suddenly scooped her up, walking over to her bed and deposited her onto it. "There isn't going to be something that is going to start beeping and interrupt this again is there?" He asked her as he worked her sports bra off, his mouth covering her breasts the second he had them exposed.

"Who cares, I'll ignore it!" Makoto gasped out, her hands going into his hair as he kissed and sucked on her nipples.

"Mmm…I had to have been obsessed with these during the silver millennium. They're exquisite!" He murmured as he fondled her breast, before taking a hard nipple into his mouth. Makoto giggled at his statement as he all but devoured her breasts.

"You never said as much, but I had a feeling you were…" She told him huskily, gasping as he bit down slightly on her nipple. "Please…Nephrite…I can't wait anymore!" She breathed, pushing him back and climbing on top of him. He made quick work of her pants and panties, before kicking off his own bottoms. She covered him again, moaning when the tip of his erection pressed into her slick folds. She paused with his head was pressed just inside and made a motion with her hand, her communicator falling into her palm. It was there all of one second before she chucked it across her room and into the hallway.

"Not this time." She told him with a grin, bending down and claiming his mouth in a passionate kiss. Nephrite's laugh quickly turned into a moan when he felt her slowly taking him inside of her, inch by tantalizing inch; until he was completely sheathed in her tight heat. She began a slow pace, while she adjusted to his large length.

"You feel so good!" Nephrite told her, running his hands up her body to her large breasts once more and taking both of them into his hands. Makoto threw her head back as she rode him, and slowly increased her pace. She was rapidly approaching an orgasm, her movements becoming jerky and her nails digging into his abdomen.

"Oh God!" She cried as she tumbled into release, moaning loudly as she came hard.

"You're amazing!" Nephrite heard himself say, watching her as she came apart on top of him. Her green eyes flashed playfully to his and then she was suddenly turning around on top of him, keeping his length inside of her as she changed positions. She was now facing away from him, her pace quickening once more. Nephrite gripped her hips hard, enjoying the view of her behind as she moved up and down on him. He dug his nails into her hips to slow her down when he thought he was going to lose it, closing his eyes and trying to hold out. He wasn't quite ready for there first time together to be over. When the feeling faded, he sat up and pulled her further into him; his hands reaching around and fondling her breasts. Makoto leaned her head back onto his shoulder, enjoying the intimate position as she slowly worked herself on him.

"Nephrite…" She breathed, surprised to feel the stirrings of another orgasm. Nephrite banded his arm across her stomach, before using his weight and pushing her onto her stomach with him on top. "Oh!" She gasped as he slid in even further, hitting her most sensitive place inside as he began thrusting into her from behind. She didn't last long and another orgasm was slamming into her. She gripped the sheets and screamed with her release, the air crackling with electricity as some of her powers escaped. Nephrite pulled out of her, not giving her any time to recover before he was turning her over and sinking back into her slick folds. He bent down, running heated kisses on her breasts, up her collar bone, and onto her neck.

"You're not done yet!" Nephrite nearly growled into her neck, reaching his hands reaching down and pressing on her clit as he increased his pace. Makoto could do nothing but hold on to his shoulders as he rocketed her into another orgasm with his clever hands pressing down just right. She screamed again, Nephrite swearing he heard lightning striking outside before he too was falling into a powerful release. He collapsed onto her and attempted to catch his breath; his intense release all but draining him. Makoto was absently running lazy circles onto his back, her mind still filled with the contented haze that came with her orgasms. "Are you okay?" Nephrite finally asked after a few minutes, leaning his weight off of her to study her face.

"Mmmhmm." Was all Makoto said, her eyes closed in content as the fatigue from the day was finally catching up to her. Nephrite chuckled at her, pulling out of her and laying beside her in the bed. He pulled the duvet over them both before drawing her body into his own. He decided not to dwell about how perfectly she fit against him, and instead just enjoyed the satisfied feeling of having her in his arms. He planted a kiss to the back of her neck, before closing his own eyes for some much needed sleep.

"So far, the plan to isolate the Senshi has not worked." David said, standing in a dark empty room of the Negaverse, almost appearing to talk to himself. A black cloud swirled around him menacingly, seeping out of his very pores as Metallia's powerful dark energy could not be completely contained within his body.

"What did you have in mind my pet?" Metallia's voice echoed around the room. David grinned evilly as he voiced his new scheme, enjoying Metallia's evil laugh in approval of his new plan. "Excellent!" She breathed, "Soon, the annoying Sailor Senshi and Princess will be finished, along with those traitorous Generals…and then the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou will be MINE!" She laughed again, excited at the thought of world domination and the oblivious Sailor Senshi that were about to be destroyed.

Rei shot up in bed, chills creeping down her spine as the evil laughter faded from her mind. 'Something is coming…' She thought worriedly, staring out at her window. Dawn was approaching, evidence from the slowly growing light outside. Rei rubbed the chills in her arms, unable to shake the uneasy feeling. Light was approaching, but so was something very dark...

There you go! Review please! I am working on the next chapter and the reviews motivate/guilt me into continuing to get it to you faster! ;-)


	18. Update

Hey everyone! I'm BACK! Thank you all for the reviews and followers! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! Along with life, I was having computer storage issues! This isn't a chapter, but I wanted to let everyone know that the new chapter is well on its way! I am editing it and hope to have it posted by the end of the week! I am super excited as the story is finally flowing again, and I can finish this up! I see about three of four more chapters ahead. Stay tuned, that is...if you are still patiently waiting. If you are, it will be worth it because it is getting really good!

Special thanks to my sister, who gave me a guilt trip and the final nudge to get writing again!


	19. Chapter 18

AN: HI EVERONE! I went back and read a lot of the reviews. I do agree with most of you, this story IS very smutty. ;-). In my defense, I did put warnings up at the beginning of every chapter! I think it was a combination of a few things when I started writing it. One: I was a newly-wed and well, you know how that is...AND two: I was reading really smutty books(yes, worse than these stories)! I think I had initially intended it to be a one shot lemon, until the story actually developed. By then it was too late to change it up. If I were ever to re-write it, I think the couples would still be intimate...but not as intense or detailed. More Danielle Steel-ish as opposed to Kresley Cole-ish, like the sex is implied instead of explicit, and I know my future stories will probably be like that. Or maybe I will continue to write the smutty stuff…You know how temperamental us writers can be! Also, I never mentioned the ages of the Generals...I'm sorry about that, they are all 35 and up. Haha, no I'm only kidding. Here are the ages I was thinking when I wrote them.

Kunzite-22 Nephrite-21 Jadeite-20 Zoicite-19

Hope that helps!

Also something new I added. When I upload the chapters, it messes with my spacing so even though I added a long space in between scenes, it seems like it shortens in and confuses everyone. So now, in between, I am placing *****. Makes for easier reading I hope!

With all that being said, here is another chapter after like 2 years! Thank you all again for being so patient and thank you for the reviews!

I still do not own these characters!

Also, it's STILL NC-17!

His heart pounded as he quietly, but quickly made his way through the tunnels of the Negaverse. 'This is all my fault', He thought in agony, 'I should have told her how I feel about her….I shouldn't of said that…and now…' Because of him, the woman that he loved was being held and most likely tortured in the most evil of places. A place that once he had left, he had sworn never to return to again. He couldn't believe that she thought he didn't love her…only someone crazy in love would dare to return to such a place for an attempted rescue mission. He adjusted his grip on his blades as he took the final corner to where he was sure she was being held, immediately spotting the door to the holding chambers.

"Hang on baby, I'm going to get you out of here." He murmured as he carefully approached the door. He sucked in a breath as he peered through the small window on the door, the ghastly scene beyond nearly undoing him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, the image forever being burned into his memory. "Makoto…."

24 hours earlier…

"Makoto?" Usagi asked as she approached the brunette who was leaning against the railing and looking out at the city. "You shouldn't be up here by yourself. It's too open…". She continued as she neared her friend and took up the spot beside her on the roof, looking out at a lit up Toyko herself. "Although it IS a nice spot…I always thought it was amazing that the city could still look so alive at 4:30 in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep." Makoto told her, "I like to come up here to think sometimes."

"Anything in particular you are thinking about?" Usagi asked, turning and looking at her friend's face for the first time. Usagi had been wanting to talk with Makoto alone after the battle, knowing she would be beating herself up for not being able to get to her princess during the fight. When she sensed her passing by her room, she got up and followed. Makoto turned her head and looked at her leader. Smiling when she noted Usagi seemed perfectly fine and unharmed from the earlier battle.

"You seem no worse for wear." Makoto told her, "No thanks too me, but I am glad you are okay." Usagi sighed, laying her hand on Makoto's arm as she spoke.

"I could say the same about you." Usagi told her as Makoto shrugged. "Look, you can't beat yourself up for getting injured against a VERY powerful opponent. I am fine, we won that battle…please, I can't take it if you are silently harboring all of this unwarranted guilt. That turned human took us all by surprise. I am just thankful that everyone is okay now…I spoke with my parents…my Dad is even more understanding about all of this now, so it all turned out okay. They agreed to take Shingo and go to the hot springs for a week. It gets them away from the danger." Usagi studied her friend when she didn't respond, trying to think of another angle to use to make her feel better. "Another good thing, we are turning that large room on the fourth floor into a type of medical facility to treat our injuries. Mamo-chan and Ami are going to see that it is stocked with the best equipment to help us heal faster…with the help of Dr. Mizuno of course. She even agreed to come help treat us if God forbid, we ever needed it…". Usagi babbled on, "So you don't need to be all worried and upset about what happened…cause some good…."

"I slept with Nephrite." Makoto blurted out, effectively stopping Usagi's speech, her mouth left hanging open for a split second before the excitement lit up her face.

"SERIOUSLY!?" She screeched, causing Makoto to flinch and inwardly thank the fact that they were on the roof and she didn't wake up everyone else in the building. "Oh my God! When?! Tell me everything!" She said eagerly. Usagi had both of Makoto's arms now and was practically bouncing with excitement. Makoto couldn't help but laugh art her friend's enthusiasm. She knew Usagi wanted everyone to be happy, it was one of her many qualities. Her threshold for compassion she had for others was amazing.

"Okay okay…". Makoto told her on a laugh, "Let's go get some coffee and I'll tell you while I fix us some breakfast."

"OOOH! I get breakfast too?" Usagi asked, still bouncing with excitement as they made their way back inside. "This day is starting out great!"

Nephrite rolled over in bed, his arm automatically reaching out next to him. When he only encountered cool sheets he opened his eyes to scan the room, but there was no sign of Makoto. He sat up, running his hands across his face as he looked out the window and at the sunlight that was starting to stream inside. He tilted is head, listening for any signs of movement in the apartment, but was only met with silence. 'She's gone.' He thought, looking back at her room for the first time in the daylight, a little surprised that it was somewhat messy; Especially considering how meticulous she was when she was preparing food. 'She never was real organized outside of the kitchen.' He recalled with a smile, before frowning at the memory. He was remembering some of their time together on the moon, and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about it. He recalled earlier, when he had made her proclaim that she belonged to him… 'What the hell got into me?' He thought, a little panicked. He went from completely being opposed to a relationship, past contemplating a fling, straight to being MARRIED? He swallowed audibly, replaying what he said to her over and over in his mind. 'I probably freaked her out with my possessiveness…'. He thought, sure that's why she wasn't there when he awakened. He was a little hurt that she was gone after what they shared together, but a part of him was also glad that he had time to think about things without her clouding his judgement. 'I swear I lose my mind when I am near that woman.' He thought, a little irritated that just thinking about her had him acting like a horny teenager. He got out of bed, after a little difficulty with the tangled sheets, put on his boxer's, and left her room. His earlier suspicions were confirmed when he encountered no Makoto in the empty apartment, and shoving aside the hurt that she seemed to need so much space from him, he headed for the shower.

Nephrite made his way down the hall, irritation coloring every step. He had finished his shower and his breakfast, having taken his time hoping that she would return. When it was clear she wasn't coming back anytime soon, he decided he didn't want to see her after all and stormed out of the apartment. 'I am NOT chasing after some woman. She will seek me out when she is ready to talk.' He told himself, lost in his thoughts and almost barreling into Zoicite and Ami.

"Whoa there Bro, you almost ran us over. Where are you going in such a hurry?" Zoicite asked, one arm casually slung over Ami's shoulders and the other holding a few towels.

"I…Uh…Nowhere…I was just…where are you two going?" He asked them, noticing for the first time that his brother was without a shirt.

"Ami and I are heading to the pool, we were just gonna let someone know we were going to be gone." Zoicite told him, gesturing at Usagi's door down the hall. "If this one doesn't get a daily swim in, she gets a little cranky." Zoicite added jokingly, fake wincing at the playful jab Ami gave him.

"It helps clear my mind." Ami continued, "With everything that's happened and the upcoming battle…I could use a clear mind."

"Upcoming battle?" Nephrite asked, "As in, the date has been set then?"

"No, but it's going to be soon. I finished it!" Zoicite exclaimed excitedly. "Here, let me show you." He disappeared for a second causing Ami to stumble, and was back before she righted herself. He sent Ami a sympathetic look, surely getting a mind full as he held out a gadget to Nephrite.

"What is it?" Nephrite asked, looking closely at the hand held device.

"It can create a portal to the Negaverse!" Zoicite said proudly, speaking quickly. "I still have to make a few adjustments. Then we will be able to triangulate an exact location to be transported near. If we used it now, we could end up on the opposite end of the throne room, which is probably the room where Metallia is…and you know the longer you are down there…the more good energy is siphoned from you…"

"Zoicite!" Nephrite interrupted. "Slow down, so…when are we…".

"We are having a meeting tonight at 9 to discuss an attack time." Ami answered. Anticipating his question. "It's going to be soon though, so we can have the element of surprise!" Nephrite was quiet as this new information and worry seeped into his thoughts with his already full mind. "Are you okay?" Ami asked him, noticing the frown on his face.

"Huh? Yeah…". Nephrite answered, "Just…a lot on my mind."

"Well, you are welcome to come for a swim with us, maybe it could clear your head as well." Ami offered politely.

"Thanks but..". He started to decline, then thought of running into Makoto after she left him this morning. 'I could give her a little taste of the abandonment she gave me this morning.' He thought, a small smile forming on his lips. "I'd love too." He finished, aiming the smile towards a now slightly flustered Ami.

"Oh…okay, great." She managed, never having witnessed his full on smile before. 'I can see what Makoto sees in him!' She thought a little dreamily.

'Seriously?' Came the voice of Zoicite in her head, 'He's my brother Ami!'

'Oh, sorry sweetie….you know you're the only one for me…'. She thought back frantically.

"Are we just teleporting there?" Nephrite asked.

"It's safer that way." Zoicite confirmed, ending his and Ami's mental banter.

"Okay…um, do you have any swimming clothing I could borrow?" Nephrite asked as they made their way back towards Ami's apartment to retrieve some trunks.

"That son of a bitch!" Makoto exclaimed after she walked through her empty apartment for the second time that day in search of Nephrite. "He acts all crazy possessive and needy last night and now he's avoiding ME?!" She slammed into the kitchen, deciding to bake something to calm herself down. 'Ten hours.' She thought bitterly. She hadn't seen him for over ten hours. 'Yeah, I left first….but I came BACK!' She reasoned while she got out her mixing bowls and slammed the cabinet doors.

"Makoto." Nephrite said from the kitchen doorway. Makoto had just wrenched open the refrigerator and upon hearing his voice, slammed it shut before rounding on him.

"Look who decided to make an appearance today!" Makoto said sarcastically, "To what do I owe this great honor that you would bestow your great and valuable time on little ole me?"

"I know you're upset…we need to talk…". He began again, but was interrupted by Makoto.

"Wait just a damn minute, I know you aren't giving me the 'we need to talk' line after all the shit you said this morning to me! You want to talk to ME? Like i'm some love sick little girl? YOU were the one spouting all of that possessive bullshit this morning, not me." She told him angrily, "I never asked for your words."

"Don't act like you didn't want them!" He yelled, his back going up at her aggressive tone. He wondered what he said to piss her off so badly. They DID need to talk, didn't they?! "What is your problem?" He made the mistake of asking her and realizing that too late when he saw her face.

"My problem? What is MY PROBLEM?!" She all but screeched, "YOU are! You say all of these things to me just to get me into bed, and then you avoid me ALL day long!"

"I didn't avoid you…". He tried to argue, but was cut off.

"That's not how it looks from my end. What have you been doing all day then?" She asked him.

"I…well, I had to help bring in some equipment in these big boxes for some medical room they are putting together with that Doctor lady…" He tried, but knowing she knew that did not take up 10 hours of his day, "I went swimming…". He trailed off, before giving up. "Okay, maybe I was avoiding you a little."

"Why?" She asked quietly now, the hurt seeping in through the anger. "I didn't make you any empty promises this morning, you were the one demanding I declare myself…"

"I know what I said, and what we did…it's just…it was a lot to take in. It didn't help that you were gone when I woke up…the doubts naturally started to creep in." He told her honestly.

"I just went for some air…I wasn't gone ALL day…" She began before redirecting, "look, it doesn't matter. You obviously still have some commitment issues, and that's fine. I told you before, I never asked for your words of endearment. The other girls may think love is the answer to all of their problems, but I'm not like that. I've learned a long time ago, you shouldn't count on other people to make yourself happy. I don't need you to love me back for my life to be complete. I would hate to be the reason you doubted yourself…I just….I can't talk to you anymore right now…." She finished, throwing her apron down and storming past him and out of the kitchen. "You can have all the space you need."

"Makoto, wait…". He began after what she said finally resonated, "that's not what I meant…". But he was cut off by the front door slamming. He walked to the couch and slumped down, his hands going to his face. "Why do I mess everything up when it comes to her?" He stood up to go after her, but stopped. 'She needs some space, and I need to get my thoughts together and what I am going to say to her when she returns.' Resigned, he sat back to wait.

Makoto ran towards the roof, swiping at her eyes and hoping she didn't run into anyone on the way. "Screw him and his commitment problems." She told herself, hating that she let him get to her again. She opened the door to the roof and walked to the edge. Had she really hoped things would be different just because he said a few things while they were intimate? Wasn't that a golden rule not to believe anything a man says while in the throws of passion? There was something about endorphins or whatever that made a man say whatever he thought the woman wanted to hear. 'Yet I fell for the words.' She thought miserably, and looking out over the city and as evening set in, she let the tears fall. She was so lost in grief that she didn't notice the black cloud swirling towards her.

"Makoto…I was never very good with words. Being evil for thousands of years probably has done little to help my social skills, no… no excuses…. I love you…I'm in love with…I want to be with you more than just…damn-it!" Nephrite cursed in frustration. 'Why did love make people sound so stupid?' He wondered, as he paced the living room and practiced what he was going to say to Makoto when she returned. 'How much time did the woman need?' He thought impatiently. It was getting late, the sun setting nearly an hour or so ago. Although, He had almost a hour to think and hadn't succeeded in anything but making himself more frustrated. 'This never would have happened if she didn't take what I said out of context.' He sat back down again, frustrated. 'If I knew what to say this wouldn't have happened either!'

"What's wrong with me? I have the best night of my existence and have to go and ruin it…Oh the Hell with this!" He said, heading out the door in search of her, "If she won't come to me, I will just have to find her." He knocked on Usagi's door, feeling like an idiot, but knowing his best chance to find her quickly was with the Princess. Usagi opened the door in mid laugh, her smile never fading when she saw Nephrite awkwardly standing there.

"Nephrite!" Usagi's said warmly, "What brings you by?"

"Pardon the interruption." Nephrite began, "Prince," He greeted as Mamoru came up behind Usagi and draped an arm over her shoulder. "I was looking for Makoto, we had a sort of…misunderstanding…She's been gone for an hour and I figured this was the best place to start…do you mind helping me?" He asked them.

"I'm sorry, we were just in the middle of something…" Mamoru began, but was cut off by a blushing Usagi.

"That can wait in order to help a friend in need." Usagi said, giving her boyfriend an exasperated look as she shrugged out from underneath his arm.

'But I'M in need…'. Mamoru thought towards her, causing her blush to deepen even more.

"How long ago did you say she left, Nephrite?" She asked him as she pulled out her communicator and attempted to contact Makoto.

"I...I don't know, a little under an hour...she knows not to leave the building though..." He reasoned.

"She's not answering." Usage told him, an uneasy feeling creeping over her. "I think I know where she went." She said, thinking of Makoto's favorite spot on the roof. "She likes to go up on the roof sometimes, she's probably up there now. I'm sure she's fine…." Usagi said but was cut off by a shrill alarm sounding.

"What the hell is that?" Nephrite asked, covering his ears and looking around at the flashing lights on the fire alarms. "Fire?" He asked Zoicite when he spotted him running up to them, the mercury computer in his hand and Ami on his heels.

"That's the proximity alarm for the Negaverse," Zoicite told them worriedly as he typed in Ami's hand-held. "I linked the system to the Mercury computer, The building has been breached….Got it. It's on the roof!"

"Makoto!" Nephrite yelled in fear, disappearing suddenly as he teleported to the roof.

"Everyone transform now! Head to the roof!" Usagi yelled at the other occupants exiting their apartments to investigate as she ran towards the staircase that accessed the roof. A sense of dread curdled in her belly. She called out her own transformation as she took two steps at a time. 'God, I hope we aren't too late!' She thought, the others scouts and Tuxedo Kamen following closely behind their leader.

Nephrite appeared on the roof, looking frantically around in all directions.

"Makoto!" He yelled, but he already knew that she wasn't there. He ran towards the far edge, crouching to pick up a device on the floor. He spun around when he heard a noise, but relaxed slightly when he realized it was just his brother's materializing to help him. He looked down at the small device with the Jupiter symbol on it. He had seen Makoto use it before. "Makoto…"He murmured, looking up again as Sailor Moon and the rest of the scouts burst through the door. He stood staring in agony at the handheld.

"Jupiter's communicator!" Sailor Moon said worriedly as she ran up to Nephrite, and then past him to look over the ledge. She leaned back when she saw no sign of her friend, freezing when she looked back towards the roof's entrance door. "Oh god…". She whispered, the others looking to where she was staring in horror. Written in what looked like blood on the outside of the door was the answer to where Makoto had gone.

'_The Princess and Silver Crystal for Jupiter. You have 24 hours…if she lives that long'_

"Oh My God!" Minako said, crouching down and picking up a bloody object near the door, her eyes watering as she held it up for the others to study it. "It's a finger…". She whispered in horror, knowing it belonged to Makoto. Nephrite swallowed back bile as he studied the severed finger and pulled out his swords from his sheath.

"What are we waiting for?" Nephrite asked, his voice nearly breaking with worry. "Let's go get her back!"

Cliffhanger anyone? I'm editing the next chapter so stay tuned! Thank you again for waiting!


End file.
